


A Pirate & A Princess

by CSshipper4Life



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 104,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSshipper4Life/pseuds/CSshipper4Life
Summary: This is a cannon divergence that turns into an AU. It takes place during season 2, when a portal is opened via Jefferson's hat to send the wraith through. Instead of Emma and Snow falling through, only Emma falls through. And instead of landing in the Enchanted Forest, she lands in the sea and is rescued by Captain Hook. There is no alliance with Cora in this work. There will be some scenes that are very cannon and others that are not. It is rated Mature for sexual scenes (later chapters), violence and language.





	1. Welcome Aboard

Emma felt like she was spinning inside a washing machine. The air was damp, it was loud and she was being tossed around like a rag doll. There was nothing to grab onto, even though she desperately flailed about trying to catch herself and even if there were, there was no light. It was completely black. The panic was instant. She finally saw what looked like water before she blacked out.

***

"Look alive men!" Captain Hook was shouting over the wind to his crew. The storm had appeared out of nowhere, taking the Captain by surprise. The sky was turning and ominous shade of gray and the wind was producing high waves that had the Jolly Roger fighting to stay on course.

It had only been a short time since he and his crew awoke. One minute they were at port, preparing to disembark for a sojourn on land, listening to the sounds of the tavern, and the next it was silent. It was as if he had blinked and everyone disappeared. Fires still roared, drinks sat full on the tables and horses roamed unmanned.

It took not but an instant for the Captain to know what had happened. Magic. Its stench hung heavy in the air. His men were as silent as the town, everyone unsure what to do, all looking to their Captain for answers and direction. He had stomped down his own unease, letting none of it show, and ordered the men off the ship. They were all to inspect their whereabouts and report back with their findings at dusk.

The men, like him, had found nothing. Everyone was gone. Hook took his ship and his crew to the sea to travel the realms in search of answers. They had only just begun their exploration when the storm hit. His men were scattering as quickly as they could to their positions as he kept a firm grip on the wheel. He was about to bark more orders when the sky opened up.

"Bloody hell," he breathed. "It's a portal."

The clouds peeled back and the sky began to swirl. Lightening crackled and thunder rocked the ship as a body hit the water, spit out of the vortex. Before he could yell rescue orders, a black demon came flying out as the vortex closed. His men scrambled and hit the deck as the black creature flew toward them. With the portal closed, the sun reappeared and seemed to scare the demon away.

The men, and their Captain, stood in shock. Hook was the first to regain his sensibilities.

"Smee, pull in the survivor!" His first mate ran to relay the orders.

***

Hook watched the proceedings with none of his inner turmoil showing on his face. A woman floated face down in the water, her blonde hair floating around her. She was hauled in and dumped onto the ship. He ran to check for signs of life. There were none.

He dragged her hair out of her face and began to blow air into his lungs, the way he was taught as a lad. It was easier when he had two hands but he had long since learned to accommodate.

"Come on, lass," he said between breaths. He tapped her cheek lightly, feeling the dread of an unsuccessful rescue settle over when she suddenly rolled to her side, coughing and gasping for air. His men cheered and the woman went wild.

She jumped to her feet, eyes wide as saucers and took a swing at him. He easily side stepped her and she went stumbling forward, nearly landing on her face before he caught her.

"Easy, Love." He was trying to calm her but she was all arms and legs and screaming at the top of her lungs.  _At least her lungs have suffered no ill effects from her brawl with the sea_  he thought warily.

Grabbing her, he turned her back toward him and pinned her arms to her side. Her feet were kicking wildly as he called for a rope to hold her. His crew tied her ankles together and he held onto her hands.

"Bloody hell, love will you fucking calm down?" Hook's annoyance was rising. "We just pulled you out of the ocean and quite literally breathed life back into you. Why would I go through all that trouble if I was going to kill you?" Her chest was heaving and she was sobbing, babbling incoherently.

He was supporting her body since her ankles were immobile and her even with the heaviness of her wet clothes he barely registered the weight. "Now," he continued, keeping his voice even, "I am going to tie your hands in front of you, for my own safety. Then you are going to explain how you got here."

He grabbed another length of rope and loosely tied her hands in front of her. Once she was secure he marched her toward a mast and slid her down onto the deck, letting the mast support her back. It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at her. Even soaking wet and hysterical, there was no denying her beauty. Her pupils were slowly coming back to normal size, revealing jade green eyes and he could tell once her hair dried, the sea air would have it curling around her shoulders. She was dressed peculiarly, clothes definitely not of this land.

"What's your name lass?" He crouched down and met her eyes.

"Emma," her voice was steadier than he expected for someone who looked stark raving mad moments ago. "Where am I?"

He stood up and made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Aboard the Jolly Roger, I am its Captain."

Her eyes went to his hook and her mouth fell open. "Are you…" she shut it and shook her head.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" His grin was salacious and his crew laughed. "Killian Jones at your service," he bowed extravagantly. "But you may have heard me called by my more colorful moniker; Captain Hook." He put his hook to his nose and raised a brow at her.

"This is not happening," she mumbled. "This is  _not_  fucking happening!"

"I'm afraid it is, Love. Now, care to tell me how you came to access that portal you fell through, and what the bloody hell came through it with you?"

***

Emma couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of her. Dressed in head to toe black leather, save the bright red vest, with eyes the color of the sky, he was easily the sexiest, and scariest person she'd ever seen.  _Captain Hook,_  she thought grimly,  _didn't that just fucking figure_.

"Am I in Neverland?" She called to her memory, bringing up all the stories she'd read as a girl on Peter Pan. He certainly didn't look like the Captain Hook from the movie, but he seemed just as villainous.

At her question, he visibly paled. "No, we are most certainly not in Neverland. This ship will never again sail to that cursed island."

She watched as his jaw clenched and a shiver went through her. She was soaked to the bone and the wind coming off the sea cut like glass. The Captain must have noticed because he ordered her to be taken to his cabin before hauling her to her feet.

"I am going to allow you to warm up and dry off in my quarters," his face was inches from hers and she could see the threat in his eyes. "I must warn you, if you try anything, you will spend the night in the brig. And you most certainly will not stay warm or dry."

Her teeth were chattering, making it impossible to reply, so she merely nodded her understanding. She couldn't feel her fingers anymore and the adrenaline she was running on was quickly dissipating.

"Jon," a tall man materialized beside him. "Please escort our guest to my quarters. And keep guard outside until I arrive." The man nodded and took Emma's elbow to lead her away.

For reasons she couldn't understand, the thought of leaving with the stranger named Jon, made her mouth go dry.  _They're all strangers dummy_ , she mentally chastised herself. But as dangerous as the Captain looked, this man seemed somehow more threatening. His grip on her arm was going to leave bruises as he all but dragged her below deck. They reached a large, exquisitely carved door, he pushed her inside and she hit the floor with a thud. Her arms weren't the only place that would have bruises. Her hip was now screaming at her.

He lit a lantern before opening a chest and retrieving several towels and tossing them on the floor beside her. She watched him make his way around the room silently. He finally turned to her and when his eyes pinned her, she felt bile rise in her throat. His gaze roamed over her body making stops at the gap in her thighs and her chest. He reached into his belt, pulling out a knife and she felt a scream begin to rise as he advanced toward her. She opened her mouth as the knife sliced through the rope holding her ankles and then up to free her hands.

She abruptly closed her mouth but her chest was heaving as if she'd run a marathon. He grinned at her, showing a mouthful of ugly, yellow teeth, knowing the fear he'd caused.

"The Captain'll be down shortly. Don't touch anything." He sheathed his knife and left the room.

Emma sat there, immobile, trying to come to grips with her surroundings. She had only just found out her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and that her son was being raised by the Evil Queen. She'd barely been able to handle that. Now she was on a pirate ship,  _Captain Hook's_  pirate ship and she thought her brain might explode. She choked back a sob at the thought of Henry. She had to get back to him, she'd only just found him.

Emboldened by the need to get home, she ripped off her leather jacket and began to dry herself as best she could. Her boots were full of water so she stripped herself of those as well. She didn't dare take off her soggy jeans or shirt, the last thing she needed was for someone to come in while she was half undressed.

Figuring she was as dry as she was going to get, she put the towels in a heap by the door and began to look around the room. It was dimly lit but her eyes had since adjusted. There was a large bed built into the wall. The molding had been intricately carved and held beautiful renderings of sea gods and mermaids etched into the white wood. The blankets look clean and soft and for a brief moment she wanted to curl up under them and pretend none of this was real. Ripping her gaze away from the bed, she continued her perusal of the room. It contained a desk full of maps and sextants, several chests of drawers, an armoire, a table and chairs and a large tub in the corner. All of it hand crafted and screaming luxury. Apparently, piracy was lucrative. She was also guessing that his quarters were the only one that had a window.

Avoiding the bed, and its attractive blankets, she walked over to the desk and shuffled papers around. She didn't understand anything she saw and soon turned her attention to the bookshelf above the desk. There were books on a variety of subjects, some she couldn't translate but they looked to be in Latin or Greek. They ranged from simple books on sailing, to tales of mermaids and other mythical sea creatures to poetry. She hadn't expected Captain Hook to be quite so well read.  _Or quite so attractive_ , she mused. She fiercely put that thought out of her mind.

She paced the room for what felt like hours before the door opened and the man in question appeared. The cabin had seemed roomy only moments ago but now felt oppressively small. He filled the room with his presence alone, not to mention the smell that came with him. She had assumed he would smell as retched as the cretin who brought her down here. Instead she caught the scent of sea salt, leather and something smoky, maybe tobacco. It was doing dangerous things to her brain. She retreated, backing away from him, before her brain registered what she was doing.

She stopped and lifted her chin defiantly, determined not let him intimidate her. She was still freezing and the air that came in when he opened the door had her skin breaking out goosebumps. When his gaze traveled south of her face, she realized her skin was not the only thing puckered with the cold. A hot blush crept up her neck as she felt her nipples pressing against the lace of her bra. She knew they were clearly visible through the thin tank top she wore.

He brought his eyes back to hers and grinned.

***

It took longer than he would have liked to get his crew settled down. They were a jumpy, suspicious lot and having a woman fall out of a portal in the sky, followed by some hell monster, was enough to send them into a panic.

As soon as he could step away, he ordered Smee to take over navigation so he could see to their guest. He dismissed Jon from guard duty, belatedly questioning if his choice of guard was wise. There were rumors of his activities while docked that if he found to be true would result in immediate dismissal from his crew. He may be a pirate, but he lived by a code.

He opened the door and congratulated himself on being right. Her hair had indeed curled attractively around her shoulders. He took a moment to study her as he shut the door to his cabin. She was wearing a tight black top that left her arms exposed and it was cut low enough to reveal the swell of her breasts hidden beneath. The trousers she wore were dark and of a material he hadn't seen before and they hugged her body, giving him a clear view of her womanly form. She had divested herself of her boots and her toes were painted a shocking red.

He saw gooseflesh cover her arms and when her nipples poked against the fabric of her shirt, his stomach knotted in response. He knew the instant she realized it, the blush a dead giveaway. She crossed her arms and lifted her chin defensively.

That had him grinning. He liked women who didn't cower in fear in the face of danger.

"I'm glad to see you've made yourself at home, Love," he quipped as he eyed the pile of towels by the door. Sliding out of his jacket, he watched her eyes go wide as she caught sight of the sword strapped to his hip. He hung his jacket from a hook on the back of the door and propped the sword next to it before finally seating himself at the table.

He pulled out his flask and poured a generous portion of rum into the two glasses he always kept in the center of the table. Motioning for her to sit, he slid the glass toward her.

Finally deciding he wasn't going to run her through, she sat and tossed the rum back without so much as a blink.

A huge grin spreads across his face. "You're a tough lass, aren't you?" When she said nothing in response, he cocked his head and debated how to handle her. She was brave, he'd give her that, but he needed answers before his crew's superstition got them both tossed overboard. He may be their Captain but a captain was only ever a sail away from mutiny. Heaving a put-upon sigh, he rubbed his temples. "Look, Love, I need answers from you. I can get them from you several different ways, but I much prefer this one and, trust me when I say, you will as well."

She watched him closely, as if weighing the truth of his statement before nodding. Her shoulders visibly relaxed and she closed her eyes.

"I wish I had answers to give," she began, eyes opening, revealing just how tired she was. "One minute I am in Storybrooke, saving Regina from a wraith, the next minute I am coughing up a lung on your ship."

The mention of the Evil Queen's given name gives him pause.  _Could be a coincidence. Regina isn't that uncommon a name,_ he reasoned.

"Where is this Storybrooke?" He had traveled nearly all the realms in his three centuries and never heard of it.

"Oh, uh, it's in Maine but it doesn't technically exist. I mean it exists obviously, but it was kind of just poofed there." He had no bloody clue what she was talking about so he stayed silent, hoping she would continue and clear things up for him. "Gold summoned this wraith thing to kill her and since she's my son's mother, I couldn't let him-"

"Your son's mother," he interrupted. He had no issue with all forms of love and expression but he had thought she responded to him in a way that suggested she preferred the company of men.

"Yeah," she was wringing her hands, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "I gave him up for adoption after he was born and she adopted him. He recently tracked me down and dragged me to Storybrooke to break the curse." She was rambling, nearly out of breath from trying to get through the jumbled explanation.

He homed in on one word. "Curse?"

She scrubbed her hands over her face, "Christ, this is going to take forever," she muttered. He could sense her frustration and knew he needed to reassure her before she gave in to fatigue.

"Emma," he liked the way her name sounded on his lips, "I know you're tired but I need to know about this curse." His crew had essentially been frozen, that much he had gleaned. Between that, the word curse and Regina's name, he had a small indication of where this story was headed.

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just," she stopped, trying to find the right words. "It's just I am having a hard time coping with all this. I just found out my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming-"

"Bloody hell." Her mother was the Princess Snow White? When they had docked, Snow had been no older than the woman sitting before him. How long had they been frozen?

"What? What is it? Do you know them?" She grabbed his arm and at the contact a white burst of energy flew from her fingers. She jumped but he sat very, very still. She had magic. That was interesting.

She yanked her hand off his arm and cradled it to her stomach, looking at him in horror. "What the hell was that?" Her voice was pitchy and he was afraid she was going to faint.

"I'm sure it's just a bit of residual magic left over from the portal, Love," he reassured her. "No need to worry."

*** 

He was lying. She could see it on his face, hear it in his voice. It wasn't residual magic and it was something to worry about. He had been completely truthful up until now. What was he hiding?

The shot of rum warmed her belly but did nothing to reign in her wild thoughts. He wanted her to tell him about the curse but she barely understood it herself. She wished she had Henry's storybook in front of her, apparently it was a colored portrait of history and she should have studied harder. Her mind was going in a thousand directions, changing course by the second.

She had seen his face when she mentioned her parents. He looked as if he'd been hit in the face with an anchor. He knew her parents, or knew of them.

"What do you know about my parents?" He must have sensed she wouldn't move on until he answered her because it was his turn to sigh.

"I don't know them. Not directly." He wasn't lying. "The bandit Snow White is infamous in the Enchanted Forest-"

She didn't hear anything after that. There was a strange buzzing in her ears.  _I am in the Enchanted Forest,_ she thought incredulously.

"Emma, Love, are you alright?" his voice bringing her back to the present.

"We're in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes, although technically it's Misthaven, most call it the Enchanted Forest," he was watching her quizzically and her scattered brain had her noticing things she would otherwise ignore. The cut of his jawline, the stubble across his chin, the chest hair that was purposefully on display. She wrenched her eyes upward but not fast enough. He smirked, "Don't feel bad lass, most women are distracted by devilishly handsome good looks."

She gave him her best withering stare but he only laughed.  _Asshole_. She had to get this conversation back on track. "My parents," she prompted.

"Right, Right." He visibly reigned himself in. "Last I recall, my crew and I were docking in Misthaven for some much-needed rest. At that time, news of your parents' marriage and pregnancy had spread far and wide. Who could resist such a tale?" He waved his hand in an exaggerated motion, "the handsome prince waking his lady love from a sleeping curse. They go on to defy the queen, wed and take back the throne. It was all quite nauseating."

She felt the corners of her mouth lifting as she tried to suppress a smile. She had thought the same thing when she first heard the story.

"My men were about to disembark the ship when suddenly everything was different. Everyone was gone."

"How long ago was that?" She knew the answer but needed to hear it from him.

"Mere hours before my dashing rescue," he answered with a grin. When she only stared at him, the grin faltered. "What?" She knew the moment he put it together. His jaw dropped and his hand clenched into a fist. "Bloody hell. How old are you Emma?"

"28," she swallowed hard and felt a tinge of sympathy for him. She understood the feeling, it was a lot to take in. She expected shock, but the rage surprised her. He jumped up and threw his glass against the wall, shards scattering over the floor boards.

"28 bloody years?! Fucking hell," he was practically roaring. She wanted nothing more than to shrink under the table but she had too much pride for that.

"Are you finished?" she put as much contempt in her voice as possible.

His eyes turned to her, the bright blue had taken on a stormy hue. "I nearly had him," his quiet anger as unsettling as his moment of rage. "I was so bloody close."

"Who? Who did you almost have?"

"The crocodile."

Emma was stunned. She hadn't expected there to actually be a crocodile. There was one in the story, and if she recalled correctly, it had taken his hand, but she hadn't thought that part would be accurate. "I think we have bigger problems than you tracking down a hand snatching crocodile."

He was in her face before she could blink. Gone was the flirtatious captain with waggling eyebrows. He had been replaced by a deadly pirate that looked like he was ready to slit her throat. "There is nothing more important than taking my revenge on the Dark One."

Emma's heart nearly stopped beating. She didn't like him hovering over her so she stood up quickly, forcing him to step back. "Wait," she held up a hand and tried to wrap her brain around what he just said. "The Dark One is the crocodile?

"Aye," his eyes turned inquisitive. "What do you know of him?"

"In Storybrooke, he goes by Mr. Gold. He's the one who sent the wraith after Regina. It was his curse that started all of this. Regina just enacted it."

"The crocodile is back in this Storybrooke of yours?" A slow smile spread across his face and for a moment Emma was truly afraid. "Well Love, you're in luck. Getting you home just became important."


	2. Mermaids and Gods of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian set off on a journey to get her home.

He had left the room after learning that Gold was the Dark One. She wanted to follow him but didn't. She told herself it was because she was still too cold and not because she was afraid to leave the cabin, but even if she was, who would blame her? She jumped when there was a knock at the door and it opened. A boy, who couldn't be much older than Henry, came in carrying a pile of clothing.

"Milady," he dipped his head politely. "The Captain ordered me to bring these clothes to you. He said you might want something dry." He dropped them on the bed and stared at her.

"Uh, thanks," she replied quietly. When he didn't move to leave she asked, "Is there something else?"

He licked his lips nervously. "Are you really from another world?" His voice was full of wonder and held a tinge of fear. He reminded her of Henry and it made her heart ache.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, kid, I am. What's your name?"

"Sawyer, milady." He gave her a big smile before turning to leave. "Oh, and dinner will be served shortly so you might want to change quick."

Before he could leave, she called after him. "I'm not hungry, I won't be going to dinner." She had to figure a way out of this damn fairy tale she'd stumbled into. She wasn't about to go traipsing around the ship, wasting time.

"No need to go anywhere, milady. The Captain will be taking his meal in here with you." He spun on his heels and shut the door.

Emma felt a moment of panic. She didn't want to eat dinner with Captain Hook. It felt ridiculous to even be thinking it. They needed to strategize and figure out a way home, not sip tea and eat crumpets, or whatever the hell story people eat. As frustrated as she was, she couldn't help but eye the clothes that were brought in. She would kill to get out of these wet jeans and underwear.

She pulled the clothes off the bed to examine them. They looked similar to what she'd seen her mother wear in pictures from Henry's storybook. Tan leggings, ( _were leggings even a thing in the enchanted forest?)_ , tall boots, a fur trimmed belted vest and long sleeve blouse. Running her hands over the suede vest she wondered where Hook obtained the outfit. It had to be, like everything on this ship apparently, expensive. Her eyes flitted to the door as she hurriedly stripped out of her still damp clothes. No underwear was in the pile but she'd gone without enough times to not care. The no bra thing gave her pause but the underwire in hers was wreaking havoc on her ribs anyway. The vest would cover her, so no one would even know.  _And fuck them if they did notice and gave a rat's ass._

No one but the man who had sent them to her would know. She stopped, her hands at the buttons of the willowy blouse. The thought of Captain Hook knowing she was sans bra and panties shouldn't be as disconcerting as it was.  _When I get home, I've got to get laid. It's obviously been too long._ The stray thought pinged around in her brain like an annoying mosquito. The last time was nearly three months before Henry showed up in Storybrooke. She didn't even remember his name. It was after a night out drinking. Neither one of them bothered to get names or numbers. No wonder she had sex on the brain. It sure as shit wasn't because of a sexy pirate captain with a voice that could melt the panties and hearts of women everywhere.

She finished dressing and was zipping up the boots when there was another knock at the door. This time whoever was outside waited until she gave the all clear. A man came in carrying a large silver tray of food. She hadn't realized she was hungry until the smell of bread wafted up her nose, causing her stomach to growl.

"Evenin' lass," the man smiled kindly as he laid the tray gingerly on the table. Sawyer followed him in with plates, silverware and candles. "I'm Leonard, the cook." The man didn't look like he belonged on a pirate ship, although his captain didn't look like what she expected either so what the hell did she know. He had to be at least 65 years old, with shocking white hair that stood straight out on the sides, a large gut and red cheeks. "I don't usually leave the kitchen but I wanted to apologize for our meager offerings. We unfortunately have not had time to properly restock our supplies."

She had no idea what to say to that. "No apologies necessary," she managed.

He smiled warmly again and called for Sawyer to set the table as he took his leave. The boy made quick work of lighting the candles and arranging the settings. It was only after he left that she realized how intimate it all looked. Wine had been uncorked, candles were lit, there was cheese and bread and fruit. All it needed was mood music. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't know who the hell Captain Hook thought he was dining with but it wasn't someone that needed, or wanted to be impressed.

All she cared about was getting home to her son and her parents. She just found out she had a family. She wasn't about to be separated from them again.

*** 

Hook stood at the wheel and looked out over his ship. Even though the Jolly was enchanted and she could steer herself once she knew the Captain's wishes, he still liked the feeling of the wood in his hand. Night had fallen and most of his crew had gone to eat. Normally, he took his meals with them when he could. It was bad form for a Captain to think himself above eating with the crew. But tonight, he needed to crack open the skull of the lovely Emma from Storybrooke and find out everything she knew about the crocodile. He couldn't believe how lady fortune had smiled on him. This had happened only once before,  _Bae_ , but he wouldn't repeat the mistake he made back in Neverland.

Because Bae had been Milah's son, Hook had felt a certain pull toward the boy. He could see her when the lad smiled, in the way he liked to draw and how quickly he had learned to sail. His mother had been so alive in him that Hook nearly gave up his mission. But then his offer for love and a family had been thrown back in his face and in an act of cowardice and anger, he had given young Bae over to Pan. Very few things haunted the soul of Captain Hook, but Bae being drug away by the Lost Boys did. Sometimes he still dreamt of it.

Shaking off thoughts of Bae and that cursed isle, he called for Smee who had just returned from dinner. His portly first mate took over navigation duties and he made his way to his cabin and to the radiant creature who awaited inside.

Try as he might he couldn't quite get her out of his mind. He reasoned it was because she was close to the Dark One and might know his secrets. She did after all have magic.  _What if he's her teacher?_  The thought caused him to stop mid stride. No, the way she had spoken of the scaled demon showed no signs of affection.  _But Regina hated him too and she had once been his pupil._ He stood there, half way to his quarters, brooding over this latest possible development.  _No, there's no way she could fake the kind of surprise and fear I saw in her when her magic touched my skin._

He looked down at his arm and even through the heavy leather he could feel where her light had touched him. Almost as if he had stayed on deck too long, under a hot, summer sun, his was still warm to the touch and he was certain that if he inspected it, the place would still be red.

Cursing himself for wasting time, he quickened his pace, finally reaching his cabin. He considered knocking but these were his bloody quarters and he'd be damned if he'd knock as if he were the guest.

The sudden opening of the door had Emma jumping out of the chair like it was on fire, a look of alarm on her pretty face.

"Easy, Love. It's only me," he gave her a breezy smile before hanging his heavy coat on the back of his door. Usually once he was in his own space, away from his men, he took his vest off as well but he strangely felt as if he needed the armor tonight. He glanced at the food that awaited on the table and cursed himself for the thousandth time that day. He should have insisted they stay at port and refill their supplies before setting off, but they had all been too bloody jumpy to stay in the vacant port any longer. They'd reach the next one by morning. His crew would be happy to finally be able to leave the ship and they desperately needed food and water fills.

He looked up to find Emma staring at him oddly and he realized he had been standing there silently for longer than decorum allowed. He cleared his throat, "Let's eat, shall we?" He put on his best, I-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly smile and sat in the chair, pouring himself a glass of wine.

She said nothing but sat down as well. He divvied up the bread, cheese and fruit between them and neither spoke as they cleared their plates. He was on his second glass of wine, she had barely touched hers, when she finally got to what was on her mind.

"Look, I am grateful for the rescue, but I can't sit around drinking wine and swashbuckling, or whatever it is pirates do. I need to get home to my son. I can't leave him with Regina."

The corners of his mouth twitched at her description of pirates,  _swashbuckling_. "As it happens, Love, I agree with you. We will be at the next port by sunrise. Hopefully this one will not be deserted, although I suspect it will be since it's still in Misthaven. If it is, we will still have to refill our supplies and let my men off the ship for at least the day."  _Though if there aren't bar wenches and patrons to regale with tales of the sea, I doubt they stay gone long._

He continued, "Portals are difficult to come by in any land and I fear it may be more difficult now that most, if not all, of the Enchanted Forest is gone."

He watched Emma chew her lip nervously. "How did you escape the curse?"

He shook his head. "I've no idea, Love. The Jolly Roger, she's enchanted. We've traveled many realms together and could outrun a curse should she need to, but we weren't on the open sea when the curse hit."

"Do you think it's because you were all onboard? If it's an enchanted ship-"

"She," he corrected. "If  _she's_  an enchanted ship." He waved her on to continue.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, if  _she's_  an enchanted ship, that means  _she_  probably couldn't be transported, so everything on it would stay too."

He nodded slowly, smiling. "That's bloody brilliant, Love." He looked at Emma and found her grinning back at him upon the praise. They realized it at the same time and both looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Um, thanks for the clothes," she told him. "Mine were starting to dry but were turning stiff from the salt water."

He had noticed she changed, and he was surprisingly pleased she had put on the clothes he'd picked for her. He kept very few women's items onboard but these were particularly expensive and he had known when he saw them they would be valuable. They looked perfect on her.

"You're quite welcome." He took a moment to study her. The vest was belted snugly around her waist and the blouse she'd left open at the collar, a look he was fond of himself. He noticed a necklace and pointed to it. "Are you a fan of swans?"

"What?" she looked down confused. "Oh," she picked it up, tucking it away in her shirt out of sight. "no, I mean yes, I suppose. It's because of my last name. Swan."

"Emma Swan?" He let the name roll off his tongue and decided it suited her. He had planned to grill her for information on the Dark One but he could see the exhaustion written all over her face. She looked ready to drop. "Alright Swan, as enchanting as your company is," she arched her eyebrow at him, "I need to get back to my ship. We will not be at the next port until morning, you should rest." She looked around the room, her eyes resting on the bed. His mouth turned up and his tongue peaked out the corner of his mouth. "Aye, Love. Feel free to invite me in with you should you so desire."

Her head whipped around and she glared at him. "Please. That's never gonna happen."

His mouth turned up and he raised an eyebrow, "We'll see." He went to leave the room before turning back. "Emma," he said sincerely, "you should try to sleep. If I have need, I will sleep in my chair. It wouldn't be the first time. You're safe here, I would never force myself on a woman." He gave her a grin, "I never need to." With a wink, he walked out.

*** 

She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He hadn't been lying when he said she was safe there. He also hadn't been lying when he said he never needed to force himself on a woman. She didn't need her superpower to know that. Women probably nearly forced themselves on him. He was a walking sex dream. All black eyeliner and leather and lazy grins. She shook her head, trying to clear it of blue eyed dangers.

While she'd been waiting for him she could barely keep her eyes open and now she felt too keyed up to sleep. She was warm for the first time all day and since it was evening, and she figured most of the crew would be asleep, she felt safe venturing out. She did grab a small dagger she had found when she was snooping through Hook's desk and tucked it into her boot, just in case. She was, after all, on a pirate ship. Her mind went back to the picture she had also found in his desk. It was a drawing of a beautiful woman, smiling. Someone he lost, she was sure. No one kept tokens like that unless the pain ran deep.

She opened the door and peaked out. Seeing no one, she ascended the stairs and came up the deck. She hadn't been given a chance to really see the ship before she was hauled away. It,  _she,_  was huge. Emma knew absolutely nothing of sailing but everything looked insanely complicated.

There were a few men on deck, apparently seeing to their duties but her eyes were stuck on the Captain. He was behind the giant wheel, the moon at his back and his hair blowing in the wind. He looked as if he'd stepped right out of a movie. His leather coat snug across his shoulders, his sword strapped to his side. His eyes landed on hers and the world seemed to still. Her gut tightened and she felt a familiar, if long abandoned, pull low in her belly.  _That man is dangerous in every way._  He lifted his chin in a greeting, an invitation to join him.

She walked over and stood at his side, close enough to see the tic in his jaw. She swallowed hard and looked up at the sky. An involuntary gasp escaped her. It was stunning. She'd never seen so many stars. It almost didn't look real.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His voice was melodic, as if it had adjusted to the sea itself. Every syllable a wave. "Nothing quite like the night sky at sea."

"It doesn't look real," she said in awe.

"Yes, it's quite breath taking."

She glanced over at him and found him looking not up at the sky but at her. She jerked her eyes away and willed her heart to stop beating so loudly. "So, how long have you been a pirate?" She needed to change the subject. Fast. This was not the time to make heart eyes at anyone.

That elicited a chuckle from him. "Longer than you'd believe Love. I've been sailing the ocean, answering to no king or crown, for centuries."

She gaped at him. "Centuries?"

"Aye. My time in Neverland has allowed me to become ever so wise, all while maintaining my youthful glow," he teased.

"I have to tell you, you're not like the Captain Hook in the movies."

"What's a movie?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Nevermind, it's too hard to explain. Let's just say the stories in my land have you looking a little differently."

"Still devilishly handsome though I wager?"

She grinned, "If mustaches and perms are your thing."

"I take it from your tone, perms are bad?"

She laughed again, "Yeah perms are bad." She watched him frown, apparently unhappy with the portrayal. "So, what's the real version? In our books back home, you're the villain, trying to kill Peter Pan simply because he's an annoying teenager."

He leveled her with a hard stare. "Your story has it wrong. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon. I have faced many foe in my day, but none as bad as Pan. He's as evil as they come and I will have no further talk of him on my ship."

She raised her eyebrows.  _Whoa._ "If he was so evil, why did you stay in Neverland for centuries?"

"Because he wouldn't allow me to leave. Now, I need to guide us to port, we still have a few hours yet. You need to go below deck and get some sleep."

She could tell it wasn't a friendly offer. It was an order and he expected orders to be followed on his ship. As easy as his smile came, and as disarming as it was, she had no desire to stir his wrath. He might have fished her out of the sea and saved her life, but she was a long way from trusting Captain Hook. "Aye, Aye Captain," she muttered as she turned on her heels and walked away.

*** 

Emma hadn't expected to actually fall asleep. She went back to the captain's quarters and paced for a while before grabbing a book from the shelf. It was called  _Mermaids and the Gods of the Sea_. It was dusty but looked as if it was once well loved. She opened the cover to see  _Captain Liam Jones_  inscribed.

_His name is Killian Jones. Maybe Liam was his father_. She had gotten only a few pages in before she fell asleep at the desk.

The stop of the boat woke her and she ran up to the deck. They were at port. The crew had already started to disembark. She found Hook near the exit speaking with the chubby man he called Smee. He smiled when he saw her.

"Swan, I trust you are rested?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Can we get off now?"

He grinned at her choice of words but let it go. "Aye. Smee is going to be staying with a few of my men to keep watch." He motioned her ahead of him, "After you, Emma."

Her feet hit the dock and she nearly collapsed. He grabbed her arm, keeping her steady. "Easy, Love. It might take a moment to regain your land legs."

"My what?" She felt almost nauseous.

"Your land legs. When you've been at sea, once you step foot on land, it takes a while to adjust."

She was still clinging to his arm, fighting off a wave of nausea as bile rose in her throat. The earth felt like it was spinning. He wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her weight and helped her as they made their way to a tavern.

It wasn't until she was seated inside that she realized it was deserted. "Damn it!" she huffed in frustration. "Everyone is gone."

"Aye. I figured as much. This is the Royal Naval port for Misthaven. I don't normally dock here, as you can imagine, what with me being a wanted man, but it is still within Mishaven's borders." He looked around before going behind the bar and digging around. He came back up with a tea pot, cups and spices. One of his crew had already lit a fire and he quickly put the kettle over it. She watched as he arranged leaves and spices in the cups before pouring the boiling water over it.

"Drink this. It will help." He handed her the steaming, clay mug and she sniffed it. It smelled like ginger.

She took a small sip and sighed. "Thanks."

He came and sat across from her. "I think I may know of a way to start a portal."

Emma nearly dropped her tea in her excitement. "How?"  _Henry, I'm coming._

"There are tales of a beanstalk, not far from here, where the only remaining giant lives. Supposedly, he guards the last of the magic beans. If we can find the beanstalk, we may be able to climb up and steal the bean from him."

_What the hell is he talking about_? "Wait," she held up her hand. "Giants, beanstalks…like Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"Well there is legend of a giant slayer named Jack. He died in the battle that wiped out all but one of the giants."

"There were no magic beans in the story I know. Just a golden goose. Or maybe it was a harp."

"Oh, I assure you Love, the beans are quite real. The giants grew them but instead of sharing them with the humans, they used them for themselves to plunder the lands. These beans have the power to open a portal to take you anywhere."

Emma, her nausea and discomfort forgotten, jumped up. "Let's go. If we can get to bean tonight I can get home to Henry."

He used his hook to snag her arm. "Wait just a minute now darling. The beanstalk is enchanted. We are going to need a magical charm to be able to even start the climb. And if we do make it to the top, we need something to knock the giant out with so we can start the pillage and plundering portion of our little adventure.

"Seriously? Where the hell are we supposed to find a magic charm and giant knock out powder?"

He grinned and leaned down, their faces nearly touching. "I happen to know just the place, Love."

***

"The Dark One's castle?" Emma asked uneasily. "Won't it be protected?"

"Well the crocodile isn't here so let's just hope his barricades disappeared when he did."

He could feel the tension coming off her in waves. She had insisted they start the journey immediately, and he happily obliged. After leaving orders with Mr. Smee to keep the ship docked until he returned, they procured two horses and set off. He feared Emma wouldn't be able to keep up, but was pleasantly surprised to see she wasn't afraid of the animal. She bonded with it, almost immediately, before swinging herself into the saddle.

He knew she didn't trust him, as she shouldn't. He was after one thing and one thing only; his revenge. If he helped Emma get home in the process, well that was a nice bonus. The strange part was that he kept having to remind himself of his purpose. In the centuries that had passed since he lost his love, he never lost sight of his goal. But since Emma Swan landed on his deck, his focus was starting to be pulled elsewhere.

He watched her trot ahead of him, her blonde hair flowing down her back. She was quite different than Milah but similar in some ways. They both had a fire that drew him like a moth. Neither one would back down from a fight and both had a relationship with the bloody Dark One. He just had to determine what Emma's was.

"So, Swan, tell me about Storybrooke."

She slowed her horse so he could ride beside her. "It's small and has a protection spell around it so if you leave town, you forget who you are. There are only a few places to eat, one bed and breakfast and it has a badass sheriff."

He saw her grinning. "Am I to assume you are the sheriff then?"

"Yep. Regina was pissed which made victory all the sweeter."

"You're a tough lass, aren't you?" He was pleased. She would need to be tough to get through the challenges that lie ahead of them.

The look she gave him shot blood straight to his groin. Her eyes were hooded and the corner of her mouth turned up. Such an innocuous look that had his heart racing.  _Bloody hell Jones. Reel it in sailor._ But he couldn't stop looking at her. Everything spoke to him. The way her legs straddled the saddle, the bounce of her breasts when the horse trotted, (he knew she likely wore nothing underneath and the knowledge of that had him at half-mast most of the day). He was like a bloody school boy.

"I like to think I am," her voice drew his mind back to their conversation. "I grew up in the system and ran away completely at 17 where I met-." She cut herself off, as if she realized she was divulging personal information.

Rather than ask her about who she met, he asked, "What's the system?"

She seemed relieved. "Foster care. When you're an orphan, the government places you in the homes of people who are willing to take you in. I never stayed in one place long. The few places I had hoped to stay eventually had families of their own and didn't want a prickly teenager around."

Her words were flippant but he could feel the pain behind them. He knew the feeling well. "I have some experience with growing up without parents. My father abandoned my brother and I when we were just lads. Traded us for safe passage after learning he was a fugitive."

She looked at him horrified. "He sold you?"

His ears grew hot. He didn't know why he would willingly pry open old wounds. For some reason, he wanted her to know that he too knew the pain of abandonment. "Aye. That he did."

"So, your father must not be Liam."

She said it so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. "Where did you hear that name?" His voice was dark and menacing. His brother's memory was sacred and he didn't tolerate people speaking of him.

Her eyes flew to his. He expected to see fear in them, as there would be in anyone's. But he just saw a quiet understanding.

"I was reading last night when I fell asleep. The book, inside was signed, Captain Liam Jones. I had assumed he was your father. But it was your brother?"

He swallowed hard. He knew the book she had chosen. It was Liams' favorite and some of his most cherished memories were of Liam reading it to him as a boy. He hadn't picked it up in years.

"Aye. Liam was my brother, my captain and a far better man than I."

"Was he a pirate too?"

He looked at her, horrified. "Gods no! Liam was an honest man. A member of the Royal Navy. He detested pirates."

"If he was your captain and a member of the Royal Navy, that must mean you were in the navy too."

_Bloody hell. This woman is quick._ "Many lifetimes ago, yes. I was Lieutenant Jones."

"What made you become a pirate?"

He looked at her. He didn't talk about this with anyone. The few who dared to mention his brother's name rarely lived to breathe it again. He should be angry with her for prying into his life but he wasn't. He found himself wanting to spill the whole sordid tale to her. That feeling alone made him turn away.

"The castle is just up ahead. I will take the lead." He looked behind her and gave a wink, "Do try and keep up Swan, I'd hate to have to slow down for you."

He knew she'd take the challenge. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped the horse's reins to follow behind him.

*** 

"It's a little more imposing than a pawnshop." It was one of the creepiest places Emma had ever seen. It seemed to radiate darkness, even in its owner's absence. The closer she came to it, the more her skin felt like it was on fire. Like there was an itch underneath that needed relief, but she didn't know how to provide it.

They were both surprised to find the door opened with ease. No locks, no spells, only a faint creaking. Hook insisted on going in first, because of course he did.  _I guess chivalry isn't totally dead. Just locked away in another land._  They both had their swords out. She hadn't known what to do with the one he gave her on the Jolly Roger. He'd given her a belt and holster for it and it hung around hips like an anchor. When she told him, she didn't know how to use it, he replied, "The pointy end goes in the other guy."

They came to a dining area, with an enormous table that looked like it could easily seat 40 people. There was a wheel for spinning straw in the corner and several items on display throughout the room. She watched as Hook's jaw clenched upon inspecting the things he came across. She imagined it couldn't be easy for him to be here, having hunted the Dark One for so long.

"Let's find what we need and get the hell out of here," her voice echoing in the large room. "This place gives me the heeby jeebies."

"I've no clue what that means but I agree. I doubt he left much behind if he didn't have to and I doubt he'd leave magical items out in the open. Look for a secret room or door."

"If it's secret, how are we supposed to find it," she snapped.

"I don't bloody know Swan, just look," he huffed.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the dining room and started scanning for anything that looked to be locked or partially hidden. After an hour of searching the house she found nothing. Defeat was creeping in on her and she wanted to scream. As she made her way back through the enormous castle to find Hook, something caught her eye. It was a portrait of a boy. She stopped and stared at it, trying to place who the child reminded her of. That's where Hook found her.

"That's Bae," his voice made her nearly faint.  _I swear to God, if he sneaks up on me one more time I am going to punch him in his pretty mouth._  He gave her a rueful smile. "Sorry, Love, I thought you heard me approach."

"Who's Bae," she asked, ignoring his apology.

"Baelfire was Rumpelstiltskin's son. He abandoned the boy. Chose power over him."

Emma turned to look at Hook. There was something wrong with his voice, it sounded strained. He averted his eyes but not before she caught a sheen over them. He was near tears. She was struck dumb at the sight.

"Did you know him? Bae?"

His jaw worked, in a way she'd come to know it did when he was emotional. "Aye," he nodded. "A long time ago."

It hit her. The woman in the picture she'd found in Hook's cabin. She bared a striking resemblance to this boy. "You're not after the Dark One for taking your hand, are you?"

He looked away from her. "The Dark One killed the woman I loved. He ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of me."

She looked back to the portrait on the wall and things suddenly fell into place. "Was that woman Bae's mom?"

He turned his snapping blue eyes on her. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw a picture on your desk of a woman who looks a lot like this boy. A boy you just admitted you knew a long time ago."

He said nothing for several moments. They stood there staring at one another and she could tell by the tension in his shoulders he was warring with himself on what to tell her. "Yes, Milah was Bae's mother and the Crocodile's wife."

Emma raised her brows.  _Shit just got interesting._  She felt the pain in his voice and decided against asking him anymore questions. She couldn't take her eyes off the painting of the boy. He looked so familiar to her. Something with the eyes and the nose. But if the Dark One's son was in Storybrooke, she'd have heard about it. In fact, she'd never heard anyone even mention him having a son.

Staring at the painting, she suddenly noticed it hung differently than the others. Almost as if it stood further out on the wall.

"Hook, help me take this down. I think there's something behind it."

They each grabbed a side and gently lowered it to the floor. Disappointment flooded through her. There was nothing behind it but wall. She made a sound of frustration low in her throat and hit the wall with a fist. Light exploded out upon impact and the wall disappeared, opening a secret passage.

Emma's heart was about to beat out of her chest. She turned her hands over and stared at them. "What the fuck is going on?"

She turned to Hook to find him assessing her. "It's magic, Love. You seem to possess it."

She shook her head, "No that's not possible. I am not some magical fairy tale creature." She couldn't breathe. This was too much.

She felt Hook's hand on her and tried to jerk away from his touch, she didn't want human contact, especially from him. It would be too easy to give in to the comfort he offered.

"Swan, listen to me," he leaned down, forcing her to look at him. "You need to breathe. I have an idea about what is happening but we really need to find what we need for the beanstalk and get the hell out of this castle. I can try and explain things, as best as I know them, later."

She nodded. He was right. Whatever was happening to her could wait. They had to find a way to get to that beanstalk so she could get home. Everything else was secondary. She took a deep breath, concentrating on filling her lungs with air and expelling it all back out, just like they taught in that one yoga class she attended.

She looked up at him to say thank you but it caught in her throat. He was looking at her with such concern and sympathy her legs felt weak. He was gorgeous. His eyelashes were impossibly long and the black he lined his eyes with made the blue an arresting contrast. He had a scar on his cheek and the stubble that covered his jaw made her want to feel it between her thighs.  _Jesus Christ Emma! Get a grip._  She turned away, feeling heat crawl up her neck and she steadily ignored the heat between her legs.

To his credit, if he noticed her eye fucking him, he said nothing.

They entered the passage, torches lighting spontaneously when they walked past. It was disconcerting but she tried to focus on the mission; finding a magical object that would get her back to Henry. The passage ended at a door. It was a small door that Hook would have to crouch to get under. It seemed innocent enough, no hieroglyphics warning them of impending doom.

"Let me go in first, Love. No telling what's inside there." He put his hand gingerly on the knob but was thrown back about six feet from an invisible blast.

"Hook!" She ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Aye," he made his way slowly to his feet. "Protection spell. I fear we won't be able to get inside. Unless," he stopped and looked at her. "Emma, I think you may be able to open it."

She looked at him confused. "And risk being blown off my damn feet?"

He laid a hand on her arm, and even through the soft fabric of her shirt, she could feel the heat of his skin. "Love, you have magic. Only magic can open it."

"Even if I do have magic, and I am NOT saying I do, I have no idea how to use it."

"You don't have to. Darkness hides from light. You have light magic in your veins Emma. It's a rather long explanation but suffice it to say, the reason we've been able to walk through this place freely is because the dark magic is running from you."

She eyed him skeptically. It seemed farfetched.  _More farfetched than searching an evil wizard's castle with Captain Hook?_  She had a point. Emma ran her hands over her pants, trying to calm her nerves.

She reached out to take the handle of the door, bracing herself to be thrown across the room. Her hand covered the knob. Nothing happened. She wasn't blasted back. She looked over her shoulder at Hook and laughed. It had worked. She turned the knob and opened the door, Hook following on her heels.

"Bloody hell," he breathed from behind her. "It's a vault."

The room was circular, with no corners and shelves that ran along the walls close to four stories high. They were lined with things she'd never seen. It was going to take days to go through everything. Hook made his way around the room, looking for anything that might stick out to him. She stood there, rooted in place, uncertain where to even begin.

She noticed a small trunk tucked away on the bottom shelf. It was bland, just a black leather trunk, unadorned with any fancy embroidery that might signify importance. But it called to her. She walked over to it, and knew it contained what they needed. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

"I think I found something," she called to Hook. "Help me take this off the shelf."

She was almost afraid to open it. What if it sucked her inside or something? It wouldn't be the first time. That hat hadn't looked particularly dangerous either.

But when she opened it, all that was inside was a pair of leather cuffs. She pulled them out for inspection.

Hook grabbed one. "Bloody hell, Swan. You did it!"

"What are they?"

He looked sheepish, scratching behind his ear. "I've worn one of these before. They are enchanted. It's a long story, one I don't care to discuss at present, but I think these can get us on that beanstalk."

He clipped one on his wrist and smiled hugely at her. She refused to acknowledge the way her heart fluttered. He took the other and closed it around her wrist. She felt a tingling go all the way up her arm, making the hairs stand on end.

"Now, lets get the fuck out of this castle and go climb a beanstalk."


	3. You Never Forget Your First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian climb a beanstalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beanstalk scene is iconic for CS and to be honest, I was a bit nervous to write it. I wanted it to be different but similar enough to feel like classic CaptainSwan. You will see some things that come straight from the actual scene and things that are different. I hope I've done it justice. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to respond to each and every review but I haven't been able to. So THANK YOU to everyone who sent their love via comment or kudos. It means so much to me that you like what I've created. It makes me want to write more.
> 
> The updates have come quickly for this one, averaging every few days, since I have up to chapter 5 written. I hope to maintain that amount that average between chapters but it may begin to get longer as we get deeper into the story. Again, I have no idea how long this will be. Until the muse says she's finished I suppose. This chapter is shorter than previous ones and definitely shorter than the ones to come.

"Your first beanstalk, Love?" He couldn't help but grin at her awestruck expression. He moved in close and whispered in her ear, "You never forget your first."

She turned her eyes on him, looking unimpressed. She could deny it all she wanted, he knew when a woman wanted him and he was bloody glad this one did. The sexual tension between them was enough to drive a man, this man, to his knees. The way she looked at him in the Dark One's castle nearly had him grabbing her and fucking her against any available surface. But she quickly turned away, blushing wildly, and he knew she wasn't ready.  _Hell, I don't know if I'm ready._

He hadn't wanted a woman like this, in a long time. Sure, he had his share of paramours. Bar wenches, even the occasional bored royal looking to shake up her days with a romp with a pirate. Some dalliances even lasted more than an evening or two. But he couldn't remember the last time he'd been unable to get a woman off his mind, when just a smile turned his gut inside out.  _Not since Milah_.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked. "We just sneak up and hope the giant is asleep?"

"That, or we can use the poppy dust I snagged." He held up the bag triumphantly.

"What's poppy dust?"

"It's powder from the poppy plant. Acts as a sleeping agent. If we can get the giant to breathe this in, it will knock him out. Hopefully, long enough for us to find the bean and get away."

"Ok. Let's start climbing."

He could see she was nervous, so was he, but she squared her shoulders and started up the beanstalk. During their trek up, he tried to engage her several times in conversation. Her non-responses or one-word answers didn't bother him. "You know, Love, some men might take your silence as off putting," he stopped his movements and grinned at her. "But not me. I love a challenge."

"I'm concentrating."

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to open yourself up. Tell me something Emma, have you ever been in love?"

"No. I have never been in love."

He knew she was lying, she was terrible at subterfuge. But he wouldn't press the issue. He should probably stop talking and concentrate as well. They'd been climbing for hours and his arms were straining under the weight. At least his hook was coming in handy. He wondered how Emma's hands were holding up. Her skin was soft, she would blister easily.

Unable to shut himself up completely, he changed the subject. "At least the view is nice, eh darling?"

She took a minute to look around and he watched her drink it in. The sky was a magnificent blue and from this high up you could see nearly all the Enchanted Forest and a good bit of the sea.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. You can see everything from up here."

"I was talking about me, Love. I've been told I look quite dashing with the wind in my hair" he teased. He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him. It was easy for him to slip into this role. The cheeky, flirtatious pirate was a persona he had cultivated and perfected over the years. It was as much a part of him as the deadly pirate Captain Hook. His hope had always been if people thought they saw everything there was to see about him on the surface, they wouldn't go digging any deeper. He didn't want his inner demons on display for others. They both stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

Once they reached the top, they landed on the hard, stone floor. Emma looked around, gaping while unease settled on his own shoulders. It looked like a war zone. There was destruction everywhere. Everything had been torn down and burned.

"What happened here?" she whispered.

"It's where the final battle occurred. There was a war between the humans and the giants. In an effort to keep the beans to themselves they burned them all." She turned around, a frown creasing her brow, when he noticed her hand. "Your hand. It's cut. Let me see it."

"No, it's fine," she tried to pull away but he used his hook to snag her wrist and pull her to him.

"No, it's not."

"So, now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"Giants can smell blood. And I'm always a gentleman." He pulled out his flask and used his teeth to pop the cork before pouring the liquid over her wound.

She hissed in pain, "What the hell is that?"

"It's rum," he held up her hand to inspect the wound. "A bloody waste of it." He unfurled his scarf and began looping it around her hand. "Here's the plan. I will lure the giant out of his lair while you climb up on something high. When he gets close to you, you can throw the dust in his face," he secured the last edge of the fabric around her hand before closing his teeth around the end and pulling. He watched her, seeing the rise and fall of her chest. Her face gave nothing away but the pulse beating madly at her throat told him she wasn't as unaffected as she appeared.

"Let's go find a giant."

It didn't take long. Emma shimmied her way up a pillar and held on to the statue at the top of it, while he found what looked to be a giant's shin bone. Once she nodded that she was ready, he took the bone and started banging on any available surface. Seconds later, a giant came stomping out. He was bigger than Killian imagined. The man had long hair, secured behind his shoulders, and the robe he wore was blood red, embellished with jewels but was tattered and dirty.

"Hey," he started waving his arms. "Hey, you, big git! You want to kill a human? Well I'm the worst human around, so come on!" He knew he was enraging the beast but he had to get him into the right spot so Emma could get the poppy dust into the giant's face. As the giant stepped out to chase after him, Emma launched the sleeping powder.

Killian barely had time to move out of the way before the giant's body crashed to the ground. He faintly heard Emma calling for him.

"I don't mean to upset you Emma," he called up to her, stepping around the sleeping giant to bring himself into her view. "But I think we make quite the team."

Her mouth curved up as she tried to suppress her smile. "Let's go find that bean."

He heard tales of a room where the giants kept all their treasure. Surely, something as valuable as the last bean in the realms would be hidden there. His mouth ran dry when they entered. All manner of gold and coin were scattered throughout. Crowns, jewelry, baubles and doubloons by the thousands. A pirate could happily live forever with just a few of the items.

He picked up a few pieces of coin, bringing it to his nose. He loved the smell of gold. "How much treasure do you think we could carry down the beanstalk?" She looked at him exasperated. "In addition to the bean of course." She turned away shaking her head. He pocketed random things he came across that he knew wouldn't weigh him down. There may not be anyone in this kingdom to pay, but chances were good they would need money at some point.

"See anything?"

"Afraid not love," he was aimlessly looking around the room. "It could be anywhere in this mess."

"Stop!" She ran over and threw her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her.

"Well it's about bloody time," he leaned down as if to kiss her before she started squirming and pushing against him.

"A trip wire," she pushed herself off him, nodding toward a wire a that had been invisible to him and pointed up. "Hell, of a security system." Suspended above them was a giant cage.

"That's a plausible excuse for grabbing me," he said grinning at her. He took his hook and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Next time don't stand on ceremony." She rolled her eyes and indicated they should keep moving. He gingerly stepped over it and kept looking around.

What felt like an hour of searching went by in silence.

"Hook," she called for him. "Come give me a boost." She was looking up at a shelf that was well out of her reach.

He walked over and grinned. "I will happily boost you darling."

"Don't think I didn't see you pocketing gold earlier." He gave her an innocent, wide eyed look that made her narrow her eyes at him. He loved getting under skin. Coincidently he would also love getting under her gorgeous body. "Hurry before-," her sentence was interrupted by the shaking of the room. Precacriously stacked piles of gold tumbled and scattered as the giant stormed about.

"Bloody hell, that powder didn't last long." They looked around quickly for a place to hide, but the giant came bursting into the room before they could find cover. "Run Swan!"

They both took off, dodging flying treasure and trying not trip over anything. Emma made a sudden right turn, grabbed a sword that was laying by a skeleton and looked at the giant. His heart nearly stopped.  _Why the hell is she stopping? She's going to get killed._

"Hey! Over here!" She was waving frantically, succeeding in gaining the giants attention. As he came thundering toward them she swung the sword down, cutting the trip wire. A cage fell from the ceiling, trapping the giant underneath.

As the cage fell, so did part of the ceiling, he tried to jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Emma screaming his name.

*** 

"Hook!" She watched as debris buried him, and felt her heart shatter. She had to get that bean and get them both out of here.

"Good! I hope he's dead," the giant taunted her from his prison. "It's no less than you deserve."

Emma lunged at his eye with the blade and watched him cower back. It shouldn't have made him so uneasy. The sword was blunted and quite small, the name  _Jack_  engraved on the blade.

"I can tell you're more afraid of this than you should be. What is it, dipped in poison?" The giant nodded. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. I just need the bean. I need to get home to my family."

"Why should I help you get home to your family after your kind killed mine? You're all killers."

"We're not all the same," she paused when she saw something hanging around his neck. She reached in to grab it, breaking the chain. It was a bean! She didn't know what they were supposed to look like, but this one looked old and dry. "Are there anymore beans?"

"No, that's the last. I wear that as a reminder of what humans do to my kind."

She saw the pain in his eyes, recognized the loneliness, and her heart ached for him. She understood that kind of pain. She dropped her sword and pocketed the bean. "We're not all the same."

She needed to find Hook and get out of here. She refused to believe he was dead under the rubble. As she turned she heard a roar and the giant threw off his cage. But instead of killing her, he grabbed a piece of rock and tossed it at the wall, creating a hole.

"You spared me," he said, tucking stray hair behind his ears. "Now go, before I change my mind."

Emma tried to get her heart rate under control. "The way I see it, I spared your life twice. Once when you were knocked out, and again just now. So, I get two favors." She knew she was pushing her luck, but there is no way she could free Hook on her own.

"What do you want?"

"Help me get this debris off my friend."

*** 

His whole body hurt. He could hear Emma's voice but couldn't see anything. Last thing he remembered was Swan trapping the giant.  _Bloody hell, I have to get out of wherever I am and get to Emma! The giant could be killing her!_

He tried shoving against the rocks that held him captive but they wouldn't budge. He lay there breathing heavily, wondering if he would die here and figuring it was just his luck to die on a bloody beanstalk, when the boulders were lifted away. He stared up into the face of the giant and felt the color drain from his face.

"Hook!"

He turned his head and saw Emma rushing over to him. "Swan, run!"

"It's ok," she came and knelt beside him. "He's going to help us get out of here." He eyed her skeptically but wasn't going to challenge her statement in front of the beast. "Is anything broken? Can you stand?"

He put his feet underneath him, and though wobbly, they supported his weight. He could feel where he would be badly bruised tomorrow but fate had smiled on him and nothing was broken. She wound her arm around his waist, mistaking his hesitancy in moving for being unable to do it on his own. If he were a better man, he would have assured her he was fine. But he enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him too much to confess.

"Are you going to be able to climb back down this thing?" She was looking up at him and he had the most incredible urge to capture her mouth with his own. To taste her lips, leaving them red and swollen. "Hook," she eyed him with concern, no doubt thinking the crash had knocked his wits loose.

"Aye, Love," he cleared his throat. "I am sure I will be fine."

"I can help you get down." The offer came from the giant, who he still wasn't sure they could trust.

"If you could, that would be great," Emma gushed gratefully.

The giant nodded, indicating they should follow him. Emma still had a careful hold on Hook and he in turn wrapped his arm around her, his hand fitting snuggly into her waist.

The giant brought them to a door at the edge of the beanstalk. It was a long way down and if the giant was going to throw them, he hoped he died quickly. But instead of tossing them over the side, he showed them a basket. A giant-sized basket. It seemed they had a pulley system to make coming and going easier.

"I haven't used this since my family was killed," the giant said sadly. "But it will get you down the beanstalk in no time." He offered his hand. "Get in. I won't be able to help you out of it, but you should be able to climb the side easily enough."

The basket was a simple weave and even though it was much, much taller than they, he knew they could easily scale the side once they were on the ground. They got in his hand and the giant put them inside carefully.

"Thank you," Emma turned to the man. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My brothers called me Tiny."

She smiled at him, "Thank you for helping us Tiny."

He nodded and smiled in return before pulling the lever and lowering them to the ground.


	4. Living Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian make it off the beanstalk, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains hinted (near) sexual assault, so if this is a trigger for you, please be advised!  
> I want to thank every person who has given kudos, comments, likes and reviews. Your feedback is what fuels me. I will be updating every 2-3 days (hopefully!) so keep an eye out

 

Once they reach the ground, Emma quickly scaled the basket and climbed out, looking for something to help Hook out. She didn't know how badly he was injured, but he barely spoke the entire way down, which worried her. Since she'd met him, he had not shut up. Before she could find anything, she sees his leg swing over one side and he dropped to the ground with a groan.

"I told you to wait! I was going to find something to help you over."

"Quite alright, Love," he breathed, holding one side.

Thankfully, the horses were right where they left them, tied to a tree nearby. Night was beginning to fall and the sky had turned a dusty pink. Various patches of the forest were lit with the last remaining rays of sunshine and if she had more time, she might have been able to appreciate the sheer beauty of it.

It was a few hours ride back to port and if they didn't get started now, it would be well into the night before they reached his ship.

"Can you ride?"

The look he gave her was all wounded male pride. "Of course, I can ride. I'm not bloody dead." She rolled her eyes at him and untied their horses.

"Swan, I'm sorry we failed. We didn't get the bean, but we will find another way to get you home."

In their haste to get out, she hadn't told him about the bean. She smiled hugely at him and dug in her pocket. She fished it out and walked over to him. "I got it Hook. It was hanging around his neck and I took it while he was trapped under the cage." She was practically vibrating with enthusiasm and expected him to laugh and tell her she was bloody brilliant. Her smiled slipped when he took the bean and looked pained. "What's wrong?"

"Emma, Love, this bean is useless. It's dead."

"No, it can't be. There has to be a way to make it work!" She could feel despair creeping up and tears threatening. She would  _not_  cry in front of him. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest and she felt her throat tighten up. Her face was buried in his neck and she breathed deeply, trying to get herself under control. His smell assaulted her senses. He smelled of leather and rum and something distinctly male. As the panic subsided, it was replaced with something equally as intoxicating.

He was stroking her hair and assuring her they would find another way and the only explanation for what happened next was that she must be under a spell, the Enchanted Forest was, after all, full of magic. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget that she was failing in her mission to get home. She wanted to forget that she was trapped in another world, separated from the family she'd only just found. She pushed herself off his chest, just enough to look up at him. His blue eyes were full of sympathy with a trace of desire and she desperately wanted to make them full of need, the kind of need that was racing through her veins.

She licked her lips, grabbed ahold of his vest and crushed his mouth to hers.

*** 

When Emma held the bean out for him, with that huge, triumphant smile on her face, his heart sank. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her that she had done great,  _and she had_ , that he would get her home,  _I will,_  and that she would be reunited with her family, _she will be_. But he wouldn't lie to her. He would do everything he could to get her home, but he had to tell her the truth about the bean.

Watching her face fall had been like a kick in the stomach. Her beautiful eyes filling with tears, her throat working to keep them in. His need to comfort her overriding his instincts to keep her at a distance, he gathered her in his arms and held her. He whispered over and over that they would find another way, that he would get her home.

He knew the instant her thoughts went from their current situation, to him. He felt the shift in her body, the hitch in her breathing and a primal heat flooded through him. She pulled out of his arms, turning her face to look at him.

She licked her lips and pulled him to her with bruising force. It was a hard kiss, one that had his senses fleeing and his heart racing. His hand went to her hair, his hook anchoring her hips to his, and his lips played with her. His teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, biting and then soothing. The moan that escaped her made him want to sink to his knees and worship her. She was like living water, breathing life into his soul.

_Living water, bloody hell._

He pulled away so quickly, she nearly fell. He grabbed her arms, "Emma, I think I have a way to make the bean work."

Her eyes were hazy with arousal and it took a moment for his words to penetrate but when they did all traces of desire fled her eyes and he felt a selfish pang of regret.

"What? How?"

He stared at her swollen, red lips and willed his body to cooperate. "Lake Nostos. Legend says it can bring anything that once lived back to life. It's water able to heal any wound. With luck, we may be able to make this bean live once more."

The smile she gave him robbed him of all thought. He would gladly spend his last day on this earth working to earn that smile again. "Hook, that's perfect!" She ran to her horse, and swung herself into the saddle. "How far is it?"

"Several days journey, I'm afraid. We will need to get to the Jolly Roger and take the night to rest. We will leave at first sun." He could tell she was disappointed, she wanted to leave now but it wouldn't be safe for them to venture through the forest after sun set. He still didn't know what escaped the curse and what was left behind. He wasn't taking any chances with her safety.

They rode in companionable silence for quite a while. He wondered what was consuming her mind and the male part of him greedily hoped it was him. He hoped her mind was as drunk off their kiss as his own. But he suspected that she was focused on thoughts of getting home.  _As yours should be you bloody arse._  He couldn't let himself forget that getting Emma home was the key to his revenge. If the Dark One was there, so was the dagger that could kill him. _And kill me in the process._ He had long since made his peace with dying for his vengeance.  _So why does the idea of dying suddenly seem less than appealing?_  He had an idea why and it solely rested on the blonde siren riding next to him.

He had been shocked when, on the beanstalk, she hadn't killed the giant when given the opportunity. He certainly would have. But she had "seen the hurt in his eyes" and couldn't kill someone if they were unarmed. He'd raised an eyebrow at that. No one was that altruistic. But there'd been no deception in her statement. She made him feel guilty and for that he resented her. Who was she to fall, literally, into his life and make him feel shame? He was a bloody pirate, the most feared in the realms. His acumen with a sword was legendary and his ruthlessness whispered about in every port they docked. His revenge had kept him going for centuries. Without it, he feared he would dissipate into nothingness. At least if he died killing the Dark One, he'd never have to face who he would be without his vengeance.

He glanced over at Emma, pulling his resentment around him like a royal cloak. He needed to keep her at a distance, it was the only way he would survive. Her light and goodness had a long-buried part of him stirring with signs of life. Lieutenant Jones of the Royal Navy, Mr. Good Form himself, needed to stay dead. Long live Captain Hook.

*** 

Emma felt the shift in him. She could sense him drawing away from her. The ride back to his ship was full of tension and not the kind of tension she had expected after the earth shattering kiss they'd shared. Gone were they sly grins and innuendos and in their place, were clenched jaws and brooding eyebrows. She had no clue what had caused the sudden change in him but she didn't have time to analyze the mental stability of a 300-year-old pirate. If he wanted to pout about god knows what, he could do it on his own time.

Relief coursed through her when the port came into view. Her stomach was growling, her back ached and her hands were raw from the climb. Not to mention, darkness had fallen and she had no desire to be in the woods at night.

"Do you have any books in your collections that give any information about Lake Nostos?" Her question seemed to surprise him.

He gave it a moment's thought before answering. "I don't think so but I will have a look tonight. It would be helpful to have as much information as possible." He called for a crewman, flagging down two, ordering them to return the horses. "Make sure they are tended to, they served us well today." He gave his own steed a quick nuzzle before sending them away. The tender moment with the animal made her smile.

Her stomach growled again, and he turned his head to her. "My men have restocked our provisions so there is plenty on board to eat, but they are most likely at a tavern having their fill. You may join them or eat on board and I will have Sawyer deliver you something."

The idea of sitting in in his quarters, surrounded by the smell of him was less than appealing. She, hopefully, wouldn't be with his crew much longer, and it would be nice to get to know them before she returned home. Her initial fear of them having long since fled.

"Tavern sounds great."

He nodded, "Enjoy. I will be in my quarters." And with that he left her alone on the docks.

*** 

She was surprised to find the tavern lively. With everyone, save her and the Jolly's crew, gone, she expected it to be quiet and subdued. But the men had the ale flowing and meat cooking and there was even someone singing. When she entered there was a sudden hush that fell over them and she wondered if she'd made a mistake.

Sawyer came running up to her, "Emma! I figured you'd take dinner with the Captain."

She smiled at him, "No, I wanted to get out and enjoy the fresh air." She wasn't about to tell the kid she didn't want to be in close quarters with his captain.

"Well come on then, I will introduce you to everyone." He pulled her by the hand and began naming everyone they came across. Within minutes the noise level had gone back up and the singing started again. She was smiling in earnest by the time they reached the table he was occupying. He was playing a dice game with some of the other men. They all smiled and welcomed her. Sawyer began to explain how to play the game and the men kept the ale and food flowing.

Despite her trepidation and the stress of getting home, she was enjoying herself. She was winning soundly against the others, much to their chagrin and Sawyer whooped and hollered each time she won. The smiles fell from all their faces when Jon came to sit with them. She hadn't liked him the first time she met him, when Hook had ordered him to take her to his quarters to dry off. He was tall and slim, his slenderness defying how strong he actually was. She still sported the bruises on her elbow from his grip.

"I'll challenge ye a round, Love." The nickname coming from his mouth made her stomach turn. His dark eyes on her and she saw he had a scar that ran from his ear to his mouth, making it look as if his smile extended on one side. It was jarring. His teeth, yellow and rotting, showed in a facsimile of a smile.

She would be happy to wipe the floor with his sorry ass. She doubted he would beat her since she had soundly beaten everyone else. "Alright, you're on."

"If I win, I get a kiss from that pretty mouth of yours." His words were barely out before there was a round of men telling him to shove off. Sawyer had grown silent and scooted close to her, giving the leering man a deathly stare. Two crew members hauled Jon up by the arms and all but tossed him out the door. They came back apologizing profusely and she was touched by their willingness to protect her.

The night grew long and she knew she needed to get back to the ship and get some rest. They had a long journey tomorrow. She went by and thanked each crewman personally for their kindness, not knowing if she'd see them again. She felt light on her feet after the evening. Her belly was full and she would hopefully be back to Henry tomorrow. She couldn't stop smiling.

The tavern wasn't far from the dock and the night was refreshing. The air teased the upcoming winter with a chill in the air and the sound of leaves rustling with the wind. She loved autumn. In Boston, the leaves would turn fantastic shades of red and gold. She was certain Maine would hold just as much beauty. The thought of carving pumpkins with Henry and her parents, made her heart feel full.

She had passed several abandoned shops. The crewman told her that the shops sold a variety of items, should she need any. There was an apothecary, dressmakers, healers, and shops that aided in restocking the naval ships that docked there. She slowed down to peer into the windows when her senses went on red alert.

Someone was following her. When she had slowed down, their steps faltered and gave them away. She stood very still trying to ascertain where they were. When she turned around a fist reached out and caught her on the cheek. She let out a cry of pain and stumbled back. They were behind her, her hair wrapped around their fist. She knew who had her.

"Hello, Love."

Jon. His breath was heavy on her neck and the food she'd so enjoyed earlier threatened to make a comeback. He held a knife at her throat with one hand, the other holding her arms to her side, wrapped around her waist.

"You think you're somethin' dontcha? Prancing around, dinin' with the Captain. If he's good enough for ye to spread your legs for, so am I."

Cold, primal fear swept over her. She'd been in her share of scrapes as a bail bondsperson. She'd even had to deck a guy once when he tried to put an elbow to her face to get away. She knew her way around a Glock and had taken many self-defense classes. But in that moment, every bit of knowledge fled and instinct drove her.

She put as much bravado into her voice as possible and laughed at him. "You think I'd fuck you? I might like being under your Captain, but I'd rather die than let you touch me."

Jon growled low in his throat, "That can be arranged." The verbal jab had angered him and angry people lost control. She knew she had to get under his skin.

"You think you could live up to your Captain? He's everything you're not. Handsome, powerful and knows his way around a woman. You pathetic piece of shit,-"

Her words were cut off when the knife pierced her skin. "Bitch!" His grip slipped just enough for Emma to get her elbow up to his nose. She hears the crunch and then his howl of pain. She takes off running, getting two strides in before colliding with Captain Hook.

*** 

Hook had stormed onto his ship. His crewmen had seen enough of his moods to know he needed a wide berth. They left his food outside his quarters with only a quick rasp on the door before fleeing. He ate in silence, brooding over what to do about Emma Swan.

He needed her to get him to Storybrooke but keeping her around was proving dangerous to the very mission he needed her for. He threw back his tumbler of rum, seething. He went to his desk, deciding his time would be put to better use studying the maps of nearby realms. If they needed help, or hiding, he needed to know where to sail. He also wanted to chart how far the curse reached.

His route planning was interrupted when Sawyer came bursting into his cabin. It was so unlike the lad that he couldn't find it in himself to be angry, only alarmed.

"What's happened?"

"Emma, I think she might be in trouble."

Killian felt his chest tighten. "Take me to her. Explain on the way."

The ten-minute walk to the tavern took four and all the while Sawyer talked. He told his captain of how Emma had been having fun, playing dice and charming the men, when Jon had come up and given an insulting wager. When she turned him down and the others threw him out, Sawyer knew he was angry. He had hovered outside the tavern all evening and the boy was afraid Emma would be harmed once she left. Sawyer had run to the ship as fast as he could once he saw her leaving.

They rounded a corner in time to see Jon lunge for Emma. She went to flee and plowed straight into his own chest. Jon had blood streaming down his face. Emma's cheek was cut and already swelling. Seeing the mark on her beautiful skin had him seeing red.

Jon saw Killian and tried to run but he grabbed the man by his collar, holding him in place.

"Sawyer," Hook called over his shoulder, without turning around, "Please escort Ms. Swan back to the Jolly Roger. I will be there shortly."

"Hook," he heard Emma's voice calling to him and he looked over his shoulder. Her cheek was turning purple and the white, hot rage he felt spread to his bones. He expected her to give him a speech about forgiveness and beg him to not kill the lecherous son of a bitch. Instead she simply nodded. "Thank you."

Jon began to whimper as Emma and Sawyer disappeared from view.

"Please Cap'n. I just had too much rum-" Killian's fist to the man's already broken nose stopped his words and caused him to start choking.

"Jon," he began with a deadly calm, "You have been with my crew long enough to know that we live and die by a code, for at least among thieves, there is honor. You have broken a code I expect all men, especially  _my_  men, to live by. Normally, I would have you walk to the plank, but that is too good a death for you."

Jon was on his knees, spitting blood at his captain's shoes. "Ye pretend to be noble, prattling on about a code, but you're a dirty pirate, just like the rest of us."

Killian sent put his boot into Jon's ribs. "Shut the fuck up." He looked down at the man who was whimpering and holding his side. "You not only touched what is mine, you hurt her, and for that you will die." Before Jon could utter another breath, Killian had drawn a sword and ran it through his belly. He would die slowly, just as he deserved. He wiped his sword on Jon's clothing, refusing to soil his own, and walked away, his own words vibrating in his head. " _Touched what is mine."_

In the short span of time she had been with him, he had begun to think of her as  _his_  Emma. She was of course, her own. He knew, better than most, that no human should ever claim ownership over another. But She had become his to protect, his to touch and his to love.  _Bloody hell. I knew that woman was dangerous._

_***_

Emma was in shock. She sat in one of the chair's in Hook's cabin replaying the entire scene over and over in her mind. The way Jon's fist had landed on her cheek, the smell of his breath, the words he spewed. As the boat rocked gently with the waves, and the adrenaline began to wear off, she started to feel sick. Looking around frantically, she spotted a bucket tucked in the corner by the bath tub and ran to it, all the food and ale she'd consumed coming back up.

She heard the door open, but she was spent, unable to move or care who it was. Tears rolled down her face and her whole body shook. She smelled him before she saw him; that distinctive smell of leather and sea.

"Love," his hand gingerly touched her back. The way he called her Love soothed her soul. "I am going to order water to be heated and brought in for you. Let me look at your injuries." She brought her head up so she could look at him but he was blurry, tears clouding his features. His thumb came up and swiped at them. "Oh, Emma." Between the pain in his voice and the gentle touch of his hand, she came undone. She began sobbing in earnest and all the heartache she'd endured came pouring out. The trauma of breaking the curse, the grief of being separated from her family and the distress of landing in another world, finally catching up to her.

His arms went around her and she fell into his chest. She never had been a pretty crier. When she finally broke it was always loud sobs, hiccups and snot. He whispered to her but she didn't understand anything he said, only felt the solid beating of his heart under her cheek. She didn't know how long they sat there on the floor but eventually her cries stopped. He kept her pulled close to him, his hand gently smoothing her hair.

"Emma, we need to get your injuries treated."

She nodded and swiped at her face. When her hands made contact with the bruise on her cheek, she winced. He helped her to her feet and walked her to a chair. "I will be right back."

He left the room, taking the bucket she had used with him. She put her head down on her arm, exhausted, and saw blood on her shirt and vest. Jon's blood. Feeling hysteria begin to rise, she jumped up and began pulling at her clothes. She threw the vest and shirt across the room and kicked off her boots. She was undoing the laces of her pants when Hook walked back into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing there topless. If he was moved in any way, she couldn't tell. He simply took the soiled clothes and tossed them out of the cabin before closing the door.

"I am having water brought in so you can soak," he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean shirt. It was black, like all his clothes apparently, and when he slipped her arms through it she knew she'd never be able give it back. It was the softest fabric she'd ever felt, it had to be spun from the finest silk and smelled like him. "You can wear this until the bath is ready, I will have Sawyer bring the water in."

He grabbed a jar off his desk and had her to sit back down. She took the chair nearest him and he crouched down on his knees in front of her. With more softness that she would have ever thought he possessed, he rubbed the salve on her cheek. He murmured his apologies when she hissed at the contact. "This will help speed up the healing," he explained. While he tended to her wounds, Sawyer made several trips in with water before finally nodding to his Captain and closing the door.

She watched as Hook took another bottle from his desk and opened it, dropping several drops from it into the water. "Some oils to help with the aches. I know from experience they work wonders." He smiled at her but the worry in his eyes betrayed the lightness of his tone. He placed two towels beside the tub and begin to leave.

Panic knotted in her belly. "Wait!" She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be alone but wasn't sure how to ask him to stay.

Sympathy fell over his face. "I don't have to go anywhere, Love."

She nodded gratefully. It was only when she turned to the steaming water that she realized she would have to completely undress. She looked at him, a blush crawling up her skin. He said nothing, just turned his back to give her privacy.

She regretfully slipped out of his shirt and made quick work of the pants. She stepped into the water that was just at the point of being too hot and let out a moan as she submerged herself in the water up to her neck. She saw Hook's back stiffen at the sound. The copper bath must have cost him a fortune but he didn't seem to spare any expenses. Every part of the ship was not just maintained, it was loved and tenderly cared for.

She laid her head back on the edge, and tried to flip her hair back. Not wanting to get it wet, she looked around for something that could be used as a tie.

"Hook," she called quietly.

"Yes, Love?" He answered without turning around.

"Would you mind getting me the laces out of my pants so I can tie my hair up?" The whole scene was too intimate. It was healing her and killing her at the same time. The aroma of the oils from the water, the lanterns turned down low and the heat that pooled in her body made it difficult to convince herself this was an innocent, forgettable encounter.

He turned around slowly, appreciating her need for privacy. But instead of going to her discarded clothes, he went to his desk and pulled out a length of leather rope. He came up behind her and took her hair in his hand. "Believe it or not, I used to use this to hold my own hair when I was a Lieutenant." Using his hook for support, he gathered her hair high on her head and secured it with the leather, winding it round and round before knotting it.

She leaned her head back on the tub and smiled up at him. "I can picture that."

His blue eyes were dark, the color of a summer storm. The kind that turned brilliant blue skies a dark, ominous shade of grey. The kind of storm that drenched everything and left the concrete steaming when it passed. She could see restraint in the rigidness of his muscles but desire was just below the surface. She was buried under the water but her knees were sticking up as the tub was not long enough to stretch her legs out. She knew he could see the outline of her body through the water and oddly enough was pleased. She had never been shy around men. If she wanted one, she let them know. She didn't like to play games. She didn't know when, but she knew she would have this man. Maybe not tonight, but soon. If he came back to Storybrooke with her… _Don't get ahead of yourself. Just get home._

"Do you have any soap?"

"Aye." He snatched a bar from a basket nearby and handed it to her. She breathed it in, barely suppressing a groan. It smelled like him.  _Why am I obsessed with the way he smells?_ She lathered her arms, watching the suds bubble up on her skin, and dared to glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. He clenched his jaw and turned away.  _Always a gentleman indeed Captain._

She quickly finished washing and just sat there for a moment. Not wanting to get out just yet. "Tell me something about you Hook." She wanted him to tell her a story. His voice was so hauntingly beautiful, she had a feeling it would chase away the demons that lingered.

"Killian," he said quietly.

"What?"

"My name, it's Killian." He turned to face her again and something in his eyes grabbed at her heart.

"Ok," she gave him a small smile. "Killian. Tell me something about you. Something surprising." He pulled a chair out and sat down on it backward.  _Of course, he sits like that_.

"I like to sing."

That did surprise her. It also intrigued her. "Will you sing something for me?"

He scratched behind his ear and looked very much like he wanted to say no. She hugged her knees to her chest and let her head fall on them. He looked at her and sighed.

_"Ye good fellows all,_

_Who love to be told where good_

_Claret's in store,_

_Attend to the call_

_Of one who's ne'er frightened,_

_But greatly delighted with six bottles more._

_Be sure you don't pass_

_The good house, Moneyglass,_

_Which the Jolly red god so peculiarly owes,_

_'Twill well suit your humor-_

_For pray, what would you more,_

_Than mirth with good claret and bumpers Squire Jones?"_

She was stunned. His voice was rich and beautiful. Rising and falling, weaving a story with the melody. She shouldn't be surprised that his singing would be as perfect as the rest of him. She felt herself smiling and he was smiling back by the end.

"Wow, you're really good." She told him honesty.

"I know," he said with a smirk and a wink making her laugh.

She was happy to see his trademark confidence was firmly back in place. The water had cooled and she needed to get out.

He seemed to sense it. "There are towels right beside you. Feel free to find whatever suits you to wear for the night Emma. I will get new clothes for you before our journey tomorrow. Take the bed as well, you need it."

He left the room, allowing her to dry off and wander about his cabin. She looked in his wardrobe for something resembling night clothes but found nothing.  _What the hell did he wear to sleep in?_  She thought absently.  _Shit. He sleeps naked._  The thought that the covers she would be slipping under normally lay over Hook's,  _Killian's,_  naked form was enough to send her imagination running wild.

She quickly grabbed a shirt and pulled her arms through it, making quick work of the buttons. It looked like all the others but this one was deep purple instead of black. It hung down to the middle of her thighs and she had to roll up the sleeves so she could see her fingers. It was as soft as the last one and she knew he was going to be down two shirts by the time she left because she was keeping this one as well.

How had he managed to not only bandage her physical injury but soothe the emotional ones as well? When she first got back to the ship, she didn't think she'd ever stop hearing Jon's voice in her head. But now all she heard was Killian, singing about men looking for good claret. All she could think about was the way he'd held her and made her feel safe and somehow known what she'd needed.

She curled up in his large bed and pulled the blankets around her. They were as soft and luxurious as they appeared. She pulled them up to her chin and fell asleep thinking about the blue-eyed pirate Captain who'd saved her.

*** 

Killian wasn't known for his self-control. He was known for his temper and quick action. He stood at the helm of his ship trying to focus on anything other than the goddess that was no doubt asleep in his bed.

When she had called to him as he was leaving the room, he had known she didn't want to be alone and so he had stayed with her through her soak. Pulling her hair off her neck and singing her a bloody song. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. He was falling in too deep with this woman. But seeing those green eyes full of sadness and fear, he would have done anything to ease her mind.

So, he had stayed, and endured the sweetest of tortures. He told himself that helping her with her hair was the gentlemanly thing to do, but getting to caress her bare skin and hold her silky locks in his hand had him thinking things that were far from chivalrous. Water droplets had fell from her skin and made him want to follow their path with his tongue. But following their trail led his eyes to the bruises that marred her perfect skin and his rage came roaring back. If he could, he would go kill Jon all over again and this time do it slower.

He didn't sing in front of anyone and he had no bloody idea what possessed him to reveal his love for music to her. But he had watched her eyes as he sang and he would have happily serenaded her all night.

He left her to get some sleep hours ago and he knew at some point he himself would need to rest. He told himself he was going to check on her to ensure she had need for nothing else before he retired. It certainly wasn't because the need to see her again was causing his bones to ache.

The lights in his cabin were off and he quietly opened the door. The moonlight was streaming in through the window above his bed and illuminating her in a blue glow. Her hair was fanned out on his pillow and she wore only his shirt. The blankets were twisted around her and he wasn't surprised that even in sleep she wasn't still. The sight of her in his clothes, wrapped around his bed, would either haunt him forever or give him everlasting life.

He grabbed the extra pillow he kept under his desk and stretched out on the floor. He knew a little something about nightmares and he told himself he was going to sleep close to her just in case she needed him during the night. It certainly wasn't because his heart wouldn't allow him to leave.


	5. Chase Away The Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat turns up between Killian and Emma and they start their journey to Lake Nostos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who has left comment and kudos. You are feeding my soul.  
> This is a long chapter (almost 6K words) so I hope you enjoy! Things get NSFW in this chapter ;)

 

Emma woke to the sun warm on her face. She's never been a morning person, preferring to wake whenever her body felt it was time. She blinked her eyes open, momentarily confused as to where she is, before it all came flooding back. The hat, the portal, the captain, the attack. Sitting up, she let out a groan. Her body hurts. Between hitting the water when she fell through the portal, to the bruises from dead Jon's hands, she felt sore all over. The oils from the bath had helped,  _I think_ , but she still felt like shit.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and took stock of her body. There was a bruise on her hip, her elbow hurt from connecting with Jon's face, and her cheek felt tender. There was a large oval mirror near the tub and she stood in front of it so she could see if there were any other injuries she couldn't see. Considering all the abuse her body had taken recently, it was a miracle it wasn't worse. She looked at Killian's shirt on her body and realized she had no clothes to wear. She could put on what she'd had been wearing when she landed on the ship, but she didn't know where they were. She opened the wardrobe, hoping to find them but the only leather inside was black.

Sighing, she shut the doors and sat back on the bed. She was naked save the shirt and was stuck in this room until Killian or someone came with clothes. They were supposed to head for Lake Nostos today and she wanted to get an early start. She peeked out the window, hoping to see where the sun was to determine if she'd slept very long into the morning, but there was no way to tell. She hadn't had the chance to go through his book collection last night, so she used her time flipping through pages for any mention of a lake with living waters. She found none. She did however, get more insight into Killian Jones. He was well read, could obviously speak several languages and his handwriting was the wet dream of any calligrapher.

Hungry and in desperate need of coffee, she decided that barely dressed or not, she was going to find Killian so they could get going. She jerked open the door to find him standing in front of her, clothes draped over his arm. His head flew up in surprise.

"Good morning, Love," his eyes traveled the length of her body, the perusal making her toes curl. He swept into the room and his arm brushed across her chest, making her already hardened nipples ache. Barely suppressing a groan, she shut the door. "I trust you slept well?"

"Uh, yeah, great thanks." She watched him deposit the clothes on a chair before going to make the bed. She should have pegged him for a neat freak. She never understood the big deal about making a bed. You were just going to get back in it later and mess it up. "I hope I didn't sleep too late, I wanted to leave early."

For a guy with one hand, he finished the bed with surprising speed and agility.  _Impressive._  "No need to worry Swan, the day hasn't run away with you. Besides, you needed the rest. Lake Nostos is a two-day journey. This is probably the last bit of good sleep you'll have until we get there.

His eyes were taking stock of her as he spoke, stopping on the places she knew were bruised. He came to stand in front of her and lifted his fingers to her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Genuine concern for her wellbeing had been a rarity in her life up until recently. It still struck her when she had someone show open worry for her welfare. It took every bit of self-control not to lean into his hand and nuzzle him like a cat. He smelled divine and looked even better. His blue eyes held concern and she bit her lip, trying to get her mind off jumping him. She might not like getting up early, but she'd never been one to turn down morning sex.  _I wonder how long a quickie would take…_

Emma swallowed hard. "Better. Thank you again for helping me last night."

His hand was still on her face, his fingers caressing her jaw. "No need to thank me, Love. I am glad to hear your injuries aren't overly plaguing you." He looked as if he wanted to say more but stepped away from her. "I've secured you fresh clothes for the journey. We can each take one change with us but I am afraid with the other supplies we will need, we haven't room for much else."

She stepped over to where he had put the clothes and ran her hand over them. The shirt he brought her was as soft as the one she currently wore. "Where do you get this stuff?"

He grinned at her, "I am a pirate, Swan. I am able to obtain all manner of things of which you may have need. Now," he stepped closer to her, licking his lip and raising an eyebrow, "do you need my assistance in putting on any of it?" The  _it_  ended with a hard T, sending a shiver up her spine.

She knew he expected her to make a scathing reply but she couldn't force her mouth to open in rejection. When his smirk began to slip, Emma smiled slowly and stepped away from him. His eyes were drilling holes into her, waiting for her next move.

"As it happens, yes, I do think I could use a bit of help...Captain." Her voice was husky and her heart beat wildly. She needed this. If they were going to make it through the journey to Lake Nostos, she had to get this,  _him,_  out of her system. His eyes flashed and he made a sound so low it sounded like a growl. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt, her eyes never leaving his. One by one, she slid the buttons through the loops, until the shirt hung open.

"Bloody hell, Love," He sounded pained and his jaw clenched furiously.

She let the shirt fall from her shoulders. His arms were around her before it hit the floor.

***

Killian woke up before the sun, his back stiff from sleeping on the floor. He moved around as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Emma before realizing that nothing short of an ogre attack would cause her to stir. She was not a peaceful sleeper, even if she as a heavy one. During the two hours of sleep he did manage, he heard her tossing and turning, thrashing about, murmuring to herself as she slept. He would listen closely to insure she wasn't having a nightmare before falling back asleep.

He took a fresh set of clothes with him and left the cabin in search of his crew. The men who kept the night watch would be turning duties over to the morning staff. By this hour, they should be nearly ready to start their tasks. He found Smee, who had only just made his way above deck. The man, who never looked particularly awake, appeared even worse for wear than normal this morning. Killian gave him a list of all the things he and Emma would need for their journey and his first mate left immediately upon receiving the orders. Mr. Smee may not be the most trustworthy of men, but fear and instinctual knowledge of which way the winds of fortune blew kept the man at his Captain's side. It also helped that Smee could procure rare and valuable objects better than any man he'd ever met, and for that he was handsomely rewarded. He had always believed in paying his crew fairly. It not only served his own moral code, it kept his men faithful to him and the Jolly Roger. There was a time when he himself had once served under a Captain who was not as generous. He had the scars by which to remember the bastard.

He looked out over the horizon, watching as the first rays of light begin to shine. There was nothing like seeing the sun rise over the ocean. The orange hues chased away the demons that were left by thoughts of his past. His brother used to tell him that if a man missed the sunrise, he missed the best part of the day.  _I miss you Liam._ He wondered what his brother would think of Emma. Killian thought Liam would have liked her, he had a soft spot for strong willed women. He grinned as he thought of the verbal sparring match that would no doubt have occurred between Swan and his brother.

He ate breakfast quickly, took a sailor's bath and changed before leaving to find Emma suitable replacement clothing. He had given her the only set of female garments he had onboard. They had been a little loose on her slender frame but well made.

His first stop was the dressmakers shop. Although most of the offerings were dresses, he managed to find several shirts of fine silk, trousers in a material that wouldn't require laces or belts, leather gloves (to protect her delicate skin) and a soft leather vest. He found he enjoyed picking things out for her. The vest was a deep green that reminded him of her eyes. He draped everything carefully over his arm before returning to his ship.

He stood outside the door of his cabin, preparing himself to enter, when the door swung open. Startled, his head flew up. He took a moment just to drink her in. Her hair was a tousled cloud of gold around her shoulders. The deep purple shirt she wore,  _my shirt,_  hung down to her thighs and she had pushed the sleeves up her elbows.

"Good morning, Love." He managed to find his voice. He assessed her injuries and inquired as to how she was feeling, congratulating himself on being all things proper. Good form or not, he couldn't help the teasing offer of assistance in helping her dress. He was waiting for her biting response when he saw her eyes change and she told him she did need the help.

He watched her slowly unbutton his shirt, his body immediately coming to life. It hung open on her shoulders, giving him a tantalizing view of her body. The fabric covered each breast but left an open strip of skin, allowing his eyes to feast on her belly and the barest glimpse of the jewel between her legs.

When her lips turned up and she let the shirt fall to the floor, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His mouth ravished hers, and she returned his fire. Tongues and teeth met in a frenzy of need. Her skin was like silken heat under his hand. His hook was anchored at her waist, keeping her flush against him, while his hand roamed her body. Trailing a line down her back, cupping her ass and up again to play with the soft strands of her hair.

He captured her bottom lip in his teeth and tugged. The moan that escaped her sent waves of pleasure through him. He walked, their bodies never breaking apart, until her back was up against the wall. Her hands shoved the heavy coat from his shoulders before moving to the buttons of his vest. She made quick work of them and that too joined the heap of leather at his feet.

His mouth found its way to her throat and her head fell back, as his teeth nipped at the spot where her pulse beat wildly. Her hands tugged at his hair. "Gods Emma," he breathed as he kissed his way down her neck. "So beautiful." He captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. Her cry of pleasure had his cock straining painfully against his leathers. His hand came between her legs and when he found her entrance slick with desire, he wanted to drop to his knees and drink her in.

He caressed the swollen bud with his thumb and she lifted her leg, allowing him better access. He hummed low in his throat, "You're so wet for me, Emma." He slipped one finger inside her heat, teasing and building her pleasure before adding another digit.

"Fuck," she threw her head back against the wall, her hips riding his fingers. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

His mouth nipped at her earlobe. "That's it, Love, let me hear you." When he increased the pressure on her clit and curled his fingers, he felt her walls clench around him. He took her mouth, capturing her cries as her release rocked her body. He tried to slowly bring her back down but her hands were on his shirt, tugging it out of his pants in a frenzy.

She cupped his aching cock, "Too many layers, Killian" she breathed up against his mouth.

Her hands on him, and his name falling from her lips had him seeing stars. She was pushing his pants down his hips when there was a loud knock on the door.

They froze.  _I will fucking kill whoever is outside that door._

"Captain," the voice of his first mate called through the heavy wood.

"Not now Smee!" He put as much threat of violence as possible in his voice. Emma buried her face in his chest, one hand gripping his shirt. He felt her mouth lifting in a smile as she kissed his exposed skin. Her other hand continued moving his leathers slowly down over his hips until they rested just below his ass. His cock spring free and he bit his lip as her fingers trailed the underside, causing it to jerk in response.

"Sorry, Captain, but you're needed above deck." Smee's voice was jumpy, knowing his Captain would be extremely displeased by the disobeying of an order.

"Mr. Smee, if you're not gone by the time I finish this sentence, I'll have you drawn and quartered!" His voice thundered and the sound of footsteps scrambling away was the only response Smee gave. "My apologies Love, a woman like you deserves my full and prompt attention."

She looked up at him and grinned. "You should probably go check out whatever is going on." But her hand was still wrapped around him and he couldn't have dragged himself away if the Jolly herself was on fire.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." He kissed her greedily.

"Killian," she pulled away. "As much as I want you to fuck me against this wall,"  _Bloody hell_ , "whatever is going on could be important. Plus, I don't think we have much time." He was about to argue that point when she turned him so that his back was now pressed against the wall and dropped to her knees. "But I think there's just enough time for this." His eyes rolled back in his head when she closed her lips around him.

"Gods Emma. You don't have...to" he was robbed of his ability to speak when her tongue swirled around him. He closed his eyes, head banging back against the wood. It was the sweetest of tortures. He opened his eyes. He wanted to see her, he wanted to commit to memory the picture of her on her knees, lips wrapped around his cock. She looked up at him as her hand wrapped around its base and squeezed.

He knew there was no way he was going to last. "Fuck, Emma, Love, I can't hold back," he warned. But instead of pulling away to let his seed spill on the floor, she increased her pace and squeezed his ass, pulling his hips to her. He gave a shout as his world shattered.

His ability to stay on his feet after his brain had just exploded impressed him.

Emma came up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. His arms went around her waist and he felt his cock stir back to life. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Go tend to your ship Captain."

He nodded, dazed. "You're a bloody siren, Swan."

She grinned, "I know."

*** 

_Well shit._  She stood there naked, her juices dripping down her leg and tried to process what just happened.  _So much for getting him out of my system. I could be tied to his bed for three days and still want him._  That could be a problem. She couldn't be distracted and a sexy as sin pirate was a major distraction. He was also her only way home.

She went to the basin by the tub and cleaned herself before dressing. The clothes fit her perfectly. She turned in the mirror, and nodded. Functional and luxurious, the man had good taste. She pulled on the leather gloves, impressed that he had thought to get them, and left the cabin.

She found him above deck, glowering over a stuttering Smee. She couldn't suppress a grin. Even after the amazing blow job,  _if I do say so myself,_ he was no doubt pissed that they'd been interrupted. She walked toward them and heard him give a clear "dismissed" to the man.

He turned toward her and smiled. It lit up his face, making him appear youthful and light.

"Swan."

"Captain."

They stood there grinning at each other before being interrupted, again.

"Captain," Sawyer came bounding up to them enthusiastically. "Your horses are ready. They have been saddled and the provisions you requested have been packed."

Killian nodded, "Thank you lad." He clapped the boy on the shoulder and she bit her lip in amusement at the clear hero worship that came over the boy's face. "Emma, let's go find that lake."

*** 

He had studied the map before they left, but pulled it out occasionally during the journey to insure they were headed in the right direction. As they rode, they talked about all manner of things. He told her stories of his brother, she entertained him with her bail bonds mishaps. He revealed his favorite land was Agrabah and she made him laugh by telling him of the Aladdin she knew. He was most displeased by the Peter Pan summary she gave him.

"So, tell me," she asked during a conversation lull, "how did you end up with Sawyer on your crew? He's a bit young to be swabbing decks."

He looked to her, surprised by the question. "He's been on the Jolly for two years now, well I suppose it's actually been 30 since we were frozen for 28. My crew and I were at a port in another kingdom, we had just raided a royal ship and taken quite a bit of coin. I left a tavern after a long night of drinking and on my way home, the little shit pick-pocketed me." She laughed at his incredulous tone.

"I take it you caught him?"

"Aye." Killian remembered the moment well. He had felt the pouch the instant it had been lifted, the boy was a lousy thief. His hand reached out and snagged the wrist of his robber expecting to find a man. Instead he had come face to face with a shivering, dirty boy with terror in his eyes. "Sawyer hadn't yet mastered the art of coin lifting. The lad had been terrified, not realizing until it was too late that he'd just tried to steal from a pirate. He stammered an apology, explaining he was hungry, and being the buggering welch that I am, I took him back to the tavern and bought him a meal.

Emma was looking at him strangely, a smile on her face.

"The lad was an orphan," he continued. "His parents had both passed earlier in the year and he'd been left destitute. He had no family to take him in and was living on the streets." The look of misery in the boy's face still made his stomach clench. He would spare Emma the details of what Sawyer had been propositioned to do by many when he begged for money. "I asked him if he was opposed to hard work for fair pay and when he emphatically said he was not, I took him onto my crew." He hadn't needed a cabin boy, but Sawyer hadn't known that. "He's been with the Jolly since. The lad is going to make a fine pirate someday," he said proudly.

Emma was quiet and he nervously wondered if he offended her somehow.

"You saved him, you know," her voice was soft.

"We all need saving sometimes, Swan."

"When I ran away from my last foster home, I lived on the streets for a while." His gut clenched at the thought of a young Emma begging for meals and dodging untold dangers. "I was stealing food from convenience stores and boosting cars to get around." He had no clue what convenience stores or cars were but he didn't want to disturb her confession. "That's when I met Neal."

"Who is Neal?" His heart inexplicably constricted at the thought of her having a potential lover. Was she already betrothed to someone in her land? The idea made him feel ill.

"You asked me, on the beanstalk, if I'd ever been in love and I said no. But I was once. Neal was the first person I thought I could call mine. The first time I ever thought I'd found a home." Her voice had taken on a faraway tone.

"What happened to him?"

She looked at him and the sorrow he read in her face reached down and pierced his soul. "He left me. He let me go down for stealing a bunch of watches and I went to jail."

His hands clenched around the reins of his horse. He hoped Neal was dead, because if Killian ever found him, he'd wish he was. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

"I didn't find out I was pregnant until I was already in jail," she averted her gaze. "I didn't think I could ever be a mother and so I gave Henry up for adoption, not expecting to ever see him again. But he turned up at my doorstep on my birthday with a tale of a savior and a curse. I thought he was crazy and figured I would save him by taking him back to where he belonged." She paused and Killian could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "Turns out he was saving me."

"We'll get you back to your boy, Swan. I promise."

*** 

They made camp before night fall. Killian had insisted they be set up before the sun went down so they wouldn't have to work in the dark. It was a valid point but she felt cranky anyway. She wasn't used to riding a horse and the day spent in the saddle had her entire body aching. She just wanted to get to this damn lake and get home.

She didn't know what she expected their accommodations to look like, but a cave wasn't it. She supposed tents weren't available?

"I am not sleeping in there," Emma's voice was firm and resolute. The enormous cave was built into the side of a mountain. Killian could easily stand straight up with plenty of extra space. She had no idea how deep it went and had no plans to find out. It was off the trail and she had no idea how he even knew it was there.

"What's the matter Princess? Expecting a castle?"

She cocked her head and gave him an annoyed look. "No but maybe a tent? Or how about a sleeping bag around a campfire?"

"I've no clue what a sleeping bag is and we didn't have room to pack a tent. If you want to sleep on a bed of leaves out in the open, be my guest. But a cave is far safer. We don't yet know how far the curse reached and what all was taken over. My guess is that animals were not included in Regina's itinerary."

She looked around uneasily. She hadn't thought about animals.  _Shit. I either have to sleep in a cave with possible bats, or sleep outside and risk being eaten by a bear._

She gave a put-upon sigh and marched with him into the cave, ignoring his chuckle.

"We can start a small fire in here since it's big enough. The horses have been secured and will alert us to any dangers. But just to be safe, we can sleep in shifts to ensure our safety."

He had already brought in the makings for a fire and there were two small blankets nearby. "There wasn't room for a tent but you managed to snag us afghans?"

He sighed dramatically. "Swan, why do you speak in riddles?" She realized he was talking about the afghan. Good thing she hadn't asked for a Motel 8. Instead of explaining it to him, she dropped down onto one and put her head in her hands. She was trying to be optimistic but her inner Mary Margaret was running on empty. Her mother would give her a hope speech and make her feel better. Instead she was stuck with a snarky pirate captain who made her insides melt. And she didn't have time for  _that._  She had already gotten too distracted by him.

He got the fire going and stepped outside. She breathed a sigh of relief at his departure. She was beyond grateful for how he had been helping her but his presence was overwhelming. She couldn't think when he was so close. She pulled her hair up into a high knot, securing it with a piece of leather, and was assaulted by the memory of him tenderly gathering her hair back, out of the water the night before. He had been wonderful to her. He hadn't pushed her to get over it and he hadn't offered her pity. He had simply taken care of her.

And she couldn't get what had happened that morning out of her mind. She'd been ready to climb his body like an oak tree and if they hadn't been interrupted she would have. She could still hear his voice,  _that's it Love, let me hear you,_ and it sent a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the falling temperature.

Night was falling quickly, the last bit of day lingering and casting shadows in the cave. The fire danced and crackled almost hypnotically and Emma gave in, letting herself remember every salacious word that had fallen from his lips in his cabin. She could still feel his lips on her skin, his hand in her hair and his hook at her hip.  _Who knew a hook could be so erotic?_

She was feeling overly warm and, doubting it was from the fire, ordered her brain to cease and de-fucking-sist. Hook came back in but pulled up short when he saw her. His lips twitched and his eyebrow rose.  _What the hell? Can he read my mind? Oh God, what if he can?_  She had a moment of panic before chastising herself for being an idiot.

"What?" She put as much annoyance in her voice as possible and stood, hands going to her hips.

"Nothing at all, darling." He brushed past her, grabbing his satchel and took out his flask. "You look a bit flushed, do you need a drink?"

He said it casually but there was underlying suggestion in his voice,  _there is always suggestion in his voice._  She knew he was somehow aware of precisely what had been going through her mind in his absence.

"If I am flushed from the fire, alcohol won't help." She reached past, grabbing the canteen of water, taking a sip before daring to look at him. He was watching her intently and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. "I am going to get some firewood. Don't follow me." She turned and started to walk out of the cave.

"As the lady wishes."

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she left.

*** 

Emma was an enigma to Killian. One-minute hot, the next cold. One second she's opening up, revealing parts of herself and the next she barely looks at him. A weaker man would have no doubt given up, but waiting centuries to kill the Dark One had taught him a good deal of patience.

He knew why she'd fled the cave, and it had nothing to do with needing more firewood. The moment he'd come back in and saw her, he knew what was playing through her mind. Her lips had been slightly parted, her eyes unfocused. The blush on her cheeks and her heavy breathing gave her away. The same thing had been running through his mind all day. He wanted to go over and strip her bare. He would lay her in front of the fire and watch as the shadows flitted across her body. He would bury himself inside her and chase away both their demons.

He shrugged out of his heavy coat and took out the bit of food they'd brought with them. Tomorrow they would gather things on their way, stopping at a few shops if they passed any. Tonight's meager offerings were bread, nuts and dried fruit. The water and rum were all that was available to wash it down with. He'd never wanted to shower someone in luxury before, until Emma. He wanted to outfit her in the finest silks, offer her the most delectable wines and introduce her to the world's most amazing realms. He thought of Agrabah and how the air smelled of spices. He could picture her there, dancing to the music of the street fairs.

But he promised to get her back to Storybrooke and he didn't intend to break it. He had never seen anyone fight so fearlessly for their child. It made him ache for his own mother who had died before he could remember her. He liked to think she would have fought as hard for him and Liam.

He slipped into melancholy.  _Hello, old friend._

It was dark outside by the time Emma came back to the cave. He sat stoking the fire, lost in his thoughts. He had set all the food out on his coat. Not the cleanest of trays but it served its purpose in keeping it all off the ground.

Emma took a seat across from him, sitting with her knees bent and her elbows resting on top of them. In the firelight she looked like a goddess. Even with the strain of their mission showing on her face she was beautiful.

They ate in silence, both retreating to the solitude of their thoughts. Emma unsettled him. She made him want things he dared not desire in centuries. She put dangerous thoughts in his head. He hadn't thought it possible to move on, to be able to let someone back in, after Milah was murdered. His every waking moment had been consumed with avenging her death, his sleep haunted by her whispered  _I love you_  as the life drained from her. He saw her blue eyes in every sky, her dark hair in every shadow.

But sitting here with Emma, he tried to bring to mind her laugh and couldn't quite recall it. He closed his eyes and pictured her but instead of the usual feelings of grief and torment, only nostalgia waited. Was this the life Milah would have wanted for him? And what of his brother? How disappointed would Liam be? Milah had never inspired him to be a better man. She delighted in his audacious lawlessness and pirating ways. She had been bound to a coward so long that she not only approved of his life choices, she encouraged them.

Emma was the embodiment of light. She was too pure, too good for this world and for him. Where he would take, she gave. Where he would demand, she would ask. Where he would judge, she would sympathize. How could he ever expect her to see him as anything other than a pirate?

"I'll take the first shift Killian." Her voice pulled him out of his reverie. He wanted to protest, to insist that she rest first, but his head was aching and he found he needed the reprieve that only sleep could bring.

He nodded and lay down on the makeshift bed, turning his back to her. He closed his eyes and let the nightmares pull him under.


	6. Lake Nostos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma travel to Lake Nostos with some surprising results. Smut and Angst in this chapter! If this chapter leaves your heart aching, please stick around for chapter 7! ;)

 

The night passed uneventfully. Killian slept fitfully for several hours before appearing to give up altogether. He left the cave for a while and came back to relieve her. It took her awhile to finally fall asleep and when she did her sleep was plagued by dreams of Henry and her parents. She woke well before sunrise and neither spoke much while packing up their camp and seeing to the horses.

"We should reach Lake Nostos before sun down," Killian finally spoke. "When we get there, we can revive the bean and then head back to the ship."

Emma looked at him, stunned. "Why would we take it back to your ship? We can open a portal right there and I can go home."

He turned to her, equally surprised. "Because Love, I am going with you and my ship can travel between realms. It's far safer than plunging head first into a portal. You could land in a tree and break your neck, or in the ocean and drown."

She chewed the inside of her lip, annoyed. She saw the merit but didn't like it. She wanted to get home and waiting another one or two days to get back wasn't what she had planned. She thought they'd get there, make the bean work and they'd toss it in and be on their way.

"And I can't just leave my crew here Emma. If the entire realm is gone, they'd be left completely alone."

_Shit. I didn't think about that._  Knowing he was right made her even more aggravated. Once they got back to Storybrooke,  _she_  was going to find something to be right about. This was his turf but she'd see how logical he was once he got to Maine and saw people walking around with phones and discovered the miraculous invention of running water.

"Alright. We'll take the bean back to your ship, and then we get the hell out of here."

He nodded and pulled his horse ahead of her. She didn't know what was bothering him, but something clearly was. He wasn't his usual playful self. No teasing banter, no raised eyebrows, no thinly veiled innuendo. She normally wasn't bothered by silence, in fact she often preferred it, but it felt wrong coming from him. She followed his horse, trying to figure out a way to get him to talk to her without seeming obvious. Half the day passed and she still hadn't come up with a plan.

The sun was beating down on them by mid-day. Sweat was running down her back in rivulets and the leather vest that had felt so luxurious now felt like it was pulling the sun directly into her too hot skin. They passed the water canteen back and forth between them to stay hydrated but her head was beginning to ache from the heat and lack of sustenance.

"Hey, do you still have the canteen?" She didn't like being the first to speak, but to risk fainting because of her pride was idiotic. He slowed his horse and took the water jug out of his saddle bag only to give a frustrated grunt.

"It's empty, well nearly. We will need to stop as soon as we can to refuel."

She didn't admit or let it show but relief flooded through her at his words. Her legs were cramped from riding and the thought of water and stretching her legs had her nearly whimpering. They went another thirty minutes before stopping at a village. It was as empty as all the others they'd passed. Seeing the homes completely abandoned was eerie. Time just stopped. How many people had been taken and separated from their families? Regina had caused so much pain to so many people. It was her fault Emma had been separated from her family as a baby, her fault all these people had been ripped away from their lives, and her fault she was split from her family again. Anger burned bright and hot in Emma's belly.

Killian dismounted his horse with a grace she'd stop being surprised by and helped her down. When his hand and hook went around her waist, a little sizzle of energy went through her. Her skin felt tingly again, the way it had in the Dark One's castle. Her feet landed on the ground and she expected him to step away from her but he didn't. He kept his hand on her and his body close, gazing down, his bright blue eyes alight with curiosity. He could feel the energy too.

"Are you alright, Swan?"

"You can feel it too?"

"Aye, that I can." He lifted her hand to his eyes. She half expected it might be glowing but it looked completely normal. He turned it over before placing her fingers over his heart. He had shed his heavy leather coat at some point during the day and his shirt was unbuttoned nearly down to his stomach, his blood red vest the only thing keeping it closed. Her palm was on his chest, she could feel the soft hair tickling her skin and even as hot as she was, the heat from his body soothed her. "I'm sorry I've been short with you, Emma. This journey has not been easy for either of us and I have been less than gentlemanly since last night."

She was trying to focus on his apology but the tingle from her hand was spreading up her arms. She could feel his heartbeat like a throbbing nerve, reverberating through her. Little sparks of light flew out from under her fingers and she jerked her hand away in surprise.

"Holy Shit! Are you ok?" She pulled him close to inspect the area, making sure she hadn't singed him.  _What the fuck is going on with me?_

He seemed startled but unharmed. His chest showed no signs of burn or injury. "I'm fine, Love. The question is, are you?"

"You mean besides the fact that I am shooting lightning bolts from my fingers and trapped in the Enchanted Forest? Yeah, right as rain." She knew he was trying to be nice but she couldn't help the sarcastic reply.

"Emma, there's a reason your magic is coming to the surface. It's only done it a few times. Think back to when it's happened. What were the circumstances? What were you feeling?"

She closed her eyes trying to remember what was happening each time the magic had appeared. "The first time was on the Jolly," she couldn't see it but when she used his nickname for the ship, he smiled.

"What were you feeling? What was the topic of conversation?"

She opened her eyes. "My family. You acted like you knew my family and when I reached out and grabbed you, sparks flew." He grinned widely and opened his mouth to comment but she cut him off. "You know what I mean." He chuckled and moved his hand, motioning her to keep going.

"The second time was in Rumpelstiltskin's castle. I thought there would be something behind the picture of his son and there wasn't. I got upset and slammed my fist on the wall and the whole fucking wall disappeared." She still wasn't over that one. "And then just now."

"What were you thinking of this last time?"

"My family. I was thinking that it was Regina's fault I was separated from them. Again." She paused thoughtfully. "So, it's all tied to my emotions then? That can't be right though because I was scared out of my damn mind when Jon got ahold of me and I didn't suddenly have a fireball or lightning in my hand." The memory of Jon's hands on her made her feel nauseous. She started to pace, her body rebelling in the hot sun.

"Not your emotions, Love. At least, I suspect, not in the sense you think. I believe it's tied to your family. Your love for them." He stepped close to her and put his hand on her shoulder, quieting her movements. "The first time it occurred you had just told me about giving Henry up for adoption and that you'd only just learned who your parents were. The second time, we were discussing Baelfire. I am sure talk of children being abandoned made you think of your own childhood and your fear that Henry will feel the same way with you gone now." Emma's mouth fell open. She had never told him that. How could he possibly know her greatest fear?

"And now, thoughts of Regina and being separated have your heart aching." He used his hook to tip her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "Your magic is as light as it comes and the love you have for your family brings it to the surface."

She didn't know what to say. She'd never met anyone so astute and tuned into her emotions. It was scary. She wasn't good with feelings. Usually when things got too intense she ran or closed herself up completely. The fact that this man, who she'd only just met, could read her so easily was unsettling.

He seemed to sense her discomfort,  _of course he did_. "Let's find a place to get some water and food, shall we?" He dropped his hook away from her and began to head into an empty house.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she called after him. "It feels like stealing."

He popped his head out of the window of the home he entered, an incredulous look on his face. "Well I am a pirate, Love but I don't think they're coming back anytime soon, so what is here is of no use to them. Now, are you hungry or not?"

Her stomach growled in response to the question and she hustled inside to see what he'd found. Thankfully there was plenty of food and drink that had been left behind after the curse. She initially worried that it would all be spoiled, but time had frozen everything, even the food. They ate their fill, packed as much as they could, even finding an extra canteen to bring along, before reviving their journey to Lake Nostos.

*** 

Time passed much quicker after their stop in the village. Killian felt better after having apologized for acting like an ass and Emma seemed to be happier as well. Their conversation was lively, the topics varying and they rode side by side unless the road narrowed. He told her stories of his crew and the embarrassing scrapes they'd gotten into. She told him about the time her father was teaching her to use a sword and she nearly gutted him. He made a mental note to continue those lessons with her if they had the opportunity. Being able to wield a sword was invaluable. He laughed at her shock to learn he could speak four languages and delighted in her discomfort when he spoke very naughty things to her in two of them.

"If you were stranded on a desert island," he groaned hearing her start another what if game. They already played something called  _Would You Rather_  and he was aghast at some of the truly horrific scenarios she came up with. "And could only bring three things with you, what would they be?"

He looked over at her, letting her know with his gaze how annoying he found this latest round of questions. The look that would have sent his crew scurrying below deck only made Emma laugh. "Alright Swan, I will play along, if you allow me to pick the next one."

"Deal."

"I would take the Jolly Roger of course," he didn't add that because his ship could sail anywhere he would then no longer be stranded, as that would take the fun away for her. "Rum, and a beautiful woman."

She laughed, "Those are truly unsurprising answers."

"I am sure they are. Now, it's my turn." He gave her a scandalous grin and licked his bottom lip.

She sat up straighter in her saddle, trying to hold in a smile. "I'm ready."

"Would you rather be tied up or tie up your partner?"

She gave a surprised snort and rolled her eyes. "Really? That's your question?"

"Aye. Don't be embarrassed, Love, there is no wrong answer."

She was shaking her head. "I enjoy both actually, but if I had to pick," she cocked her head as if deep in thought. His stomach clenched and his cock stirred to life as he awaited her response. "I'd pick to be tied up. It's much more fun to let someone else do all the work." She threw him a saucy wink before pulling her horse ahead of his. He gave a low growl, deep in his throat. "What about you Captain?" She called from in front of him.

He urged his steed to come along side of hers. "Oh darling, I assure you I am delighted either way. But if I had to pick, I would choose to tie you to my bed and pleasure you for days."

She laughed but the sound came out husky instead of amused. "Ok, my turn," she said glancing at him just long enough for Killian to see the blush creeping up her neck.  _Ah not as unaffected by this little question and answer as she hoped to appear._  "What's the craziest place you ever had sex?"

That gave him pause. He wasn't sure if he would shock her if he told the truth but he was going to roll the dice and see. "I've told you stories of Agrabah but I left out one. During a visit, I met a woman. She told me of a gathering that would be taking place later in the evening, promising all sorts of sensual delights." He watched her chew on her lip and fidget as he spoke. "Upon her request, I accompanied her to the home of a wealthy gentleman. The house was one of the largest I had seen since arriving. The sight I was greeted with is one I have yet to reencounter. Everyone there was indulging in a variety of sex acts. I had heard of these soirees but never had the opportunity to attend. There were men and women all throughout the house pleasuring one another." He heard her intake of breath and saw her squirming in her seat. His cock tightened painfully not just at the memory but at seeing what describing it was doing to Emma. "You could hear the moans vibrating throughout the halls," he intended to be as descriptive as possible. "There were whispered tributes and shouts of release. The incense they burned seemed to wrap around the soul of anyone who inhaled it, possessing them. Women bent over chairs, men tied to beds. The sights and sounds were enough to have me considering an extended visit to the land. I have yet to forget it."

_Bloody hell, this was a bad game to start while in a saddle._  He gazed at Emma. She was breathing heavy, her pale skin flushed. "How much further to the Lake?" Her voice was low and breathy.

"Another hour at least."

"Christ," she muttered under her breath.

They had already stopped once but they needed another. The teasing banter had turned more erotic than he imagined and being in on horseback had gotten decidedly uncomfortable. "Let's take a quick rest, Love. I need to stretch my legs."

"Yeah, good idea." She cleared her throat and stopped her horse.

He dismounted first, his cock was still painfully hard and straining against his leathers when he collided with Emma as she swung off of her horse. He grabbed her waist to steady her but couldn't make himself let go. Her eyes were huge, the green nearly gone. She licked her lips and he groaned.

"Killian," she didn't get to finish. He crushed his mouth to hers and her arms went around his neck, her body molding to his. He cupped her ass and ground her mound against him. She gave a guttural moan that sent his head spinning.

He felt her hands tugging at the laces of his pants. He snatched at the buttons of her vest, finally getting it open and pushing it from her shoulders. He felt her hand close around him, stroking slowly up and down. "Bloody hell Love." In a frenzy of need he ran his hook down the front of her shirt, tearing it open and baring her to him. He took her breast and closed his mouth around the rosy tip.

"Now. I need-" her thoughts were cut off when he flicked her nipple with his tongue and then tugged. He separated from her only long enough to drag his coat off his horse and toss it on the ground. He lowered her onto it before recapturing her mouth. He could feel her toeing off her boots and shimmying out of her pants before they too were kicked aside. He sat back on his heels so he could look at her. Her skin glowed in the afternoon sun, the golden curls between her thighs glistened, begging him to taste its nectar. He went to move his mouth down her body but she stopped him.

"No," her voice was hoarse. Upon hearing the word, he pushed back but she grabbed his shirt pulling him to her. "I need to feel you inside me. Now Killian."

Her needy plea made him nearly come undone. He made a sound that sounded like a growl, "As the lady commands." He shoved his pants down under his ass and pushed into her quivering center.

She gave a delicious, filthy cry of pleasure and her walls squeezed around him. Her ankles pressed into his ass urging him forward. He used the underside of his hook to lift her hips so he could balance on his knees, giving his hand access to her swollen bundle of nerves. He teased the hidden jewel as he pushed his hips forward in deep, languid thrusts. He watched her face, flush with desire, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent plea. "That's it Love. So fucking beautiful. Let me give you what you need."

His thumb kept up the torment on her clit as his cock dragged in and out of her. He picked up his pace, changing the movements from slow and deep to hard and fast. Her back arched up off the ground and his name came tumbling from her lips. Her release had her walls constricting around him and he quickly followed her over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her. Both of them trying to catch their breath. He shifted his weight so he didn't crush her and rolled to the side. He turned his face toward her. "That was-" he stopped, unable to find words to accurately describe what had just occurred.

"A one-time thing," she finished. She grabbed her tattered shirt and used it to clean up before tugging her pants on and getting the spare shirt from their belongings.

Hurt nipped at him but he knew what she was doing. It might not have been full of romance but that was more than a one-time fuck. The earth had not only shifted, it shattered. He was never going to be the same.

Standing, he pulled up his pants, lacing them with the skill that came from centuries of practice. When she finally looked at him, he stared into her eyes, hoping that she could see into his soul. "We'll see about that princess."

*** 

_I've lost my goddamn mind._  Emma was on her horse, following Killian this time instead of riding alongside, brooding. She glances dubiously at the man in front of her, his last words floating through her mind,  _we'll see about that Princess_. He hadn't put his coat back on,  _probably because it was soaked in their sex_ , and the muscles in his shoulders rippled under the fabric of his shirt as he kept his horse steady. She now knew just what those muscles felt like under her hands. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the memory.

She had to focus. They were almost to Lake Nostos and she couldn't afford to be mooning over a pirate. She needed to revive the bean and get the hell back to her family. She thought about taking the bean and leaving Hook behind but dismissed the idea quickly. It would be wrong to leave him, and his crew, behind in an empty world. Hook and Rumpelstiltskin could fight it out when they got back to Storybrooke. Whatever she thought was going on between her and him, she needed to remember that he had a goal. He wanted revenge and she was his ticket. He was using her just as much as she was using him.

The sexual attraction was just a minor inconvenience. He'd get to Storybrooke and forget about her once he had his eyes on the Dark One.

With her emotions settled in neat little compartments, Emma felt better. She could handle this.

"Not much further now, Love," Killian called over his shoulder. "It looks like the path narrows up ahead so keep close."

Figuring he didn't need a response, Emma kept quiet but followed his directive. She could see the path opening up and excitement bubbled in her stomach.

"Bloody hell," she heard Killian mutter in front of her. It wasn't an awe inspired expletive. It sounded like a disappointment curse. She pushed her horse forward, nudging it beside his so she could see.

"No." Emma's heart beat frantically in her chest. In front of her was an empty pit. Where there should have been sparkling, living water, was a dry, dusty hole. "Where is it?" She jumped down hastily, running into the center. "Where the hell is it?" Her voice was high and loud.

"Love," Killian jumped down and jogged to her. "I am so sorry. I had no idea the water would have dried up." She looked up at him, his face was crumpled in disappointment.

She tore her gaze away, tears pricking her eyes. Her throat seized up and she didn't know if she could speak without letting a choked cry escape. She put her fist to her mouth, swallowing hard to regain her composure.

She turned back to Killian, who looked as lost as she felt. They stood in the middle of an empty lake in an empty realm. "What do we do now?"

*** 

They rode in silence back to the empty village they'd stopped at earlier. Instead of spending the night in a cave, next to each other, they opted for beds. Killian couldn't believe Lake Nostos was gone. He had heard no whispers of its demise so the only explanation is that Regina had somehow taken the water with her.

Emma's devastation hung around him like an anchor. He felt, knew, he had let her down. He spent the ride to the village trying to come up with a new plan. Once he made it back to his ship, he could look at the maps he had collected and scour his books.

By the time they reached the village, both were dead on their feet. They retired to separate homes and didn't see one another until morning. He wanted to go to her many times during the night. He had slept fitfully, dreaming of her. She rode astride him, her golden curls falling on his chest, but when he looked to her face it was not awash in pleasure. Tears fell from her eyes,  _help me_ , she begged him. He went to hug her and she disappeared like a vapor. He had woke covered in sweat, fear gripping his body.

He didn't sleep after the nightmare and was awake ready to go long before the sun came up. The pinks and oranges were just starting to light the sky when Emma emerged. He hadn't expected to see her for several hours.

"You didn't get much sleep, Emma."

"Doesn't look like you did either."

Her normally bright green eyes were dulled by dark circles and red rims. Her face devoid of the lightness he'd become accustomed to seeing. His heart ached for her.

"If you're ready, we can start the journey back to the Jolly. At this rate we will make it back before sunset."

She nodded and swung onto her horse, letting him lead the way.

Hours of silence made the long trek even longer. He tried to engage her with the light hearted games she'd been fond of previously, but she'd told him she wasn't in the mood. He did manage to get her to drink some water and eat some food, but she refused to make any stops and ate while she rode.

"When we get back to my ship, I am going to pour over my maps. I've gathered quite the collection over the years. There may be something in them that can help."

"Sounds good."

That was the last he heard of her voice until they were nearing their destination.

"Hook,"  _ah so we are back to Hook are we Love,_  "what about Tiny?"

"What's Tiny?"

"The giant. Do you think he could help us?"

"It may not be a matter of 'could he' Emma, so much as 'will he'." He knew that she trusted the giant, but Killian thought his offer of help may have been a one off.

"Is there a way to get to him without climbing back up the beanstalk?"

He sighed. He could tell by the tone of her voice she'd already decided this was going to be their next course of action. The thought of climbing that bloody beanstalk again was less than appealing. "I doubt it, darling."

"I am going back up," she held up a hand to silence the protest that was forming on his lips. "You don't have to go with me, but I am going. He helped us once, I think I could talk him into doing it again."

"I don't doubt you could talk him into doing anything you wished but I'm not letting you go alone. We will go together."

She turned and smiled at him, making his heart soar.

"But Emma, we leave in the morning," it was his turn to silence her protest. "Love if we don't want to fall off the bloody thing from exhaustion, we  _have_  to rest. We will leave at first light."

She nodded in agreement.

_Fantastic. Back to the bloody beanstalk._


	7. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is reeling from their loss at Lake Nostos and seeks comfort in Killian but ends up learning some surprising things about him. They head back to the beanstalk and learn of someone who may be able to help them.

                Killian was right, they reached the Jolly before night fell. Emma had never been happier to see the ship in her life. His men were scattered throughout the port and stood at attention when they saw their captain return, who after giving orders to have the horses tended to, disappeared. All she wanted to do was find a place to lay her aching body but Sawyer found her and had a million questions.

                “Did you see anyone else? All the men say the whole realm is gone, save us.” The boy’s eyes held a mixture of fear and wonder.

                “We didn’t see anyone. We came across a few villages but they were all empty. From what I can tell, the curse took everyone from the Enchanted Forest.”

                “Hmm,” he looked thoughtful, more serious than a boy his age should be. “Guess we will have to go outside the Enchanted Forest,” he finished with a shrug.

                “Emma,” she turned toward Killian who had just come up from below deck. He addressed Sawyer quickly, “Hello lad, please see that food and drink are brought to my quarters.” He scurried off, eager to please his idol. “Emma, I am having water heated and brought to my quarters so you can have a soak. There will be food waiting as well. I will let you decide which is more pressing to attend to first,” he gave her a small smile.

                Guilt had been eating at her since she had, in a moment of panic, told him what happened between them was a one-time thing. It’s not that she didn’t like him, her feelings for him were…complicated and what was driving her to push him away. She was self-aware enough to recognize that fact, but didn’t know how to change it. It’s what she’d always done. _Never let anyone get close enough to hurt you._

Her number one concern was getting back to Henry. Being in a deserted kingdom had given her a new appreciation for just how demented Regina was. She was terrified of leaving Henry with her any longer than she had to. The queen may have promised Henry that she would not to use magic, but with Emma gone, who’s to say she isn’t finding a way to make sure his other mother didn’t stay gone?

                “Thank you, Killian,” she also felt bad about reverting to calling him Hook after he’d asked her to call him by his given name. She may not be in the headspace to develop what was clearly an attraction between them, but he’d saved her life and was helping her get home. She would at least give him the one concession.

                “Think nothing of it, Love.” He was so open, every emotion he felt played over his face. There had been no mistaking the hurt her words earlier had caused.

                She reached out and touched his arm, the connection had him clenching his jaw. “No, I mean it,” she looked into his eyes, trying to convey what her words couldn’t. “For everything.”

                A sad smile ghosted across his lips. “You’re welcome, Emma.”

                They were interrupted by Mr. Smee, again, who insisted he needed to speak to his Captain immediately. Emma rolled her eyes and left them. Apparently everything was an emergency with the first mate.

                She made her way to his cabin. The relief that washed over her upon being surrounded by the familiar sights and smells felt suspiciously like coming home after a long journey. She’d only slept in his bed a few times but it already called to her louder than the one in her parent’s loft. There was a hot meal waiting on the table and hot water in the copper tub. She couldn’t decide which to have first so she ate just enough while undressing to curb the hollow feeling in her stomach before sliding into the steaming water with a groan.

                Being back in the water brought up memories from the night of the attack. Killian had been more than kind to her that evening. He’d been understanding and seemed to know what Emma would need before she did. Tipping her head back, she scrubbed her hair clean, reveling in the feel of the water slicing through her hair. As she scrubbed her skin with his soap, she absently hummed a tune. Only realizing at the end, it was the song he’d sang for her that night.

                She sat in the tub until the water went cold and her stomach begin to growl. She toweled off quickly, dressing in clean clothes, before sitting down to finish her meal. She flipped through the book Mermaids and the Gods of the Sea while she ate.

_“Lesser is known about the Merman, although they are told to be just as fearsome as their feminine counterpart. The Mermen look like ordinary men from the waist up, save their blue tinted skin and the gray hair that line their jaws. Before luring ships to their deaths, they will challenge her captain to a rhyming contest. If the Captain is quick enough in wit and tongue, he can save his ship the fate of a watery grave.”_

“Emma,” Killian’s voice and a soft knock at the door startled her. “Love, are you awake?”

                She opened the door and the sight before her had her mouth falling open. Killian stood there naked from the waist up, water dripping from his hair, running in rivulets down his chest. He had a towel wrapped around his hips that was so thin and short, it barely covered anything. His arms were well muscled and a scattering of scars lined his ribs and stomach. His brace was strapped around his arm, the leather soft and supple. His legs were long and lean. The raw masculinity he exuded stole her breath.

                His mouth quirked up at her appraisal, “See something you like, Love?”

*** 

                Killian watched Emma leave him and instantly missed her presence. He turned to his first mate with a scowl. “Mr. Smee, if you continue to make a habit out of interrupting me, I am going to have to rethink your position on my ship.” The man cowered in the face of his Captain’s irritation. “Get on it with, mate! What the devil is so bloody important?”

                “It’s just, uh, sir, some of the crew are wanting to know when we will be setting sail again, sir.”

                Killian sighed. He knew his crew would be getting restless after a long stop at port, especially an empty one. “A few more days Smee. Tell the men to give their captain a few more days.”

                He pushed past his first mate and left his ship. He wanted to give Emma some time to herself and no matter how much he longed to be surrounded by the comfort of his quarters, he knew she needed it more. He made his way to a tavern, where he was greeted with a raucous round of applause from his crew. It put a smile on his face. He ate and drank with his men until the need for a scrub could no longer be put off.

                He used the crew’s washing chamber. It wasn’t until after he was dripping wet that he realized he hadn’t brought clean clothes. He wrapped himself in the long strip of cotton he’d used to dry, resigned to walking back to his cabin nearly naked. Muttering curses under his breath he left a trail of water in his wake. He listened outside the door before knocking. If she was asleep, he would sneak in and grab a few things so as not to disturb her.

                “Emma,” he knocked softly.  “Love, are you awake?” The door swung open and to his pleasure, her mouth fell open at the sight of him. He couldn’t help the grin that lifted his face. “See something you like, Love?”

                She swallowed hard before rolling her eyes. He winked and sauntered by her to his wardrobe. He realized his mistake when he heard her hiss. A small, shocked intake of breath. _Bloody hell, the scars. I forgot about the fucking scars._ He quickly grabbed a shirt and pants, tugging the bottoms on before he turned to face her. He was bringing the shirt over his head when her hands stopped him. The concern and sympathy coloring her face was too painful and he had to look away.

                “Killian,” she still held the shirt down. “I’m so sorry.”

                He looked back at her, pasting a nonchalant look on his face. “It was many years ago Swan. They’ve long since healed.”

                “I’ve learned that scars made in childhood take the longest to heal. Physical or otherwise.” She squeezed his arm before stepping back, allowing him to dress. She didn’t know how right she was. To this day, centuries later, he still awoke with nightmares, his mind replaying the whip coming down on his back. He knew she wanted to ask how it happened but wouldn’t pry.

                “I told you my father sold my brother and I for safe passage,” he began quietly. “The Captain we served under was a ruthless and unforgiving bastard. Something as simple as not following an order quick enough would get you lashed.”

                Her face contorted in empathy. “How old were you?”

                He looked down at his feet, unable to look into her eyes and share the sordid tale. “Thirteen, the last time. I was lucky he didn’t kill me. Liam tried to intervene but was thrown in the brig.” His throat constricted when he thought of the punch to the jaw his brother had received trying to help him. Liam was always trying to save him. “I had not gotten the deck cleaned to his liking. Since it was just one on my lengthy list of failures, I received extra lashes. Took nearly a month to recover since swabbing a deck doesn’t allow wounds to heal properly and I kept ripping them back open.”

                He looked up to see tears spill over her face and his gut twisted. _Fucking sod! Why would you burden her with memories that you don’t even want? She’s got enough on her plate without adding your fucking trauma._

                “Oh Emma,” he stepped close to her and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her face. “It was a long time ago, Love. Don’t waste your tears.” She surprised him by burrowing into his chest and linking her arms around his waist. His hand came up to stroke her hair and he closed his eyes in reverence. Retelling the memory had left him feeling raw and exposed. Her arms around him and her head on his chest soothed his soul. She smelled of his soap and felt like coming home.

*** 

                Just when she thought she had him pegged and put in a box she could contain and categorize, he surprised her and the box imploded. There was much more to Captain Killian Jones than she first thought. Hearing the story of how he got the horrific scars that crisscrossed his back had gutted her. She pictured him as a young, scrawny, dark haired boy. Thinking of the pain he’d endured ripped at her heart and even though the boy was now grown and the wounds long since healed, she hadn’t been able to stop herself from hugging him. Comforting herself as much as him.

                His shirt clung to his body, absorbing the water and his chest hair tickled her cheek. His chin nuzzled her hair and she felt peace settle around her. Exhaustion was nipping at her heels and she swayed in his arms.

                He placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Off to bed with you now, Swan.” He went to unwind himself from her and, much to her surprise and mild embarrassment, she hugged him tighter.

                She didn’t want the comfort she felt in this moment to end. “Killian,” she willed her pride to step back. _He needs to sleep in his own bed_ , she reasoned with herself. “Would you, uh, stay with me tonight?” Her eyes averted, she felt a blush crawling up her neck. _He’s going to think I am insane. Pushing him away one minute and begging him to stay the next._

                His face softened in what looked like relief and he smiled. “Of course, Love.”

                She was dressed only in the essentials, pants and shirt, and he in the same. She took the side of the bed closest to the wall, snuggling in under his sinfully soft blankets. He snuffed out the lanterns and she heard the click of his hook as he took it off. He laid on his back and opened his arms. She gladly went into them. He had taken his brace off as well and she was grateful he trusted her enough to leave it behind. She settled into his side, breathing him in as his arms came around her, enveloping her in his body. She was asleep within minutes.

*** 

                Killian woke to the distinct sound of his crew tending to their daily tasks. The first thing he noticed was how hot he was, the next was the source of the heat. _Emma._ He thought back to the night before when she had asked him to stay with her. _“Stay with me.”_ Her plea had melted the ice surrounding his heart.

                For the first time in nearly a century he had slept through the night, free of nightmares.

                Emma was wrapped around him, her leg thrown over his, arm draped over his hips and head in the pad of his shoulder. The blankets had long since been kicked off, their combined body heat keeping them warm. His body felt stiff from laying too long, but he couldn’t will himself to leave the bed. She breathed deeply in her sleep. He looked down at her. _This is the first time I’ve seen her still_. Much of her hair was covering her face but he could see her lips slightly parted and her dark lashes resting on her cheeks.

                _I want to wake up to this every day._ The thought, more of a whispered confession, floated through his mind and a piece of his heart clicked into place. _I love her._ He smiled hugely. It was much too soon to let her in on that bit of information, but he fully planned to show her without the words, letting her come around to the idea of being loved. Getting her to trust him with her heart would be harder than getting her home. Her walls were so high, he wondered if Tiny himself could see over them.

He felt more at peace than he could ever remember. He had a mission, a goal. A treasure to uncover. And as a pirate, nothing was more important than getting to the treasure. Emma had no idea what she was up against.

                She was lying on his arm and it was falling asleep. The pins and needles racing down to his stump urging him to try and gently change his hold. His movements caused her to stir and he saw her eyes blink open. She groaned and stretched like a cat, arms over her head, feet pointed, back arched. The sight had Killian’s already half erect cock tightening to steel. He desperately wanted to run his hands over her breasts and give her a thorough wake-up call. But he kept his hands to himself, letting his eyes roam freely.

                “What time is it?” Emma’s voice was thick with sleep.

                “Not too late, Love. My crew is still on their morning tasks.”

                She sat up, her hair tumbled around her shoulders, and rubbed her eyes. She gave him a sleepy smile. “Feel like climbing a beanstalk?”

                He groaned dramatically and flung his arm over his eyes. “Only for you Emma, would I willingly go back up and greet a giant.”

                She laughed and hopped over him out of the bed. “He’s going to help us, just wait and see.”

*** 

                Emma looked up at the beanstalk before turning to Killian. She was glad things seemed to be back to whatever normal was for them. Things had gotten dicey for a while. But he had been cheerful all morning, flirting with her in the way she’d grown accustomed to. When she woke and felt his erection under her leg, she wasn’t sure how awkward it was going to be for either of them. But he eased her anxiety with humor and dry wit. He’d teased her all morning about going back up to talk to a giant but never going so far as to make her feel silly for suggesting it.

Now they were back at their beanstalk, _our beanstalk Emma?_ _Really?_ and ready to find her a way home. Her hope stores were full and she was cautiously optimistic about what they would find out today. Her mother would be proud.

                “You ready, Love?”

                Emma nodded and the two of them started their climb. Much like the first time, conversation easily flowed until about half way up. They were winded, could no longer see the ground and steadfastly concentrating on not falling. They finally reached the top and took a few minutes to collect their breath.

                Killian looked around before asking, “Think anyone’s home?”

                “Only one way to find out.” She climbed up on a pile of rocks and started shouting. “Tiny! It’s Emma! I need your help!” Killian was looking up at her exasperated and it made her laugh. _He is always making me laugh._ She shrugged her shoulders at him.

                They felt him coming. The rocks and piles of debris rumbled, threatening to crash down on them. When he emerged, he had a look of surprised confusion on his face.

                “What are you doing back here? I told you I would give you one favor.”

                Emma looked up at him. “Tiny, I need your help again.”

                “My name is Anton, Tiny is just what my brothers called me because I am so small.”

                Emma laughed, “Well Anton, you’re the biggest giant I’ve ever met.”

                He smiled at her. “What do you need?”

                Emma shot Killian a smug look before turning back to Anton. “The bean I took was useless. We thought that if we found this lake with living water, we could make it work, but the lake was completely dried up. Anton, my son is back in my land and could be in danger. I have to get home. I know you know how it feels to be alone. Please, help me.”

                Anton shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable with the display. “I would if I could, but I can’t. That was the only bean I had. I can’t grow more; the fields were all burned.”

                Killian finally chimed in. “Do you know of any way to get to another realm besides a bean mate?”

                Anton looked thoughtful. “There might be a way. There were rumors of a queen in another kingdom with powers unlike anything that had ever been seen before. If you can get there, maybe she can help you.”

                Emma could feel the blood humming in her veins. _This could be it_. “Do you know her name?”

                “Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.”

*** 

                Killian shouldn’t be amazed by Emma anymore but the woman was bloody brilliant. He should have known she could mesmerize a giant just as quickly as she had a pirate. Anton helped them both into the basket and they started their descent down the beanstalk.

                “Do you know of Arendelle?” Emma was practically vibrating with excitement.

                “Aye, Love. Right before the curse hit, news of the Queen’s ascension to power hit the realm. Her parents perished in a shipwreck. News of a new King or Queen is always a thing to talk about, especially when he or she has powers.”

                “Do you know what kind of magic Elsa has?”

                “Very little. Only in whispers was it talked about. Apparently, she’s very powerful though.” He watched her chew on her lip, brow furrowed. “What is it Love?”

                “Magical queens make me a little nervous these days. What if she’s like Regina or they were friends? How do we know she’s not another Evil Queen?”

                Killian chuckled. “I can assure you, Love, Regina had no friends here. Only those she bullied into submission to her will.” He realized his mistake immediately. Her inquisitive green eyes probed him.

                “How well do you know Regina?”

                He was saved from having to answer when the basket hit the ground. “Much better than the climb, eh Swan? Let me give you a boost.”

                She looked as if she wanted to say more but put her boot in his hands and swung herself out. He quickly followed behind, using his hook for leverage.

                Killian watched Emma as she climbed on to her horse and settled in for the journey back to his ship. They rode in companionable silence for so long he thought she’d forgotten about her question to him. Luck was not on his side.

                “How well do you know Regina?”

                He closed his eyes and sighed. “Well enough.”

                “What does that mean?”

                _Bloody hell this woman is incapable of letting anything go._ “It means that she once commissioned me to do her dirty work.” He was not eager to lay his secrets bare to the woman he loved. Not when those secrets would show her just how unworthy he was of her heart.

                “What kind of dirty work?” Her voice held an edge, an edge he feared would only grow worse once she learned the truth about him.

                He looked at her, eyes pleading. “Emma, I’ve done many a thing I’m not proud of. I’ve spent centuries consumed with getting my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin and I let nothing stand in the way of my goal.”

                “Killian, tell me what you did for Regina. You can trust me.”

                “Aye, Love, I know. But I fear once you learn the truth, you will no longer trust me.” He watched the fear creep into her eyes and bit back a curse. Best to just get it over with. “Regina contracted me to kill her mother.”

                Emma’s mouth fell open. “Did you?”

                “I tried. Cora, her mother, is worse than you could possibly imagine. As awful as Regina is, Cora is a thousand times more vile.”

                “Mary Margaret, err my mom, told me that Cora killed the man Regina loved. Is that why she asked you to kill her?”

                “No. I didn’t know at the time, but she was planning to enact the curse that would rip everyone from the Enchanted Forest. Regina told me she had plans to leave and wanted to ensure her mother couldn’t follow her. She enchanted my hook and sent me to Wonderland to rip out Cora’s heart.”

                “Damn,” Emma breathed.

                “Indeed. However, in Wonderland, Cora is the Queen of Hearts. She nearly ripped mine out after I tried, and failed, to take hers.” He absently rubbed his chest. He could still feel her fingers squeezing around his heart. It was not a feeling he ever hoped to repeat.

                “She let you get away?”

                “Of sorts. Cora came back to the Enchanted Forest with me and tricked Regina into thinking she was dead. I gave Regina a fake heart and her mother’s body. I haven’t seen Regina since.”

                “What about Cora? I’m surprised she let you live, knowing she was alive.”

                “She said our work was finished unless I wanted to partner with her. I declined. Cora is a snake and can’t be trusted. She’s more likely to kill me than work with me.”

                “So, what happened to her? Do you think she escaped the curse too? I think I would know if she was running around Storybrooke.”

Killian shook his head. “I’ve no idea. I didn’t even know the curse was coming. But looking back, my guess is she found a way to escape it. Maybe she found her way back to Wonderland.” He thought back to the last conversation he had with Cora. “Cora told me right before we parted ways, that Regina didn’t need her right now but she would, she only had to be patient.”

Emma looked thoughtful. “Do you think she knew the curse would be broken?”

“Anything is possible with that witch.” He looked around nervously, half expecting her to materialize in front of them at the mention of her name.

“How did you meet Regina?”

Killian felt sick. He didn’t want to tell her that he met the queen whilst trying to kill her prisoner, an unarmed woman. Emma might overlook the fact that he was commissioned to kill an evil sorceress but she would never forgive him for trying to kill an innocent simply because she couldn’t provide him with the answers he needed.

Instead of telling her the truth, he put on a cocky grin and raised an eyebrow. “I am very well-known Swan. I am the best pirate captain to ever sail the seas and have yet to be bested with a sword.” He licked his lips salaciously and whispered, “Not to mention my other _assets_ are sought after by women in every realm.”

She rolled her eyes heavenward and gave a snort. He watched her chuckle die away and she blinked rapidly several times. “What is it Love?”

She looked at him uncomfortably. “Did you, uh, sleep with Regina?”

Killian couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from his chest. “Gods no, Emma! The Evil Queen may have dressed and talked like a seductress but she’s more apt to break a man’s neck than stroke his cock.” He watched her puff out a sigh of relief. “Were you jealous, Love?” His lips tilted upward and he reached out to stroke her arm.

She jerked away from him, but not before he saw the little shiver that ran through her. “Don’t be an idiot,” Emma mumbled, trying and failing to conceal a smile.

Killian laughed but was more than a little relieved he had been able to distract her from her line of questioning. He had no doubt that she would come back to it eventually, _the gloriously infuriating woman didn’t let a damn thing go_ , but he was hoping she’d be in love with him by the time that happened.

*** 

                His crew was antsy. They’d been docked for too long. He had a ragtag team of men, ranging in age and ability, but they had one thing in common, a love for the sea. They weren’t comfortable on land and too long in one place would likely start to cause dissention among them.

                He sent word to have all the crew gathered on deck. Killian watched Emma chat with Sawyer and several other of his men. Milah had been as much of a Captain to his men as he, and they followed her orders as much out of respect as fear. But Emma had something Milah never had been able to procure; the love of his crew. He could see it on their faces and in the way they spoke to her. Sawyer had told him the way his men had took up for her the night of the attack. Once word had spread and they learned what happened to her, nearly every member of his crew came to him wanting to know what he’d done to Jon. If the man hadn’t been dead, his men would have hunted him down and tore him limb from limb.

                Smee came to stand next to him, hat in hand. “All the crew is here, sir.”

                “Thank you Mr. Smee.” He stood above the crew so he could see everyone. “First men, let me say thank you, I know it wasn’t easy to be docked for this extended period. Emma and I have been scouring the kingdom looking for a way to open a portal to get her home. We _will_ find a way and once we do, the Jolly will be going as well. Any man who doesn’t want to venture to a new world needs to let me know now. I will not hold it against you.” He paused and looked around, unsurprised to find not one who wanted to stay behind. “Now, the good news is we may have found someone who can help and they are in another kingdom. I will need to consult my maps, but this means we will be setting sail in the morning.” This earned a raucous round of applause and cheers. He smiled, “Aye. We will once again be on the sea men. This also means that the Jolly needs to be sail ready by first light. You’ve all had plenty of time to enjoy yourselves. Tonight, there is not to be a man off this ship. We need all hands on deck, preparing to set sail.”

                “Aye, Aye Captain!” His men shouted.

                “Dismissed,” he bellowed and with a wave of his hand, his crew dispersed. He went over to where Emma was standing. “I know of Arendelle but need to study my maps to determine the best course and how long it will take to reach,” he stopped when he saw Emma’s face. She was studying him quizzically. “What is it, Love?”

                “You just surprised me is all.”

                “How so?” He was curious as to what he had done to take her by surprise. He had done nothing irregular that he was aware of.

                “With your men, just now. I didn’t think a fearsome pirate captain would explain to his men why they’d been docked, or thank them for their patience.” Her lips turned up in a smile and he had a primal urge to trace them with his tongue.

                “A man unwilling to give thanks to those who deserve it, inspire loyalty to none. I expect my crew to be loyal because I respect the work they do for me and my ship. I am their captain, not their ruler. They have given me their trust, and I in turn give them my thanks.” He had sailed under one too many captains as a boy who thought it weak to express gratitude. He remembered the way they were talked about, mutiny was always just around the corner. He swore an oath to himself as a young man that should he ever have the honor of captaining a ship, he would treat his crew the way he longed to be treated.

                Emma smiled at him, saying nothing. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before finding Sawyer. He heard her ask the lad what she could do to help them get ready to set sail. He wanted to follow her, he wanted to take her to his cabin and prove his love and devotion to her by worshipping and pleasuring her until she forgot her own name. But he was frozen, rooted to the deck. He put his fingers to his cheek, feeling the heat that was left behind from a kiss by the woman he loved.

 


	8. Love me, I think I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for waiting for this chapter. I am sorry it has taken me this long to get it out. I hope you all love it. Please review if you love it :) Your feedback feeds my muse.

It was late. Emma didn’t know how late but her body felt every hour that had passed. She helped Sawyer and the men until her feet ached and back was screaming. She needed a bath and a bed, in that order. She hadn’t seen Killian since she kissed his cheek and left him standing on the deck. He really was full of surprises. He was respected by his men but he was also feared, so the display of honesty and openness with them caught her off guard. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She wished she could find out more about his fearsome past. How did he inspire loyalty and trepidation simultaneously?

She climbed down the ladder that led to the main quarters and every muscle in her body protested. No wonder he and the rest of the men were so fit. Well, save for Mr. Smee.  _ I wonder how he stays chubby with all this work? _

Her feet and back weren’t the only parts of her howling in pain tonight. The time spent with Sawyer had her heart longing for Henry. She missed him so damn much. And the guilt of still being away wracked her soul. She was doing everything she could to get to Storybrooke but if she dug deep enough, she knew she was distracted. Killian was helping her, doing all he could to ensure she made it home.

_ Don’t forget why he’s doing it Emma. Not out of loyalty to you. _

That thought had been pinging in her brain for hours. After seeing him with his crew, she knew he was devoted to them and they to him in kind. He wouldn’t leave them all to rot in an empty land. But he wanted his revenge against Rumpelstiltskin.  He had not brought it up in a while but she didn’t think for a second that his motivation had changed. He’d killed the woman Killian loved. That’s not something you forget or forgive, no matter how many centuries pass.

She realized she was standing outside the door to the cabin, her thoughts running wayward in her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the familiarity comfort her. This was the only spot in the whole god forsaken realm where she felt relaxed.

“Swan,” the sound of Killian’s voice on the other side of the door made her jump. “Are you going to stand lurking outside my door all bloody night or are you planning to come in?”

She stepped inside rolling her eyes.

_ He’s in his element _ , she thought. He had stripped down to just his shirt and leather pants. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing his brace, his feet bare and hair disheveled. Her chest constricted uncomfortably at the sight.

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“Uh, sorry for the lurking. I think I may have fallen asleep standing out there.” The lie rolled off her tongue and a look of concern pinched his face.

“Have you been working this entire time?”

She nodded, using her hand to cover a yawn.

“Bloody hell. You’re not a member of my crew, Swan and I will not have you treated as such. Someone will meet the end of the tail for attempting to take advantage of your kindness.”

Alarm ran through her. He seemed genuinely angry. “No, it’s fine. I wanted to help. I don’t think anyone even realized I was working alongside them.”

He gave her a deadpan stare. “Emma, any man with blood in his veins notices when you are beside them.”

Pleasure at his words warmed her and she felt her cheeks grow hot. “I am going to go use the washroom and then hit the hay.”

“I’ve no clue what ‘hit the hay’ means but you most certainly will not be bathing in the washroom with my crew. I will have water brought here and you can use my quarters.”

“It’s not like I am going to strip naked and shower in front of them Killian,” she grumbled. “I know how to take a sink bath.” But she knew there was no use arguing with him about it. And besides, a long soak in hot water sounded like heaven.

She took off her vest and breathed deeply, not realizing how constricting it was until it was gone. She watched as Killian left the room, bellowing for Sawyer. He seemed agitated and she didn’t know if it was because she interrupted him working or because he learned she worked alongside his men most of the night. She heard their hushed tones but couldn’t make out what was said. He came back in, slamming the door with a thud.

“I am having water brought in. I can move my maps and charts so I don’t disturb you.” He started to gather them up when she stopped him.

She looked around the room and for the first time noticed parchment covered every available flat surface. She was so focused on him she had failed to see anything else in the room. She walked over to look at them. They were intricate and hand drawn. Some of the languages, unreadable.

“These are incredible.”

Killian stood beside her. “This is a sea chart of the waters around the Enchanted Forest,” he pointed at one that lay on the table. Emma could see  _ E.F. _ scrawled at the top and knew that the blobs were probably land. “I am using my waggoners to determine which route will get us to Arendelle the fastest.”

“What’s a waggoner?”

“A book of charts. I’ve compiled many during my journeys and they’re an essential part of navigation.”

 Emma was impressed. She opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She half expected it to be Smee, the man had a knack for interrupting them, but it was Sawyer and several others carrying water. The tub was filled and she could see the steam rising from the surface. She nearly groaned thinking about slipping into the water.

 Killian added drops of oil before turning his back to her. His hand and hook were clasped behind his back and she could picture him clearly as a sailor, standing at attention. “I’ll leave you to your privacy, Swan.”

She frowned. “I’d rather hear you explain these maps and sea charts, if you don’t mind. I want to know what you’ve found about where this magic queen lives.”

She saw the flicker of heat in his eyes but it was gone as quick as it appeared. He nodded and sat at his desk to continue his study. He’d already seen her naked and done much more than look, so modesty and shyness wasn’t an issue for her. She kept her eyes on his back as she stepped out of her boots. The tension in his shoulders increased with every rustle of fabric. She knew if she could see his face, his jaw would be clenched.

She couldn’t help the moan that floated from her lips as the water wrapped around her body. Her hair was still in a long braid and she let it out, reveling in the feeling of it being free. She massaged her scalp and closed her eyes. The days spent in the Enchanted Forest had been some of the longest of her life. She slid shoulder deep into the water before opening her eyes.

The large tub faced his desk and she had a clear view of him. He would have to turn to see her but she figured his peripheral vision was giving him enough of a show.

“Killian?”

He didn’t move or speak and Emma’s heart picked up into an erratic rhythm. She wanted to ask him so many questions. She wanted to know more about his brother, about Milah and his relationship with the Dark One and mostly, she wanted to know why he was really helping her. Was it all about vengeance for him? Was it so he could get his crew to a place they could pillage and plunder again instead of wandering aimlessly in an empty realm? And what about after his revenge? If he did manage to kill Rumpelstiltskin, wouldn’t Killian then be the Dark One?

She watched as his chin dropped to his chest and his eyes closed. Dark hair fell around his forehead and he almost looked reverent, like a priest offering prayers up to a blessed saint while counting rosary beads. His shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath before finally turning to look at her, his blue eyes bright in the dim lighting.

“I’ve studied all my maps,” Killian’s voice was strained. “I’ve found Arendelle but it’s quite a journey, Emma. At least a month, maybe longer depending on the weather and current.”

Emma leaned her head back against the tub in defeat.  _ A month. That’s too long. _

“Do we have other options?”

“We can begin our travels and stop at kingdoms and ports along the way. We may find something useful in one of them and not have to make the full journey.”

She nodded, suddenly too weary to speak. Neither said anything for a while. He returned to his maps and she stayed in the water with her eyes closed.

Weighing the options, she found none appealing. She wanted to go home. She’d never missed a place, or people, more than she did now.

Her water began to cool and with a great sigh she reached over the side and grabbed the soap, muscle memory allowing her not to have to think about where the bar rested. Her body seemed to know right where everything was located. The scent of Killian wafted up around her as she scrubbed. It made her feel dizzy. The ends of her hair were wet but she didn’t have the strength to wash it.

“Killian, could you hand me a towel?”

He got to his feet and she tracked him across the room. She loved watching him move. He had a swagger to his gait and every step he took was sexy. His confidence and general air of authority hung on him like a royal cloak and he wore it well. Her belly tightened. He was easily the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen and she was naked in a bathtub in front of him.  _ Get a grip Swan! He’s already sampled the goods. _

He handed her the towel and turned around to preserve her modesty.  _ Always a gentleman indeed. _

She dried off quickly and to her delight found a black robe in the armoire that looked to be Killian’s. She pulled it around her and sighed contentedly.

“You can turn around now,” she told him as she belted the robe.

His eyes traveled the length of her and a little fissure of pleasure coursed through her knowing that he liked what he saw.

He gave her a look she knew was supposed to be stern but his eyes gave him away, sparkling with humor. “I know you’ve been pilfering my shirts, Swan. I am keeping an eye on that robe.”

She grinned at him before plopping down into a chair.

“Tell me about our travel plans. You said it could take a month or more?”

He took the chair next to hers. His thigh brushed against her leg and she felt the contact down to her toes. He sighed and ran his fingers through his already unkempt hair. “I think this journey will be more about well-timed improvisation than careful planning. I want to sail toward Arendelle and get close enough to every port on the way to see if there’s life in any of the kingdoms. There is a chance we may make this trip only to realize there’s no one and nothing in Arendelle either.”

_ And then we will have wasted an entire month. Or more. _

He sounded grim. “Swan, I think you should be the one to decide if venturing to Arendelle is what you want to do. It is you who is trying to get back to a family. Delays for my crew and I are of no consequence. It may not be as exciting to be a pirate in an empty land,” he grinned at her. “But, answering to no king or flag allows us to also be unencumbered by a family.”

“Aren’t you lonely?” She asked without thinking and instantly regretted it.

His eyes sparked with a pang of solemnness before he blinked it away, giving her a cocky smile. “I assure you, Love, I am rarely lonely. My own company is far preferable to most others.”

She looked away, knowing he was lying. She had a feeling the demons he ran from were rarely what he preferred to be alone with.

Pushing thoughts of Killian and his lonely existence aside, she studied the map in front of her. It was of the Enchanted Forest. Her home.  _ No, my home is where my family is and they sure as shit aren’t here. _

“Can I sleep on it?”

Killian blinked. “Sleep on what?”

“The decision about Arendelle. I figure we already told the crew we would be leaving in the morning so we will head in that direction. You already suggested stopping at ports along the way so I have a while to decide, right?”

Emma stared at Killian.  _ Why the hell is he looking at me like that? _

***

Killian didn’t think she picked up on it, but he had. She said _we._ _We_ told the crew. _We_ can head in that direction. His heart swelled at the idea that she thought of them as a team, a unit.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus or she’d think him mad.

“Of course, Love. Take as much time as you need. We will weigh anchor at first light and sail toward Arendelle.” He rose from the table with a yawn. “We really need to rest. We aren’t going to get much sleep but I need to get a few hours in so I can navigate.”

She was looking at him quizzically.  _ Bloody hell. She doesn’t want to share a bed with me. _

“Not to worry, Swan,” he stammered quickly. “I can use the crew’s sleeping quarters for the evening.”

“Killian, don’t be an idiot. We’ve shared a bed before. It’s not a problem.”

He gave her a small smile even while his heart sputtered. “Aye. Alright then.”

***

His hand was everywhere. In her hair, running down her thighs, cupping her breasts. She could feel the cold steel of his hook brushing over her hip and her body arched toward it with a mind of its own. He was whispering in her ear, naughty, filthy things and his voice washed over her like honey. She couldn’t see much in the dark but could make out his form. She didn’t need her eyes to feel. Her hands trailed down his chest, over his stomach, making his muscles quiver.

His lips found hers in a desperate frenzy of need. Tongues colliding in an ancient dance, teeth scraping and breath being stolen. He made her feel treasured, desired, loved. She wanted to weep into his shoulder and beg him to love her.  _ Love me. I think I love you. _ She could let down her walls for him. She could change.

All thoughts fled when his fingers found her center. They expertly flicked and rubbed and sent her climbing. Higher, higher, chasing after the elusive finish her body craved.

She sat straight up in bed, her body screaming at being abruptly pulled from the ecstasy of the dream it had created. She sucked in deep breaths and clenched her thighs together. She quickly looked around, relieved to find Killian already gone from their,  _ his, _ bed. 

The shirt she had put on before going to sleep was twisted up above her waist and her panties were soaked. She brushed hair off her sweaty forehead and flopped back down, tossing an arm over her eyes.

It wasn’t the sex in the dream that had her heart racing and her stomach churning. Lust, desire, pleasure, those things she could handle. The feelings though, the yearning for love that had swept through her was another matter entirely.

_ Love me. I think I love you. _

"Shit,” Emma breathed. The walls were the only thing that heard her and they thankfully weren’t talking.


	9. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma and Killian's feelings begin to rise to the surface, Emma picks a fight in an attempt to push Killian and her own feelings away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Smut Batman! This chapter contains angry sex so be warned. It is shorter than previous ones so I will try and update with chapter 10 soon. I hope you all enjoy :)

What little Killian slept was wrought with nightmares. He dreamt of an unfamiliar place he envisioned Storybrooke looked like, the place where the Dark One still lived, roaming free to destroy lives and hearts. In his dream, Killian was dancing with Emma when Rumpelstiltskin appeared. He had taken one look at the love on Killian’s face and known. With a flick of his wrist, Killian’s body was immobile. He could only watch as Emma’s heart was ripped from her chest and crushed in front of him.

He woke in a cold sweat with fear churning in his gut. He might be able to get Emma home, but how would he keep her safe from the Dark One? The evil imp would know Killian was in love with her. Hell, half his crew could tell. Emma, however, seemed blissfully unaware of his feelings.

He’d extricated himself from her side without waking her and quickly dressed. His head hurt and his lungs burned from the scream that had been caught in his throat while he slept. He couldn’t get the image of Emma’s lifeless body falling to the ground out of his head with the sound evil laughs from a demon in human flesh fading into the background and mingling with his own cries.

All the years he fantasized about killing the Dark One, his own life was never figured in. It mattered not if he lived or died. If dying was how he took out his enemy, he was at peace with that. But now, living seemed infinitely more appealing. He had something, someone, that might just be worth living for.

His crew was moving slowly this morning. While excited to weigh anchor, they all were feeling the effects of working late into the night. He ate breakfast with them but said little and didn’t invite conversation except to give orders that Emma not be disturbed. He wanted her to sleep as long as possible. She had looked exhausted when she finally closed her eyes. It had taken only minutes before he felt her body surrender to sleep. It had taken Killian much longer.

Sailing around this deserted realm brought back memories of Neverland where he sailed and sailed and never got anywhere. That cursed island had been his home for longer than he cared to remember. Some of his crew that were with him then remained with him still and they were as jittery as he about the realm’s lack of human occupation. His men were a rowdy, extroverted lot. They thrived on having long stretches at sea and coming home to life, women and rum. At the moment, many of his men were having too much of the last.

He surveyed every inch of the ship from bilge to stern. She was sail ready and at his orders the anchor was lifted and the sails loosed. Feeling the salt air in his lungs and the wind at his back helped to relax some of the tension coiling through him.

They had been sailing for a few hours when Emma appeared. She looked refreshed, awake and stunningly beautiful. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she was smiling and laughing with a few of his men. She’d forgone a vest and her shirt was plastered to her frame. They were making great time and would reach the next kingdom by nightfall.

He waited for her to come stand by him at the wheel, expecting her to be full of questions, if not excitement. But she avoided him and barely made eye contact. He scowled, confused as he watched her with one of his newer sailors. The lad, Otto Adams, was handsome, not having the haggard look of a lifelong pirate. He had come aboard before the curse hit, after having been let go from the navy due to an injury. Killian sympathized with the man and took him on without questions. He’d been impressed when Otto worked his way up to Master Gunner quickly. Now, watching him show Emma the gun and ammunition storage, he wished the man was still a bilge rat. His jaw clenched as he heard her laugh. _I am going throw Otto over board._

“Master Gunner!” Killian bellowed. The man startled and gave Emma a gentlemanly bow, which made Killian glower even more. The man came up and stood at attention in front of his captain. Emma watched them, her face a study of contradictions. He leaned close to Otto, letting anger seep into his face. “Stick to your duties overseeing the powder monkeys, mate. Dereliction will have you walking the plank. Is that clear?”

Otto narrowed his eyes. Male pride vying against common sense. Thankfully, the man’s sense of hierarchy won. “Aye, aye Captain.”

Killian kept a close watch as Otto made his way back to Emma. He couldn’t hear what was said but she darted a look to Killian before laying a hand on the man’s shoulder and nodding. The Master Gunner puffed out his chest and walked to his post without a backward glance.

Emma’s eyes locked with Killian’s. The air squeezed out of his lungs and the world ceased to spin. His heart hammered against his chest and his feet moved of their own volition. He found himself standing face to face with her without knowing how he got there. His thumb brushed her cheek.

“My crew loves you, Emma.”

She gave him a weak grin. “Of course, they do. I’m adorable.”

“Oh, you are much more than that, Love.” His voice was low enough that only she could hear. “You are a walking, breathing goddess among a group of men who haven’t seen a deity in their lifetime. Your presence on this ship awakens desires and can spur competition.” Her eyes were wide, nearly all the green usurped by her pupils. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

“A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets,” he continued. “I have learned that if something is worth fighting for, the war waged is rarely safe or easily won. You should know Emma, I am a patient man, willing to stay engaged in a battle long after others have waved a flag in surrender. Once I set my sights on something, I will move heaven and hell to get it.”

She swallowed. “Is that why your quest of vengeance against the Dark One has lasted centuries? Sheer stubbornness?”

He felt his jaw slacken. He felt like he’d been punched. “Aye,” was all he could muster. He dropped his hand from her face, turned on his heels and left her standing in the wind.

***

_Shit, shit, shit._ Emma knew she’d said the wrong thing. _What’s new?_ She also knew Killian had not been talking about his revenge when he spoke of battles and never surrendering. He’d been laying his heart out. She had needed to push him away, to remind him of his mission. And maybe remind herself too. Her dream was haunting her. She could not let herself fall in love with him. He was a pirate for Christ’s sake. He was centuries old and he was on a suicide mission against Rumpel-fucking- stiltskin.

She couldn’t lose anyone else. She’d only just gotten to know Graham and then he was dead. Neal had left her high and dry. She couldn’t love Killian only to lose him to death or to finding out he wasn’t who she thought. It would destroy her.

No, she needed to get her ass home to Henry and let Captain Killian Jones do whatever the hell it was he wanted to do.

Blue eyes floated into her conscious and she knew it was going to be easier said than done.

She spent the next several hours helping where she could. Most of the men refused her assistance or gave her a wide birth. Nearly all of them witnessed the scene between Killian and Otto. That pissing contest had them weary, which annoyed the hell out of her. She could talk to whoever she damn well pleased.

She was itching for a fight. Frustrated, in _many_ ways, her restless, nervous energy had her pacing a hole in the deck. She spotted a sword that had been laid down and picked it up, handling it the way her father had shown her. She looked around and not seeing Killian, went to Otto. A part of her brain recognized that she was doing this out of pure rebellion, and that devious bitch cheered her on. It was rallying to let Captain Hook go fuck himself and his jealousy.

“Hey, how much do you know about these things?” she asked Otto.

He smiled at her. Emma thought he was a sweet guy. Handsome in a very clean cut, traditional sort of way. He didn’t fit the bill of a typical pirate she thought, her dad would like him.

“I was in the royal navy, Emma. I know quite a bit. What would you like to know?”

His hips were propped against the ropes and he seemed entirely at ease. She flipped the sword around in her hand slowly, the way David did before going after his opponent.

“Not much. My dad has been teaching me. Well he was before I got sucked into the black hole. Look, I’m bored out of my mind. No one will let me help them with anything. Practicing my fighting skills is useful and since you’re the only one talking me today, I thought you might want to help.”

He gave her a winning, slightly wicked, smile. “Aye. It would be an honor.” He gave Emma a small bow that made her grin.

He asked what she knew, having her to show instead of telling him. She had no clue what the technical terms for it all was and she mostly went by instinct, but she began squaring off with him.

He was going easy on her, the smile on his face was a dead giveaway. Their swords clashed together and while she worked up a sweat, he deflected each blow effortlessly.

“Your father did a good job teaching you the basics. You’ve got a good stance; your grip is right and you’re balancing well on your feet.” He rocked back and forth on his heels as he spoke. “With practice, you’ll be besting us all in no time. Your weapon has to become an extension of you.” He walked up behind her, taking her wrist with one hand, while the other went to her waist. They were close, bodies touching, but there was no sizzle of heat, no tightening of her stomach like there was when Killian touched her. “Just as your hands and fingers do what your brain tell them to in hand to hand fighting, so must your sword.”

He was using his hand to swing her wrist back and forth when a deafening silence came from the crew. Her back stiffened. She knew the Captain had just come back above deck. Otto’s grasp tightened slightly, the only tell that he knew they had a new audience member. He continued to wield her arm as if he had no fear of walking the plank or meeting the end of Killian’s sword for disobeying orders.

“As I said,” he continued lightly. “With practice, you’ll be slaying dragons in no time.”

That had an ironic and uncontrived laugh bubbling from her chest. She dropped her arm and turned to face him. “I actually already did that. Slayed a dragon I mean.”

His mouth fell open and he was about to ask her for details when Killian’s voice lit the air.

“Back to your stations! All of you! Do you think the bloody ship is going to sail herself?” His voice held enough threat that men scrambled to go back to their tasks. “Otto, I’d like to see you below deck. Now.”

Otto squared his shoulders and looked like a man going to face the firing squad. Emma wondered if that’s exactly what he was.

“Killian,” Emma marched up to him, cutting in front of Otto and grabbed Killian’s arm. “I need to speak to you in private. Now.”

Her chest was tight with anger and her cheeks hot with embarrassment. She wasn’t some prize, some piece of treasure he could hoard. She also wasn’t a member of his crew that he could order around. She was going to be here for a goddamn month, she wasn’t going to be ostracized because he wanted to have a dick swinging contest.

He dug in his heels, but she yanked harder, leaving him no choice but to follow her. When they reached the cabin, she pulled him inside. She opened her mouth to lay into him but before she could get a word out, he had her up against the door. His mouth was hot on hers and stole every argument.

***

Killian had not been this angry in a long time. He had explicitly warned Otto to stay away from Emma and yet here the man was with his arm wrapped around her, holding her to him like a lover. He would rip his Master Gunner’s arms off and beat the man to death with them.

Emma’s brow was sweaty, her cheeks flushed and he clearly remembered the last time she looked like that. _She had been moaning my name_.

He was about to take Otto to the brig and leave him there to rot. A man only disobeyed an order once on his ship. But Emma had drug him away. He knew her ire was drawing brighter and hotter with each step but so was his own. By the time they reached his quarters, he was to his breaking point. She turned to face him, no doubt to give him the verbal lashing of his life.

Instinct took over and he pushed her against the door, capturing her mouth with his own.

He felt the air whoosh from her and for the space of a breath, she didn’t move. He nipped at her lip, demanding she respond to him. With something between a growl and a sigh, she opened her lips. It wasn’t a soft kiss with whispered promises. It was a possessive, angry meeting of mouths. An argument with no words. Both needing and wanting the other, mixed with just enough indignation to turn the touches bruising.

She pushed his coat off his shoulders and made quick work of his vest. Her hands moved in fast, jerky movements as she ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying. His hook split her shirt down the middle as his hand tangled in her hair. He could feel heat coming from her hands. _Her magic._ He had sparked her magic. She didn’t even seem to notice.

“You are mine, Emma.” He said into her mouth. Her eyes flashed and she sunk her teeth into his lip, effectively shutting him up without ever agreeing. Her hands were working on the laces of his leathers while his own shoved her pants down her legs. She toed off her boots and with her shirt hanging open and her legs bare, she swung them around his waist.

His cock was finally free and pressing urgently against her quivering sex.

“Tell me you want this, Emma.” He choked out. “If you don’t, I will stop right now.”

Emma’s breath was coming out in shallow pants and for a brief, excruciating moment he thought she might say she didn’t want him.

“I want you, Killian.”

_Fuck_. He surged forward into her, sheathing the length of himself inside her. He sucked on her neck, a primal part of him hoping to mark her, to show every man that was left in this realm that she was his.

“Say you’re mine, Emma.” He ground out as he thrust into her. She bit her lip and her forehead came down to meet his. “Look at me, Love.” She opened her eyes and the emotion swirling in them tugged at his soul. “No one else. Just you and me. Please, Emma.” He knew his sentences were incoherent at best. How could he convey that he needed her? Heart, body and mind? That he could look at no other?

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Don’t shut me out, Love.”  He begged desperately. Her green eyes flew open and connected with his.

“Yours, Killian.” She whispered with finality. “I’m yours.”

His heart exploded in his chest. He jerked his hips forward in long, deep strokes, stoking her fire and bringing her closer and closer to the release they both needed. He used his hook and the wall for leverage so he could bring his hand around to her swollen bud. The contact had her screaming his name. He didn’t cover her mouth with his to muffle the sound, it was too sweet to hush. Her walls tightened around him, milking him and sending him over the cliff with her.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to stand much longer and he quickly carried them to the bed where they collapsed. She lay draped over his chest, her hair around her, heart beating erratically against his own. He had to tell her. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. It might send her running but he had to risk it.

“Emma, I-“

“I know.” Her voice was a low, desperate plea. “Please, just…not yet. I know.”

He could feel her tears trailing over his shoulder like hot springs against his skin. He gathered her in his arms and let her cry. For now, this was enough.


	10. The Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jolly Roger makes stops at a few ports on its journey to Arendelle. They find more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD! I know I warned you last time but this chapter gets another one. It's delicious and full of surprises! I hope you enjoy it.

Killian lay holding her until he had to return to the helm. He kissed her softly. “Emma, I am sorry I acted like an ass about Otto.”

“You should be.”

He huffed in laughter. “I still do not want him giving you lessons. My skills with a sword, and not just the one a blacksmith births,” he gave her a dramatic wiggle of his brows, making her laugh, “is legendary. There’s not a more fearsome pirate on the seven seas.” His chest puffed out in pride and she rolled her eyes.

“Maybe on the seven seas, but my dad is pretty good.”

A look of mock indignation cut his face. “He may be good, Love, but I am the best.” He kissed her fully this time, flipping her to her back and resting his arms on either side of her head. “I wish I could stay and devour you once more but I need to get back up there.”

She nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. She needed some space to figure out what was going on between them. “When do you think we will reach the next port?”

He looked out the window of his cabin before answering. “Within the next few hours I wager.”

She watched him dress, feeling like a voyeur and not caring. He was beautiful. He threw her a wink when he caught her staring.

She sat on the edge of the bed after he’d gone, lost in her thoughts. That had been more than sex, there was no getting around it. Killian had been about to tell her he loved her and she’d stopped him. She had to. If he said the words, she would have had a full-blown panic attack. She also would have had to deal with the aftermath of not saying it back. Because, while she definitely felt something for him, she didn’t know what. She didn’t want to. This was similar and different than what she felt with Neal. It had the excitement and newness of what she’d had with Neal but she wasn’t a kid anymore. She was jaded and world wise in a way that her 17-year-old self hadn’t been.

There were too many questions. Was he still going to go after Rumple? Could she even ask him not to? If someone hurt Henry or her parents,  _ or him _ , would she be able to give up her revenge, after centuries of waiting? And if he did decide to end his quest, would Rumple even allow him to live once he knew the man who stole his wife was in town?

She frowned and made herself get dressed. Brooding wasn’t going to help her. She would get back to her family and save Killian. She sat up straight. She would save him. Even if he didn’t want it, he was going to get it.

She needed to find out what his plan was. If he still insisted on going after the Dark One, she would have no choice. She wouldn’t be able to take him back to Storybrooke with her.

***

“Land ho!”

Killian spied it at the same time as his spotter. He pushed his spy glass closed and gave instructions to his crew. They would be sailing into the port with caution, not knowing who was there.

He felt her presence before he saw her. She came up from his cabin not long after him and stood gazing out at the water.

“What kingdom is this?”

“This is the Maritime Kingdom. It’s ruled by Prince Eric.”

“Isn’t this still the Enchanted Forest though?”

“It is but there are many kingdoms within its borders. Your parents have one of them, Prince Eric another. There is also a kingdom run by King George, though he’s not a fellow you want to meet. And yet another ruled by King Midas.”

“Yeah, I’ve met King George. He goes by Albert Spencer in Storybrooke. He tried to frame my mother for murder before the curse broke.”

Killian lifted his eyebrows. “The curse didn’t change him much then. He and the Evil Queen were allies, if that tells you anything.”

“If King George is in Storybrooke, that means all the kingdoms were swept up in the curse, doesn’t it?” Emma felt defeated. They were going to have to go to Arendelle and pray it had been left untouched.

Killian shoved his hand through his hair. “There’s a very good chance of that, Love. But don’t lose hope. If the Jolly Roger managed to escape it, others may have as well.”

“I just hope it’s people who are willing to help us.”

***

The Maritime Kingdom was as empty as Misthaven. Killian did stop at port long enough to peek into a few taverns and send his most trusted men to loot. If they were headed into the unknown waters of Arendelle, he wanted to have plenty of gold to bribe and barter with. Besides, Prince Eric wasn’t using it and he was, after all, a pirate.

His men had brought back several chests full of treasure and supplies. Emma’s eyes widened at the sight of it all but said nothing. He felt the need to explain, which was something he wasn’t used to.

“We need as much gold and treasure as possible, Emma. Even with what we have already, it may not be enough to sway Queen Elsa into helping us. We’ve no idea if this queen is the benevolent sort. The more we have, the more we can offer. Especially tempting is anything that comes from another kingdom or realm that she hasn’t yet seen.”

Emma nodded her understanding.

He told her they would be sailing through the night to reach King Midas’ kingdom by morning. He wanted to get them to Arendelle as quickly as possible.

They took dinner with his crew that evening. Killian wanted to show them that Emma was a part of their team and to clear up any misunderstandings over her part on his ship. She would not be doing anyone’s job, helping or otherwise. She was his guest and should be treated as such. He pulled Otto aside earlier in the day. Killian still gave the man a verbal lashing and cut his rations for disobeying an order but it was a far cry from what he’d originally planned. He also made it clear that the only one to give Emma lessons, in anything, would be him. Otto had looked displeased but agreed. The navy way was still ingrained in him enough that he acquiesced to his commanding officer.

Sharing dinner was good for the crew and for Emma. She laughed at their tales of drunkenness and oohed and ahhed in all the right spots at their stories of plundering royal ships. A few of the accounts had been embellished but the majority had been toned down with one look from Killian. Emma needn’t know that he’d once slaughtered an entire crew save one simply because it had been the anniversary of Liam’s death. And another time he had gutted a man in a tavern simply because he looked at him wrong. He wasn’t that man anymore, or at least he was trying not to be.

After dinner, he took her to his cabin and made love to her. It was sweet and slow and he worshipped her body, loving her without saying the words. He left her to sleep while he went back to monitor his crew and oversee the night navigations. Even though his crew worked in rotations and his ship was never left unattended, he felt better in control of her.

He wanted to talk to Emma about her magic, to see if she had noticed that the last two times their bodies had come together, her magic had been simmering under her skin. He could feel it coming from her like fire. It made her skin feel alive and his hair stand up as if he were caught in the middle of a raging storm. She’d not mentioned it so he didn’t know if she truly didn’t notice or she just wasn’t talking. He wished there was a way to help her hone her magical talents the way he could with a sword.

The night sky was alive with stars. It looked like little fairies taking up residence in the dark and made him think of Tinkerbell. He wondered if she ever got out of Neverland. They’d talked about it, escaping together. Long nights aboard the Jolly drinking rum and fantasizing about all the things they would do once they managed their exodus. Tink had given up on ever leaving the island as much as she’d given up on herself. They’d shared a moment of passion that was interrupted by Lost Boys. He never rekindled things with her, it just hadn’t felt right. He did often think of her though. He sincerely hoped that someday she found happiness, even without her wings.

Halfway through the night, Killian went down and climbed into bed with Emma once again, this time falling straight to sleep. Exhaustion was nipping at his heels and feeling her next to him allowed him to settle into a dreamless slumber.

After years of training, his body attuned to every change in the ship or wind, he woke after only a few hours rest. And while the sleep had been short, it was good and he felt more rested than he did after a solid night. The sun was just coming up and they were right outside King Midas’ port when he made it to the helm. He dismissed his navigator, preferring to take over and lead his ship into port.

He ordered breakfast be sent to Emma before leaving to once more inspect an empty kingdom. King Midas had much more gold than the Maritime Kingdom. Everything in the bloody kingdom was gold, including the castle. His men were practically salivating. He instructed them to take coin, jewels that were not family heirlooms, soaps, and any essentials that would travel well.

He long ago bartered with a witch to put an enchantment on his ship. It allowed food to never spoil, fresh water to not turn foul and his ship to never endure the diseases that ravaged other vessels. It was one of the reasons a place on his crew was sought after and his ship was regularly threatened by foolish men who thought to take it from him. The enchantment had cost him dearly and nearly killed him in the process but it was well worth the price he paid.

He traversed the halls of the castle, searching for any signs of life and found none. He was in the throne room when he felt a presence behind him.

“The last man to sneak up on me, ended up with a dagger in his gut,” he said savagely as he whirled around, unsheathing his weapon. He stumbled backward at the sight.  _ Fuck. _ “Cora.” He breathed.

***

Emma woke to an empty bed. Her head was still reeling from coming to terms with Killian’s feelings. And her own. The whole situation was insane. She was stuck in another world, a world of fairytale characters. Only said world was empty because they were actually all in Maine.

She sat on the edge of the bed, naked, eyes unfocused and blinking rapidly trying to clear the brain fog. Her mind was already working and she knew more sleep was out of the question, but she still felt sluggish. Her body was delightfully sore in places that hadn’t been used in a long time. She looked down at her thigh and a shameless smile lit her face at the love bite that rested at the top. Killian was a skilled lover. He knew where to touch, when and for how long. He knew places to kiss and suck that most men passed by on their way to the goods.

She sighed, pulling herself out of her sex induced reverie and got dressed. There was a tray of coffee, bread and fruit outside the cabin door and her eyes rolled back in her head at the first sip of the hot liquid. She didn’t know how Sawyer knew when she woke up, she was only grateful he did and that he brought coffee. One of the men,  _ John? Tucker maybe?,  _ had let it slip after they left the Maritime Kingdom that Captain Jones never wasted money on coffee. He told his men if they wanted a hot beverage they could drink tea or hot water with honey. But after she briefly mentioned missing coffee during their beanstalk adventure, it had been kept on board and delivered to her every morning. She smiled around her cup.  _ Is there anything sexier than a man who keeps you supplied in coffee? _

Peeking out the window, she saw it was well into the morning and the ship had anchored. They must be in Midas’ kingdom. She quickly gulped back the last of her coffee, wincing at the burn, and darted above deck.

There were men milling about, some hauling chests of treasure and goods onto the ship, others performing their typical duties. She grabbed the nearest one and asked where Killian could be found.

“He be at the castle M’lady.”

She nodded her thanks and after asking which way to go, set off to find him. It felt strange being on land. Her legs were wobbly. She once went to an amusement park with Neal and they rode roller coasters all day long. That night, lying in bed, her body still felt like it was bobbing up and down on the tracks. This felt the same. Her legs were trying to remain steady but her body had become accustomed to the rise and fall of the water.

The walk to the castle was beautiful. It was just the right temperature and the trees shaded her from the sun. Wind blew little wisps of hair from her braid and she took a moment to revel in the feeling of it on her skin. She could smell the pine and damp earth,  _ it must have rained recently, _ and she suddenly missed the little garden she and her father had started tending. It was a tiny thing with only flowers but it was fun to hear about his days as a shepherd and learn about the different plants he’d like to grow again one day.

A wave of longing hit her and she felt tears sting her eyes. Her dad was a good man, one of the best she’d ever met. Even when he was David Nolan, she’d thought him one of the rare ones. His smile was easy and quick. He didn’t hold grudges, but would fight to the death for his family. She missed him fiercely. And her mother.  _ What would they think of Killian? _ But more than anything she missed Henry. The kid had showed up on her door step and wormed his way into her heart. Regina was an evil bitch but she’d raised Henry and Emma was grateful he ended up in a home with a woman who loved him and not in the system like she had. Regina had done a lot of wrong, but she loved Henry and that was something at least. She just prayed that the queen would keep her promise while Emma was gone and not use magic or hurt her family.

The wind blew and the breeze carried with it a hint of something.

Urgency ignited in her, quickening her pace. Something was wrong. She didn’t know what but she could feel it like dew on her skin. There was a heaviness in the air and the fire in her veins spurred her into motion, carrying her feet forward to the castle. She knew nothing of the layout but instinct drove her body and quieted her steps. She rounded a corner when she heard Killian’s voice.

“Cora,” Killian breathed. There was fear under the vibrato and her stomach knotted. She dared a peek around the corner and found him face to face with a woman who looked oddly familiar.

_ Cora? Cora? Who is Cora? _ The name tugged at her memory and she tried grab it.

_ Shit! It’s Regina’s mother. _ Emma felt sick. Killian had told her about this woman. If what he said was true, and she knew it was, she was worse than her demented daughter.

“Hook,” Cora’s voice dripped with false congeniality. “It’s so wonderful to see you again. I didn’t know if you managed to escape my daughter’s curse. I am so pleased to see you have.”

“Aye? And why is that?” Killian glanced in Emma’s directing, spying her but quickly brought his gaze back the viper in front of him. He was standing with his feet apart and arms crossed, a devil may care smile on his face. But Emma could read the tension in his shoulders. He was ready to pounce.

“So, we can resume our partnership of course. I know you are looking for a way to open a portal and get to this land without magic and as luck would have it, so am I.”

“Why are you looking to get to Sto-,” he almost said Storybrooke. Emma flinched. “-some place without magic, my darling Cora?”

Cora laughed and the sound sent shivers up Emma’s spine. “Hook, don’t be daft. My daughter needs me. It’s finally time. Her curse has been broken and she will be feeling defeated. I can comfort her and help her attain the happiness she seeks.” She began to circle Killian and Emma retreated into the shadows before she was spotted. “A portal opened in Misthaven. I don’t know what came through but something did. Any ideas on what that might be?”

Emma could feel magic coursing under her skin making her hair stand on end and her vision laser sharp. Cora knew she had come through the portal or at the very least something important had.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Killian’s voice was slick with false humor and an element she hadn’t heard since the day she’d landed on his ship. It was devoid of the warmth she’d come to expect and every  _ t _ was heavily accented. “A hell beast. Nearly snatched up several of my men. Thankfully, it moved on and let my crew be. It's hard to find new men when the whole kingdom is empty.”

“Hmm,” Cora purred in her throat. She was behind Killian and traced her finger along the backs of his shoulders. Even from a distance, Emma could see his jaw clenching and his hand moved almost imperceptibly toward his sword. “Is that all, Hook?”

“Aye.”

“Ah, well, here is the thing my handsome friend, I don’t believe you.”

“Cora,” he scoffed. She had come to stand in front of him again and he used the blunt edge of his hook to touch her jaw. “Love. After all we’ve been through? You wound me.” He was smiling slyly.

She laughed and it echoed off the walls. Emma’s heart was thumping in her chest and blood roared in her ears. Fear clogged her throat. This woman could kill him.

“You forget that it’s because of all we have been through that I know you so well. And I know you’re lying to me.” She sighed dramatically and Emma felt her feet begin to move, impulse moving her, inching closer and closer to the two of them. She was nearly beside Cora, who had all her attention on Killian. “I hate to do this Hook, I really do, but you’ve left me no choice. Since you’ve chosen to not cooperate with me, I fear I must make you.”

Her hand shot out and Emma leapt in front of Killian. “NO!” Her shout was cut off as Cora’s hand plunged into Emma’s chest, sending her stumbling back into Killian.

“Emma, no!” Killian’s panicked voice twisted in her gut as she looked into the face of evil.

Her chest felt like it was going to explode, the pain was unbearable. She couldn’t breathe, her lungs constricted painfully as she gasped for air. She could feel a hand around her heart and agony fused with bone chilling fear.

Cora’s face lit up in a delighted smile. “This is what you’ve been hiding, Hook? A girl? She is what fell through the portal? And was apparently reckless enough to fall in love with you.” She laughed manically before stepping close to Emma, their noses almost touching. “You foolish girl. Don’t you know?” Cora’s hand squeezed around Emma’s heart as blackness threatened to overtake her. “Love is weakness.”

Cora tugged, trying to wrench Emma’s heart from her chest but something was happening to Emma. Her skin and body felt emboldened, like heat pouring out of her veins. In her mind, she saw Henry skipping happily to school, her parents holding hands, Killian asleep on their bed aboard the Jolly. And all the heat and light that had been trapped under her skin burst out of her, sending Cora flying backward.

“No,” Emma said breathlessly. “It’s strength.”

Cora stood up, shocked and seething. “Clever girl,” she said quietly before turning to look at Killian. “This isn’t over Hook.” She threw up her hands and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

_ Holy fucking shit. _ Emma began to shake uncontrollably, light crackling from her fingers.

“Emma, love,” Killian was standing in front of her, cradling her head in his hands. He crouched down so he was eye to eye with her.  Concern pinched his face. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

She shook her head and looked into his eyes. Euphoria, adrenaline and magic were swirling in her. She grabbed Killian by the lapels of his coat and kissed him. Hard. He was stunned into immobility but quickly recovered, using his hook to pull their bodies together and devour her. It was hot and lusty and made her knees weak.

“Gods, Emma,” he breathed into her mouth as her hands went to his pants. “That was bloody magnificent and foolhardy and amazing and-“ His words cut off when she closed her fingers around the length of him.

His mouth latched onto her neck and he sucked a bruising mark onto her. Her head dropped back and she felt his hook inching her pants down. She looked around quickly for a place to sit and realized they were in the throne room. A gaudy golden throne sat just behind Killian and heat shot to her core as a wicked idea had her backing him up. His knees hit the edge of the golden monstrosity and he looked behind him. A devious smile lit his face.

“You naughty princess,” he crooned salaciously. “Imagine the horror of poor King Midas when he finds out you fucked me on his throne.”

His words were causing the heat to spread and drip down her legs. There was a pleasant buzzing in her ears and magic pumping in her veins.

He sat down, freeing his cock and giving her a grin that would melt the hearts and panties of any woman with a pulse. He pulled her to him and she tumbled onto his lap. He spun her around so her back was to his chest. He flicked her braid over her shoulder and his mouth fastened onto her neck, just below her ear. She moaned and it vibrated around the empty room.

“Pull your pants down, Emma,” he whispered in her ear.

She furiously worked at the waist and lifted her hips enough to shove them halfway down her thighs. He hummed his approval in his ear. “That’s a good lass.”

She wanted him like this, dark and hard, spewing sinfully erotic words into her soul. She didn’t want flowery sonnets or soft touches. Not now. She needed a fast, mind blowing fuck and he knew it.

Her pants were keeping her knees locked together and his cock was rubbing deliciously against her ass making her writhe and grind on his lap. His own pants were shoved down just enough to free him and her juices coated the leather, making it slick as she rubbed down against them.

“Lift your ass up, Love.” Emma obeyed without question, needing to feel him inside of her.

She hovered over him and slowly, maddeningly lowered herself down. She was incredibly tight this way, unable to spread her legs and allow easier access. He was bigger than other guys she’d been with and this position stretched her in a delightfully painful way.

He filled her and her head fell back against him. He moved her hips, slowly letting her ride him. His breath was in her hair and he nipped at her ear.

“You naughty minx,” his voice was dripping with lust. “A princess and a pirate fucking in a king’s throne room.” With every pause in his voice, he ground her sex down on him, the friction sending shock waves through her. She needed more.

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Mmm. Please what, Love? What do you want, Emma?”

She couldn’t get words to form. She loved the fullness, the feeling of him scraping her walls with her legs trapped but she couldn’t get what she needed.

“Fuck me.”

He growled and stood to his feet, still impaling her. He bent her over the side of the chair and slapped her ass. “Like this, Love?”

_ Fuck, yes! _ She had no idea if she screamed it with her mind or with her mouth but Killian began pumping his hips into her. It was rough and hard and the sound of their bodies slapping together was the most delicious thing Emma had ever heard.

“Yes, God, Killian. Harder.” Her words were coming out in spurts, pathetic chants of a woman possessed.

“You look so bloody gorgeous like this. Bent over, ass in the air, begging for me with your wetness dripping down your legs” His hand came down to slap her ass again and the sensation made her toes curl. She was so close, walls throbbing, clutching around him. Her body was chasing after its release, climbing, unable to think about anything other than taking pleasure from the man behind her.

When he reached around and flicked her swollen center, she screamed out, delirious with need.

“Now, Emma. Come around my cock, Love. Let me feel you, let me hear you.”

His words and hand sent her crashing over the edge. Her body bowed up and bucked against him, tightening only to shatter into a thousand pieces. She saw stars and was rocked with the hardest orgasm of her life. Her pussy was still spasming around him when he shouted her name and emptied himself into her.

They were both panting, covered in sweat and trying to come back down to earth. He eased out of her and she felt the evidence of him drip down her thighs. She’d never minded condoms. It always made fucking and running easier since there was no clean up. She usually didn’t like the sticky feeling of cum on her thighs. But for some insane reason, she reveled in it this time. She pulled her pants up, content to feel his seed on her skin.

She turned around to find him staring at her, a stupid grin on his face.

She laughed. “You alright there, Captain?”

He shook his head. “Swan, I have never seen anything like that or met anyone like you.”

“Yeah well, likewise,” she said embarrassed.

He hauled her to him and kissed her senseless. “I’ve also never before seen anyone best Cora.”

At the mention of her name, Emma’s skin crawled. She rested her head on his chest. “What are we going to do, Killian?”

“We are going to get the bloody hell out of here and get to Arendelle. No more stops. It’s obvious all the kingdoms are deserted and the quicker we get north to Queen Elsa, the better.”


	11. When the Sun Kisses The Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes to terms with her feelings for Killian and they come face to face with a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to bring this chapter to you! It is packed full of excitement. It was a lot of fun to write. Thank you so much for all the love. I send mine in return xx

News of Cora’s appearance spread like fire through the Jolly Roger and the men were on edge. Killian couldn’t blame them. Seeing that witch again had tied his stomach in knots. Seeing her hand in Emma’s chest nearly killed him. But, more than holding her own, Emma was able to stun Cora into a retreat. It wouldn’t last long though. Now that Cora knew Emma had magic, she would come at them stronger next time.

He spent more time at the helm than he did anywhere else in the next weeks. He wanted to get them to Arendelle as fast as he could and that meant designating himself as navigator. He had trained men, whom he trusted implicitly, but when the Jolly was at full speed, he preferred to be the one pushing her. She cut through the water like warm butter and watching the horizon helped calm some of his nerves.

Emma flitted around the ship varying lfrom practicing with a sword to practicing her magic. They made love nightly, ate with his crew and got to know one another a little more with each day that passed. He loved hearing about her life in Maine. She would smile so hard her eyes would squint and the sight made his heart flutter. She confessed her fears of not ever getting home and cried on his shoulder until she fell asleep. But she had woken the next morning with a fierce determination burning in her and then spent the entire day working on her magic.

He talked with her about losing Milah and what it had done to his soul. He confessed he didn’t know how many men he’d killed and that he knew he’d never be able to find total redemption for all his sins. He’d told her more of the magical places he’d been, leaving out the sordid details, and regaled her with stories of his time in the navy.

Emma sang for the crew in the evenings, and Killian would stand awestruck by her. He hadn’t heard anything as beautiful since Ursula had been aboard his ship. He didn’t like thinking of what he’d done to the young mermaid so he shoved the memory aside and focused on the angelic voice in front of him. He interrupted her singing so he could dance with her and she would laugh in delight as he twirled her around the deck.

One evening, nearly three weeks into their journey to Arendelle, they were dancing to a slow shanty one of the men was playing. They were by the helm while the rest of the men were below. The sky was a cloudless black, lit by the stars, while the moon was just a sliver over their heads. He felt Emma stiffen in his arms.

“What’s the matter, Love?” She turned to look at him and he could see emotions working over her face as she grappled with whatever was tormenting her. She shook her head and placed her forehead onto his chest, not yet ready to divulge what was on her mind. “You can tell me anything, Emma.” He kissed her hair and continued to sway with her in his arms.

She pulled back to look at him and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

He wanted to shout, to fall on his knees and thank whatever god had taken pity on him. He wanted to weep and gather her in his arms, showering her with kisses and favor. But he stood there, mouth open, unable to speak. It was only when she began to fidget and look away that he snapped his jaw shut.

He pulled her close and kissed her. He poured every ounce of worship and thanksgiving that was coursing through him into her lips. This beautiful, magnificent creature loved him. He didn’t understand how and he was too afraid to ask, so he kissed her. Content to bask for a moment in the newfound deliverance she offered him.

 

***

Emma couldn’t breathe. She was drowning in Killian and never wanted to come up for air. She had said those three words. The ones she wanted to say weeks ago but every time she opened her mouth, they wouldn’t come out, fear all but choking her.

The last few weeks had changed her. Between learning magic and being sequestered in another realm, she found a freedom she didn’t know existed. He wasn’t perfect but that was good because she wasn’t either. He understood her. He knew what it was to be abandoned, to be betrayed and to lose a love you thought was eternal. He had known pain and it changed him. He spoke to her soul in a way no one else ever had. He understood her bone deep desire to return to her son and admired her for it.

So, while they danced on his ship, under the watchful eye of the stars, she knew it was time. Her courage nearly failed her and when, after saying the words, he stood there silently, there was a moment of fear and uncertainty. But he recovered, gathering her into his arms and kissing her like the sun kisses the earth in the mornings. Blinding, unapologetic and without mercy. It left her drowning and she was happily going to her death.

“I love you, Emma. I love you.” He was whispering against her lips and a sob caught in her throat. She thought herself unlovable for such a long time. Neal damaged her in a way she hadn’t even realized until Killian’s love threw a spotlight on it. Neal’s abandonment made her worst fears come to life. She would never be loved, she would never find a home. But she knew with Killian not only had she found a home, but he would get her back to it and share it with her.

He took her hand and led her to their cabin. It was dark and with a flick of her wrist, she lit the room in a soft glow. Her magic was humming beneath her skin. Killian never seemed put off by it. It was a part of her, as much as his hook was a part of him, and they loved every part of each other.

He slowly stripped her of her clothes, taking care with each piece and kissing every inch of skin he exposed. Once she was bare, he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down before ridding himself of his own clothing.

They came together in another kind of dance. One full of whispered promises and confessions of love. Tears leaked out of her eyes and he kissed every drop away until finally neither could speak any longer. A need to come together took over and love and lust clouded their minds. Limbs tangled around each other, skin slick with sweat and chants of urgency filled the room. When they found their escape and finally came back down, there was nothing left to say, so they slept, dreamlessly, until sunrise.

***

Their dreamless bliss didn’t last. Smee came barreling into the cabin, sending both Emma and Killian straight up in bed, ready to fight. Killian didn’t bother hiding his naked form but used it to block hers. He growled low in his throat, “This better be a fucking emergency Smee or by the gods, I will flay you alive.”

“Captain, we’ve got company.”

He flew out of bed ordering Smee to ready for attack. The man left with the orders and Killian hurried to dress.

“Emma, I want you to stay down here until I know what’s going on.”

“How can there be a ship out there? I thought everyone was gone!” She was frantically throwing her clothes on too.

She had magic and she was learning to use it, she could help.

“I’ve no idea, Love.” He sheathed his sword and turned to pull her close for a quick kiss before running out the door.

Emma tugged her boots on and waited the space of a few heartbeats before running blindly after him.

***

“Enemy spotted on the starboard side!”

It was complete chaos when Killian came careening up the deck. His crew was well versed in attack but this had taken them by surprise. No one expected a ship to come out of nowhere. It had been a while since they’d seen anyone other than those aboard the Jolly.

Killian peered into his spyglass and cursed. “Mr. Smee!” The man appeared next to his captain instantly. “We know this flag.”

“Aye, Captain. It’s Blackbeard. It appeared out of thin air, sir. We had no time to outrun him.”

Killian nodded. “What is he doing here? How did he manage to escape the bloody curse?” The cannons were loaded and ready to fire at his command. He watched as the oncoming ship came close enough to throw grappling hooks over and bring the Jolly to rest along its side. He approached the other ship with swagger in his step and murder in his eyes.

“Ah, Hook,” the familiar voice set Killian’s teeth on edge. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same. What do you want Blackbeard, other than to die of course? I assume you must have a death wish to be descending on my ship.”

He watched the man’s attention deflect to something over his shoulder and a lecherous grin cross his face. _Emma. Goddammit, the woman can’t listen to a bloody word I say!_

“Well I was going to say your surrender and your ship, but I think in addition to those things, I will also be asking for something much more…useful.”

Killian’s stomach knotted in fury. “You have exactly 30 seconds to get away from my ship or I will gut you like a goddamn fish and leave your innards for the mermaids.” Even to his own ears his voice sounded vicious.

“Relax, Captain,” Blackbeard said flippantly. Killian longed to put his fist in the man’s face and hear bones crunch. “I am here on behalf on my benefactor. I believe you two know one another.”

“And who might that be?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Emma had come up to stand beside him. He could feel her magic pulsing and dared a look in her direction. Her eyes were glued to the man in front of them.

“Why Cora, of course.”

“What the hell does she want?” He already knew that too but wanted to hear Blackbeard’s answer. “I ended our partnership a long time ago and have no desire to reconcile,” he barked.

“She wants the girl,” he gestured toward Emma, “but then again we all do apparently.” He gave an amused glance between the two of them.

“Not gonna happen buddy,” Emma’s voice held no trace of fear but hearing it stoked his own. Killian gave her a warning look. _Please let me handle this._

Blackbeard rocked back on his heels delighted she had finally spoken. “You are quite the desired woman, you know. Cora and obviously Hook. I think I may be jealous and more than a little curious as to what all the fuss is about.” He let his eyes roam freely up her body. “I admit you have very pleasing…attributes.”

“No one leaves my ship unless I allow it,” He put his arm around Emma’s waist and drew her into his side protectively. “And I assure you that will not happen.”

Blackbeard gave a smile that showed his rotted teeth and leaned further over the side of his ship. “How romantic. I guess I will have to take her from you.”

Killian growled, “Over my dead body.”

“Gladly.”

Blackbeard pulled out a gun and aimed it at Killian.

Killian’s men had been listening and were prepared, drawing their swords to protect their captain, but no sword could stop a bullet.  Emma reacted on instinct. Her hands flew up and Blackbeard went sailing over the side,  into the sea. His men stood in stupefied fear, unsure what to do now that their Captain was floating in the water. Killian watched as Emma’s hands trembled.

“Now, who wants to join him?” Her voice was steadier than her hands and pride bloomed in his chest.

His crew boarded the opposing ship immediately and Blackbeard’s men dropped their weapons. Each one took a knee. “Long live Captain Hook!”

They wanted to join his crew. Killian squeezed Emma’s hand and nodded, indicating all was well. She returned the gesture and brought her hands down but her magic was still thrumming just below the surface. He’d become attuned to the changes in her and could feel her magic as if it were singing under his own skin.

Killian jumped aboard the enemy ship and watched the men shrink back. “Hello, there mates.” His voice was congenial but none of the men were fooled; the reputation that preceded him  was earned. “Now, which one of you bilge rats wants to tell me what Blackbeard had going on with Cora, hmm?” All the men exchanged worried glances “No takers?” While he understood their trepidation, _Cora was a fierce opponent,_ he didn’t plan on tolerating it. He pulled out his sword, twirling it in his hand with ease. “I will begin running men through for each minute that passes without an answer.”

He got in the face of the man closest to him. He could smell the fear coming off him. “Shall it be you first?”

“Please, Sir,” the man stammered. “I know nothing of the Captain’s plans or allies.” His voice was shaking and another ten seconds of Killian in his face would have the man pissing down his leg. The more Killian thought on what these men would have  done to Emma had she been taken, the angrier he became.

“Smee, kill them all.” The sound of his men unsheathing their weapons was louder than canons.

“Belay that order!” Emma’s voice thundered across the deck, interrupting the oncoming slaughter. Killian’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. _When the hell had she started talking like a captain?_ “Killian, I need to talk to you.” She grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the scene.

“Swan, I know you feel pity for them but you shouldn’t. They would have made you their play thing and then handed you over to Cora when given the chance. Not to mention they are refusing to give me the information we need in order to get you home safely. They are useless to us and deserve their fate.”

Her mouth fell open and she gaped at him. “Then we can leave them stranded and take all their supplies, or maroon them. That’s something pirates do, isn’t it?” He scoffed and shuffled his feet. “I cannot watch them all be murdered Killian. Please. You can’t truly want this.”

 _Oh, but I do Love, and that’s why I will never deserve you._ The desperation in her eyes had him sighing heavily in resignation. “Alright, Love.”

She smiled at him relieved, and his heart lifted. “Oh, one other thing,” _bloody hell_ , _of course there’s something else,_ “I think you should let me talk to them. I will know when they are lying and they are going to be more willing to talk to the person who just saved their lives.”

A slow, wolfish smile broke out on his face and he wagged his finger at her. “I knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan. You’re becoming quite the deviant.”

She smiled coyly before turning to address his men. _Her men now apparently_ . She clapped her hands together to get their attention. “Lower your weapons.” Killian shook his head as the men obeyed her instructions.. _Not only does she sound like a Captain, but apparently my men are now taking orders from her._ He should be angry at such mutiny but he was too proud of her to care. She turned to the now captainless crew. “I know you were only following orders but we need information. Those willing to provide it might find a place on the crew. But those spots will be earned.”

Killian’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. S _he’s magnificent._ Her hair blew wildly in the wind as she held on to the rope that secured the sails. She looked every inch a pirate princess and the way the two crews were looking at her, they agreed. He half expected them all to bow to her and call her Your Highness. His men respected and loved her and he had no doubt the newcomers would as well. She might say she would leave them marooned but he knew her, she wouldn’t leave them without supplies or a way to get home.

“Now,” she continued. “How did you all escape the curse?”

The man Killian had accosted spoke first. “We didn’t know there was a curse coming until we saw the purple smoke. Blackbeard found most of us at different ports and once we were, uh, recruited, he took us to a far-off island and said we would wait.”

“Why did he take you there?” Emma’s voice was soft and the man nearly fell over himself answering her.

“Don’t know M’lady. But once there, a woman arrived, her name was Cora. She put a magical covering around us and the entire island, and told everyone we wouldn’t notice but 28 years would pass. It was like we blinked and it was over. That’s when she and the captain holed up in his quarters and we sailed away.”

“What’s your name, Sailor?” Emma put her hand on the man’s arm and Killian watched the poor man’s face burn hot. She was tough and didn’t take shit from anyone but she had a soft spot that she let show on occasion. She had no qualms about doing what was needed to get home or save a life but he loved that she didn’t have a vengeful bone in her body.

“John Kincaid, at your service,” he gave her a bow and Killian shook his head ruefully. He had known it was coming and couldn’t blame the man; everyone that met Emma fell in love with her.

At this, other men started speaking out and giving what information they could. Killian didn’t know if it was the offer of a position on his ship or the idea of being close to Emma, but the men became eager participants in the information exchange.

He glanced around the ship as chaos took over. The vessel they were on was in nowhere near the condition of the Jolly, but it would get the men to another kingdom or wherever they wanted to go. His ship didn’t have need for more than two or three able bodied sailors. He usually took only the ones with unique skills and only those who came willingly. He banged the blunt side of his hook on the mast to get the attention of the men.

“Any doctors on board?” Sometimes, when raiding royal vessels, he found a man skilled in surgery. Today he had no such luck. “What about carpenters, navigators?”

A young man, maybe just shy of 20, stepped forward. “I am not either of those things but I can sing and play the strings.” Killian nodded at the man and motioned him toward the Jolly. Emma and the crew could use the entertainment.

“Killian,” Emma turned to him, her voice low. “We can’t leave these men out here alone with nowhere to go.”

He gently guided her to his side and leaned into her ear. “Love, there isn’t room on my ship for more than three. Plus, we’ve no idea of their background or intentions.” He watched her nod. She understood, even if she wasn’t happy about it. “I will leave them with their supplies. It’s the best they could hope for and more than they deserve for shacking up with Blackbeard in the first place.” Killian didn’t bother telling her that it wouldn’t surprise him in the least to find out the majority hadn’t freely joined this crew. Forced piracy was common, especially among captains like Blackbeard.

She nodded again. “Bring John Kincaid. He was the first to speak out and will be loyal to you.”

Killian smirked. “He will be loyal to you Love, but that’s worth quite a bit in my estimation.”

She gave him a smile that outshone the sun in radiance and he had to force himself to turn back to the men.

“Kincaid, you’re coming with us as well.” The man’s eyes flew to Emma’s, the gratitude flowing in them was nauseating. Killian grunted. “Anyone else with special skills?”

A portly fellow that rivaled Mr. Smee’s girth stepped forward. “I can cook, Captain. Blackbeard found me as a tavern cook and forced me to join this degenerate band of thieves.” Killian laughed heartily as the men around him looked affronted. “It would be an honor to cook for you and your mistress.”

Killian grinned. _Mistress._ He turned the word over in his mind. Yes, he quite liked that. She was afterall, mistress of his ship. “Very well. What’s your name?”

“Mr. Evermore, Captain.”

The man didn’t use a first name. He and Smee would get along famously. He nodded and Evermore made his way to his new home. Killian addressed the remaining crew.

“Men, at the request of my mistress,” he couldn’t stop himself from using the term and beside him Emma rolled her eyes. “You will be left with your supplies, your ship and your lives. Be thankful for her kindness.” He lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes. “But let me assure you, if anyone thinks to try and take my ship or its mistress, neither she nor I will hesitate to end your miserable existence.” The warning hung in the air. “I don’t have room for anyone else. Who on here knows how to captain a ship?”

Several men raised their hand. “Good, I will leave you to vote in your new leader.” Killian turned and helped Emma back onto the Jolly before cutting away the grappling hooks.

Emma stayed gazing out at the ship they were leaving behind. He had to give Mr. Smee the new crew members names and rank but would leave it to his first mate to assign rations and sleeping arrangements. He didn’t want to be away from Emma any longer than necessary.

***

Emma paced the ship. Every goddamn inch. She was getting cabin fever. The interlude with Blackbeard had provided a much-needed distraction but that was hours ago. And she didn’t know if she’d just killed a man or not; she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. But she knew she would do it again in a heartbeat to save Killian. _No wonder pirates raid ships, it keeps them from going bat shit crazy._

She was back in the cabin reading books on magic and practicing what she learned to pass the time. Magic was helping her accept who she was a little easier. _The Savior_. She snorted at the thought. She was moving things around the room, putting the chairs in different spots, bringing books to her hand without moving, lighting lamps. It was fun but she was growing bored and restless.

She glanced out the window, she’d gotten good at learning what time it was by the position of the sun. Dinner would be served shortly. She thought it amusing that a boat full of thieves, and God knew what else, lived by rituals and habits as if it were law. Meals were served at the same time every day, they did the same job and shared the same stories. _That’s probably why Killian jumped at the chance to take the musician from Blackbeard’s crew. New entertainment._

She left the cabin to go find Killian and spotted him towering over a quaking Mr. Smee.

“This is my ship! I give the bloody orders!” His face was inches from Smee’s and Emma could practically see the first mate’s knees quivering. Killian in a murderous rage was a sight to behold. He was terrifying. “Question them again at your peril, Smee.” The quiet, deadly tone was almost worse than the yelling. Emma could see now why he was considered the most fearsome pirate in the realm.

Smee scurried off, clutching his red hat to his head like a life preserver. Emma waited and watched Killian put his hand to his hip and breathe deeply. He was clearly agitated. Cora chasing them was making him jittery and whatever had transpired between him and Smee left him seething. He shared enough that she knew he disliked the woman but it was his fear of her that caused him to tear into his first mate.

“Feel better?”

He turned his head toward her, unsurprised to see her, and gave a humorless smile. “No.” He used his hook to snag her belt and pull her into his chest, kissing her deeply. It was a toe curling, forget your mother’s name kind of kiss. “Now I feel better.” He grinned wickedly before releasing her. “Come on, Love. Let’s go see what Mr. Evermore has cooked up for us.”

 _I’m not going to ask what that was about with Smee, if he wants me to know, he will tell me._ By the time they reached the table, she had forgotten about it entirely.

Whatever it was Evermore had  made smelled amazing. It had taken extreme hunger and a lot of determination to get used to the fare served on the Jolly. It wasn’t horrible but it wasn’t her usual grilled cheese and onion rings.

As Killian entered the dining area, the men rose, remaining standing until he waved them off. Mr. Evermore approached them with a huge smile that had Emma holding back a laugh. He seemed very proud.

“Captain,” he began. “I have prepared a blackened tuna with wild mushroom rice.” Emma tuned the rest out. She didn’t care what it was as long as she could eat it immediately. She was starving.

She sat down in the chair that she’d come to think of as her own and stared at the feast before her. The rest of the crew were just as eager to get started but habit reigned supreme and until Killian sat and gave the go ahead, no one ate. He took his seat beside her and gave a nod. The men dug into the food and for a moment she worried there wouldn’t anything left by the time it got to her.

Not all of the crew ate with them. There were rotating schedules and everyone ate at varying intervals. She had gotten to know the men that she regularly dined with and happily talked with them all.

“Jesse,” she addressed one of the newest crew members. “You’re a musician? How’d you end up on Blackbeard’s ship?” Killian had warned her against asking for the backstories of his men, assuring her that most were ugly tales that she shouldn’t be burdened with. But curiosity always got the best of her.

Jesse was a handsome boy, probably no older than 19 or 20 with sandy hair and dark brown eyes. He and John Kincaid were much skinnier than the men on the Jolly and she assumed they didn’t get much to eat on Blackbeard’s ship. Save for Mr. Evermore, all the men had looked like they could use a burger.

He smiled at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I lost my parents a few years back. Well I guess it’s been a lot longer than that. I still haven’t figured out how it all works, the time we lost with the curse feels like yesterday but I know it wasn’t.”

Emma didn’t have to look at him to know that Killian and several of the crew were thinking of Neverland and feeling sympathetic to the musician’s plight. Killian spoke of it often and she knew it played a critical role in who he was today.

“Anyway,” Jesse continued, “Blackbeard stopped at the tavern where I was working. I was serving drinks at night and pickpocketing during the day to get by. He heard me singing behind the bar and told me he had a job that would pay my weight in gold. I was to meet him at the docks after I shut the tavern down.” He paused to shovel in food. “I was skeptical. I figured he was nothing more than a dirty pirate.” That earned a glare and curses from the men at the table. “Uh, sorry guys,” he winced. “Anyway, once I was aboard his ship I wasn’t allowed to leave. He told me I would entertain his crew during their journey and if I did well, he would let me live. Even send me off with a few coins for my trouble.”

Emma was appalled but not shocked at the kidnapping. She heard several stories from other men of their forced piracy. Killian never forced anyone to join his crew but he had no need. His ship was enchanted, he was filthy rich while still giving his crew a fair share and royal ships surrendered at the sight of his flag. Men begged to be part of his crew.

“Well,” she looked at Jesse sternly, “Now that you’re with us, you’ll be able to use your talent without fear of death and hopefully enjoy your new home.” _Jesus, I sound like my_ mother. The horrifying thought distracted her from Killian sighing heavily beside her, shaking his head. “Would you play something after dinner?”

The young man gave her the first real smile Emma had seen since she’d met him. “It would be an honor.”

***

Killian watched, amused, as Swan charmed yet another member of his crew. The scene would normally have him feeling jolly but he was only just calming down after his unpleasant interlude with Smee. Had he been given the chance, he would have cut out his first mate’s tongue for such insolence.

He swallowed the food that now tasted like sawdust in his mouth.

_“We should give her to Cora, Captain. We’ve worked with her before. I know you like the girl, but Cora can get you the revenge you seek.”_

Remembering Smee’s words had him cursing under his breath and garnering him a look of curiosity from Emma. He would never tell her what Smee had suggested.

_“Mr. Smee, my decisions are my own-”_

_“But Captain, you must know-”_

_Rage so hot and blinding had him losing his carefully controlled temper. “This is my ship! I make the bloody decisions!” After a deep breath he stepped closer to his first mate. “Question them again at your peril, Smee.”_

“Killian.” The sound of Emma’s voice had him snapping to attention. Her brow was furrowed in concern. “You ok?”

He pasted on a smile. “Aye, Love.”

Her face clearly told him she didn’t believe it. He pushed his plate away and after seeing Emma had finished her food, grabbed her hand and stood.

“Make sure each man assigned to the newest members gives a thorough tour and explanation of duties,” he addressed his crew before leaving. Even though Evermore and Jesse had specific areas of expertise, Jesse would still be expected to work the ship as needed.

“Aye, aye, Captain!”

He nodded and left with Emma in tow.

They reached the cabin and he stifled a yawn. The day had been one of the longest in recent memory. Between navigating the Jolly and the ever present threat of Cora, he was exhausted.

“Hey,” Emma came to stand in front of him, her hands on his chest. “You want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Her beautiful green eyes were full of worry and he cursed himself for putting it there. “I’m only tired, Love.” It was true enough.

She nodded and began to undress him. First his coat, then his vest. His shirt and brace followed. He stepped out of his boots and she worked on his pants.

“Go lay face down on the bed,” she instructed.

He raised his brows. “That’s not how I do things, Love.”

She laughed. “Trust me.”

He gave an uneasy glance at her even as he complied. She flicked her wrist and the cabin was lit in a lovely glow. She straddled his back and rubbed her hands together. At the touch of them on his skin, Killian groaned. They were slick with oil and she used them to knead his shoulders and work her way down his spine. They were warm from her magic and the heat had his muscles melting under her touch.

“Emma,” he had planned to tell her how amazing it felt but his tongue was too thick and he couldn’t get anymore words out.

“Shush. I know.” She hummed a shanty she had learned from the men and continued her ministrations on his aching back. He felt himself being pulled under, sleep was calling to him like a siren. She shifted her weight and he felt her press a kiss to hair. “Sleep now, Killian. I love you.”

Her whispered confession loosened his heart and he let go, falling into his dreams.


	12. Pirate Prince and Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian reach Arendelle and learn there is only one way to get Emma home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait between chapters, school and life got crazy. I will try and update as frequently as possible. I love this fic and promise to not leave it without a rightful conclusion. Thank you for all the reviews and love, I send my love in return xx
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I very much enjoyed writing it.

_ Chapter 12: The Pirate and The Princess _

They turned a corner after that. She knew his secrets,  _ well most of them, _ and he knew some of hers. They were building trust in one another and her walls were slowly coming down. Her smile came quicker, her laugh seemed lighter and the closer they got to Arendelle, the more optimistic she became.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this Killian,” she told him when they were no more than a few days journey from the northern kingdom. They were standing behind the wheel, huddled closely to stay warm. The closer they sailed, the colder it became. His men much preferred the heat of Agrabah to the chill of Arendelle and let it be known, loudly. Emma had said she was used to Boston but this was “next level bullshit.” 

“You think she’ll help us then, Love?”

She nodded and let out a puff of air that was visible in the wind. “I don’t know why, but I have a good feeling about her. I am usually a decent judge of character so once I meet her I will know for sure.”

Two days later, they sailed into the port of Arendelle.

*** 

Emma was fucking freezing. How anybody could stand to live in this ice box was beyond her. She conjured up warm coats and blankets for her and the crew but she could still feel the chill in her bones.

She had grown used to the clothing here and didn’t want to attract attention in this kingdom by sporting a parka or ski mask, so she decided she’d stick with the same look she’d been wearing, only warmer. The fur lined leather vest and overcoat she wore was red and locked heat inside; she also liked the way the red looked next Killian’s black. He insisted his leather coat and vest kept him plenty warm and he didn’t need any “fancy trimmings”. She figured once he froze his balls off for a few days, he’d come groveling to her for help. She smiled at the thought of what she’d make him do to get it.

“I want to take some men with us, just in case we run into trouble.” Killian was looking around the port and the tension in his shoulders told her he was uneasy. Arendelle was different than she pictured. It almost felt heavy. She’d tried to explain it to Killian but couldn’t find the words. He’d only nodded, saying he understood what she meant.  _ Maybe it’s all the snow. _

Something seemed off and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She would be glad to have a few men accompanying them.

“Kincaid! Sawyer!” Killian bellowed. She saw Smee frowning and again wondered what was going on between them. She had noticed a rift in their relationship ever since the night she had caught Killian ripping into him on deck. 

John and Sawyer came to stand before Killian, awaiting instructions. 

“I want you both to accompany us to the village. Go outfit yourself with weapons. Nothing extravagant but hide something on your persons in case we are forced to disarm.” Killian turned to her, concern etched on his face. Snowflakes littered his hair and she had a sudden yearning to see what he would be like at Christmas time in New England. With snow surrounding them and a Christmas tree lit, Henry opening presents and a fire roaring. Her chest ached. It was quite the change from holidays in recent memory. Christmas in Boston had sucked. She had no family, fewer friends and always ended up working to keep her mind busy. She looked at his blue eyes and wondered what this year would be like. 

“Love, you alright?”

Emma smiled, almost sadly. “I’m fine. Ready to get started.”

He nodded. “Aye.”

Once Sawyer and John were back and prepared, they disembarked. The rest of the crew were taking shifts keeping watch and flooding the taverns.

John walked beside Killian, and Sawyer brought up the rear. All of them were on guard. There were very few people about and Emma wondered if the cold was keeping them inside and close to the fires. They reached the castle gates quickly but Emma’s teeth were still chattering from the walk. Killian’s hand was almost imperceptibly moving toward his sword when the gates opened.

No less than six guards came out and flanked them. 

“State your business.” The man who spoke seemed to be in charge of the rest. He was tall, had an accent Emma didn’t recognize and sported a fantastic mustache.

Emma spoke first. “We wish to have an audience with your queen.”

The man nodded to his men and they moved in closer. “Weapons. All of them.”

Emma licked her lips and glanced nervously at Killian. His jaw clenched and he seemed to be weighing the odds of fighting them off. Emma put her hand on his and looked at him, silently imploring for compliance. He inclined his head toward his men and they took their swords out and laid them on the ground. Emma knew they had other weapons hidden and she prayed they wouldn’t be frisked and discovered. She felt better knowing they had a way to protect themselves.

The guard continued to stare at Killian; he only lifted his brow in question. 

“Your hook, sir.” 

Killian frowned hard. “You wouldn’t deprive a man of his hand, now would you?”

The guard hesitated, clearly uncomfortable. He stared at Killian for a long time before nodding. “Very well. Follow me.”

They followed the guard, with the other five on all sides of them. She took Killian’s hand, needing to feel his presence as they stepped into the unknown.

*** 

There was an itch between Killian’s shoulders. Listening to that itch had kept him alive for hundreds of years and everything in him was telling him they should turn around and leave Arendelle. They could find another way to get Emma home. A way that didn’t involve stepping blindly into the frozen ice castle of yet another magical queen.

Emma took his hand in hers. Her fingers were cold and he rubbed them, hoping to restore them to life. He knew his men still had weapons and Emma had her magic. They could protect themselves if needed. 

She had told him the kingdom felt heavy when they arrived. He knew what she meant. There was magic in the air. He didn’t know if it was residual from the curse or a new kind he was unfamiliar with but it made him jittery all the same.

They entered a large room. Another throne room.  _ I doubt this one will hold such fond memories as the last. _

A tall, willowy blond sat in the chair in the center. Her blue dress and gloves were as icy as the presence she gave off. 

“What are you doing in my kingdom?” Her voice echoed through off the walls and he felt Emma jolt.

He bowed before answering. “We seek your help Your Majesty.”

“And why would I help you?”

Emma leaned into him and whispered, “Something is wrong Killian.”

His eyes darted to the queen. She stood and walked closer to them, her dress dragging the floor making her seem to float. The closer she got, the more he could feel it. There was an aura around her. He recognized it.  _ Cora. _

“Something is wrong with her Killian.” Emma’s voice sounded more panicked and her breathing picked up.

“It’s Cora, Love. She’s done something to the queen.”

Killian didn’t know how he knew; he just did. The queen’s eyes were off, almost glassy as if her soul had been shattered.

“I said,” the queen spoke again once she stood directly in front of them. “Why would I help you?”

Emma stepped forward, coming almost nose to nose with her and Killian’s heart jumped to his throat. The guards came forward at her movement and the queen raised a hand, halting them.

“Because,” Emma squared her shoulders. “I can help you.”

The queen laughed, it sounded hollow. “I doubt that very much. I have nothing I need from you.”

Emma licked her lips. “I think you do, you just don’t know it.” She looked at Killian and then to John and Sawyer before back to him.  _ She wants me to hold off the guards until she undoes whatever has happened to the queen. _ He nodded his understanding and looked to his men who nodded in return. 

“You can do this, Swan.” 

He turned quickly, catching the guard nearest to him unawares and landing a knockout blow to his jaw. His men quickly removed their hidden weapons and began fighting with the guards near them. Killian took the unconscious man’s sword and started to duel.

*** 

Emma grabbed the queen’s hands as soon as Killian turned. The queen’s eyes blazed in anger and Emma channeled every ounce of power into freeing her. She pictured in her mind Elsa laughing and running through the halls of the castle, of her speaking to her people. It was a puzzle; the images were scattered and distorted and she concentrated on making it whole. As the pieces slowly began to fit together, she felt the air changing. 

The last piece clicked into place and the queen fell to  the ground. Emma knelt beside her and all fighting around them halted. The air felt lighter, as if it had been drenched in oppressive humidity that suffocated them. 

“What,” the queen looked around confused. “What was that?”

Emma smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Your Majesty.” She helped the disoriented queen to her feet. “I think you were under some kind of spell.”

“It’s Elsa,” she laughed. “And I think you’re right.” She looked to her guards and to the men who had been dueling with them. “Please, everyone, lower your weapons.” They complied. She turned to Emma. “How did you know?”

Emma smiled a sigh of relief. “With dinner. I have quite a story for you.”

*** 

Emma and Killian were escorted to a room and John and Sawyer returned to the ship. It was cozy and looked like a library. There was a fire in the hearth, books lined three of the four walls and there were four chairs that sat facing each other. They weren’t alone long enough to talk about what happened before the door opened and Elsa walked in.

“Dinner and a room for you is being prepared.” She sat in the chair closest to her, flopping into it in a very unroyal like way that had Emma grinning. She liked this woman. “I can’t begin to tell you how strange this all is.”

“Do you remember anything?” Emma sat next to her and Killian across from them.

She nodded. “I remember everything, it’s like one minute I was me and the next I wasn’t.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how to explain it.” She rubbed her temples. “There was a cloud heading for us, a purple cloud that reeked of magic.” 

Emma and Killian looked at each other knowingly. 

“It was like,” Elsa continued, “it just swept over our kingdom and then it was gone. It was after that I started to feel different.”

“Love,” Elsa raised her eyebrows at Killian’s informal address, “I think we can help explain the cloud. That was a curse. It froze everything for 28 years.”

Elsa’s mouth dropped open. “28 years? How is that possible?”

Emma sighed. “This might take a while.”

*** 

Killian watched the two of them with a genuine smile on his face. Emma told him she didn’t have many friends back home and it lifted his heart to see that she’d made a fast one of the queen.

Emma was laying out the entire story and Elsa’s face ranged from shock to sympathy to anger. She was fascinated by the story of the beanstalk and how they came to learn of her and her magic. She was horrified to learn everyone was gone and pleased to hear how Killian embraced Emma’s magic.

“It’s rare you know, for others to be able to accept our differences,” the queen spoke quietly, her words heavy with sorrow. “My parents were afraid of me. They died looking for a way to take my powers away.”

Emma reached out her hand and took hold of the queen’s. “I am so sorry, Elsa. That must have been awful. You said you have a sister?”

“Yes, Anna.” Her face lit in a smile. “She is due to be married soon but I fear my unpleasantness has pushed her to delay. She was convinced something wasn’t right and refused to wed until she found out what. Of course, I wouldn't listen.”

“Hey,” Emma took her hand. “That wasn’t you.”

Elsa nodded. “I know. I sent someone to the stables to find her. She and Christoph will be at dinner. But I need to talk to her before that. I need to explain.” She stood suddenly. “Your room,” she broke off looking embarrassed. “I ordered one room prepared. Should I request another?”

Killian smirked. “One room is perfect your highness.”

Elsa looked to Emma for agreement and she nodded. 

Elsa smiled. “I kind of figured. Anyway, your room should be ready now. I will have you escorted there and give you a chance to catch your breath before dinner. I need to find my sister.”

She turned on her heels and left them alone. Before Emma and Killian could stand, a guard, one that had brought them into the castle, came to show them the way.

Emma tried not to gawk as she walked the halls. This place was amazing. Intricate carvings lined door frames and flowers in purples and blues were painted into the wood. 

They came to a stop outside an ornate door carved with flowers in varying shades of purple. “Here is your room. Should you need anything, please ask. Someone will be along to escort you to the dining hall.”

_ Oh shit. I don’t have anything to wear. _

_ ***  _

Killian opened the door to the room and let out a low whistle. “Remind me to thank the queen at dinner.” The bed was a canopy, large enough for six people, with sheer drapes that danced around the bottom. The room was as elegantly outfitted as the bed and had everything he could hope for. A fireplace with a fire already roaring, with plush chairs and a rug facing it, a separate room with large bathtub that he could already envision he and Emma in together and a window that overlooked the grounds. It was excessive, lush and perfect for a pirate and a princess. He’d come to think of them that way in his head.  _ Pirate and Princess.  _ To him, it sounded like an old fairy tale Liam would have read to him as a boy.

Emma was looking around in awe. Since landing in his realm, she had only seen the inside of two castles. One was the Dark One’s, where neither had wanted to stay and look around, while the other had been as ugly as a horse’s ass. _ Though I will forever be fond of that throne room.  _ This castle, thankfully, didn’t have a piece of gold furniture in sight.

“Holy shit this place is amazing,” Emma breathed. He turned to see her staring at the bed. A slow grin spread across his face and he came up behind her, aligning himself against her back.

“Aye, Love, that it is. I can already picture you spread out on that for me,” he was whispering into her ear and felt a shiver go through her. “The things I am going to do to you on that bed before we leave…” He trailed off, using his lips to instead kiss the side of her neck.

“Killian,” she ground out. “We can’t.” She stepped out of his embrace and while he felt bereft at her absence, he was delighted to notice pink coloring her cheeks. “We need to get ready. I assume people here do fancy things like change their clothes before dinner. If I do that at home, it’s into sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I doubt that’s the kind of thing you wear for royalty. What the hell am I supposed to wear?”

Killian didn’t know what sweatpants were but he’d bet his other hand that Emma looked just as sexy in them as she did in everything else. He was tempted to kiss her until she forgot her objections but her stomach growled and his new desire became getting her fed.

“Too right, Love. We need to get some food in you. Then we will get some of me in you,” he grinned wickedly, pleased at his wit.

He thought it very clever but she rolled her eyes in exaggeration. “Oh, God. That was so lame.” She laughed and looked around the room lost. “I can’t go in this.” She looked down at herself horrified.

“And why not? You look absolutely divine. But if you really feel uncomfortable, magic something to wear.”

She came up and kissed him loudly on the mouth. “Killian, that’s brilliant. Why didn’t I think of that? What should I wear? I’ve never done this before. I’ve seen pictures in Henry’s book of royal balls, but that seems a bit fancy don’t you think?” Emma was nervous. She tended to ramble and prattle on when she was worried. He thought it was adorable. “I mean the dress she was wearing was apparently just a ‘I will laze about my castle today’ kind of dress, so maybe I should go with something poofy.” 

Killian laughed at her impersonation of a royal voice and put a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Love, breathe. You will look exquisite in whatever you decide.”

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. “You have to change too. You know that, right?”

He balked at that, looking down at his own attire. “The devil I do. I look quite striking in this ensemble, thank you very much.”

“You look like a pirate. We don’t need everyone scared of the guy in leather, with a hook for a hand.”

He scoffed. “And why not?” He had found that fear is always a great motivator.

“Killian, we are attending a dinner with a queen and her sister. We can’t look like we’ve spent the last month on a pirate ship.”

She had a point. He scratched behind his ear.  _ Bloody hell, now I’m nervous _ . He didn’t like getting dolled up, it made him uncomfortable to be out of his leathers. But if Emma wanted him to look like a nobleman, he would put on a bloody powdered wig and cravat. He could deny her nothing.

“Alright, Swan, have at it.”

She clapped her hands together, practically giddy, and walked around him like a tailor measuring his size. She patted her lips with her fingers. “I don’t have much experience with how men here dress so I am going off what I’ve seen in pictures.” His gut clenched.  _ Please don’t let me be dressed like a ninny.  _ She closed her eyes and gave a twirl of her hand. He was engulfed in a wave of smoke and magic. It felt foreign but so much like her that it left him breathless. He felt his heavy leather coat disappear, along with his rings. He still wore leather breeches but they were a soft brown that matched the suede of his dinner jacket. His necklace was stowed out of sight under his shirt. He wasn’t surprised, she had always liked it. He had on leather boots and she had left his earring.  _ She might want to play dress up but she likes the pirate image enough to leave some of it _ . The thought made him insanely happy.

“Wow,” she said looking at him. “I am fucking amazing.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Aye. You certainly are, Love.” He looked in the mirror. “You’ve managed to make me look even more dashing than usual.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “Ok, here goes nothing.” She closed her eyes again, transforming her red, fur lined coat into something magical. He stood there mystified, looking at her. She had forgone a dress and was instead dressed like a pirate princess. The juxtaposition was striking.

Her outfit played off his own. A dark green leather jacket that showed off the slimness of her waist and was decorated with large brass buttons. It was long in the back with tails that hung to mid-thigh. Her dark pants were tight and tucked into a beautiful pair of leather boots that sported the emblem that was embossed into his own. Her shirt was unbuttoned just far enough to have his mouth watering without revealing too much skin. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders and she’d lined her eyes with kohl, much like his own and her lips were painted an enticing red. She may not have known what she was going for, but royalty was in her blood and she certainly looked the part of it now.

She shuffled her feet, looking at him, uncertain. “What do you think? Too much? I can do the poofy dress if you think that will be better suited.”

He licked his bottom lip and let his eyes roam over her from head to toe. “You look bloody fantastic, Swan. I would like nothing more than to strip off that beautiful outfit piece by piece and have a different kind of feast.” She laughed, her confidence restored. She turned from side to side, gazing in the mirror before nodding. He came to stand beside her so their images reflected back at them. “We make quite the pair, don’t you think, Love?”

She gazed up at him, her face serious. “Yeah. I think we do.” She kissed him and what started off sweet, soon turned hot and needy. He was grabbing her ass and pulling her into his hips when there was a knock at the door. They reluctantly pulled apart.

Killian cleared his throat. “Enter.”

A short man with a mustache that curled at the ends informed them that dinner was ready and he was there to escort them.

*** 

She held Killian’s hook as they walked. She gripped the steel harder than necessary, needing to feel some kind of anchor. It was frightening how much she’d come to depend on him, and if she let herself think too hard, it sent waves of nausea through her. They still hadn’t addressed what they were going to do when they did get her home. Now that she knew she loved him, keeping him safe from Gold was as high a priority as getting home altogether. She relaxed her grip and turned her thoughts back to the queen and what lay ahead of them.

Elsa was great. She had been kind and funny and it was a relief to meet someone else who had magic that wasn’t a crazy bitch or an immortal asshole. It made her believe she could have a somewhat normal life, even with magic.

They entered the dining room and a petite auburn haired girl with braids on both sides of her head ran up to them squealing.

“You must be Emma and the pirate! Oh, sorry, I mean  _ Killian. _ I am so excited to finally meet you! I wanted to go up to your room when I heard you were here but my sister forbade it, said you needed time alone. I mean, you probably did, but wouldn’t exploring the castle together be more fun?”

Emma’s head was practically spinning trying to keep up with the conversation. The young woman chattered a mile a minute and her enthusiasm practically bubbled out of her as she bounced on her feet while she talked. She glanced at Killian. He looked both bemused and annoyed. Seeing the look on his face made her burst out laughing. Both the girl and Killian looked at her confused.

The lass continued, “And I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you saved my sister from that awful spell! She wasn’t very nice under it.”

“Anna, please don’t annoy our guests,” Elsa gave her sister a lovingly cautioning look and chuckled. “Please forgive my sister, she is…excitable.” Anna rolled her eyes but smiled warmly. 

Emma enjoyed seeing the love between them. A young blonde man came in next and Anna went running to his side, giving him a fierce hug.

“Christoph! You made it.”

“Yeah,” he looked sheepishly at the queen. “I didn’t have time to change though.”

Elsa’s lips thinned “I can smell.” 

Anna laughed, “It’s ok, we’re just glad you’re here. Come meet our guests.” She tugged him over toward them. “Christoph, this is Emma and Killian,” she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, “He's a pirate!” Her hushed tone was not in the least bit quiet and Killian gave a genuine laugh.

“Aye, that I am,” he held out his hand and Christoph gave it a shake with fascination in his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, mate.”

Emma nodded, not seeing the need to include anything. Christoph seemed as excited as Anna, though less boisterous, to talk with them about their adventures. Over dinner, Emma answered at least a thousand questions about Storybrooke, falling through a portal and facing off with Blackbeard. Killian explained all manner of pirating, with Elsa popping in frequently to remind her sister that it was against the law so not to get any ideas.

“So how will you get home?” Anna asked her sadly. “You could stay with us! But I am sure you miss your son and family.”

“I miss them very much. I am hoping your sister can help me open a portal.”

Anna looked at Elsa in surprise and then back to Emma. “But she has ice powers. I don’t know that she can open a portal.”

Emma sat back in shock. She hadn’t thought to ask Elsa what kind of power she had, she assumed it would be like hers. “You have ice powers?”

Elsa nodded and took off her glove. With her palm facing the ceiling snowflakes began to float about her. “It took a long time to learn to control it.”

“Wow,” Emma was impressed even if disappointed. Now how would they get home? “That’s kind of…cool.” She laughed. “Pun intended.”

“Emma,” Elsa closed her hand and returned her gloves. “I will do everything in my power to help you get home.”

Emma smiled but felt her heart break.

***

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur of chatter that Killian could scarcely follow. He’d never been around someone who talked as much or as fast as Anna. She was a sweet girl and Christoph was obviously over the moon about her if the way he sat making doe eyes at her all night was any indication. 

Elsa and Emma chatted about the first time they realized they had magic and the different things they could do with it. Killian felt her relax little by little as the evening wore on and after dessert, which the queen and her sister insisted upon, Christoph and Anna left, leaving just the three of them.

“How do you think we can revive the bean, Emma?” Elsa had waited until Anna was gone to discuss any more about getting them home.

Emma shook her head and blew out a breath. “I don’t know honestly. Anton, our giant friend, was the one who told us about you and said maybe you could help.”

“It’s strange that he would know about me. I’ve never ventured beyond Arendelle and certainly have never met a giant.”

“He hadn’t left the beanstalk in a long time but seemed to know a lot.”

Killian was leaned back in his seat watching the two of them. They were very much alike. Both burdened with leading. Emma charged with being the savior and the queen born to lead an entire kingdom. Both having the weight of the world on their shoulders and afraid to let anyone get too close.  It didn’t take a seer to notice how Elsa had built ice around not just her kingdom but also her heart. He hoped that one day someone would come along and help melt it as he hoped he was doing for Emma.

“Killian,” Elsa addressed him, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Would you mind if I took Emma for a bit?”

“Of course not.” He leaned over and kissed Emma’s cheek. “I will retire for the evening. I need to check in on my men and then I will meet you back in our room. Your majesty, will I be able to come and go or should I ask for escort?”

Elsa shook her head, and waved her hand at Richard, the one who had served as an escort earlier in the evening. “I will send word that you’ll be leaving and returning. Hopefully the reception this time will be friendlier.”

He winked at them. “Ladies.”

Truthfully, he was glad to have a moment alone. He knew Emma was safe inside the castle and some time on his ship would do him good. His only regret was not being able to change before boarding the Jolly. His men would dare not say it, but they will love seeing him in the fancy attire Emma had given him.

He stepped into frigid air of the city and jogged to the docks. The ship was deserted save for the men who had drawn the short straw of night watch. 

“Hey, bugger off unless you want to meet the tip of my sword!” The watchman had unknowingly drawn his blade on his own Captain.

“Sailor, I would run you through before you could take a breath,” he responded without mirth. 

The sailor’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at hearing Killian’s voice. “Captain! So sorry, sir. I didn’t recognize ye.”

“At ease, mate.” He couldn’t blame the man, he looked completely different without the black leather and array of trophy rings he always wore. Not to mention there was barely a moon to cast any light into the night. “Where are the rest of the crew?”

“At a tavern, Captain. There were several in port that welcomed the company of pirates and I doubt anyone makes it home before dawn.”

Killian nodded and went to his cabin. Signs of Emma were everywhere. Her clothes in his armoire, her scent on his sheets. 

Pulling out his hook, he used the edge to turn the lock of a small chest that sat on his desk. It opened and he pulled out a ring from inside. The wedding ring was all he had left of his mother. Liam never had the chance to give it to a bride and Milah had told him straight away she never wanted to marry again, even if she could. Truthfully, he’d never thought to give it to her. It just never felt right and that had sent guilt eating him alive after her death.

It belonged on Emma’s finger. It was an ancient silver band that had diamonds woven throughout in an intricate pattern. It wasn’t expensive or anything like what a princess should wear, but it was a treasure like no other. It was small and he hoped it would fit Emma’s slender fingers. He looped it through the chain he wore around his neck. He wanted to keep it on him from now on.

Should the opportunity present itself, he wanted to be ready. He knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon, but something about having it against his skin made him feel better.

*** 

Emma watched Killian leave, feeling his absence immediately.

“Come, Emma. I want to speak with you.” They left the dining hall and made their way to a library. It wasn’t as grand as she was expecting. “It’s my personal chambers. I do my ruling from this room,” Elsa explained. “I don’t allow Anna or anyone else in here. If I need to meet with officials, I take them to the meeting room. This is my haven.”

“I can see why,” Emma replied honestly. It was a gorgeous room. Dark and cozy with books lining nearly all the walls. A window looked out over the snow-covered gardens and a fireplace took up the space beneath it. 

“I was never bothered by the cold, so that’s more for aesthetic,” Elsa pointed at the fire place. “I enjoy the smell and sounds of a fire.”

“Me too.”

“Sit down, please.” Elsa directed them to cozy chairs in front of the fire. Once they were settled in, Elsa got straight to the point. “I can’t help you revive that bean, Emma.”

While she appreciated the bluntness, the finality of it took her breath. “Why?”

Elsa gave her a compassionate look. “Because you have to do it yourself.”

Emma huffed in frustration. “I can’t. I’ve tried, dozens of times since I started practicing my magic. There’s no way to do it.”

“Emma,” Elsa put her elbows on her knees and leaned in toward her. “Magic isn’t science. It’s not formulas or spells or incantations. Those things work, but true magic is a belief in yourself. It’s emotion;  love, fear, anger, hate. That’s why there are so many dark practitioners. It’s far easier to get someone to hate something than it is to get them to believe in it.”

“Tell me,” she continued. “When has your magic been the most powerful?”

Emma sat quietly but didn’t have to think about it. She knew. “When Blackbeard tried to kill Killian. It came out of nowhere, without me even thinking about it.” That moment was seared into her brain. Fear had risen and her magic took over, leaving her stunned and Blackbeard floating in the water.

“Exactly. With this bean, you are thinking too hard and not letting your heart guide you.” She sat back and crossed her legs, gazing into the fire. “Believe it or not, I understand you Emma, we are a lot alike. It took Anna’s love and unwavering faith in me, for me to accept who I was and not hide away from the world. It’s hard not to let your heart rule you when you have so much responsibility. When even the slightest misstep could have catastrophic consequences.”

Emma watched her face turn pensive. “You loved someone.”

Elsa smiled sadly. “Yes, I did. Years ago, I had a suitor, not a proper one mind you. He wasn’t a nobleman from a neighboring kingdom or a knight or a prince. He was a traveler, an adventurer, much like your pirate. Without the unlawful pirating of course,” she laughed. “We shared stolen kisses and the kind of passion only new, young love can possess. He wanted me to run away with him. He told me we could get married and see the world, give me freedom before becoming queen. Of course, we both thought I’d have much more time before that happened.” Emma recalled hearing that her parents had died when she was young and she ascended to the throne early.

“Did he know about your magic?”

She nodded. “He did. He thought it was amazing, much like Anna does.”

“What happened?” Although Emma already knew.

“I told him no. I wanted to Emma, I wanted to leave everyone and everything behind. But I couldn’t leave my sister or my people.” She blinked away the sorrow and her face was regal once more. “I chose duty over love.”

“Where is he now?”

“I don’t know. He left that day and I’ve not seen him since. I often wonder where he is, and hope he’s happy.”

“What was his name?”

“Caspian.”

*** 

Emma’s head was reeling by the time she left Elsa. She had a lot to think about. Elsa had grown quiet after talking about her lost love and the duty to her people. She’d felt her friend’s heartbreak acutely. It made her think of her own love and what she would do if she lost it.

How was she going to keep Gold away from Killian? What were her parents and Henry going to think of him? Who was she kidding? Henry would worship him on sight. A pirate with a hook for a hand and an earring. What wouldn’t a young boy love? What didn’t she?

She’d come to terms with the fact that she loved him. But her head kept telling her that love didn’t make obstacles go away, and they had a lot of them. Her first priority was getting home to Henry but she couldn’t ignore the fact that Killian’s presence in her life had come to be a necessity. 

There’s no way she could leave him behind. Not now.

She got back to their room to find Killian standing pensively in front of the fire. It made quite the scene. Brooding pirate, cast in a fiery yellow glow. He had shed the suede jacket and stood only in the breeches and shirt. She smiled when she saw he had unbuttoned it down to nearly his naval. She knew the modest show of chest he’d allowed at dinner wouldn’t last.

“Penny for your thoughts, Captain.” She said quietly.

He didn’t turn toward her but smiled. “We need to work on your negotiation skills, Love. Always demand more than what something is worth.”

She unbuckled her own coat and took off her boots, finally feeling free. She went up and wrapped her arms around him, putting her cheek to his back and letting his warmth spread through her.

Hearing Elsa talk about giving up Caspian, her love, had made her desperate to see Killian. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies taking flight in her stomach. “Killian, I have a confession to make.”

“I find most women do.” He turned around, looking at her nervously.

She smoothed her hair, knowing she was fidgeting but unable to stop herself. She put her hands down to her sides, looked up into his eyes and squared her shoulders.

“I love you.”

He grew serious and tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “I love you too, Emma. Now and forever.”

“And because I love you, the closer we get to getting me home, the more I worry about what happens to you once we are there.” She started pacing and ran a hand over her face. “Are you going to go after Gold? I need you to promise me you won’t, Killian. I know you’ve wanted this for centuries and I know it’s not fair of me to ask but I can’t lose you.” She felt her voice rising and took a deep breath.

“Hey, Love. Look at me,” he gently pulled her into him. “The moment I realized I loved you was the moment revenge against the Crocodile was no longer the thing I wanted most. I would go to the ends of the world for you, Emma.” 

She felt tears roll down her cheeks and his hand brush them away. “You don’t have to worry about me, Love. If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving.”

“But I am worried. We have to find a way to keep you safe.”

He nodded, “And we will. But tonight, right now, we are safe and I am going to make love to you.” He kissed her, slowly. His tongue tangling with hers until she forgot what they had even been talking about. 

*** 

They stripped out of their clothes and Killian lowered her to the bed. “I have been picturing this all night.” She looked enchanting. Her skin glowed in an almost otherworldly sparkle and he traced the lines of her body, wanting to commit them to memory. Her paleness contrasted against the deep blue of the duvet and when he touched her, her body came alive. He knew she was worried for him, and if he were honest with her, he’d tell her he too was concerned. The Dark One wouldn’t forgive easily. He only hoped there was a deal they could make that wouldn’t take him away from the first thing to truly ever light up his soul.

He pulled his mind away from thoughts of the Dark One and put all his attention onto the woman he loved. He tasted every inch of her skin, sucking greedily at her neck as she marked him with her nails down his back. 

He could live for another hundred years and never tire of the feeling of being completely and utterly surrounded by her.

When he sheathed himself inside her, he felt whole; the rest of the world faded. There was no Cora, no curse, no bean. He whispered his love and devotion to her in every language he knew. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. Chest to chest they came apart together. 

And later that night, after the fire had dimmed and Emma wrapped herself around him seeking heat, neither noticed that the moment their bodies touched, the fire roared back to life.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jolly Roger gains a crewman and Emma struggles to use her magic to open a portal home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to post this chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for all the love. I wish I could respond to each review and thank you personally. It truly makes my day.

Chapter 13: Home

Emma woke the next morning surrounded by heat. Without the rhythmic sway of the Jolly on water, she forgot she was in Arendelle and experienced a moment of panic. _It’s all been a dream and I am still in Storybrooke._ A pang of grief hit her in the chest. But she wasn’t in the loft. Without opening her eyes, she adjusted to her surroundings. First, she wiggled her fingers, finding them tickled by coarse hair. _Killian._ She breathed a deep sigh of relief. She could smell fire, sandalwood and leather and a smile lifted her face. They were in Arendelle and the warmth that surrounded her was Killian’s body wrapped around her.

She opened one eye and was instantly drowning in a sea of blue.

“Good morning, Love,” Killian whispered to her.

She stretched, sending her arms above her head and her breast out from under the blankets. She yelped in surprise as his hand found her nipple and fell into a fit of laughter when he rolled her to her back, his chest flush with hers and nuzzled her neck.

“This,” he mumbled, “is a sight a man could get used to seeing every morning.”

Her heart did a little tumble and he rolled off and out of bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and drank in the view. It was Killian’s turn to stretch. His back was to her, his arms over his head and his glorious body, all long lines and sinew, was covered in hair. _That is a sight a woman could get used to seeing every morning_. The muscles in his back and shoulders rippled as he went on his toes and let out a satisfied sigh. He threw her a wink over his shoulder, knowing he’d find her staring.

“This is the first time I’ve really slept since landing here,” she said quietly. He paused on his way to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Was it satisfying?”

She gave a humorless smile. “No. Without the waves I forgot where I was and panicked. I thought it had all been a dream.”

He gave her a sympathetic kiss on the forehead but not before she noticed the teasing twinkle in his eyes. “Not to worry, Love. Many a lady have thought I was just a dream after a night with me.”

She flopped back down onto the bed in a huff and he laughed at her exasperation before making his way to the bathroom.

_Today is the day_. She’d find a way to make that damn bean work and get them home. She just didn’t know how.

***

Killian finished washing his face and teeth before studying himself in the looking glass. He was trying to find the best way to approach Emma. Something had been lingering in his mind and he needed to ask her. He realized last night at dinner that she could be with child. He normally took precaution to prevent this sort of thing but with Emma it had been the last thing on his mind.

He also realized that the thought of her carrying his child didn’t terrify him. It gave him an achy sort of feeling in his chest. He recognized the feeling; longing. He pictured her rounded and glowing. He envisioned a boy with black hair and green eyes or a little girl with blonde ringlets and blue eyes. The vision had his eyes burning and he turned away, taking a steadying breath.

He found her sitting in the same spot he left her, in bed with the duvet around her waist. _Gods she’s bloody beautiful._

“Love, may I ask you something?”

She smiled. “Anything.”

He scratched behind his ear, suddenly nervous and unsure of himself. He saw her eyes turn curious and then concerned.

“It’s just, I realized last night that,” _bloody hell sailor, get on with it!_ “and while I am not upset by it, I have been thinking about the fact we haven’t taken precautions.”

She looked at him puzzled. “Precautions with what?”

He sighed heavily. “With us.”

“With us? What do you mean?”

He looked up at the ceiling. “Emma, we haven’t taken precautions against you becoming pregnant.” He chanced a look at her.

“Ahh,” she said, realizing what he meant. “I guess I should have talked to you about this before. I’m sorry Killian. In my world, there are…devices…you can have inserted or implanted to ensure you don’t get pregnant. I have one. It’s good for another two years. So I’m not pregnant. I used magic, a spell I found, to stop any, uh, monthly cycles for the time being. I don’t know how women in your world did it but this girl has certain creature comforts in that area that I would prefer to keep.”

He furrowed his brows and tried to adjust to the news. Of course, no one wanted an unexpected pregnancy but he’d grown used to the idea that she might be with child and now he knew she wasn’t. He shook off the disappointment and tried to put on a relieved face.

“This world of yours is quite the marvel. You’ll have to explain this device to me in the future.” He walked to where his black leather was laid out near the window. “But we are going to be late for breakfast if we don’t move along.”

He turned his back to her to get dressed but not before seeing the confusion on her face.

***

They ate breakfast with Anna and Elsa. Emma was delighted to see something besides fish was being offered. She piled her plate with eggs, toast and bananas and inhaled the coffee that was poured for her. She tried to savor it but ended up gulping and burning her mouth. Beside her, Killian chuckled.

After breakfast, they gathered to say what would hopefully be their final goodbyes. It was time to go try and make the bean work.

Elsa tugged Emma away from the group. “Emma, you can do this. Trust yourself. Draw on the love you have for your family,” she looked over Emma’s shoulder, “and the love others have for you.” She hugged her hard. “I think I am going to miss you.”

Emma laughed and felt her throat close up. “Elsa, thank you for everything.” She drew back and found Elsa’s eyes as misty as her own. “I mean it.”

Elsa nodded. “May I ask you a favor?”

“Anything.”

The queen sighed. “A man in my royal guard has fallen on,” she hesitated, “difficult times.” She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. “I think he was, is, in love with my sister and seeing her with Christoph is killing him. He is a good man Emma. Do you think your Killian would be open to taking on an extra crewman?”

Emma ignored the “ _your Killian”_ part. “Of course. Do you think your man will be agreeable?”

Elsa nodded. “I spoke with him last night. It took some doing,” she drew out the word and Emma had a feeling the man wasn’t overjoyed to be going from royal guard to pirate. “But he said yes. I told him he’d be in this new land in no time.”

Emma averted her eyes but Elsa grabbed her hands. “Emma, you will do this.” Emma gave a small smile and hugged her again.

After letting Killian speak with the queen and sort out arrangements for her guard to accompany them, they made their way to the ship and away from the warmth of the castle.

***

Killian frowned as they walked to his ship. He wasn’t upset by Elsa’s request. After seeing how much her friendship meant to Emma, he would gladly oblige her, but something about her guard wasn’t sitting right with Killian. The man had dark eyes and a brooding demeanor. He reminded Killian of the men he’d seen in Agrabah on the streets; distrustful of strangers and willing to gut you for a wrong word. Elsa had told him the man, Geoffrey, had been in love with Anna. Killian remembered what it had been like after losing Milah and decided the man had a right to his anger. Still, Killian would keep a close eye on him.

They boarded the ship to a raucous welcome. Killian motioned Geoffrey to Smee and made the introductions. Smee would find a suitable place for the man’s skill. Killian still wasn’t sure how to deal with his first mate’s words of mutiny against Swan. Smee had always been an opportunistic bugger but this was a new low, even for him.

He went in search of Emma and found her pacing the floor of their cabin, bean in hand. She had been quiet since leaving the castle and he knew she was feeling the pressure.

“You alright, Love?” She didn’t stop her march but nodded to him. He took her shoulders, stopping her mid stride. “Talk to me, Swan.”

She heaved a great sigh and opened her hand. The putrefied bean lay in her palm, unmoving and certainly not glowing. “Killian, how the hell am I supposed to make this thing work?”

“Love, in all my years fighting villains and every kind of magical creature, I have never come across anyone as fierce as you.”

She wrenched away from him in exasperation and he raised an eyebrow. The weight of the ring around his chest seemed to grow hotter with every breath.

“Don’t lie to me, Killian. I am not good at this…this magic shit. I’m a beginner and only just learning.”

“Emma,” he said, his voice calm and reassuring. “I didn’t say you were the best I’ve ever come across at magic. I said you were the fiercest and I meant it.” He walked to her slowly, as he would a wild, skittish horse. “You are brave and resourceful and when you get that bean glowing, I can’t wait to see your delighted face.”

She looked at him with a skeptical expression. “You really think I’ll get it working?”

He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. “I’ve yet to see you fail.”

She smiled at him, a small sad smile and brushed her lips across his.

“Emma, you can do this. You can get that bean to work and get home to your boy.”

She laid her forehead on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I hope you’re right.”

***

He hadn’t wanted to leave her but things needed his attention. His men had questions, decisions had to be made for rations now that they had a new crew member and his presence was needed to assuage any unease and unrest his men were feeling.

And Emma needed time to her thoughts. He knew the only way she would make that bean work is by believing she could and that was something she had to do on her own. Try as he might, he couldn’t convince her of her ability. He didn’t know how she couldn’t see what he saw. He marveled at all she’d been through. He had turned to the dark side at heartbreak, but she managed to resist the darkest temptations the world offered.

Her magic had been pulsing under her skin all morning. When he’d woken up in bed and found her fingers gently moving across his chest it was as if each place her fingers touched marked him. He’d been around magic before; Cora, Regina, the Crocodile and countless others. Yet he had never felt their magic so acutely. Never before had he been able to feel their magic surround him until it boiled in his own blood.

When they touched it seemed like the earth stopped its rotation, like the stars all twinkled for them and the moon shone in affection. He sighed and backed away from the wheel. He wasn’t going to get any more accomplished until he checked on Emma. It was almost evening and he figured if she had the bean working, she’d have come to him in triumph.

He heard her tears before he reached the door, not audibly but he felt them in his soul. Swinging it open he found her sitting cross legged on the bed, eyes red and puffy and the bean sitting on the table, still unusable. The sight of her tear soaked face ripped his heart open.

“Ah, Love.” He sat beside her and gathered her in his arms while she cried. She held onto his hook as his hand threaded through her hair. He could feel her sorrow, her absolute dejection at being unable to revive the bean. He lay his cheek on her hair and held her tight, offering no platitudes. His hair stood on end at the contact. Magic was in the air.

Her hiccups finally subsided and she sat up, wiping her face and nose. “I’m not strong enough. I am never going to get us home.”

He didn’t know how to reassure her; his words wouldn’t do any good. So, he kissed her softly. First her eyes, then her cheeks and finally her lips. They parted on a sigh and her hands went into his hair. She crawled onto his lap and their kiss turned hot and needy. Her head fell back and he turned his mouth to the column of her throat. His hand grabbed her ass, and he pressed down, grinding her against him. He might not be able to reassure her, but he could make her forget for a while.

His hand went under her shirt and her skin was like fire; hot and alive. It sent a bolt of shock through his system as if he’d touched lightening. She rotated her hips and he leaned back to tear at her shirt when something caught his eye. A sparkle.

“Bloody hell,” he breathed into her mouth. She bit his lip but he pulled back, not looking at her.

“Killian?” Her voice was confused and she followed his gaze. When she saw what he did she jumped off his lap. “How? Holy shit, we did it.” She looked from him to the table.

The bean sat on the table glowing with life.

***

_I must be dreaming._ She stared at the glowing bean in stupefied wonder. “How…” Killian shook his head, as confused as she was. She looked down at her hands and they were glowing with magic. Now that her head was clear, she could feel it coursing through her veins and turned her palms up and down to look at them. She looked at Killian and saw the marks.

“Killian!” She ran to him, yanking his shirt open. There on his chest were red marks, the exact size of her hands. She grabbed his hands and turned them over. His fingertips were also red, as if she’d burned him when he touched her. “Does it hurt?”

He shook his head and laughed. “No, Love. Doesn’t hurt at all.” He stood and wrapped his arms around her. “I knew you could do it Emma.”

“But how? I didn’t do anything.”

“You stopped worrying and started believing. You bloody did it, Swan.”

Emma chewed on her lip. She hadn’t been thinking about the bean at all. She’d been on his lap and with his hands on her hips and his lips on her skin, she felt peace. The worry melted away and it was just the two of them.

“I think _we_ did it, Killian.” She smiled at him and threw herself into his arms. They were going home.

 


	14. Long Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian get to Storybrooke but will Killian's past come back to haunt them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to be updating! I have the next several chapters written and will post them in about 5 days. Thanks so much for all the love. I send mine in return xx

_ Chapter 14: Long Stories _

Emma was alone in the cabin. Killian had gone above deck to speak with his crew about the trip to Storybrooke and she was happy for the reprieve. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts and figure out what she was going to do about him once they got back.

Pacing back and forth and throwing glances at the bean to ensure it hadn’t disappeared, she thought through her plan. It wasn’t ideal and she didn’t know how Killian would react when he heard it, but it was all she had. She heard the familiar footsteps and braced for the onslaught of everything that was Killian Jones.

“My crew is ready when you are, Love.” His cheeks were red from the wind and exhilaration and his lopsided smile did funny things to Emma’s heart. He took one look at her and his smiled dimmed. “What is it?”

“Sit down for a minute, Killian.” She sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to sit with her. Once he was seated, she turned to face him and grabbed his hands. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“When we get to Storybrooke, I need you and your men to stay put until I come for you.” She watched as he raised one eyebrow and his lips thinned. She hurried to explain. “I am going straight to Rumpelstiltskin and making a deal with him-“

“Like bloody hell you are!” He stood up so fast the movement sent her nearly tumbling off the bed. “You can’t make a deal with the Dark One!”

She jumped up. “Killian, I already did, to save Cinderella. I already owe him. I can add to it.”

He shook his head and began to pace. “No, Swan. I won’t allow you to make a deal with the bloody devil for me.”

She wanted to stomp her feet and scream. “Killian this is the only way I can protect you!”

He pulled her close to him, their noses almost touching. “I said no, Emma. I will take my chances before I let you put yourself in debt to the crocodile.”

She put her hands on her hips, prepared to go to battle. “Killian, listen to me. He can’t force me to do anything I wouldn’t do under normal circumstances. He can’t make me hurt anyone or-“

  
“Emma!” He turned away in frustration. “You don’t know him like I do. I’ve seen him force people into doing things they’d never normally do. He tricks and lies and deceives until you think it’s your only way out.” She watched as memories assaulted him and grief tore at his heart. “I would rather die than watch him turn you into something you’re not.”

  
“Hey,” she touched his arm until he faced her. “I can take care of myself.”

  
“As can I, Swan. I’ve lived centuries because I am a survivor. I will not let you do this.” She saw the absolute finality in his face and closed her eyes.  
  


She knew there would be no going back if she lied to him but nodded and sighed heavily. “Ok, Killian. Alright. We will figure something else out.” He crushed her to him in a fierce hug but it was her guilty conscience that stole her breath. “Will you at least stay put with your crew until I can let everyone know what’s going on? I promise, I will come get you and your men the minute I have seen my family.”

“Aye, Love. I can do that.”

***

Killian stood at the helm, preparing to sail his ship into a portal. It was the moment he’d been waiting centuries for, the moment he would come face to face with the man who stole his love. But now he’d be sailing into this new realm, not to kill the Dark One, but to be with the woman he loved.

He still couldn’t believe Emma thought he’d agree to her making a deal with the evil imp. He had never felt so relieved as he did when she nodded, agreeing to find another way. She’d been quiet and withdrawn since, but he suspected it was due to nerves at going home. She had been trying to get there from the instant she landed in this world, but a lot had happened and he knew she was nervous to explain it all, namely their relationship, to her family.

“Emma? Love, I want you to know, you don’t have to tell anyone anything you’re not comfortable with. You can tell your family as much or as little about me and our relationship as you want.”

She smiled, almost a little sad and nodded. Leaning onto her toes, she pressed her lips to his. “I love you, Killian.”

He brought his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. “I love you too, Emma.”

She stepped back, swiping at her eyes and kissed him once more. A quick kiss that made his lips tingle. “Ok, let’s do this.”

She closed her eyes and launched the bean as far as she could. At impact, the water began to churn and the air became alight with magic. His men were ready and he pulled Emma in front of him, securing her body between his own and the wheel, and sailed them home.

***

“That’s it,” Emma breathed. “There’s Storybrooke.”

The little town’s dock was just ahead and Emma quickly put a cloaking spell around the ship. She’d been practicing and prayed she did it right. Killian relayed the orders that no one was to leave this ship until Emma returned with the all clear. There were grumbles but they obeyed direct orders from their captain.

Emma turned to Kilian. He was leaning against a post with his ankles crossed and arms folded, looking sinfully good. His hair was disheveled from the trip through the portal but that only added to the dangerous look he pulled off so well. She wanted to lick him from head to toe. But that would have to wait.

Tearing her eyes away from his knowing smirk she poofed herself back into the clothes she left in. The red leather felt comforting and stiff. “Ok,” she turned back to him. “I am going to go find my family, let them know I am safe and explain,” she waved her arm around the ship and at him, “this. I will come right back here once that’s done.” She hated lying to him but she wasn’t going to rest until his safety in town was assured.

He kicked off the post and sauntered to her. “Aye, aye, Captain,” he said huskily and kissed her mouth.

She blinked furiously, trying to clear the mind-numbing lust he was able to so quickly inspire and threw her hands up. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in Gold’s shop.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t been sure she could transport herself that distance. She’d only done it on the Jolly.

A woman came from the back. She had kind eyes and long dark brown hair. “Hi. Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. Where is Gold?”

The woman eyed her skeptically. “Who is asking?”

“Emma.”

“You’re Emma? But, we thought you were dead. You fell through a portal weeks ago.”

She looked around, “Yeah, it’s a long story but I need to talk to Gold, now.”

The woman nodded. “I’ll find him. Hold on.”

The woman took off through the back and Emma looked around trying to occupy her thoughts. She was on edge. She needed this to work and then she needed to go find Henry and her parents.

“Miss Swan,” the familiar voice of Mr. Gold made her jump. “You seem to be back and in one piece. What a miraculous turn of events.”

“Yeah, it’s a goddamn revelation. Look, I am here to make another deal with you.”

His impish laugh made her skin crawl. “And why would I make a deal with you when you haven’t paid back your first debt?”

“Because I have magic now,” She threw her hand up and a ball of fire sat in her palm. His eyebrows lifted and he stared at her. “And I can make your life very unpleasant if you don’t.”

“Miss Swan, I assure you, whatever power you think you wield is nothing compared to mine.”

“You should help her Rumple.” The voice came from the brown-haired woman who had greeted her.

They both swiveled around to meet her gaze. “Belle, what are you doing out here?”

“Wait, Belle? As in Beauty and the Beast?”

Gold gave Emma an unhappy glare before turning back to the woman he was obviously besotted with. “Miss Swan and I will be finished momentarily.”

“Rumple,” Belle said. “Hear her out.”

Gold gave a heavy sigh and waved his hand at Emma, imploring her to get out whatever it is that she needed.

“Someone helped me get back here and I need you to promise me you won’t harm them. In any way. Not you, not some demon you summon. Promise me that the person who saved me is safe from you.”

He gave her a curious stare and she did her best to give nothing away. If he knew who it was, he’d refuse. She watched Belle come to stand beside him and place her hand in his, giving him an encouraging smile. Gold scowled at Emma but nodded. “Very well. But on one condition.”

“Anything,” Emma said without thinking.

“You help me find my son.”

“Baelfire?” Emma said surprised.

Gold stepped close to her face, “How do you know about Bae?”

“I, uh, was in your castle. I fell into the Enchanted Forest and went to your castle looking for magic to get back and saw the painting.” Gold looked away, pained. Before he could ask any questions, she stuck her hand out. “We have a deal. I will help you find him.” He shook it and she felt the finality of their contract as if it were written on her soul. “How do you know he’s alive?”

“Oh, he’s alive and in this world. You used to find people and I expect you to find him.”

“I will.” She turned to leave, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“Miss Swan,” he called. “Who was it exactly that helped you find your way back here?”

“A lot of people along the way, but,” she swallowed hard and squared her shoulders. It was now or never.  “I sailed here on the Jolly Roger under the command of Captain Hook.”

Gold’s face turned molten with fury. “You tricked me!” Belle grabbed his arm before he could fling her into oblivion and Emma ran out the door to find her son.

***

She was out of breath by the time she got to the loft. Without waiting to knock, she flung the door open and interrupted a conversation mid-sentence between her parents and Henry. For the space of two heartbeats, everyone was silent.

“Mom!” Henry recovered first and threw himself into her arms. “You’re alive! I knew you’d find a way home! I knew it!”

Tears fell and a sense of coming home hit her so hard she went to her knees. “Yeah, kid. I did.” She looked up to see her mom leaning into her dad’s side, tears coming down both their faces. Once Henry loosened his grip, she stood up and hugged them both. “Good to see you guys,” she said self-consciously.

“Oh, Emma,” her mother sobbed.

“It’s good to see you too,” her father laughed.

She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. “Is everyone ok?”

“Yeah,” Henry piped up, “we’re fine. We’ve been really worried about you.”

She laughed. “Boy have I got a story for you, kid.”

***

“Captain Hook?!” Henry was practically vibrating with excitement. She glanced at her dad who had his arms folded and a closed expression on his face. He was already weary and she’d barely gotten past being pulled out of the water.

“Yep. I got a ride from Captain Hook.” Emma realized what she said immediately and willed her face not to turn red, but one look at her mom’s embarrassed expression told her she wasn’t successful. “I, Uh, he helped me get here I mean.”

“He’s here? When can I meet him?” Henry was grabbing his coat, ready to go.

“This is a long story and I need to get back and let Killi-er, Hook know that it’s safe for him and his crew to disembark.”

“How well do you know Captain Hook, Emma?” Her dad’s voice was more noble and disapproving than she’d ever heard it.

“Like I said, it’s a long story.” A knock on the door halted any further explanations. Her dad opened it and in walked Regina.

“Miss Swan,” she said tepidly. “I heard you made it back.”

“Yeah, thanks for the warm welcome.”

“Mom! Guess what? Captain Hook is here!”

Emma watched Regina’s face turn pale. “Is that right? Well, isn’t that exciting?” She crouched down on one knee and hugged Henry. “We will have to meet the famous pirate soon.” Regina looked at Emma, eyes pleading to not spill the secret that she and the ‘famous pirate’ knew each other quite well. “I have to go,” she said standing. “Welcome back.”

When the door shut Emma felt a little tension leave her shoulders. They could do this. “Ok, I need to go let Killian-“ _Dammit._ “-Captain Hook, know it’s safe.”

“Can we come?” Henry was already making his way to the door.

“I think it’s best if we wait until later to make introductions. I promise I will let you meet him.”

He looked crestfallen but nodded. Emma went to throw her hands up and realized she hadn’t told them she had magic and thought it would be a lengthy conversation; so she ran her hands through her hair to cover the movement and walked out the door.

Once in the hallway, she breathed deeply, willing her nerves to settle. Now she had to go confess to Killian that she struck a deal with the devil.

***

The sun was beginning to make its descent and they only had a few hours of light left. Killian was pacing the deck when he felt her presence. He whipped around and at the smile on Emma’s face he laughed and ran to her, lifting her into a hug and kissing her soundly.

“Your boy? You found him and all is well?” He lowered her back to the deck.

She nodded. “Henry is fine. Desperate to meet you, but fine.”

His chest puffed out at that even as terror filled him. _What if the lad doesn’t like me?_ “I would be delighted to meet your son, Love.”

Emma smiled but avoided his gaze. “Killian, I need to tell you something.”

His chest squeezed and anxiety gripped him. “What is it, Love?”

She was wringing her hands, a sure sign she brought bad news. “I…I met with Gold.”

He felt all the air escape his lungs, leaving him light headed and angry. “Swan, you didn’t.”

She grabbed his hands, eyes pleading. “I’m sorry I lied to you, but it was the only way I could make sure you were safe!”

He turned away, disappointment churning bitter in his gut. She had looked him in the eyes and lied to him. “I told you I couldn’t bear that thought of you in debt to him because of me. And now you owe that bloody crocodile two favors! You have no idea the things he can make people do in the name of a deal. Why would you do that Emma?”

“Because,” she grabbed his face and made him look at her. “I love you.” The sight of tears falling from her green eyes stabbed his heart. “I can’t lose you, Killian. I can’t. I’m sorry. Please.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. How could he not forgive her? After all the evil he’d committed, she didn’t hold his past over him or see him as a monster. There is nothing in this world she could do he wouldn’t forgive her for.

“Come here, Love.” He opened his arms and she hugged him fiercely. “What did he say?”

“He said no harm would come to the person who got me home, if I helped him find his son.”

“Bae? He’s alive?”

“Apparently. And he’s in this world. I will gladly find Baelfire if it means keeping you alive.”

“I don’t like it, Emma. I don’t want you to owe that man anything.”

“I know, I know. But this way, we can have a future.”

The words stole his breath. The weight of his mother’s ring felt like lead against his chest and he longed to drop to his knees and ask her to be his wife. But instead, he pulled her to him, pushing his hips into hers suggestively. “Do you have to get back right away?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “I know we never talked about where I would stay, but I lived at the loft before I, uh, fell into your world. I think I need to stay there, at least for a little while.”

He understood. She’d been away from her son and family for quite a while, they had a lot of catching up to do.  “Of course, Love. I knew you’d want to spend as much time with them as possible.”

“If you don’t want to stay on the ship, there are rooms at Granny’s.”

He lifted his brow in question. “What’s a Granny’s?”

She laughed. “It’s a diner with an inn attached.”

“Ahh, I see. No, I am fine here on my ship, although my men will waste no time getting food and a bed.”

“Killian,” she was fidgeting again. “this realm isn’t like others. People here may not be entirely trusting of you or your crew.”

He grinned. His lovely Swan, she didn’t realize how often his crew went unwelcomed. “I am sure we will all acclimate.” He kissed her soundly. “Now, go spend time with your family.”

She turned to go but stopped. When she turned around she had a look of steely determination in her eyes and his heart kicked up a notch.

“Killian, would you like to meet them now? We have quite a story to tell them.”

If gravity wasn’t holding him in place, he would surely float away. He tried to stop the grin that broke across his face but he could sooner stop a storm. He hadn’t thought there was any way Emma would be ready for him to meet her family. He figured she wouldn’t even tell people about them for fear of disapproving stares. But she held her hand out to him and when he took it, her shoulders relaxed.

He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. “It would be an honor, Emma.”

 

 


	15. Tales of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian meets Henry and Emma's parents.

_ Chapter 15: Tales of Adventure _

Emma’s heart was beating fast and she was squeezing Killian’s hand so tightly she was afraid he’d need a second hook.  _ What was I thinking? This is too soon. I need to give him time to adjust first to being in Storybrooke. Hell, I need time to adjust being back in Storybrooke. _ But it was too late to turn back. Killian seemed nervous, if the fidgeting he was doing was any indication. He had left his long coat on the ship and was in his black vest with the silver buckles, her favorite. He looked dashing and handsome and dangerous. Henry would worship him at first sight and David would hate him.

They talked while they walked, with Killian asking questions about her family and if they had been shocked to see her and how much she had told them about their journey.

“Honestly, not a lot. Just that I fell into a portal, you pulled me out of the water and helped me get home. We can leave out some details,”  _ like all the smoking hot sex, _ “but I know Henry and my parents; they are going to want to hear about everything.” She eyed him mischievously, “Well maybe not everything.”

They stopped outside the door to the loft. “Aye, and what of us, Emma? What do you want to tell them?”

She’d been fearing this question, because she honestly didn’t know how she was going to explain their relationship. “I don’t want to tell Henry anything other than that you saved me. I’d like him to get to know you on his own first. But David and Mary Margaret,” she sighed and took a deep breath. “I’m not good at talking about my feelings and I haven’t even totally come to terms with the fact my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. But I am going to tell them the truth.”

He smiled hopefully and stepped closer to her. “And what’s that, Love?”

She put her hands on his chest, lifted up onto her toes and put her mouth to his. “That I love you.”

He snaked his arms around her waist and her hands went to his silky hair. Her mouth parted and his teeth nipped her bottom lip. She loved the way his hair felt in her fingers. She gave it a tug and he moaned, pulling her closer.

She tried to disentangle when the door opened, but heard it open too late. David, her father, stood in the doorway.

Emma slowly stepped away from Killian, trying not to act like a guilty teenager and turned to face her father. He stood there glaring at Killian with his arms folded.

“Um, David, this is Killian. Killian this is David, my father.”

Killian removed his arm from her waist and held out his hand. “It’s an honor your majesty.”

David huffed but shook his hand. “Come on in.”

Emma was pretty sure she heard him grumbling that they were lucky Henry hadn’t answered the door but she didn’t comment. Killian gave her a grin and wiggle of his eyebrows before stepping inside.  _ He is going to enjoy this. _

“No way! Are you really Captain Hook?” Henry’s voice was a mix of awe and trepidation. He must have been sitting on the couch because his book was on the floor at his feet as if he’d jumped straight up. Mary Margaret was in the kitchen, spoon in hand, mouth hanging open. 

Killian laughed and squatted down to meet Henry’s gaze. “Aye, lad. And you must be Henry. Your mother has told me a lot about you. It’s a pleasure, my boy.” He held his hand out. Henry stood tall and shook his hand as firm as he could. Killian rose as Snow came hustling around the bar, wiping her hands.

“Captain, thank you.” She grasped his hand, tears in her eyes. “Thank you for bringing Emma home.”

Killian gave a bow to hide his flushed cheeks and Emma smiled seeing his reaction to the praise. “Thank you, your majesty, but Emma would have made it home even without me, I have no doubt. She’s a remarkable woman.”

Snow’s eyes went wide, flitting between her and Killian before a slow smile broke out on her face. She nodded. “Yes. Yes, she is.”

Killian went to stand beside her and even though she wasn’t telling Henry about their relationship, she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling him to sit beside her on the couch. David and Mary Margaret followed, with her making excited faces while David rolled his eyes. Henry sat on the floor, staring at Killian.

“Mom, Killian, tell me everything.”

*** 

Killian sat next to Emma trying to keep his posture relaxed. He had never been in any meet-the-parents situation. Not to mention, Emma’s parents were royalty and she was a bloody princess. He had run across many noble women in his time, even bedded a few, but this was so far and away different from that, he might as well be in another realm.  _ Bloody hell. I AM in another realm.  _ The way her father kept eyeing him let Killian know he was less than pleased about what he found in the hallway. He might be thankful Killian brought her home, but he wasn’t pleased about their relationship.

Emma was talking about the beanstalk, telling them about Tiny and the dead bean. Henry barely spoke, too wrapped up in his mother’s adventures to ask questions. Every third or fourth sentence, her mother would interrupt with a question but David stayed silent, listening intently with eyes widening and narrowing in appropriate places. Killian had to keep himself from chuckling. 

“Tiny was very sweet and we ended up going back to him after Lake Nostos turned out to be empty.” Emma told them.

“Lake Nostos?” David breathed, looking stunned.

“It is a lake that is rumored to have magical powers,” Killian explained. “The waters can restore anything that was once alive.”

He and his wife looked at one another in shock. “Yeah, we know of it,” his voice seemed thick with memory and sadness as he reached for Snow White’s hand. “We were married there.” At the stunned looks on Emma and Killian’s faces, David waved his hand, “A story for another time. Please go on.”

“But,” Emma continued, “when we got there, the lake was dried up. So, we went back to Tiny to ask for help. Again. He told us of a powerful queen that might be able to help, but she lived in a kingdom known as Arendelle and it was a long journey.”

“Arendelle?” David’s jaw dropped. “I knew a guy from there, named Christoph.”

“What?!” Emma was practically bouncing in her seat and he couldn’t help but smile at her. If he were to guess, this was the first time she felt like a part of their world. “We met a Christoph in Arendelle! He was engaged to Princess Anna.”

“Oh,” David said. “I doubt it was him, this Christoph sold ice.”

“Bloody hell,” Killian laughed. “As did the man we met. The kingdom, like all the realms, had been frozen during the curse. I am sure it was the same man.”

David was shaking his head smiling. “Wow.”

“So,” Snow chimed in. “This queen helped you restore the bean?”

“Not exactly,” Killian said. He looked at Emma and waited for her to tell this portion. It was her story. He assumed she would leave out exactly what they were doing when the bean revived, though the memory is one he’d never forget.

“We spent an evening in her castle,” Emma said. Killian watched her father’s eyebrows shoot up. “And she told me that her powers could not help us, that we were welcome to stay as long as we needed, but she couldn’t fix the bean.” Emma looked at him and gave him a small smile, no doubt remembering that particular night as clearly as he. “She told me that I would have to do it.”

“You?” her mother asked. “But how?”

Killian wondered when Emma was going to tell them about her magic. Up until now, she had talked around it. She lifted her hand and instantly a ball of white fire sat in it.

“No way!” Henry jumped up from the floor, getting his face close to the fire his mother held. “You can do magic?”

“It seems so, kid.” She closed her hand and with a twitch of her fingers, a chocolate bar sat in his palm. He laughed and happily tore it open.

“When did that happen?” Her mother’s voice was curious but not afraid or upset, which had him letting out a silent sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how they would react and he’d been prepared to have Emma stay with him if they disapproved.

“Not long after I was hauled out of the water,” she laughed. “At first it was just sparks, like static electricity or something and I knew it was weird but didn’t know what it was so I didn’t think about it, I was too focused on getting home anyway. But, it got to where I couldn’t ignore it, so I started practicing.”

“How did you figure out it was magic?” David asked.

“Killian,” Emma answered simply.

All eyes went to him and he felt his cheeks heat. His finger impulsively scratched nervously behind his ear. “I, uh, knew of your story,” he told the king and queen, “that true love’s kiss had awoken you from your cursed sleep. When I learned Emma was your daughter, that she was a product of true love, it just clicked.” He sat forward, elbows resting on his knees. “True love is the rarest of all magic and often that magic is passed down to a child or children who come from it. I suspect Emma being in a land with magic and the turmoil she was in emotionally, sparked her abilities.”

He thought he explained himself well but everyone was looking at him owlishly. He licked his lips and glanced at Emma. She was smiling proudly.

Henry let out a huge yawn and Emma stood up. “Come on, kid. That’s enough excitement for one night. Let’s get you to bed. We can finish the adventure telling tomorrow.”

The lad was about to protest when another yawn interrupted him. He turned to Killian. “Can I see your boat tomorrow?”

“Ship,” Killian instantly corrected. “And of course, lad.”

Henry pumped his fist into the air and followed Emma upstairs. She had her arm around him and Killian could tell she was overjoyed to have her son tucked safely back by her side. She was out of sight and he realized he was alone. With her parents.

Snow White started picking up plates and cups left over from their impromptu dinner and putting things away. David stood there, sizing him up. 

“Sounds like you two had quite the adventure,” Snow said from the kitchen.

“Aye. That we did.”

“Why’d you do it?” David asked, scrutinizing him. “You’re a pirate. Why would you help her?”

Killian had known the question would come sooner or later, he’d just been hoping for later. “Truthfully, at first my intentions weren’t noble. I found out she was from a place where the man I hunted for centuries resided.”

“Centuries?” Snow sounded shocked.

“Aye. I spent much time in a place called Neverland where time works differently and no one grows older.”

“So, who is this man you hunt?” David piped in, getting the conversation back to where he wanted it.

“Hunted. The Dark One. You know him here as Mr. Gold.” He watched as the couple looked at one another alarmed.

“He made many enemies. Why are you one of them?” David asked.

Killian looked Emma’s father in the eyes and told him the truth. “He killed the woman I loved. Ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of me.” He watched the prince’s eyes flicker in sympathy. “I swore I would find a way to end the demon, even if it killed me. So, when Emma, quite literally, fell into my lap…well I saw it as the perfect opportunity. I could get her home to her family while also finally getting my revenge.”

“And now? You’ve emphasized the hunted part as being in the past. You no longer seek vengeance?” David watched him closely. Killian didn’t mind. He had no intention of deceiving anyone. 

“No, my focus has shifted.” He replied. 

David said nothing, just studied him for any trace of deception. Finding none, he nodded and held out his hand. “Thank you for bringing her home to us. We had only just found her. To think we had lost her again was unbearable.”

Killian shook his hand and felt relief flood through him.

“And does Gold know you’re here?” Snow asked quietly, coming to stand next to David. Her husband tucked her against his side and kissed her head. Killian could see traces of Emma in each of their faces.

“Aye. Emma sought him out when we arrived.” He still wasn’t happy about the circumstances and feared the truce her father had offered would be rescinded once he found out his daughter was now indebted to the Dark One. “You see, our history is complicated. The woman I loved, Milah, was his wife.”

He watched the faces of Emma’s parents go from confused to surprise to fearful. He felt Emma’s presence at his side.

“I went to Gold,” Emma said, motioning for them all to sit down, “and asked to make a deal.” She held up her hand to stop the onslaught of questions and disapproval that her father was about to rain down. “It’s already done. It was the only way to ensure Killian’s safety. I told him I wouldn’t go to Gold but I did anyway. I told Gold I wanted to make another deal, that I wanted to guarantee the safety of the people who helped get me home.”

“What did he say?” Her mother’s voice was worried.

“He was hesitant since I still owe him a favor for Ashley. But Belle was there and convinced him. Still can’t believe those two are together.”

Killian felt a buzzing in his ears.  _ Belle _ . That was the woman from Regina’s tower he nearly killed for information, or lack of it. Guilt burned at his insides. She would recognize him the moment she saw him. There would be no fresh starts here and whatever deal Emma made, the Dark One was sure to find a loophole once finding out that he’d tried to kill the woman he valued.

“Hey. Killian,” Emma was patting his thigh. “You alright?”

“Aye, Love. Just lost in thought. I apologize. Please, go on.”

She eyed him speculatively but continued. “He agreed to spare those who got me home if I helped him find his son. I agreed and the deal was made. He found out who it was that got me back as I was leaving. He wasn’t happy, but the deal was done.”

“Emma,” her mother grabbed her hand. “This is a dangerous game you are playing with Rumpelstiltskin. You don’t know him like we do. Please be careful.”

He watched as Emma’s shoulders stiffened and she pulled her hand out of her mother’s grip. “I always am.”

Her mother flattened her lips and nodded before sitting back. “And the two of you? I sense there’s…a relationship?”

Emma leaned into Killian’s side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t want to tell Henry about us right away. I just got back, the curse has barely been broken and I need to let him get to know Killian before telling him anything.”

“And,” her mother prodded, “what would you not be telling him?”

Emma looked up into Killian’s face and he smiled at her. Her green eyes sparkled at his and he impulsively kissed her forehead. 

“That,” Emma said turning back to her parents, “we love each other.”


	16. Sleepless Nights and Awkward Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, embarrassing moments and Mr. Gold all rolled into this chapter! It's a long one and I hope was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who leaves a comment. I wish I could respond to each one and tell you how grateful I am you're reading my work and enjoying it. All the love for this fic brings me so much joy! xx

He and Emma talked with her parents late into the night. She gave them more details now that Henry was in bed and the royal couple were relieved to hear their land was still intact. Everyone feared it had been destroyed with the curse. They told Emma all that happened in her absence. Daniel, Regina’s first love, had been brought back to life by a local doctor but was a monster and had to be destroyed. Snow White feared Regina would turn back to her murderous ways but she had instead withdrawn into herself. She was keeping her promise not to use magic and they were cautiously hopeful that things were getting better. Emma told them of their encounter with Cora and how she bested the witch with her light magic.

Killian thought he could learn to like her parents quite well. David, her father, would no doubt be a pain in the ass but he thought Liam would have liked him. Emma’s mother had been much more open to him from the start, showing her gratitude by not judging him too harshly.  _ It won’t last long. Not once she hears the ugly details of my past with Belle.  _ His gut churned uncomfortably at the thought. 

Emma yawned hugely and Killian nudged her. “I best be off. You lot need to sleep at some point tonight.”

David stood, “And you don’t?”

He winked, “Mate, a pirate never really sleeps.” He laughed as David’s lips flattened at the reminder of his chosen profession.

“When will we get to meet the rest of your crew?” Snow White asked as she stood.

“Oh, I am sure the whole bloody lot of them will sleep well into the day. When we make port, they tend to get excessively into their libations that first night.”

Snow came to stand in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. She raised herself up onto tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you again Killian, for bringing Emma home.” When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes and Killian was unsure how to respond. 

He nodded and tried to smile even as his own throat closed with emotion. David held his hand out. “It seems we will be seeing a lot of each other, Hook. You’ll let me know when I can take a sail on that ship of yours?”

He heartily grasped his hopefully one day father-in-law’s hand and grinned. “Of course, mate.”

Emma wrapped her arm around his waist. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

Finally, alone in the hall, Emma sank into him. She buried her face into his chest and he enveloped her in his arms. “That wasn’t so bad, Love.”

“No, I know,” her muffled voice floated up to his ears. “It’s just a lot to process.”

He kissed her head. “You need to get some sleep, Swan.”

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “I am never going to be able to sleep in there. I barely slept in that huge, comfy bed in Arendelle. It’s going to take time to adjust to sleeping on land and without you in bed with me.”

He grinned, “Aye. I seem to remember we both slept just fine after the delicious time we spent wearing out our bodies. I guess you’ll just have to,” he dipped his voice low and put his mouth next to her ear, “use your imagination.” He grinned wider at her sharp intake of breath and he took advantage of his position by nipping her earlobe.

The grin died on his face when he felt her hand wrap around his growing erection. “Don’t play, Killian,” She warned. “Remember, I can make you feel things without even being there.” He groaned. How could he forget? The day he felt her lips around his cock as he stood talking to Smee and then found her pleasuring herself is a day he would remember until his dying breath. 

He dropped his forehead to hers. “Think they’ll miss you if you don’t go back in?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I think they might.”

He sighed dramatically, earning the laugh from her he wanted. “Well then, Love, I guess we must both use our imagination tonight.”

 

***

Emma glanced at the clock. 3:35 a.m. She’d been in bed over an hour trying to get to sleep with no luck. She kept thinking about Killian and then felt guilty over not being able to rest without him. She was so grateful to be home, but it seems her body had become accustomed to the rhythmic rocking of the Jolly Roger.  _ And not just from the waves. _

She sighed and flopped onto her back. She wondered if Killian was having as much trouble sleeping as she was. A thought hit her and she sat straight up in bed.  _ I can poof places. I can go to the Jolly, get some rest…right Emma, rest…and then poof myself back here before Henry gets up for school and anyone notices I’m gone. _

She grinned, proud of her plan. Looking down at what she wore, she bit her lip. White cotton panties and tank top weren’t exactly seduction material. And what if Smee or another member of the crew were in the cabin going over logistics? She tapped her lip thoughtfully. 

She stripped out her clothes before conjuring a long red trench coat. She looped the belt securely around her waist.  _ Ok, so it’s not exactly inventive but it’s a classic. Ready or not Killian, here I come. _

She hovered in the shadows of their cabin. Killian sat at his desk, shirt gone, brace off, hunched over a book.  _ He shouldn’t read with so little light, it will hurt his eyes. _ He looked glorious. His hair was sticking up as if he’d been tugging on it,  _ he must have a headache, _ and while the scars that crisscrossed his back were visible, they didn’t turn her off. She watched him stiffen, sensing her presence and she smiled.

“Couldn’t stay away, Love?”

She laughed and with a wave of her hand, sent the room into partial darkness, lit only by the bright light of the moon streaming through the windows. 

She stepped into the blue glow as he stood from his chair to find her. “I couldn’t sleep and then I realized I can magic myself here without anyone knowing and be back before Henry gets up for school.”

He was facing her, arms crossed, brow lifted in amusement. “Quite resourceful, Swan.”

“I thought so.” She stepped further into the light and began tugging the belt of her coat loose, never taking her eyes from his face. She watched as his jaw clenched with each button she popped open and when the red fabric finally slid from her shoulders, and she stood bare in front of him, she watched his eyes narrow and turn stormy. 

“Love, sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream, for there is surely no realm I could find that would allow me the honor of seeing you like this.” He stepped closer to her, keeping his movements slow. “But if I am dreaming, I pray to the gods I never wake up.”

His hand closed around her waist and he drew her up against him. Her nipples brushed the dark hair covering his chest and she shivered at the contact. He surrounded her. His hand on her body, his skin heating hers, the smell of leather and sandalwood tickling her nose. She wanted to get lost in him. She was beyond happy to be back in Storybrooke but having Killian near anchored her in a way she never expected. It was like without him, she went back to the closed off, hardened version of herself she’d been when she left. And from the time she fell through the hat to when the Jolly sailed through the portal, she’d found a part of herself she didn’t know was missing. She didn’t want to be the suspicious person she’d always been, wondering when people were going to leave or let her down. She didn’t want to be the angry orphan who wondered why her parents left her. She no longer wanted to carry the guilt of giving up her child to give him his best chance. She wanted a fresh start. With Henry. With her parents. With Killian. Being near him, having him by her side softened her in the most beautiful way. And after deals with Gold and inquisitions from her parents, she needed to be with him.

His hand skimmed down her waist, over her hips and around the curve of her ass, lifting and pulling her closer. She could feel the hard ridge of his arousal against her hips. Her fingers floated around his back, tracing the harsh lines of his scars before coming to rest on the laces that kept him contained. She loved the groan he let out when she began tugging them loose. She loved everything about him. It should scare her how quickly it happened, how fast she’d fallen. But she was too far gone to be afraid now, too deeply captivated by him.  

He captured her mouth and her fingers faltered. He robbed her of the ability to move or to think. One kiss from him sent her body and mind to pieces, like stars flung in the sky, shimmering and pulsating only for him.

“You’re so bloody magnificent, Emma.”

She hummed her appreciation and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. He growled and used his arms and hand to lift her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, relishing in the contact of her heated core brushing his stomach.

He carried her to the table and with a quick swipe of his hand, sent everything crashing to the floor. He sat her down and began to kiss her in earnest. She didn’t know how he did the things he did with his mouth. He knew every place to kiss and lick, where to use his teeth and when and she was desperate with need by the time his lips found her collarbone. She grabbed his hand, pulling it to her throbbing center, needing relief.

He let out a strangled moan as his fingers stroked her. “So wet for me, Emma. Were you thinking about me in your bed?” She nodded and closed her eyes. “Mmm, that’s a good girl.” She felt drunk off his words. His voice was low and delicious. His accent thickened with lust and every syllable that dripped off his tongue stoked the fire in her belly.

He pushed one finger inside and she arched her hips off the table. His thumb began circling her clit and when he curled his finger, hitting the spot deep within her, she screamed and came apart in his arms. 

“That’s it, Love,” he whispered as she came back to earth. “I love to hear you.”

His finger still moved and when she clamped her walls around it, he cursed under his breath. Her hands frantically went to his hips and shoved his pants below his ass. 

“Killian,” she breathed into his mouth. “I need you.”

He looked deeply into her eyes. “Not as much as I need you, my love.”

He pulled her to the edge of the table and draped her legs over his arms, entering her in a swift, hard motion. She felt full and wonderful and the sensation had her dropping back to lay on the table. His hips moved in a slow, deep rhythm that she’d come to memorize. He would push deep before pulling out almost completely and then slowly sink back in, moving at a torturous pace and building her pleasure. With each cry and moan of ecstasy, he increased his speed.

“Harder,” she pleaded. 

With a growl he wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned over her, snapping his hips to comply with her demand. Her fingernails raked down his back and shoulders, clutching his biceps, desperately trying to hang on to him, fearing if she let go she might float away. She felt the coil in her belly and the rush of heat that flooded her body. 

She opened her mouth in a wordless cry as her body exploded into a million twinkling stars.

He followed her over the edge with one last thrust and collapsed in a heap of pleasure, being careful to fall slightly to the side. 

She softly ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. “I missed you.”

She felt him smile into her shoulder before gathering her up into his arms and carrying her to bed. 

“Love, I can honestly say, I miss you every second you aren’t by my side.” He gathered her close to him and kissed her temple.

She curled her body around him and was asleep in minutes.

*** 

_ David awoke at 5:00 a.m., just as he had every morning since Emma fell into that damn hat, to get to the sheriff station. He liked being sheriff but was glad to have his daughter back in the position. He smiled as he thought about fighting crime side by side with her. He checked on his family before he left. Snow was still asleep, curled on her side, arm reaching out to where his body no longer lay next to her. Henry was asleep in his bed but Emma was gone. David had a feeling he knew where to find her, but with her just getting back, he’d feel better if he found out for sure. _

_ It was a nice morning for a walk to the docks. The sun was only just starting to make an appearance and the weather was quickly turning cold, the New England autumn chill making him hunch his shoulders and wish for coffee. He let his mind drift back to last night. _

_ His daughter and a pirate. He shook his head ruefully. He’d heard of Captain Hook, there were few in their land who hadn’t. His name was one to be feared. A ruthless, murderous pirate who took what he pleased. Never having a shortage of women offering themselves to him and ships that crossed him tended to give up their gold without a fight to spare the lives of their crew, he earned a rakish and dangerous reputation. He was grateful to the man for bringing his daughter home, but didn’t trust him with her heart. Emma had been through so much already, he didn’t want to see her hurt. _

_ He asked Snow later that night if he’d been too hard on the Captain. She’d given him her soft smile and said, “Maybe a little but that’s ok. Just remember David, love changes people.” _

_ He still couldn’t believe the infamous Captain Hook had not only saved his daughter, but was in love with her. He knew what love looked like and it was clear they were both besotted. He wasn’t sure how he felt but if he made Emma happy, that was all that mattered. Her debt to Gold, however, was another thing entirely. He and Snow were already trying to come up with ways around it. They had made their share of deals with him. Everything came with a price and Rumpelstiltskin’s deals were usually better for him than anyone else. _

_ He reached the harbor but didn’t see a pirate ship. He figured it would be easy to spot, pirates tended to wave their flags high and proud. Panic gripped his throat. If the ship wasn’t here, where was it? And where was Emma?  _

_ He started frantically searching when he felt a wave of magic split the air and saw the ship shimmering just next to him. _

_ *** _

Emma stretched her body and felt a hand on her breast. She bit her lip to keep from laughing but the giggle quickly turned into a moan when deft fingers pinched and tugged at the hardened bud. Killian drew her over top of him and the fog of sleep gave way to a cloud of lust. They made love lazily and she stayed with him until she knew staying any longer would cause concern. She’d only had an hour or so of sleep but she felt rested. She was sure she’d be feeling it later but for now, she was ready to face the day.

Killian sat naked at the table they’d debouched last night, watching her. She poofed on something a little more appropriate than a red trench and magicked them two cups of coffee.  _ I can definitely get used to this making-things-appear shit. It’s awesome! Oh, I feel like a doughnut-*poof*- The house needs cleaned? *poof* _

She grinned stupidly and sipped her coffee to hide it before leaning down to Killian. “I need to go,” she said against his mouth. 

He sighed. “I know. Will I see you later?”

She nodded and sat on his lap. “Want to meet at Granny’s around noon for lunch?”

“I do. I am sure it won’t be hard to find. Did you take off the cloaking spell around the ship? My men will be making their way back soon and I fear they will tumble straight into the sea if they don’t see her.”

She sat up in surprise. “No, I forgot.” She closed her eyes and waved her hand. “There. That should do it.”

She kissed him and was getting up to leave when they heard someone outside the cabin cursing and stumbling. Killian drew his sword from his belt hanging over the chair and threw the door open.

“David?!” Emma shrieked. 

David stood outside the door, gun drawn facing down a naked Killian. She wondered if she could poof a hole deep enough to crawl into and never come out.

***

_ Bloody hell, it’s her father. _ He cocked his head and lowered his sword. “Hello there, mate. What can I do for you?”

David holstered his weapon and crossed his arms. “I wanted to check on Emma. She wasn’t home when I got up. I figured she was here but with portals opening and magic flying around town, I wanted to be sure she was safe.”

Unashamed of his naked state, he stepped to the side, sweeping his hand toward her. “As you can see, she’s safe and sound. I assure you, your daughter couldn’t be in better hands…or hand as it were,” he said grinning and holding up his braced arm.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

The prince’s deadpan tone made Killian give a snort of laughter. He turned to Emma and found her standing straight as a century and red as a tomato. He bit his lip to keep from laughing again and kissed her cheek. 

“I will see you later, Love.” He put his hand on her back and gave her a nudge since her feet seemed rooted to the floor. She nodded and he closed the door behind them before finally giving in and laughing until tears ran down his face.

***

The walk off the ship with her father was the most awkward moment of her life. He’d only been her father for five minutes and already caught her with a boy. Twice. If she wasn’t so embarrassed she’d laugh. She knew Killian was probably back there laughing his ass off.

“So,” her father started. She nearly groaned at the tone of his voice. “You and Captain Hook huh?”

“Um, yeah. Me and Captain Hook.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“Emma,” her father stopped and put his hands on her shoulders. “If he makes you happy, I am happy.”

She smiled. Until this moment, she didn’t realize how much her father’s approval meant to her. She blinked furiously, trying to quell the tears that threatened to fall. “Thanks, D-“ she stopped herself just before ‘dad’ tumbled out and willed herself not to feel guilty at the crestfallen look on his face. “-David,” she finished.

He nodded and smiled, shrugging off his disappointment. “So…you hungry?”

“Starving. But I want to see Henry before he goes to school.”

“Let’s head back home then. I can whip everyone up something to eat.”

They chatted about Storybrooke residents and he shared funny stories about what happened while she was gone. Henry was awake when they walked in.

“Hey,” he said. “Where have you guys been?”

She stopped. Her brain went blank on excuses and she looked from her dad to her son to her mother who was giving her an amused look from over her tea cup. “Uh, I was-“

“We were out on early patrol,” her dad jumped in to save her. “Getting her back in the saddle of being sheriff.” He ruffled Henry’s hair as he walked by and she shot him a grateful look.

“Cool. Hey, when can I see the pirate again?”

“Henry,” Mary Margaret admonished. “His name is Killian.”

“Ok,” he said unaffected by the chastising, “when can I see  _ Killian _ again?”

“How about we get through school today and talk about it after?”

He huffed, clearly displeased about being put off but agreed. Her father was pouring pancake batter into a sizzling pan, Henry was reading and her mother was singing between sips of tea. It was almost like she never left. But the ache between her thighs was a constant reminder that things were vastly different.

David had just set plates down in front of everyone when there was a knock at the door. They all looked at one another before he answered it.

“Gold,” he said surprised, opening the door and allowing entry. “What are you doing here?”

He pinned Emma with a look that said he had not forgotten her trickery. “I am here to cash in my favor with Miss Swan.”

She stood and went to stand beside her dad. She was resigned to helping him find Bae and the sooner she did the sooner she was out of his debt.

“I found my son,” he continued. “He’s in New York and you are going to accompany me there to find him. We leave this afternoon. Pack a bag.”

He turned and walked out before she could respond. David shut the door and put his hand on his hips. “I don’t like it.”

“It’s a lot better than it could be. At least this way, I can get it over with.”

Before they could sit down, there was another knock on the door, this one more panicked and forceful. David swung it open and Archie came bursting inside, looking over his shoulder like he was being chased by the devil.

He was panting and out of breath. “She’s here.”

Mary Margaret came running over. “Archie, what’s wrong. Who’s here?”

He put his hands to his knees, trying to catch his breath. “Cora.”

Emma’s vision turned blurry and she grabbed her dad’s arm for balance. “No. That’s not possible.”

“I saw her,” he insisted. “I was walking Pongo and he started growling and managed to get loose and run off. I went to chase after him but not before I looked down the alley and saw them.”

“Saw who?” David asked.

“Cora and Regina. I stayed down and listened. I couldn’t hear everything but Cora was telling Regina something about doing all this for her, to help her get what she always wanted. I watched her turn into a man and walk away.” His eyes were frantic and he looked paler than she’d ever seen him.

“What did this man look like?” David demanded.

Archie shook his head. “I didn’t get a good look but I didn’t recognize him as being someone from town. Medium build and height. Dark hair. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Archie,” Snow assured him. “You did the right thing by staying out of sight.”

“It’s got to be one of our men,” Emma thought out loud.

“Our men?” Her dad looked at her confused.

“Killian’s, I mean. One of Killian’s crew. They are the only new people in town and she had to have gotten here with us.” Emma was furious. To think Cora had been masquerading as one of her,  _ Killian’s _ , men for who knows how long. She had to get to Killian and tell him. They’d have to go about it carefully so as to not arouse suspicion. “The good news is that she doesn’t know that we know she’s here.”

Archie seemed to notice Emma for the first time. “Emma! You’re back!” He gave her a hug and Emma let out a surprised puff of breath. “I am so glad you’re home safely.”

“Thanks, I got back yesterday but have been catching up with family.”

“No, of course you’d want to spend your time with family. Who is Killian?”

She had to scramble to keep up with his change of topic. “Um, Captain Killian Jones. He saved me from drowning when I landed in the Enchanted Forest and helped get me home.”

“It’s intact? Our land, it’s there?” Archie said shocked. “We thought it was destroyed.”

David intervened before Archie could ask anything further. “It’s there and we are going to have a town meeting to talk about what that means for all of us.” He clasped the man’s shoulder and ushered him to the door. “Archie, don’t tell anyone about Cora. Let us handle it.”

He nodded vigorously. “Of course. Absolutely.” He gave a gentle smile before leaving. “I really am glad you’re back Emma. We were all worried.”

“Thanks, Archie.”

Once he left, they all looked at one another, unsure what to do.

“Who’s Cora?” The question came from Henry. The three of them jumped, having forgotten he was in the room.

Emma walked to Henry and sat down beside him. Honesty was always the best course with him and she knew she needed to tell him the truth. 

“Cora is a villain, Henry. She disguised herself as one of Killian’s crew and came back with us. We have to find a way to stop her.”

“Why was she with my mom?”

Emma looked down and sighed. “Because, Cora is Regina’s mother.”

Henry’s eyes grew wide. “But, she’s the one who killed Daniel! She’s evil!” He looked scared and Emma took him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

“She is, kid. But we are going to stop her. I need you to not tell anyone what you heard just now, ok?”

He nodded quickly and she kissed his forehead. “Come on, let’s get you to school.”

***

Emma and her father stood in the apartment after Mary Margaret and Henry left. 

“What do we do, Emma?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. I’m supposed to leave with Gold today.”

“Maybe once he finds out Cora is back he won’t want to leave. We don’t know, they could have history. He does with everyone else.”

She shook her head. “I doubt it, he’s desperate to find his son. He gave up a chance to kill Killian to find him. But I know one thing. If I have to go to New York, Henry is coming with me.”


	17. A Pirate on Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian runs into trouble with people from his past and prepares to come face to face with his longest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS...I got so emotional writing this chapter!! I hope you love it.

Emma could have magicked herself to the Jolly Roger, but she needed the time that walking would give her to think. Mary Margaret wanted to go to New York with her but Emma firmly said her no and felt guilty at seeing the disappointment on her mother’s face. Now she had to go tell Hook that she was taking Henry to New York and that Cora was masquerading as one of his crew. She sighed and hunched her shoulders to block out the wind. W _ inter is going to be a bitch.  _ It was only early October and the weather was already turning icy.

She just reached the docks when a familiar voice greeted her. “Hello Milady.” It was Sawyer.

“Hi Sawyer. How are you liking Storybrooke?”

He shuffled his feet and looked down. “It’s ok, but I haven’t really gotten a chance to see much of it.”

Emma felt sorry for him. “Hey, I have to go out of town soon but when I get back, I’d like you to meet my son, Henry. He’s younger than you, but I think you two would hit it off.” She smiled when his face lit up and he nodded before taking off for the ship ahead of her.

Killian was on deck talking with Smee but waved his hand dismissing his first mate when he saw her. He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss. “Did I miss our lunch meeting? I thought it was still early.”

She smiled, “No, nothing like that. Can we talk?”

His eyes grew concerned but he nodded and led her to their cabin. “What is it, Love? Something wrong?”

“I have… news.” She licked her lips and started to pace. “Gold came over this morning,” she watched his face harden and his jaw begin to clench, giving away his frustration. “He wants to call in his favor now. He found his son, he’s in New York, and he wants me to help find him. It’s what I did before I came here, find people.”

His gaze remained fixed on hers. “There’s more.” It wasn’t a question and he wasn’t wrong.

She nodded. “Cora. She’s here.”

His mouth dropped open. “That’s impossible. How would she have gotten here?”

She waved her hand and put a protection spell around the cabin, keeping anyone but the two of them from hearing or seeing their conversation. It was almost frightening how easy it was becoming to perform magic without thinking. “Archie, he’s the town therapist and former cricket,” Killian wrinkled his brow in confusion and Emma shook her head not feeling up to explaining, “He came rushing in after Gold left. His dog ran off during their morning walk and when he went to look for him, he found Cora talking with Regina in a back alley. Cora was telling her that everything she’s done has been to make Regina happy. Cora then cloaked herself into a man and walked away. Archie said he’s never seen the man in town before and that can only mean one thing.” 

“She got here with us,” he said. “Bloody hell.” He swiped his hand across his face. “She’s disguising herself as one of my crew.” Emma could see the fury on his face. Someone he trusted was betraying him and they had no idea who.

“We can’t let on that we suspect anything.” He nodded and sat down in the captain’s chair, looking exhausted. She walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. “I have to go to New York and I am taking Henry with me, it’s not safe to leave him here with Cora and Regina running around scheming.” She sat up and looked into his eyes. “Killian, I need you to stay here.” She could see an argument brewed behind his eyes. “The reason I am asking you to stay here is because, next to Regina, you know Cora the best. You’re our best chance at figuring out what her plan is and who she is pretending to be.”

He closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. “I don’t like the idea of you being alone with the Dark One, Emma.”

She ran her hand through his hair. “I know, but I need you to stay here and help my dad. We have to stop Cora and we can’t without you.”

He nodded. “How can I say no to you?”

She smiled and adjusted so she was straddling his lap. “I love it when you agree with me,” she whispered against his mouth. He growled and sucked her lip into his mouth. Their kiss quickly turned passionate, leaving them both hungry and needy. With a flick of his hook, her shirt was gaping open and she leaned back giving him access to her body. He split the front of her bra and sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly and tugged on his hair. 

She ground her hips down into leather bound erection and with one thought, the barriers separating their flesh were gone. Already wet and ready, she lifted herself up and slowly sank down, sheathing him inside her.

“Fuck, Love.” Perspiration beaded on his forehead as he concentrated on holding still and letting her take the lead. She lifted up until she was hovering over the tip of him before lowering down and flexing her walls. His head tilted back and his eyes closed, mouth opening in ecstasy.  _ Jesus he’s gorgeous _ .  

She peppered kisses from his ear to his chin and down his neck before biting down, nibbling at his pulse point. His hips jolted up in response and his hand gripped her hip. He rocked her back and forth, silently begging her to move. She grinned and clamped around him again. 

His eyes flew open and were clouded with lust when they met her own. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stood so quickly she squeaked in surprise. He walked them backwards, until her back was against the wall.

“Little minx,” he breathed into her ear. “No one teases the captain.” His words set her on fire and his hips began to pound into her.

“Christ. Yes, Killian.” He bit her earlobe and squeezed her ass, going harder and deeper until she could no longer speak, no longer think of anything but reaching the climax she was barreling toward.

“Let me hear you fall apart, Love. I love it when your juices flow around me,” his voice was like silk gliding over her skin and sent her over the edge. She heard him shout his own release and felt it trickle down her thighs. 

He carried her to the bed and curled her body around his. She was exhausted. When his arm went around her and he kissed her forehead, she heard him whisper, “I love you,” before falling into a dreamless sleep.

*** 

He went with Emma back to her parent’s apartment with a pit of anxiety in his stomach. Rumpelstiltskin would be picking her up there soon and this would be the first time he’s seen the man in centuries. He hadn’t confided to Emma about how he was feeling. He didn’t know how to. He was afraid. Not of the Dark One, but of himself. He gladly laid down his quest of vengeance for love, but coming face to face with the man he’s hated for three lifetimes was going to be difficult. Watching that man walk off with the woman he loved would be terrifying.

As they went through town, she pointed things out to him. He tried to listen and respond appropriately but his mind was going in a thousand different directions. She was telling him about the driving machines called cars and while he was curious about them, he couldn’t get his brain to formulate questions. She looked at him concerned a few times but he smiled and squeezed her hand, assuring her he was fine and she’d smile back and for a moment he really was. Her love was enough to heal all the wounds of his heart.

Seeing Emma with her son last night had brought waves of nostalgia. He missed Liam more in those hours than he had in years. Liam would have loved her and her family. And even though Emma felt guilty for having missed out on Henry’s early years, he could tell the lad loved his mother and had forgiven her. He knew that he wasn’t good enough to be anywhere near such people but he yearned to be a part of a family and he thought maybe he could be a part of theirs. If they’d have him.

“Hey,” Emma stopped on the sidewalk and turned to look at him. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

He smiled softly. “Aye, Love. Just lost in thought I suppose.”

“About what?”

He felt heat creep up his neck. He didn’t want to tell Emma what he’d been thinking of and when he opened his mouth, no words came. He was saved, or maybe damned by the interruption. 

“You!” The brunette stood outside Granny’s Diner and pointed at him. He knew he she was. Belle. Shame replaced the embarrassment and his face grew hot.

“Belle,” Emma walked up to her. “What’s going on? You guys know each other?”

“He tried to kill me!” Belle was backing away clutching her paper bag and cup. “What’s he doing here?”

“Belle, this is Killian. He is the one who helped get me home.” Emma was looking back and forth between her and Killian confused. “He’s the reason I made a deal with Gold.”

Belle’s mouth dropped open. Killian didn’t know what to do. He looked down and inspected his boots as if they were the most fascinating thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Emma,” Belle said cautiously, “I am glad you are home, but you shouldn’t be with that man. He’s a murderer.”

Killian glanced at Emma in time to see her face contort with anger. “And Gold is what? A fucking boy scout? Listen Belle, I don’t know what the history is between you two, but I would watch pointing fingers when the man you’re sleeping with is literally the goddamn Dark One.” She grabbed Killian’s hook, lurching him forward. “Come on, Killian. Let’s go.”

He stopped in front of Belle. “I,” he swallowed hard, “I am so sorry, lass.” She only glared at him and scampered away. Killian let Emma pull him into an alley. 

“What the hell was that, Killian?” She was worked up but he knew it wasn’t toward him.  _ It should be. _

“She’s right, Love. I tried to kill her.” There was no justifying what he’d done and he wouldn’t disrespect Emma by trying to.

“And?”

“And what? There is no ‘and’, Emma!” His voice boomed across the alley and she looked taken aback by his anger. He clenched his jaw trying to contain his frustration. All his fears were leaking out making him frantic, making him lash out at the one person he wanted to seek redemption from. “I found her in the Queen’s castle and when she didn’t have the information I wanted, I tried to kill her. Regina stepped in and stopped me.” He was pacing like a caged animal and in some ways, he supposed he was. A pirate on land. A sinner with a saint. The devil with the angels. He didn’t belong here. Not with Emma or her forgiving family.

She eyed him warily and it tore at his heart. “Killian, look at me.” He stopped pacing but kept his distance. “I know you’ve done terrible things and there is no justifying it. I get that. But at what point do you forgive yourself and move forward toward something better?”

“That’s just it, Love,” his voice choked with emotion and if he wasn’t careful he would break down in front of her. “I don’t deserve forgiveness and I sure as hell don’t deserve you.” He turned to leave when she caught his arm.

“That’s such bullshit!” Her anger caught him off guard. “You want to wallow in self-pity, be my guest. But don’t try and pretend like it’s some noble, white knight gesture. It’s cowardice. Don’t dress it up as heroism, Killian.” Her green eyes were snapping with fury. “I love you but I can’t make you forgive yourself. I promise to never hold what you’ve done over your head but you seem determined to stand at the guillotine waiting for your accusers!” 

He stood there, unable to take his eyes off her and unable to speak. She was right of course. He was a coward. Moving forward, letting go of who he had been and what he’d done was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

He choked back a sob. “How,” he cleared his throat and looked at her. “How do I live with it all, Emma?”

*** 

“How do I live with it all, Emma?” His eyes bore into hers, tears spilling from them and she felt her heart constrict.

She went and threw her arms around him. The contact sent him to his knees and she sank to the ground with him. There, outside Granny’s Diner, in a back alley, she held Captain Hook while he cried. Rocks dug into her knees and the cold wind whipped at her cheeks, but she didn’t feel any of it. She felt his tears and his shame and all the pain of living for three centuries pour out of him. It was in that moment she knew she would do whatever it took to spend the rest of her days with him. His face was buried in her neck and she stroked his hair. She repeated, “I love you” until it became a chant that she prayed he could feel in his soul. If hate broke hearts, she hoped love could mend them.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that but eventually he stood up and wiped his face with his shirt. She was relieved to see he wasn’t embarrassed.

He pulled her to him in a hug so fierce she was afraid he’d break her in half. She didn’t even consider complaining.

“Thank you, Love,” he whispered. “I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of your heart.”


	18. New York State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian finally comes face to face with Rumpelstiltskin. Emma leaves for NY (see chapter notes) and Killian stays behind in Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LONG chapter and a lot happens! In this chapter, Emma leaves for New York and Killian stays behind. There won’t be any scenes of Emma in NY with Rumple and Henry. Everything that happened there in canon is staying with some adjustments (such as Gold not being stabbed with poison by Hook). Emma tracks down Bae, finds out it’s Neal and loses her shit. But instead of Hook coming to NY and stabbing Rumple, he is in Storybrooke with David. Neal decides to come back to Storybrooke because of Henry. Neal is NOT engaged. When the scene picks up on the airplane, Emma, Henry, Neal and Rumple are on their way back to Storybrooke.

 

Killian held Emma’s hand as they made their way up the stairs to her parent’s loft. He needed to touch her, keep a connection with her, however small. She would be leaving for New York today and he promised he’d help her parents track down Cora while she was gone.

What happened between them in the alley had left him raw and exposed. He used the rest of their walk to try and pull himself together. Seeing Rumpelstiltskin again wasn’t going to be easy and he couldn’t have any vulnerability exposed. Being open with Emma was something he would do gladly but he knew from experience when those with darkness in their hearts saw something they construed as weakness, they exploited it.

And so, he pulled the persona of Captain Hook around himself like a shield, protecting his heart from the onslaught of pain that was sure to come when he came face to face with the demon that had haunted him for centuries. Emma stopped outside the door and turned to him.

“You ready? I don’t think he’s here yet, I don’t feel any magic besides mine.” She turned her face, almost as if checking for the direction of the wind and he admired her cheekbone and the curve of her jaw. She caught him staring and winked.

“Aye, Love. I will be fine. The reason revenge no longer looks appealing will be standing right by my side.” He pulled her close, wanting to have his hands on her one last time while it was just the two of them. His arms slid around her waist and her hands went into his hair. He grinned wickedly as he thought back to this morning when his face had been buried between her thighs and her hands were threading through his hair much the way they were now. He leaned down and captured her mouth, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip.

“I suppose I should be grateful you’re clothed this time, Hook.” David’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he stood in the doorway, shielding anyone inside from the display.

Killian waggled his eyebrows and grinned as Emma brushed past David and into the apartment, her cheeks on fire.

David gave him an unamused stare before standing aside and allowing him entry. Mary Margaret and Henry were both inside and he listened as Emma talked with her mother.

“I called the school and let them know Henry and I would both be out today. Since it’s Friday, you won’t have to worry about him missing tomorrow. You think you’ll be back by Monday?” Emma’s mother was puttering around the kitchen, no doubt trying to keep her hands busy.

“If we aren’t back by Monday, send a search party,” Emma said sarcastically but all heads whipped toward her and she winced. “Sorry. Look I know you’re all concerned, but New York is my turf. There’s no magic there so Gold has to play by my rules. If he doesn’t, I will tie him up and leave him in the subway.”

“Why _are_ we going to New York with Mr. Gold, mom?” Henry piped up from the couch.

Emma dropped down beside him, legs stretched out in front of her, head tipped back on the couch. Killian studied her form.   _She looks more rested, but needs more sleep._

“Because kid,” she said. “I owe him a favor and this is a small price to pay to get it over with.”

“Don’t you owe him two favors?” Henry asked. When everyone looked at Henry surprised, he continued. “One for saving Cinderella’s baby and one for him agreeing not to hurt Hook or his pirate crew. Which one is New York paying back?”

Killian watched as Emma shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know but at least now I’m down to one.” She stood up and went to stand with her mother in the kitchen.

Henry shifted his attention to Killian. “So, what’s it like being a pirate?”

Killian laughed and walked over to sit in the spot Emma vacated, preparing to tell exciting, watered down tales to a curious boy with his mother’s smile. He hoped the lad would help keep his mind off his impending meeting with the Crocodile.

******

Emma watched Henry and Killian with a small smile on her face. He was good with Henry. Patient and funny and tailoring his stories just enough to be appropriate while still being full of intrigue and adventure. She needed to talk to her parents alone. There were some things she wanted to tell them before she left. She motioned her dad over.

“I need to talk to you guys,” she said. Killian looked over his shoulder and nodded, indicating he’d heard and would keep Henry occupied. She smiled gratefully. She led them away from the open space and toward the bathroom. It would be cramped but at least it would be private. After shutting the door, she sat on the edge of the tub. Her mother sat on the closed toilet and her father stood, back against the door.

“Killian is staying here to help with the search for Cora,” she began. “They have a history and he will be a big asset. Not to mention she’s pretending to be one of his men. He knows them better than anyone and now that he’s aware, he can be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.”

She took a deep breath, debating how much to tell them. “He has history with several people in this town and let’s just say, it isn’t pretty. We ran into someone this morning and it got ugly.” She sighed remembering Belle’s words of vitriol and her own biting response. Being with Killian wasn’t going to be easy. “But he’s not the same man they knew. Will you please watch out for him?”

Mary Margaret gave David a surprised look before reaching over and taking Emma’s hand. “Of course, Emma. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Emma looked to David who smiled and nodded. “We will look out for him.”

“And,” she wasn’t sure how to phrase what she wanted to ask. “Just…I trust him with my life and while I don’t expect you guys to, please don’t judge him too harshly for his past sins. He’s been through a lot.”

Her father, _Jesus it’s going to take time getting used to thinking of him that way,_ cocked his head and looked at her oddly, making her squirm. “As far as I am concerned, the moment he pulled you out of the water, he earned a clean slate. I may not agree with some of what he says or does, but he loves you, he helped get you home. Whatever I think of his chosen profession,” his lips flattened into a hard, regal line, “I owe him more than I can repay.”

Unexpected emotion had Emma’s throat closing. She stood quickly, wanting to escape the familial camaraderie. “We better get out there before Gold shows up. Killian is going to need me.”

Emma nearly laughed at the sight before her. Henry was trying to explain his phone to Killian who looked like his head was spinning.

“So, you press a button and you can talk to whomever you think of? Like magic?” he said inspecting Henry’s iPhone hand-me-down, turning it over and upside down as if a genie might fall out.

“No,” Henry laughed, “You program in their number.” He began furiously scrolling and showing Killian the screen.

Emma tapped her lip as an idea came to her. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. A phone appeared in it and she handed it to her parents. “Teach Killian how to use this. It has four numbers in it; mine, each of yours and Henry’s. I want to be able to reach everyone while I am gone.” Her mother took it nodding.

They all froze when there was a knock at the door. She looked to Killian who was visibly tense and clenching his jaw. He stood up and she slipped her hand in his and squeezed.

******

 _This is it. Face to face with the bloody crocodile after a lifetime of searching._ Killian felt slightly ill, as if he was a lad on a ship for the first time. Emma’s hand found his and squeezed. He wanted to reassure her, to smile or lift a brow playfully but he couldn’t. He watched, somehow detached from the scene as David answered the door and in walked the man Killian had sworn to destroy.

“Hello Hook,” the crocodile sneered at him _._ “It’s been a while.”

“I see you’ve rid yourself of your scales in this world, crocodile,” Killian said in a deadly low voice. There was a war waging in his soul. The darkness he’d readily swam in for so long was clawing at his chest, begging to be let out. It was whispering deception and telling him lies; lies he willingly accepted for centuries. His vision blurred as he tried to control the urges that assaulted him. Rage and pain flooded through him as images of Milah’s lifeless body rose from the ashes of his memory. Her final breath spent telling him she loved him. He had vowed to avenge her and now the murderer was in front of him. “You look like the pitiful man who boarded my ship all those years ago, begging for his wife but unwilling to fight for her.” He knew he was poking the beast, but he couldn’t help it, in fact he relished it. The hate he felt for the man was pouring from of every cell in his body.

“Watch your step, Dearie,” Gold hissed. “Names might be my specialty but I am also quite good with loopholes.”

He felt Emma’s sharp intake of breath and it pulled him from his rage. He looked at her face, drained of color and guilt pricked him. _This is my fault. She wouldn’t be doing this if not for me. I’ve put her in danger. This is my fault._  He shook his head at the thoughts. _No!_ He wasn’t going to let his mind do this. He promised himself in that alley, on his knees, that he would not look back, he would go forward and earn Emma’s love. He wouldn’t let a lifetime of being told he was worthless hold him back any longer.

He raised Emma’s hand to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles. A ghost of a smile flitted across her mouth and Rumpelstiltskin raised a brow.

“Well,” the crocodile said with a grin, “isn’t that romantic. The savior and the pirate are in ‘wuv’,” he gave a twirl of his hand, letting the Dark One appear and its human-like façade slip. “No wonder you were so willing to accept the terms of our arrangement, Miss Swan.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Emma muttered. “Henry, get your bags.”

“Wait, _you_ are the one who owes me the favor. I hadn’t planned on anyone extra tagging along.”

Emma’s eyes turned icy. “I don’t know if you’ve heard Gold, but Cora is here.” Killian watched surprise flicker across the crocodile’s face and maybe fear. _Interesting. He’s either afraid of Cora or afraid of what she knows._ “So, if I go, Henry goes. End of story.”

Gold nodded slowly. “Alright Miss Swan. As far as Cora goes, I didn’t know she was here. That’s quite the problem you’ve dropped in my lap Dearie. But one that will have to wait until we find my son.” He looked at Henry who carried an overnight bag and sighed, “I will have to get an extra plane ticket.”  

******

He had kissed Emma and watched her leave in her tiny yellow driving machine. She said she was headed to the airport. He wanted to ask her about that. He pictured the ports he had been to, in all different realms, floating in the air. He figured that wasn’t what it really was and couldn’t wait to ask her when she got back.

He stood on the sidewalk with David, unsure what to do now. His entire reason for being here had just left.

“So,” Killian said turning to the sheriff, “where does a man go to get a drink around here mate?”

David fixed him with a stare. “It’s the middle of the afternoon.”

“And?”

David huffed and crossed his arms. “How about we head to the sheriff’s station and work on a plan for catching Cora?”

It was Killian’s turn to sigh; dreams of drowning his discomfort in rum evaporated. _What’s in my flask won’t last long._ “Aye, mate. Sounds like a plan.”

They had just turned a corner when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.”

“Regina,” he said turning and giving a sarcastic bow. “Lovely to see you again your majesty.” He recognized her but she looked very different. Gone was the long black hair and sensual gowns. The woman in front of him had short, chin length hair and wore the clothes of this realm. Clothes that confused him. Different than Emma’s pants and boots, Regina wore a tight skirt and jacket with shoes that looked like they could pierce a man’s chest bone.

“So, you’re how the savior got home? Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Still as delightful as ever, I see.” He raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at David who was watching the exchange like they were angry tigers circling each other.

She gave a humorless smile and turned her attention to David. “I am here to see Henry. I’m afraid I’ve got troublesome news. My mother is here. I don’t know how, seeing as how I thought she was dead.” She looked pointedly in Killian’s direction, “Although I am guessing she got here with you.” Killian knew she had to be ready to rip his heart out for lying about killing her mother. He hoped what everyone was saying about her not using magic was true or he’d be dead before Emma got back. “Henry isn’t safe with her running around. I want to take him with me and put a protection spell around him.”

“He isn’t here.” David’s voice was even, unafraid and unapologetic.

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Where is he?”

“With Emma and Gold. They went to New York to find his son. She felt the same way about Cora being here, we found out this morning, and thought it would be best if he left town with her.”

Her eyes flared and Killian could see the familiar hate of the Evil Queen lurking behind them. “That’s not possible. No one can cross the town line.”

“Gold found a way.”

Her hands clenched to her sides and her mouth pulled up in a snarl, rage barely contained made her body shake. “And she just took him? Without telling me?”

David put his hands on his hips. “No offense Regina, but I don’t think she has to run anything by you.”

An eerie kind of calm washed over her face and Killian felt apprehension tingle up his spine. “No. I guess she doesn’t.”

She turned on her heels and walked away. David let out a puff of air. “Well. She’s not happy.”

“Aye. But no one was set on fire, and that’s all you can really ask for with her.” David gave a snort of laughter and Killian was pleased he’d made Emma’s father laugh. “If she came to us to protect Henry, she may not want to work with her mother. One thing I know for certain, there is no love lost between the two.”

“Emma said you have history with Regina and Cora. Care to share?”

“It’s a long story mate.”

“I’ve got all day.”

******

“How is it that even in another realm the prison cells are the same?” Killian said as he looked around.

“You been in a lot of prison cells, Hook?” David asked, a bit too casually to be natural.

Killian scratched behind his ear and said nothing. Truthfully, he’d been in very few, mostly because he was good at not getting caught, not because he was innocent. But he didn’t think telling David was necessary or good for his fearsome reputation.

“What’s your history with Cora?” David, tired of waiting, pinned Killian with a look and propped his feet on the desk in front of him.

 _Skipping pleasantries, I see._ Killian took the empty chair at the other desk but couldn’t bring himself to put his feet up, it was bad form for a sailor and talking about his past didn’t inspire that kind of relaxed state. He took a deep breath and prayed his new-found sense of honor wouldn’t flee from him with Emma gone. He figured diving in was the best course of action. “Regina recruited me to kill her mother.”

David sat up straight and his feet hit the floor. “She what?!”

Killian shrugged. “It was before the curse. She told me she was going to a place where she didn’t want her mother to follow and the only way to ensure that was to kill her.”

“And she immediately thought of you for this task?” David’s eyes were hard but not as full of judgment as he expected.

“I had quite the reputation mate. And for good reason. I wasn’t a good man. I was a pirate, and not the good kind mind you, so I was for hire if I felt the job was worth it. She told me to go to Wonderland and rip out her mother’s heart.” Memories flooded him; the smile of an evil cat, the smell of the hookah pipe a caterpillar smoked, the scent of magic that permeated the air. The job she made him do before leaving to prove he really was heartless. _Liam._ Killian shook off the memories. “I was captured before I had the chance and brought before the queen of hearts, who, as it turns out, was Cora.”

David shook his head, “Fitting name.”

“Aye.”

Killian scrubbed a hand over his face, ready to be done with the tale. He wanted to impress Emma’s father not lay out his dirty past, but he knew to redeem himself he had to be honest about who he had been.

“Cora decides to show me how you’re supposed to rip out a heart,” Killian continued, “and proceeds to shove her hand into my chest, intent on taking mine.” He rubbed his chest absently. He’d never forget that feeling. “I confessed Regina sent me to kill her and she came up with a plan to reunite mother and daughter. I brought her back, pretending she was dead but something happened. I don’t know what but Cora decided to wait out the curse and figured once it was broken she would swoop in and come to her daughter’s aide.”

“Christ,” David breathed.

“Aye, mate.”

******

They spent the rest of the afternoon making a list of Killian’s crew. Killian went over each of his men and gave a brief history of how they came to be on his crew. When they got to Sawyer, David got a strange look on his face but said nothing.

“Sawyer is a good lad. I am glad he’s in Storybrooke. I will be sending him to school for a proper education. I don’t think he will want to stay anywhere besides my ship but I will inquire at the inn about a room for him.”

David looked thoughtful. “There is always the church. The fairies often take in orphans.”

Killian’s lined flattened and anger gave his words a bite. “Sawyer isn’t an orphan. He has a family; me and my crew.”

David lifted his hands in surrender. “Just throwing out options.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s evening now. Let’s meet up with Mary Margaret for dinner and go over what we’ve learned.”

Killian had a headache throbbing at the base of his skull and had no intention of spending the evening with Emma’s parents. As pleasant as they were, he needed time in his own company. With plenty of rum.

“Thanks for the offer, mate, but I’ve got to get back to my ship and check on my men.”

David nodded and the two parted ways on the street outside the sheriff station. Killian walked back toward the docks and thought over his day. He’d spent it with a prince and the father of the woman he loved. It wasn’t a bad day overall. David was a nice guy, but he reminded him of Liam. _A stubborn arse._ And memories of Liam always brought about a deep desire to drink.

He reached his ship and found it was surprisingly full. He assumed his crew would have taken lodgings at the inn or with an available woman. Although he wasn’t sure what the situation for women for hire was in Storybrooke, some places frowned on it more than others.

Mr. Smee greeted him. “Good evening, sir. Will you be dining with the crew tonight?”

“Aye, Smee. And I’d like everyone who is on board to be present. You and Sawyer will watch the ship while we dine.”

Smee sputtered his objections, “But sir, the first mate dines with the Captain.”

Killian’s temper was hanging on by a thread. He’d had a trying day. Between trying to figure out which of his men was really Cora, running into Belle and Emma leaving he was in a foul mood. He had yet to forgive Smee for his suggestion at giving Emma to Cora. All of this left the man at serious risk of being gutted.

He turned to Smee and put his face so close their noses almost touched. “Mr. Smee,” Killian’s voice was so low it was almost a whisper, “by the gods if you question one more order I will gut you like a fish. Is. That. Clear?”

Smee’s throat seized and no words came out. He nodded and scampered off. Killian straightened and wished he had someone to spar with. He needed to get out the pent-up energy.

He considered his master gunner, Otto, but he still had a hard time looking at the man without seeing his hands on Emma. In his current mood a sparring match would end up leaving Killian with a position open on his crew.

He blew out a disgusted breath and went to his cabin. _Christ._ The entire place smelled like Emma and sex. The evidence of their morning love making hung in the air. The sheets were rumpled and the blankets bunched against the wall. He fell into his captain’s chair and grabbed a bottle of rum, taking a hefty swig. He missed Emma. She had been a part of his life for such a small period but was already as necessary as his next breath. He knew he loved her but until this moment he hadn’t realized how much he needed her. Her presence calmed something in him. It quenched his anger and bloodlust. Without her, his temper was biting and the need to punch someone was a physical ache.

The interlude with the crocodile was haunting him. He hadn’t had a moment alone since he watched the little imp leave with Emma and Henry. Seeing Rumpelstiltskin had been as gut wrenching as he’d expected. He had once loved Milah with everything he had and watching her be slaughtered had killed something inside of him. Since that day, he vowed to make the crocodile pay. And since meeting Emma, he hadn’t allowed himself to think too deeply about giving up his vengeance.

He took out the picture of Milah he kept in his desk and stared at it. No longer did the image invoke the pain it once had. He smiled sadly as his thumb brushed against the worn paper.

“Milah,” he whispered. “I loved you. I hope you can forgive me for what I became and for not keeping my promise to you.” Tears sprang in his eyes and his chest felt heavy. _She would’ve wanted me to move on._ He folded the picture and instead of putting it back in this desk, he pulled out her favorite sketch book and tucked it inside. “Goodbye, Milah.”

******

He sat at the table and watched his men as they ate. Not everyone was here. Evermore had prepared the meal earlier and left. Apparently, he had taken a shine to the owner of Granny’s and wanted to spend all his free time there. John Kincaid was at the church, trying to find redemption according to Otto, and Geoffrey, Elsa’s guard had left the ship and not come back. He wasn’t surprised by any of their absences. Geoffrey had never wanted to be a part of a pirate crew and he hadn’t expected the man to stay. Kincaid looking for religion surprised him but he couldn’t begrudge the man for needing to find a path to salvation. Their world thus far had been full of darkness. He’d found Emma and she’d brought goodness into his life again. Smee and Sawyer were above deck keeping watch but he didn’t suspect either of them to be Cora anyway.

No one seemed different or out of character. He hadn’t heard from Emma and he kept looking at the talking phone to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. David had showed him how to use it but it still confused the hell out of him. He figured as long as all he had to do was push a button when she summoned, he could handle it.

After dinner he went to his cabin, not interested in sampling the local nightlife. He wanted to rest and be ready to see Emma tomorrow. He fell asleep with his face buried in a pillow that smelled like her hair.

 

*******

Emma sat on the plane back to Maine with her head spinning. They had spent the night in a hotel and flown out early but even after 12 hours she couldn’t wrap her brain around what happened. _Neal is Baelfire. Baelfire is Gold’s son. Rumpelstiltskin is my son’s grandfather._ She couldn’t believe any of it. Henry wasn’t speaking to her, still hurt that she had lied about his father being dead. _What else was I supposed to tell him? Hey kid, your dad abandoned me pregnant and in jail?_

She watched them across the aisle, their heads together, talking.

“He’ll forgive you,” Gold said beside her.

She turned to look at him. This trip was the first time she’d ever really seen him without power. He seemed less intimidating, more lost and almost frail.

“I know. I just hate that I hurt him. I promised I wouldn’t ever lie to him.”

“We all tell various versions of the truth to protect those we love.”

Emma turned away and thought about that. She supposed it was true but it didn’t sit right with her.

Neal leaned across the aisle and nudged her. “Henry says you took a trip to the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma felt her chest tighten. She hadn’t told Neal about Killian. It wasn’t that she was holding it back, she just now knew that Neal was also Baelfire, which meant he and the man she loved had some serious history. She had also not called Killian to tell him. Guilt settled in her chest. She knew she should, but she was trying to deal with sorting out her own emotions, she didn’t know if she could add on Killian’s as well. _I am shit at this relationship thing._

“Emma?” Neal was watching her concerned.

“Um, yeah. It was pretty crazy actually.” She glanced at Gold who was watching them intently.

“He said Captain Hook brought you back. Is that true?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Yeah, Neal it’s true. He saved my life and helped get me home.”

“That’d be the first time that son of a bitch did something to earn my thanks,” he muttered. Emma ignored him and kept her eyes closed, hoping he would drop the subject. He eventually turned back to Henry.

“You know Miss Swan,” Gold started. Emma groaned, _I do not need this right now._ “Baelfire is going to find out about you and the one-handed pirate, I just wonder why you haven’t told him the truth about your relationship.”

“Because it’s none of his business, just like it’s none of yours.”

“I don’t know the history between Bae and Hook, but I will find out and if he has hurt my son in anyway, I will find a way to destroy him.”

Emma’s eyes flew open. “We have a deal Gold. You can’t go back on it.”

Gold chuckled. “Oh, I don’t intend to. You may have magic now Savior, but there’s one thing you haven’t learned. All magic comes with a price. Sometimes it destroys the ones we love most. We try to use it to protect them but it has a way of pushing people away until we are all that’s left.” He closed his eyes and didn’t speak again until they landed in Portland.

******

At the airport she excused herself to the bathroom to call Killian. It was early but she knew he’d be awake. It rang several times and Emma was afraid he had lost the phone she gave him when he finally answered.

“Bloody hell. Emma are you there?” His voice was annoyed and Emma had to hold in a chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m here. I am glad to hear your voice Killian.” She tried to put cheer into her tone but it came out contrived and wobbly. She choked back tears.

“Emma, Love, what’s wrong? Has something happened?”

She shook her shoulders, trying to soothe the emotions flooding her. “No, no, we’re fine. Just miss you. We found Baelfire, he’s on his way to Storybrooke with us.” Killian was silent for so long she checked to see if they’d been disconnected. “Killian? Can you hear me?”

“Aye, Love. I just…I can’t believe I’m going to see Bae after all these years.”

“Killian, there’s something we need to talk about when I get back in town. It’s important. We are at the airport now and should be back in about three hours.”

“Alright, Swan.” She wished she could see his face. His voice was tense and she needed to see his eyes to know how he was handling all this.

“See you soon…I, um, I love you.” She banged her palm against her forehead. She sounded like an idiot. _Why is this so hard for me?_

“I love you too, Emma.”

She disconnected, washed her face and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her.

******

The drive back to Storybrooke was tense. Neal and Henry sat in the back of her bug and Gold sat in the passenger seat. Gold kept trying to engage Neal in conversation but Neal refused to speak to him, telling him he was going back to Storybrooke for Henry, not to reconcile with him.

Henry had all kinds of questions for Neal and it set Emma’s teeth on edge hearing about where he’d been and what he’d been doing since he left her to rot in jail. He let fucking Pinocchio convince him to leave and let her take the fall for the stolen watches. She didn’t think she could ever forgive him.

Emma gripped the steering wheel and pressed her foot harder on the pedal. They were closing in on Storybrooke and she was desperate to be out of the car.

“Easy, Miss Swan. I’d like to live to see Belle again.”

Emma shot him a deadly glare and pressed harder, making the bug jolt forward from the sudden pressure. She slowed down as she winded a curve and the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign came into view.

“This is Storybrooke, you’re going to love it here,” Henry told Neal cheerfully from the back seat. Neal had packed a large duffel of clothes from his apartment but left everything else, telling them he wasn’t sentimental and the rent was paid up through the year. Emma had no clue how long he planned to stay.

They passed the town line and a wave of magic engulfed them. She saw the visible change in Gold. Gone was the weak man who needed a cane and back was the deadly wizard who could kill you with a thought. She looked in the mirror and saw Neal watching his father with distaste. _He hates the magic. Wonder what he will think of mine? And who the fuck cares what he thinks?_ Emma was desperate to talk to Killian. She needed to talk this all out with someone. It was going to be a lot to take in, but they could handle this together.

Emma drove slowly through town, waving at those going about their morning routines.

“Jesus,” Neal said, “you said it was small but I don’t think I really understood.”

Emma ignored him and pulled up in front of Gold’s shop to drop them off. They all got out of the bug to change seats when she heard her name being called.

“Emma!” It was her father. And Killian was with him. Her stomach tightened in anxiety. She wanted to tell Killian everything in private.

“Hey,” she said.

Killian came up while Henry was busy pulling things from the trunk and dropped a kiss in her hair. “Glad to see you’ve made it safely back, Love.” He looked at Neal, “Bae,” he breathed. “Gods lad. It’s been a long time.”

Neal looked between Emma and Killian with his mouth hanging open. _Please don’t say anything in front of Henry._ She looked to Henry and then to Neal, hoping to convey the message. He shook his head, “Yeah, Hook it has. I believe the last time we saw each other you left me to the Lost Boys.”

Killian opened his mouth to speak but Emma cut him off. “Let’s have this reunion later guys, huh?” She looked pointedly at Henry who was watching the exchange with fascination.

Neal nodded and said nothing.

“Neal, you can get a room at Granny’s” Emma started and stopped before saying anything further. She knew she made a mistake when she heard Killian’s sharp intake of breath.

“Neal?” Killian turned to Emma, confusion pinching his brows.

Henry came up to Killian with a wide smile. “Guess what? This is my dad!”

Emma watched Killian closely. His jaw clenched tightly, and he swallowed. Doing his very best to smile he crouched down in front of Henry and tapped his nose. “Is that right?” he asked. His voice held none of its signature swagger.

Neal gave Killian a cocky smirk, “Yeah, pal. I’m Henry’s father and I’m back.”

 


	19. New York: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Gold, Henry and Neal are back from NY. Killian learns that Bae is Neal and has to deal with the fallout of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Life has gotten pretty busy and with the holidays coming up, I don't know how frequently I will be able to update. I promise this will not be an uncompleted work though!
> 
> I am so excited to bring you the next chapter of Through The Hat!! Things are heating up for Captain Swan and with Neal in town, things are going to get dicey. This one has smut (yay!) so enjoy :) As always, a line break indicates a shift in POV. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I love you all!!

 

Killian’s blood was roaring in his ears.  _ Bae is Neal. Bae is Henry’s father. The man who left Emma alone and pregnant in a jail cell. _ He was having trouble reconciling the boy he once knew with the man in front of him. Henry was smiling at Killian and he was doing his best not to make known any of his inner turmoil to the lad. He straightened, facing Neal,  _ Bae _ , and nodded.

“So, it appears you are.” This must be what Emma had wanted to tell him.  _ Could have bloody well told me over the talking phone _ .

Henry turned to his father, “Captain Hook, err Killian, saved Mom after she almost drowned in the water!”

Neal put his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “I know buddy, you told me. It’s pretty crazy huh?”

No one knew what to say and Killian found it odd that Henry was talking about Emma like she wasn’t there and when he did glance her way, there was a wounded look in her eyes.  _ There’s more she needed to talk about than just Neal. _

Killian placed his hand on Emma’s back and leaned close to her. “You alright, Love?”

She closed her eyes as his breath reached her ears and nodded, leaning into him just enough to let on how exhausted she was.  _ To hell with it _ . He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her into his side. Henry had seen them at least this close. She may not have had told the boy they were in love, but Henry knew his mother was special to Killian.

His eyes met Neal’s and there was a hard look in them.  _ Bloody hell. _ He would have trouble with this one, he could already tell.

David cleared his throat, “I’m Emma’s father, David.” he said reaching out a hand to Neal. His gesture was cordial, but Killian had gotten to know David well enough in the past days to see the set to the prince’s jaw that indicated he wasn’t ready to accept the man who had abandoned his daughter.

Neal’s eyes widened but his hand was steady as he shook it.

Rumple sighed dramatically, “Could we save the introductions for another time? We’ve been traveling for days, I’ve finally been reunited with my son and I need to find Belle.”

“I’m not here for you, I told you that.” Neal’s voice was hard, and Killian raised a brow at that. “I am here for my son.”

“Granny’s is that way,” Emma pointed. “There are rooms available as long as you don’t piss off Regina.”

Neal nodded and lifted his bag. “See you later, bud.” He said to Henry with a smile.

Rumple watched Neal walk away with a look akin to pain before his Dark One mask slid neatly back into place and he turned to Killian. “If I find out you hurt my son, I promise you Dearie, you will pay.”

Killian felt his anger rising, “You mean hurt him worse than you did? I assure you crocodile, I could never leave a hole bigger than the one you did when you abandoned him for the bloody dagger.”

“Tread lightly, Captain or you will lose more than a hand this time.”

Killian watched as the crocodile walked into his shop, making sure he was gone before turning to Emma who was crouched in front of Henry. She was murmuring what sounded like an apology that the boy wasn’t ready to hear.

“Grandpa, can I still stay with you?” Henry said addressing David and ignoring his mother.

“Of course, Henry. You know you can stay as long as you want.”

“Mom,” Henry finally turned to her looking older than he was, “you can get a room at Granny’s,” he looked at Killian, “or stay wherever, but I don’t wanna see you right now. You lied to me, just like her.”

The look of pain on Emma’s face nearly broke Killian’s heart. “Henry, I am so-“

“Come on Grandpa, I want to tell you and Grandma everything about New York.”

“Ok, go ahead. I will meet you there.” David waited until Henry was out of earshot but within eye range before turning to Emma. “Are you ok, Emma? What happened in New York?”

She sighed and scrubbed her hands down her face. “This isn’t about what happened in New York, it’s about me lying to him when I first got here. I told Henry his father died a hero. What was I supposed to do? Tell an 8-year-old that his father left me alone and pregnant in jail because he’s a coward?”

_ Runs in the family. _ Killian’s gut twisted. “He will come around, Love. Just give him time.”

“He’s right Emma,” David put his hand on her shoulder. “Henry forgave Regina and he will forgive you too. He just needs some space. You going to be ok staying, uh, somewhere else?”

Killian couldn’t help grinning at the prince’s discomfort, no doubt picturing the scene he walked in on days earlier.

“Yeah,” Emma answered. “I’ll be fine. Just text me and let me know he’s alright.”

“I will.” Killian could see David’s desire to hug and comfort his daughter warring with the knowledge that it wouldn’t be welcome. He felt for the man.  _ She’ll come ‘round too Dave. _

David jogged to catch up with Henry and Emma stood there looking like a lost girl and breaking his heart. “Come on, Love. Let’s go home.”

 

*************************************

 

_ Home. _ Emma could feel tears pricking her eyes. She did have a home now. Storybrooke, her parents, her son, Killian. They walked back to the Jolly, she could have poofed them there, but they needed the soul cleansing that came from putting one foot in front of the other.

“Killian,” she started, unsure how to apologize. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you on the phone about Neal. I wanted to do it in person because I know the history you two have but I was still wrapping my head around it all. It wasn’t fair, and I’m sorry.”

He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and she wanted to throw herself to the ground and cry.  _ Like a goddamn Disney princess _ . She should have known his understanding would be without limits.

The Jolly was a welcome sight. The ship sparkled in the glow of dusk and the sound of the water gently slapping against her wood filled Emma with a sense of completeness.  _ Home. _

Only a few crew were on board and they greeted her warmly. She smiled but felt like she could crawl into bed and sleep for days. She wanted to scrub off the grime of travel, wrap her body around Killian’s and forget New York. With a flick of her wrist their cabin was lit, and the tub was filled with steaming water.

Killian grinned at her, “Getting quite used to having magic aren’t you, Swan?”

Her first real smile of the day broke out on her face. “You know, I think I am. Sure beats the shit out of actually having to do stuff like fill up a bath tub.”

He drew her close and kissed her gently, “Let’s get you into that water and to bed, Love. You look like you could use a rest.”

She laid her head on his chest, breathing him in. “Come with me?”

“Aye.”

They stripped slowly, neither caring to rush. Killian got in the water first, draped his arms over the sides and rested his head on the back.

“If I could paint, I would paint you like this,” she told him.

He laughed, “I have no doubt that if you set your mind to it, Swan, you’d paint a bloody masterpiece.”

It was flippant, but the comment made her throat tighten. His unwavering faith in her still caught her off guard. No one had ever had that much blind trust in what she could accomplish. And not because of magic, he believed in her before either knew she had it.

She stepped into the water and his knees widened, making room for her between them. She laid her back against his chest and his arms encircled her. “Talk to me, Love.”

So, she did. She told him about chasing after the man she knew was Rumple’s son and catching him in an alley only to discover he was Neal. She told him how she lied to Rumple, saying he got away but Neal showed up. She told him about how Henry discovered he was his father. And she told him how angry she was, how she felt used in this shitty game called fate.

“It’s like everything I’ve ever done was because  _ he _ wanted me to do it,” Emma said. “It’s fucking infuriating. Even me breaking the curse was his design.”

Killian waited a beat before responding. “Love, I’ve come to realize something in the centuries I’ve been traveling the realms. Fate is a finicky bastard. While some things we are destined for, we blaze our own paths. You may be the product of True Love and therefore destined to break the curse, but you are Emma Swan by choice. Nothing and no one but you have made you who you are. Fate brings us to our destiny but it’s up to us in how we get there.”

She looked up and used her hand to lean him toward her, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

His eyes danced in the light flickering from the lanterns. “And I love you, Emma.”

She leaned back against him. “Your turn. Talk to me, Killian.”

She felt him sigh. “Fate is a bitch, you’re right about that, Love. To think, the man I’ve envisioned of beating to a bloody stump for abandoning you in jail is the boy I abandoned in Neverland. It’s hard to comprehend.” Emma could feel the pang of his own regrets. He had talked to her before about Neverland and she knew that decision had haunted him enough for a thousand lifetimes.

Emma discreetly used her magic to keep the water from turning cold, and snuggled back into him, delighting in the feel of his body against hers. They were a study in opposites. His body was hard and covered in scars and delicious dark hair. Hers was pale, softer with lean muscles and smooth. But they fit together perfectly.

“While I have no doubt Henry will forgive you,” he continued, “I also have no doubt Bae, Neal, will not forgive me. Not to mention he is vying for the same woman I am.”

She turned her body, so they were facing each other. “It’s not a contest, Killian.”

“Isn’t it?” He looked sullen and wouldn’t make eye contact.

Emma was shocked. “How could you possibly think that?”

“Emma, he was your first love and he’s your son's father. That is a lot of history. Henry is going to want his parents back together and I feel like a right son of a bitch for hoping against it.”

She shook her head. “For someone who’s lived a long time, you can be pretty stupid.” He raised an irritated brow. “Killian, I love you. What I had with Neal ended the day I was put in handcuffs. There is no coming back from that. I would have been happy never seeing him again. I know it’s selfish because Henry deserves to know his father, but I didn’t want him to come back here.” She sighed. “Seeing him again brings it all back to the surface. I remember how alone and afraid I felt having to deliver a baby in prison.” Tears threatened and for once she didn’t hold them back. “How angry I felt when I got out and how I vowed to never let anyone get that close again.”

She looked at him, hoping that somehow, she could make him understand. “I never thought I would be able to love anyone after that. Then Henry showed up and brought me here and I thought my heart would burst with how much love I felt for him. I didn’t think I possibly had room for anymore until I met you.” She came onto her knees between his legs. “There’s no contest, Killian. I would choose you every time.”

She linked her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, drinking him in. He stood, water sloshing over the sides, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Never breaking his mouth from hers, he carried her to the bed.

Her back hit the cool sheets and goosebumps broke out across her flesh; the heat of his body and the coolness of the air making her shiver. His hand roamed her skin and his lips danced across her face and down her neck. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel every moment. His chest hair tickled her hardened nipples and she arched her back, trying to get closer to him.

“You are so bloody beautiful, Emma.” His voice was low, and arousal made his accent heavy. It flowed around her like silk. She loved how he worshipped her body, as if he wanted to touch and taste every inch of her.

Need pulsed inside her and she clawed at his back, urging him to hurry. He chuckled, and the sound flooded her core with heat. “I have no plans to rush, Love. I am going to take my time with you.”

She felt her face pout even as excitement thrummed through her. “Killian,” she pleaded. She wanted him now, she needed to forget about New York and Neal and fate. Understanding flickered in his eyes before turning devilish.

He lifted off her and went to his armoire. She watched him shuffle through things before making a hum of approval over whatever it was he found. “Do you trust me, Emma?”

“Of course,” she said without hesitation.

“Close your eyes.”

The command left no room for anything but obedience. She felt silk touch her face and jumped. He shushed her soothingly and tied the blindfold around her eyes. Her heart pounded, and need danced in her belly. She felt him lift her arms over her head before they too were tied with silk. She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together as anticipation made her nearly delirious.

“Ah, now that is much better. What a lovely sight you are, Swan. Tied up and at the Captain’s mercy.”

_ Sweet baby Jesus, I am going to cum before he even touches me. _

She tuned her ears, trying to listen to hear where he was. She felt his breath by her hair and turned her head toward it. His teeth sank into her earlobe making her groan loudly. His lips traveled down her neck, teeth nipping along the way and every moan and gasp had him smiling into her flesh. His thumb grazed her nipple making her ache and when he rolled it between his fingers her back came off the bed.

“I love how responsive you are, Emma. Aching for me and,” his hand drifted between her legs, “soaking wet.” He deftly played with her swollen nerves and at that moment she couldn’t even have told you her own name. He increased the pressure as the tension built in her and but backed off before she fell over the edge. She whined and pressed her thighs tightly together.

“Now, Love, do you think I would leave you wanting?” He teased her.  _ God, I want to lick him from head to toe.  _ She felt the bed dip as he settled between her thighs. She wished she could see him. She could imagine his body, surrounded by the light of the lanterns, eyes glazed over with lust, cock hard and jutting out, ready for her. She moaned and raised her hips toward him, uncaring how needy she looked.

“That’s a girl, lift your hips for me.” She kept her hips off the bed and he propped a pillow underneath her, lining her up perfectly for him.

Her mind was muddled with arousal; she loved having the control taken from her. She didn’t have to think or even react, she only had to feel and it was exactly what she had needed.

She felt him nudging her entrance and opened her legs wider to invite him in. He muttered something in Latin that she had come to know as a lust induced chant. He slowly began pushing inside of her, never all the way before pulling almost all the way out. Her head was thrashing back and forth, and she knew if he didn’t keep going, she was going to break out of the silk ties, toss him on his back and ride him until her brain exploded.

He must have sensed her growing desperation because he sank into her, slowly and deliciously stretching her.

“Fuck, yes,” Emma gritted out. Her legs went around him, heels digging into his ass, begging him to move.

“Christ, Love,” His voice sounded strangled and Emma could imagine his face; jaw clenched, eyes closed.

He began to move his hips, languidly at first before the tension in them both built to fever pitch. His hips snapped, almost bruising. She felt the tingling at the base of her spine and her toes curled when his hand went to where they connected, and he flicked expertly to send Emma crashing over the edge.

She heard her name falling from his lips as his own release pooled down her thighs. He took only a moment to recover before untying her and gathering her in his arms.

_ That was just what I needed. _

Killian burst out laughing and Emma realized she had said it out loud. “Aye, Love. Me too.”

 

*******************

 

Killian watched as Emma spok e into her talking phone to her mother, filling her in on all the details of the trip to New York. She was still naked from their love making and stalked about the cabin like a caged cat. Her legs were long and lean. She was all slim muscle and somehow still wholly feminine. He felt himself stirring as he watched her. As if she felt his arousal, she threw him a look over her shoulder and winked. Even amidst all the turmoil with Bae being back and Cora running loose, she managed to make him smile.

He threw himself back on the bed, one arm over his face.  _ Bae. _ He couldn’t bloody believe Bae was Neal. How would the boy,  _ man, _ react to finding out he and Emma were together? His father was the Dark One and while Killian had given up his revenge and the crocodile had made a deal with Emma, Bae was a different story altogether. Who’s to say he wouldn’t use his father’s desire for forgiveness to enact his own revenge on Killian. Any fool could see the man still had feelings for Emma.

“I know, it’s insane,” Emma said with a sigh. “How is Henry?” He watched her nod and give a little huff of relief. “Ok, good. Alright well I will see you guys in the morning at Granny’s.”

She tossed the talking phone onto the bed and sat down. “I would kill someone for some rum Captain.”

Killian swung his body out of bed and grabbed a bottle and two glasses before coming back to sit beside her. “How’s the boy, Swan?” Asking as he filled a glass and handed it to her.

She drained it in one swallow and held it out for more before answering. “He’s fine. I guess he told David I lied to him about his dad. Mary Margaret didn’t hear what David said to him but did say he was ‘nodding gravely and seemed a little softer’. Her words.”

Killian rubbed her back, playing with the strands of hair that fell over his fingers. “Everything seems better after some sleep, Love, and you look like you could use it.” He threw back his own rum and put both their glasses aside before lifting Emma in his arms tossing her over onto her side of the bed. She laughed but he saw the lust that flooded her eyes. With a growl, he pounced and once again made her forget her troubles.

 

***************************************

 

Emma and Killian had planned to meet her parents at Granny’s after Henry went to school. Mary Margaret had gotten a substitute just in case she was needed in searching for Cora. “I am still the best tracker in town next to Ruby,” her mother had told her tartly. Emma walked in holding Killian’s hand and laughing about a joke he’d made comparing Smee to a rat. When he held the door open for her, she reached onto her toes and kissed him impulsively. She could feel his surprise and when she pulled away he was smiling, and his blue eyes were sparkling.

“Seems he did more than rescue you, eh Emma?”

Emma groaned.  _ Of course, he would be here to ruin my appetite.  _ “What do you want, Neal?”

“Same as everyone that comes in here; food and coffee.”

He was sitting at the bar, plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. She could tell he hadn’t gotten much sleep and took an evil kind of pleasure in his discomfort. He pointedly looked at their joined hands before looking at her again.

“What?” she snapped, more annoyed than she’d expected.

“Are you fucking him?”

Before she could respond, Killian’s hand left hers and snatched Neal by the collar, hauling him out of his chair. “Apologize to the lady, mate.”

“What are you going to do, Hook? I wasn’t afraid of you as a kid and I sure as shit ain’t afraid of you now.”

Killian leaned in close and whispered coldly, “Ah, mate, but you should be.” He released him and stepped back. “Whatever history you and I have, Emma deserves more respect than you clearly have ever shown her.”

Emma watched, fascinated, as Neal looked contrite. “Look, I apologized to Emma. There is nothing I can do to make it up to her, but,” He turned to Emma, “I am sorry for what I did.”

“Yeah, Neal I know you are. But the thing is I don’t even care anymore. And to answer your question, yes, I am fucking him. And it’s awesome.”

She grabbed a smirking Killian and dragged him to a back booth trying to get a reign on her temper. She wasn’t one to fly off and purposefully goad people but apparently that’s who she was becoming. First Belle, now Neal. She had to start acting like she had some semblance of self-control.

She heard Killian muttering under his breath, “Swan we have a visitor.”

She looked up to see Belle. “Jesus Christ. Can’t a girl get some coffee first?” Belle walked to their table, wringing her hands together. Emma watched, surprised to see not anger but nervousness. Emma sighed heavily, “What is it, Belle? I can’t handle a crisis right now, I haven’t had coffee.”

“Um, I,” Belle took a deep breath before turning to Killian. “I wanted to apologize.” Emma and Killian’s mouth fell open. “While I don’t know that I have or can forgive what you tried to do to me and what you did to Rumpel’s wife, I-”

Killian held up his hand interrupting her. “Apology accepted, Lass. Now, what do you mean what I did to his wife?”

Her spine straightened and some of that signature foolhardiness came back to life. “He told me you killed her.”

Emma looked at Killian and saw his jaw clenching so tight she was afraid he was going to shatter his teeth. “Is that what he told you? Well, I’m not surprised, he’s always been a coward. Allow me to enlighten you to the truth. We fell in love and, yes, she left him and ran away with me. But I loved her. When he found us, he ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of me.” The pain in his voice when he spoke about it broke Emma’s heart for him.

“That’s not possible. He wouldn’t lie to me.” Belle was backing away from their table as if getting away from them would change the truth.

“I assure you, he did.”

Belle turned and all but ran on her 4-inch heels out of the diner. Emma’s eyes met Neal’s as she trailed Belle. He had heard the whole thing and while Emma knew he already knew what his father had done, there was pain in his eyes. He pushed his plate away and went out the door after Belle.

Killian looked far away. She reached her hand across the table taking his. “Let’s get some coffee.”

She motioned for the waitress, ordered their food and waited for her parents. David had taken a lot of the duties at the sheriff station, and she was going to have to start pulling her weight again. Since she’d been back, she’d been to New York and with Killian and that’s about it.

Their coffee arrived at the same time as her parents. Emma stood and went around to sit beside Killian. Her mother had a cheeky look in her eyes and her dad was smirking.

“Sorry we’re late,” David said ushering her mother into the booth first. “We uh, hit traffic.”

“Traffic?” Emma asked confused. “Since when does Storybrooke have traffic?” Red flooded her mother’s face and David coughed. Emma looked between the two of them before understanding hit and she scrambled for another topic. She could feel Killian’s shoulders shaking from holding in his laughter. No matter how gross it was to envision why they were really late, at least it had made Killian laugh.

“Right,” she said. “Well, we already ordered so…” She trailed off and picked her coffee up to hide her discomfort. Killian swung his arm around her shoulder, delighting in it. “How was Henry?”

“He’s ok,” David said. “I think he’s coming around honestly. He’s a good kid with a big heart. He won’t stay upset long.”

“I am glad to hear the lad is doing well,” Killian cut in. “Now, we really need to discuss how we are going to fix this Cora problem.”

David sighed, “I know, and I don’t have a clue.”

“I have spoken with all my men,” Killian told them. “And no one has aroused my suspicion.” Killian thought back over it. “Actually, there are a few I haven’t seen since we got back to town.”

“Who?” Emma asked.

“Evermore, Kincaid and Geoffrey.”

Emma chewed her lip. She didn’t want to imagine any of the three had been killed by Cora and that she was masquerading as them but it had to be one of them. “Where are they, do you know?”

“Evermore has been seen here at Granny’s,” Killian began.

“I’ve seen him,” Mary Margaret cut in. “He’s actually, um, staying with Granny.”

David barked out a laugh. “Seriously?”

Mary Margaret smiled, “Seriously. I’ve seen them together and if it’s Cora, well she’s really gone into character to convince the town she’s someone else.”

“Ok,” Emma said trying to keep everyone on track. “So, it’s not Evermore.” She felt the relief course through her. He was a nice man, if a bit pompous about his culinary skills, and she was glad he and Granny had hit it off. “That leaves Kincaid and Geoffrey.”

“Kincaid has been at the convent. Apparently, he’s looking for a fresh start and seminary is his path of choice.”

“I’d be surprised if it were him. The fairies would feel Cora’s presence,” David chimed in.

“I don’t know David,” Mary Margaret said unconvinced. “When Cora is someone else, it’s hard for anyone to know.”

“I need to talk to Kincaid and Geoffrey.” Emma told them. “I will be able to feel her power if it’s her. And I think we should start tailing Regina. If she and her mother are working together, they have to be meeting somehow.”

“Agreed.” David said before quieting as their food arrived. “Killian, start looking for both your other men but tread carefully. Once you locate them, talk to them discreetly and let us know what you think. Emma, you and I need to plan a stakeout at Regina’s. If she’s going somewhere, we can find her.”

They all nodded, feeling better having a plan. As they ate, Emma couldn’t help but feel a sense of anxiety. She knew she had a habit of expecting the worst in people and waiting for the shoe to drop but this felt different. This didn’t feel like anxiety. It felt like a warning. Something was coming.


	20. The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and love!! I can't believe we are at chapter 20! Smut and feels alert ahead. xx

Emma put the binoculars up to her eyes and followed Regina’s path as she left town hall. They were in her dad’s truck; which Emma didn’t think was any less innocuous than her Bug, but he had insisted it was. They had been parked down the street for the better part of the evening waiting for her to come out. Emma had tried to use her magic to listen in but there was a protection spell around the entire building.

“See anything?” her father asked.

“She’s leaving,” Emma mumbled, “we will have to follow her but at a distance.”

Emma had tried putting a cloaking spell around the truck, but her magic was spazzing out. That was the only way she knew to describe it. She had been getting really good but the past several days, she’d been unable to do more than bring things to her. No transporting, no cloaking and no listening in. And it was being temperamental. At the slightest provocation, she would find her hands tingling with the need to blast through a wall. She was frustrated as hell.

Her magic wasn’t the only thing frustrating her. Neal was like a mosquito buzzing around town that she couldn’t get rid of. He randomly popped up at places she was, seemingly a coincidence. It was annoying her and getting under Killian’s skin. Henry had finally started talking to her only to ask if she was going to get back with his dad. She had gently told him no, it didn’t mean they didn’t love him, but they couldn’t be together. He asked why, and she had to explain that when someone betrays you in that way, it breaks the connection you once had. He had gotten upset and said he had forgiven her and she should forgive Neal. Emma had quietly told him she had forgiven his father, but she didn’t love him. He asked if it was because of Killian and Emma felt like she’d been hit between the eyes. She tried to tell him it wasn’t because of Killian but that, yes, she did love him. She had been hoping to let his and Killian’s relationship develop before telling Henry, but she wanted to get the notion of a parental reunion out of his head as quickly as possible.

She felt like shit.

She’d told Killian what happened, and he’d looked like he had the wind kicked out of him. He told her he broke up Neal’s family and wouldn’t do that to Henry. Seized by panic, she said she and Neal had never been a family and never would be. Then she distracted him with sex and they hadn’t discussed it since. _Relationships are hard. And fucking complicated._

Her dad started the truck and pulled out to follow Regina. She had thought being cooped up with him would be one last strike at her already fraying nerves, but he ended up being a calming presence instead. He didn’t prod her with questions the way her mother did, didn’t try to pry feelings from her. Her mother was fantastic when she wanted to talk things over, but right now, she didn’t. David had bought her coffee and sat in silence. She appreciated that.

“What do you think she’s up to?” he asked absently as they turned a corner onto Main Street.

Emma sighed. “I don’t know. Henry doesn’t think she is working with Cora, but I don’t have that kind of faith in her.”

“I wish I could agree with Henry, but I am afraid I’m with you on this.”

They followed Regina and watched as she walked into her house and shut the door. It was going to be a long night. _At least I can still magic us up some food._

They were two hours into watching her house and there had been no movement, very little conversation between them and she was getting a leg cramp.

“Hey,” she started cautiously, “can I ask you a favor?”

“You know you can ask me anything, Emma.”

“I need you to go keep an eye on Killian.”

“I’m not sure he’d appreciate a babysitter,” he said.

She sighed. “I know, it’s just that I’m worried about him. This whole thing with Neal has him in a bad head space.” She wrung her hands on her lap, uncomfortable with asking for help. “Could you maybe take him out for a drink tomorrow night and see if he will talk to you? You guys seem to be getting along.”

David rested his head back on the seat. “I like the guy, Em. Surprisingly enough. He can be a conceited asshole but he’s growing on me.”

Emma laughed, pleased with the idea that her father liked Killian. “So, you’ll do it?”

“Of course.” He smiled at her and Emma suddenly wished she was ten years old and could throw her arms around her father and hug him. She supposed she still could, but fear of being vulnerable or even worse, rejected, kept her rooted to her seat.

“Thanks,” she said.

 ________________________

CSCSCSCSSCSCS

Killian walked briskly, letting his feet hit the pavement with a satisfying thud while his long leather coat flowed behind him. Storybrooke was cold this time of year, nothing like Arendelle, but still cold enough that the thought of rum warming his belly quickened his pace. Emma talked about Christmas when they were in the Enchanted Forest and Killian wondered if they’d be spending it together the way she’d planned. It was celebrated a little differently in this land, but he thought he could get into the festivities. He hadn’t celebrated the holiday since Milah died. His heart did a little leap at the thought of spending it with Emma and her family.

 It was late, and he was due to meet Emma’s father for a drink at The Rabbit Hole. He was well aware Emma had probably roped her father into doing it, since that wasn’t the sort of establishment he could picture the prince willingly being a patron of. She’d been worried about him since she told him of Henry wanting her and Neal back together. That bit of information had left a sour taste in his mouth that not even the finest rum could sweeten. He’d been given centuries to think over what happened with Milah. They should have taken Bae with them; pirates life be damned. He didn’t want to ruin Henry’s chance at a family, but he was too bloody selfish to step aside. Neal was a buggering idiot and Killian would fight to the death before giving Emma up willingly. He suspected Neal didn’t so much love Emma as much as he loved the idea of having her.

He’d rather have sat in his quarters and drunk himself into oblivion but figured standing up Dave wouldn’t put him in the man’s good graces and while they’d been working alongside one another just fine, Killian knew it was only a matter of time before the prince grew tired of looking past his many sins. Especially when Neal was around to throw them up in his face at first opportunity. He could feel the tug of self-hatred pulling at him and shook his head, hoping the act would somehow shake loose the dark thoughts.

He sauntered into the pub and blinked to adjust his eyes. The lighting inside was hazy and red. He saw David wave to him from the bar and went to sit beside him. He couldn’t see anyone in the corner booths, and it made him jumpy.

“Rum,” Killian told the bartender. David was nursing a beer and looked around quickly. “Something on your mind, mate?”

“I tried to call you and you didn’t answer. I thought maybe we could go to your ship instead.”

He waved a dismissive hand. “Talking phones are overrated. We’re here now and I need a drink, or ten.” He threw back the dark seductive liquid and motioned for another.

“Look, Hook, I think we should leave-“

“Well, look who it is,” came the slurred voice of Neal from behind Killian.

Killian closed his eyes and sent up a prayer for patience to a God who had none for him. He opened them to see David’s lips in a flat, unhappy line staring over Killian’s shoulder.

Killian swiveled around in his stool to face Neal, who had clearly been at the pub a while. “What can I do for you, Bae?”

“It’s Neal!” The man yelled, coming close to Killian and nearly tripping in the process. “You son of a bitch. You took my mother and now you’re taking Emma from me.”

“I can’t take something from you that you never had, mate,” Killian said calmly but he could feel his temper rising and his hand closed into a fist, itching to connect with Neal’s face. “I can’t take something you left in a prison to bloody rot!” His voice rose to a shout and the _t_ punctuated in a hard, biting sound. Quiet fell over the pub.

“Hook,” David’s father was tugging at his arm, but Killian wrenched it away. “Come on, we should go.”

“I did that for her,” Neal argued, “so she could fulfill her destiny and break the curse!”

“You did it because a wooden puppet told you to. You’re a bloody coward just like your father!”

Neal took a swing at Killian, which he sidestepped with ease. Neal whirled around to throw another one but Killian’s fist sliced through the air and connected with his nose. The crunch of bone had a satisfying smile crawling up Killian’s face and he slowly advanced, ready to finish the job. Blood lust filled him, and he took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of a familiar friend.

“Hook!” David yelled and threw his arms around him, holding him in place. “He isn’t worth it. Emma wouldn’t want this.”

Killian was struggling, trying to decide if he should give into his baser instincts while Neal stood glaring at him, blood running down his face.

“Come on, Hook,” Neal goaded, “What was it you always said? A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets?”

A growl of torment rose from Killian and he threw David off his back and into a table. He lunged for Neal, seizing him by the throat and drug the man close so they were face to face.

“You were a boy once Bae and I am sorry for what I did. But I will gut you before I let you have Emma,” Killian whispered to Neal, his hook coming up to run along the side of Neal’s face. The tip pierced the skin and Neal winced as a drop of blood spilled over it.

“You try to act like you’ve changed,” Neal struggled to speak around Killian’s hand, “but you’re the same bloodthirsty bastard who tossed a kid to Pan, you murdering piece of shit. You’ll never be good enough for her.”

The words hit their mark and Kilian felt it in his gut. His hold loosened, and Neal took the opportunity to grab the bottle off the bar David had abandoned and hit him across the face with it. He stumbled back, feeling his skin split and blood pour from his brow.

“You might have Emma now,” Neal said in a strangled voice as he rubbed his throat, “but a pirate doesn’t stay on land long. She’ll see through you eventually.”

David was in Neal’s face shouting, but Killian could barely hear it over the ringing in his ears.

“Get out of here you self-righteous prick,” David growled. “You’ll have Emma’s heart over my dead body.”

Killian stared at David, dumbfounded, unable to speak.

“You’d rather her be with him, a murdering pirate, than the father of her child?!” Neal roared.

“I’d rather her be with the man she loves and one who loves her. Now get out of here before I arrest you for assault.”

Neal staggered out of the bar and into the night.

________________________

CSCSCSCSSCSCS

Emma was sitting in her pajamas sipping the hot tea her mother insisted on making. It was a girls night in and they had just queued up some cheesy Lifetime Christmas movie when a text came in to both their phones at once.

**David: Snow, Em, first off, he’s FINE, but Hook got into a fight tonight at The Rabbit Hole and is in the hospital getting stitches. He asked me not to tell you, but I thought you’d want to know. Love, dad-charming**

Emma jumped off the couch, looking frantically for her boots and keys.

“Emma,” her mother said cautiously following behind her. Emma shot her a look, effectively cutting off whatever she was about to say. Mary Margaret sighed, “let me get my coat.”

Emma peeled into the hospital lot like a bat out of hell and went tearing inside before her mother had her seat belt off. She got a few curious looks as she, the sheriff, ran through the hospital in a pair of pajama shorts, white tank top, her father’s Carhart coat and Ugg boots. Not to mention her hair was piled on top of her head in what she affectionately dubbed ‘my sleeping style’. She didn’t spare anyone even a glance.

“Where is Kilian?” she practically screamed at the receptionist. Too shocked to speak, the woman simply pointed down the hallway. “Killian?!” She yelled as she ran through the hall.

She saw her dad pop his head out of a room. “Emma, please stop yelling. You’re in a hospital for God’s sake.” His mouth was flattened into what she’d come to understand was his fatherly scolding face.

“Where is he?” She asked trying to get around David.

“Emma,” he pulled her arm and tugged her gently aside, “I need to talk to you.”

Her stomach tightened in fear. “You said it was just stitches,” she said panic flooding her.

“It is,” he reassured, “but you need to know what happened.”

She stood there bouncing on her feet waiting for her father to get going. “Well, what the hell happened?” She finally snapped.

“Neal was there, and things got ugly.”

“I gathered that much since Killian is getting stitches.” _Oh God_. “Is…is Neal dead?” That would explain why her father seemed so upset and she knew Killian was deadly and hadn’t been in a good headspace. Spots danced in front of her eyes.

“What?” Her father asked confused. “Em, no, Neal’s not dead. Why on earth would you think that?” He didn’t wait for her to respond. “Killian hit Neal and then Neal said some pretty terrible stuff. Killian let him go only to get smashed in the face with a beer bottle.”

_Son of a bitch! She was going to kill Neal._

She was tired of listening to her father and pushed past him into the room where the doctor was finishing up.

“Killian,” she breathed a sigh of relief. He was sitting up in bed, stripped down to his dark silk shirt which hung open without the vest to secure it. He had a row of stitches above his right eye.

“Hello, Love.” He said quietly. “I told your father not to worry you.” She felt her face contort in worry.  “You should see the other guy,” he raised his brow in an attempt at humor and quickly cursed as the stitches tugged. “Bloody hell!”

She smiled softly and sat next to him on the bed. Brushing his hair out of his face she kissed him softly. “I guess the panty dropping eyebrow tricks are going to have to be put on hold for a while.”

Dr. Whale coughed, and Emma jumped having forgotten he was in the room. “Yes,” Whale said, “sexy eyebrow tricks will have to wait until the stitches have dissolved. Other than that, he’s free to resume any other sexy activities as he sees fit.” He gave a sardonic grin and left the room.

Killian gave her a devilish smile, being careful to keep his eyebrows straight, which she knew was difficult for him.

“Are you ok?” she asked, suddenly serious.

“Aye, Love. I’ve seen much worse than this,” he said, using his hook to indicate the slash across his brow.

“David told me what happened with Neal.”

He clenched his jaw and looked away. “Yes, the prince was there to witness it all unfortunately.”

Something about the way he said it put Emma on red alert. “Killian-“ she started cautiously.

He clambered out of bed and began putting on his vest. “I am fine, Love. Truly.”

Her superpower was going off like an alarm at Walmart on Black Friday. “Killian, stop it.” The sharpness in her tone had him pausing and turning toward her.

He jerked his head in surprise as he took in her outfit for the first time and a smile was tugging at his lips. “Swan, I know the clothes of this realm are not what I am used to, but please explain what exactly you are wearing.”

She looked down grinning before realizing he was trying to change the topic. “No,” she said shaking her head, “don’t try to change the conversation.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes very dramatically.

“Killian, we have to talk about what is bothering you.” He turned his back to her and was trying to fasten the buttons on his vest. She felt her patience snap. “Killian! Goddammit, will you please look at me?!”

He whirled around so fast it took her by surprise. “What Emma?! What the hell do you want me to say? That Neal told me I didn’t deserve you? That I won’t stick around because I am a bloodthirsty pirate no matter how much I try to change? That everything he said was right?!” He was breathing hard and his face was flushed. “Want me to tell you how good it felt to let my knuckles connect with his flesh, that the sound of his bone **s** cracking under my hand was almost erotic? Want me to tell you that for a moment I wanted to use this,” he held up his hook, “to open his throat and quiet his words?” He grew quiet, shaking with emotion. “Is that what you want to hear, Love?”

Her chest hurt. Pain for the man she loved filled her soul and she fought back tears. “Killian,” she began, unsure what to say to comfort him.

He held up his hand, “Please don’t, Emma. I don’t want to hear platitudes.”

“I wasn’t going to give you platitudes you idiot. I was going to say that I hope you broke his nose.” A surprised huff that sounded almost like a laugh escaped him. “People don’t change overnight, Killian. You’re never going to be a boy scout, thank god,” he gave her a sexy, disarming grin at that, “and I am never going to be great at sharing and letting people in. We are a couple of fucked up souls that found their way to each other.”

She walked to him slowly and ran her hands up his arms until they were cupping his jaw. “But I am willing to keep trying if you are.”

He closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to hers. “How could I deny you anything?”

________________________

CSCSCSCSCSCS

David paced the hallway, trying to ignore the raised voice of his daughter and the pirate from behind the door. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to quiet the nerves racing through his body. _I should go arrest that prick. But then I’d have to arrest Killian too and I don’t want to do that._

“David!” Snow came jogging down the hallway and threw herself into his arms. “What happened?”

“Neal.” He said with a scowl. “He’s going to be a problem, Snow. I can feel it.”

“Is Killian ok?”

“Yeah, just a few stitches,” their conversation was halted by the sound of Killian’s voice raising in the room. Snow raised her eyebrows and David shook his head. “They’ve got some obstacles ahead of them.”

She leaned into him, her arms around his waist. “We did too, if you remember.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I remember. Let’s just hope Neal doesn’t destroy their love before it has a chance to get roots.”

________________________

CSCSCSCSSCSCS

 

Henry was staying with Regina, so Emma took Killian back to the Jolly Roger and stayed with him. They’d given him painkillers, which he’d refused to take, saying just because it looked different than the magic of his land didn’t mean it was. If her magic wasn’t on the fritz she would have moved her hand over his wound and fixed it. _I wish I could heal all his wounds._

Most of his crew were out for the night and the few that did hang around weren’t stupid enough to ask after his injuries. The night was cold, and she was shivering by the time they got into his quarters, the shorts and tank top didn’t provide much in the way of heat. But the way Killian was admiring it sure as hell did.

She shrugged out of her dad’s coat and dove into the bed as fast as she could, hopping on the cold planks of wood. Killian was grinning at her as she pulled the soft blankets up to her chin.

She watched him as he moved. He was so fluid, and it made her wonder what it would be like to dance with him. There was an old wives’ tale about men who danced well and if were true, Killian would be one hell of a dance partner. He took his long leather duster off and hung it on the back of the door before removing his boots and vest. He flexed his hand, testing to see if the skin on his knuckles would bust open again. Satisfied they wouldn’t, he removed his shirt and stood there looking around.

“It’s so strange here,” he whispered. He removed his pants and the sight of his semi hard erection had her stomach tightening. He slid under the covers with her.

“It will take some getting used to. Do you like it though?” She curled into his side, running her hand through the delicious patch of hair on his chest and stomach.

“I like being with you,” he said.

“But you don’t like it here?”

“No, I do. It’s just different. I could make a home here.” _A home._ Emma’s heart squeezed. “I’ve thought about looking for a place to live, you know that’s not on the Jolly. What do you think about that, Love?”

She smiled. “What kind of place are you talking about? Like a one-bedroom apartment or…?” She trailed off, scared but excited about the topic of conversation.

He huffed, “Definitely not, Swan. I would want something roomy, near the water of course, with several rooms. Are you planning to stay at your parents indefinitely?” He asked quietly.

They both knew what he was asking and why he was skirting around it instead of pointedly asking her if she would move in with him. He was afraid she would freak. And while the thought of living with him did make her feel a sense of panic, it also made her feel warm and mushy, which was not altogether uncomfortable.

“No, I don’t think any of us want me living with them forever.” She looked up into his bottomless blue eyes.

Killian’s eyes softened, and a hopeful smile lit up his face. _He was so beautiful._ “Well then, Love. The hunt begins.”

________________________

CSCSCSCSSCSCS

Killian was dreaming. He was sitting in his Captain’s chair and Emma walked into his cabin, more radiant than he’d ever seen her. Her blonde hair was cascading down her back and she wore nothing but his duster. He felt himself growing hard as she made her way to him. She dropped onto her knees and with a seductive smile began undoing his leathers. Once she freed him, she used her tongue and lavished him. Her lips moving over him from tip to base.

The feel of her mouth on his cock stirred him from sleep and he groggily reached down coming awake quickly when his hand found her hair. She was slowly using her mouth to wake him and he’d never seen anything as erotic as her lips around him with the sunrise pouring over her body.

“Fuck, Love,” he groaned as he lifted his hips, imploring her to speed up. He could feel a tingling at the base of his spine and quickly pulled out of her mouth. With a pout on her lips, he hauled her up his body and crushed his mouth to hers. “You little minx,” he breathed. She bit his bottom lip and ground her hips down on him. He could feel her juices on his thighs and nearly exploded.

She lifted her hips and he used his hand to hold his cock still as she slowly lowered down onto it. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. She fit him perfectly; tight and wet and perfect. He watched her take what she needed, riding and grinding on him, her head thrown back in pleasure. Her perfect breasts tantalized him. He sat up and sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth, delighting in her moan.

“Killian,” she breathed desperately.

Her moans and pleas had his control fleeing. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back. His hips snapped forward setting a rhythm that left her breathless. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her fingernails clawed at his back. He felt her back arch and she screamed his name as her pleasure took over. With a final thrust, he let his own control go and spilled himself inside of her.

He rolled to his back and draped her over his chest. He loved the moments they shared after making love. He always felt delightfully boneless and spent and the feeling of her skin on his was a bit of magic in itself.

“Emma, I want to spend every night like this with you,” he told her quietly. To his surprise and great pleasure, she didn’t stiffen up or pull away. He forged on, “I want to make a home with you. That’s what I was trying to say earlier. I want us to live together.”

She propped herself up, so her chin was resting on his chest. “I would love to make a home with you.”

Hope soared in his chest and he leaned down to kiss her, thoughts of Neal, Cora and his past mistakes forgotten.

________________________

CSCSCSCSSCSCS

Cora put her spy glass into her pocket. Things were almost where she needed them. Rumple’s son was a complication but that could be easily remedied, and Regina was beginning to trust her. Once they found the dagger, she could control the Dark One and rule this town. Of course, Regina thought that Cora was there to help her, and she was, but not the way her daughter thought. She would use the dagger to force Rumple to kill Snow and Charming, leaving Regina blameless in the eyes of her son. But once that was completed she planned to use the dagger to kill Rumple and become the Dark One herself.

She was so close, she could almost taste it. Once she became the Dark One, no one could stop her, and she would finally have the life she’d always deserved.


	21. A Hero's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you've had a wonderful holiday! I am still recovering haha I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Through The Hat. As always, a CSCS or line break indicate a change in scene or POV. Thank you for all the love, I send mine in return xx

Chapter 21: A Hero’s Tale

Emma was falling. She twisted her body, trying to catch a hold of something in the blackness but her hands found only empty space. The whooshing in her ears was quieting and turning into a whisper.

_Emma. Savior. You won’t be able to save any of them. All will die, and it will be your fault._

She threw her head in all directions, desperately looking for the source of the evil voice but it seemed to be coming at her from all directions. Cora’s evil whisper wound its way around her until she could feel the words under her skin. Frantically, she started scratching at her arms and screaming. “No! Don’t hurt them!” A cracking laugh was the only reply.

“Emma! Love, come on. Wake up sweetheart.”

Killian’s voice jolted to the surface and she bolted upright screaming, sucking air into her lungs.

“Shh, Love,” he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

She wrapped her arms around him as he cradled her head and willed her heart to slow down. _Your fault. Your fault._ The whisper was fading, and she could feel the ugliness floating away at the soothing sound of Killian’s words. They sat like that until Emma’s breathing returned to normal and the tremors had passed.

Killian sat her up and smoothed her hair, cupping her chin. “You alright, Swan?”

She nodded, “Yeah. I think so. God, it was awful.”

“You want to tell me? It helps.”

She shook her head, not able to bring herself to repeat the filth that had tried to crawl inside her. “No. Not right now.” He nodded and pulled her into his lap, holding her body against his and even though she hadn’t thought it possible, she fell back asleep, safe in his arms.

Emma dressed quietly, not wanting to disturb Killian. He woke when she got out of bed, but she had smoothed his hair, much as he had done for her last night, and told him to get some rest and that she was going to the sheriff station. She knew he wouldn’t sleep much longer, his body wouldn’t let the day get too far without him.

She magicked a coffee into her hand and quietly stepped off the Jolly. As she sipped she thought back to her nightmare. Cora had invaded her dreams and if she had to guess, she would say that it was that witch’s fault her magic was spotty. Cora had to be using some kind of blocking spell to keep light magic at bay.

They would know soon enough. Killian had confirmed it to be Geoffrey. All the other men were accounted for, but no one had seen him for days. Now that they knew whose body she was using it seemed she’d gone off the map. Emma and David planned to get in early to watch Regina the entire day. Something was bound to break. It had to.

CSCSCSCSCSC

Killian woke a second time to the sound of his cabin door closing. Emma had left to meet her father at the sheriff station. He lay in bed a few minutes longer, soaking up the sound of the gulls and smell of the sea. He didn’t mind being on land, although he hadn’t been here long enough to become bored. Emma was keeping his life lively that’s for bloody sure.

Absently, he toyed with the chain around his neck and rubbed the ring it carried between his fingers. He longed to give it to Emma, to ask her to be his wife, but knew the timing was all wrong. They still hadn’t located Cora, no one knew Regina’s motives and Neal was causing dissention in the ranks. _Bloody buggering bastard_. He winced as his brow wrinkled and caught his stitches.

He threw his legs over the bed, tired of sulking about and determined to do something useful today. He had just laced up his pants when a cloud of purple smoke wafted through his cabin.

“Hello, Hook,” Cora stood in his cabin.

“Cora,” he bit out. He didn’t want her near his ship but at least if she was here, she wasn’t trying to hurt Emma.

She circled him, running her fingers along his chest and through the coarse hair that covered it. Bile moved up his throat at the feel of her flesh on his. He hadn’t put his hook and brace on yet and he didn’t like being exposed in front of her. He had let only Emma see him without it.

“You’ve got quite the cozy set up here with your little savior, don’t you?” She looked pointedly at the bed that was still rumpled. “Drinking with the prince, bedding his daughter all while sticking it the crocodile,” she gave a delighted laugh, “how wonderful for you.”

“What do you want?”

She ran her fingernail down his jaw. “There are a few things I want and as it happens one of those things happens to align with your deepest desire.” She stepped away, all traces of flirtatious banter gone. “I can give you Rumpelstiltskin. Help me find his dagger and we can rid the world of him together.”

He made no outward movement, but his mind was furiously working. “And what about Emma? Your endgame is for your daughter to be happy is it not? What better way for her happiness to be achieved than by eliminating the competition?”

She inclined her head, conceding the point. “That’s true. But I want that dagger more than I want Emma Swan gone. So, if I promise to save her life, do we have a deal.”

“What’s in this for you? Besides control over the little imp?”

“I don’t intend to use the dagger to control the Dark One, Hook. I intend to become the Dark One.” Dread filled his gut as he saw the madness in her eyes. “Whatever deal is made now, will be honored when that time comes. You can either agree and save your precious blonde doll or you can say no. We both know I will get that dagger and you will regret betting against me.” She sashayed back up to him and smiled coyly, “You’re a pirate. You know which way the wind blows.”

Bitterness welled up inside him. He had to make whatever play he could to keep Emma safe. Even if it meant damning himself in the process.

“We have a deal.”

CSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma and David once more sat in his truck, watching Regina’s house. Henry was at a friend’s house and Emma was convinced Regina would finally play her hand. Between sips of cold coffee and the crunch of stale chips, Emma and her father watched. Conversation was sparse but that’s the way she wanted it. She was still reeling from her nightmare, and terrified that she had agreed to move in with Killian. It was all happening so fast.

“How long did you know Mary Margaret before you asked her to marry you?” Emma asked suddenly, surprising her father and herself.

“Well, um,” he scratched his jaw and scrunched his face, thinking, before giving an embarrassed laugh. “Not long.”

“Were you, I don’t know, afraid? Afraid of taking the risk on someone you barely knew?”

He turned and studied her, and she steadfastly avoided making eye contact. “No, I wasn’t afraid, and I didn’t barely know her. I knew everything I needed to know. I loved her. It took your mother some convincing but we both knew what we wanted and refused to let anyone stand in our way.” He paused, before adding, “What makes you ask, Emma?”

She blew out a puff of air and squeezed the bridge of her nose with her gloved hands. “Killian wants us to look for a place. Like, together.”

He smiled in that way that made Emma feel weepy, where his eyes scrunched up and happiness seeped out of his pores. He grabbed her hand, “Hey, that’s wonderful.” He grew serious, “Unless, that’s not what you want?”

She shook her head, “No, I do. I’m just…commitment has never been my strong suit. I love him, I really do, and I can envision a future together. I’m just afraid once I commit to it, it’s going to come crashing down around me.” She let out a nervous laugh, “Although it’s a little late for that because I already said yes.”

“You’ve been running your whole life, Em,” he said hoarsely, and Emma had to look away from the pain in his eyes, “and you’re always expecting people to let you down. For what it’s worth, I don’t think Killian intends to do that.”

She nodded, “I know,” she glanced at her father and had the urge to hug him. _What the hell, I am diving in head first these days. Why not hug him?_ She leaned over but jumped when there was a sudden rap on the window.

“Jesus Christ!” She yelled, throwing her hands up, ready to blast back whoever was outside.

It was Regina. And she looked pissed.

“Are you two morons going to stay parked outside my house all night?”

“Probably,” David said, unaffected by her snapping eyes.

“Fine. You can come back out after.”

“After what?” Emma asked warily.

“After we chat. I need to talk to you about my mother,” Regina’s mouth hardened into a thin flat line. “We have to find a way to get rid of her.”

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma followed David through the echoing halls of the mayoral mansion. It was as clean and cold as the woman who owned it. She couldn’t imagine a precocious boy like Henry feeling at home in it.

Regina led them to a wall and raised her hand, revealing a door and motioned them inside. Emma had a moment of trepidation. _This could be a trap._ But walked in anyway.

The door slid neatly closed behind them and with a snap of Regina’s fingers they were transported to her vault.

“Nice little underground tunnel you’ve got Madam Mayor,” Emma said sarcastically.

“It’s the only place we can talk that I know she won’t hear,” Regina said pacing. Her heels made a distinct click on the stone that made Emma’s eye twitch.

“What’s going on Regina?” David asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Regina sighed, “It’s my mother. She’s after the Dark One’s dagger.”

“Why?” Emma asked.

“She's telling me it’s so that she can command Gold to kill your parents and allow me to finally have my revenge.”

Emma snapped to attention and came to stand close to Regina, “That is never going to happen,” she said fiercely.

“Relax, Miss Swan. I have no intention of killing your insipid parents.” David huffed and rolled his eyes. “But my mother is lying to me and I’m afraid Hook is lying to you.”

Emma felt her stomach drop. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Regina gave her a pitying look and Emma clenched her fists to keep from punching her in the mouth. “You don’t know Hook the way I do. He’s…not who you think he is. I’ve been keeping tabs on my mother. And earlier today, I saw this.”

She waved her hand in front of a large mirror and Killian appeared. He was lacing up his pants when Cora suddenly stood in front of him. Emma watched, her heart and soul rebelling against what she heard. _No. No he wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t agree to help her kill my family._

“You’re lying,” Emma said croaked out. “This is a trick. You’re trying to pit Killian and I against each other. It’s not going to work. He wouldn’t do this.”

“You stupid girl!” Regina yelled. “I couldn’t care less about your broken heart. Every moment that woman is here Henry isn’t safe. No one is. She has taken away everything I have ever loved.” Tears pooled in her eyes, “I won’t let her turn Henry against me. I won’t let her hurt him.”

She wasn’t lying. Emma’s heart shattered as she detected nothing but the truth from the woman in front of her. She turned to her father who was watching with distrustful eyes.

“I need go,” Emma turned and all but ran out of the vault and into the night.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

“Dammit, woman,” Killian growled in frustration as he stared at his talking phone. “Why should I carry this ridiculous thing around if you’re never there when I use it?!” He threw it across the boards of his ship and began pacing.

Night had fallen, and he had yet to leave the Jolly Roger. After Cora’s visit he had drank himself into a stupor and passed out. He thought a little rum might help settle his nerves and help him think of the best way to approach Emma with what happened. Coming awake and realizing the late hour, and that Emma had not called nor been to see him, he started to worry. Which quickly led to full on panic when he couldn’t reach her.

He didn’t know why he started in on the rum. He told Cora he was going along with her plan and planned to fill Emma in on all the details. He could play Cora and keep tabs on her while they found a way to rid the world of the evil sorceress. But he’d gotten too far into the bottle and before he knew it, the entire bloody day was gone.

_I swear to the gods I am never drinking again._

He scrubbed his hand over his face and pulled on his coat before stalking off the ship, in search of her. His first stop was the loft. Snow White told him she had talked to David about an hour ago and they were at Regina’s on the stakeout.

“Emma gets a little intense on those things, Killian,” she reassured him. “I’m sure she’s not answering because she’s… concentrating.”

He nodded, but something was nagging in his gut. He needed to find her. Now.

He left the loft and went to the sheriff station. Her yellow driving machine was parked outside, and he let out a relieved sigh. David’s large brown machine was there as well so they must inside. He was coming through the door when he overheard Emma and her father.

“Emma, I don’t know if we can trust what Regina says,” David was saying gently.

“She wasn’t lying!” Emma cried. Killian was about to barge in and ask what had Emma so upset when he heard his name. “Killian stood there and agreed to work with Cora!” His heart dropped into his stomach. _No! It was a bloody trap meant to turn her against me._ “How could he do this? I thought he loved me.”

“Emma,” David said softly. “I know I haven’t been your father long, and I know even less about pirates, but I think your own fears about not being able to find happiness may be leading you to believe all of this too quickly. Are you sure you aren’t looking for something to be wrong when there isn’t? You can’t be afraid to be happy.”

Killian closed his eyes. _How could she believe I would betray her? I would go to the ends of the world for her._

“No. I’m not afraid of happiness, I am afraid of having happiness and then losing it.”

_Alright, that’s enough._

He stepped into the room and Emma jumped up off the desk, brushing tears off her cheeks.

“Killian,” she breathed.

“Love.” He had a strange mix of emotion swirling inside him. Anger that she didn’t trust him not to betray her, sadness that she had been let down so many times that it’s what she’s come to expect and fear that maybe she didn’t see goodness in him after all.

“I’m going to go home,” David stood and softly kissed Emma’s cheek. “Hear him out, Emma,” he whispered. He turned and gave a stony nod to Killian before taking his jacket and leaving the two of them alone.

“Talk to me, Love,” he said to her. It’s the phrase they’d come to use when something was weighing on them and her tears fell from her eyes as he said it. He walked over and knelt in front of her. “Emma.”

She sank down onto her knees and looked him in the eyes. “I saw what happened with Cora today, Killian. Regina showed me in a magic mirror. She’s afraid of her mother and wants to find a way to get rid of her. She’s been spying on her and saw the deal you made. Tell me she’s lying.”

He brushed the tears off her cheeks. “She’s not lying, but she also doesn’t have all the information.” He felt her stiffen in his arms. “Swan, please.” His heart constricted. “How could you think for even a moment I would betray you?”

She looked away guiltily, “I don’t. I just…” She bit her lip. “Tell me everything.”

Killian let his shoulders droop in relief. “We have to work on your expectations, Love,” he said with a small smile.

She gave him a weak smile and led him to the couch against the wall. “So, what happened?”

“Cora showed up in our quarters, spinning a story about how she plans to find the Dark One’s dagger and use it to kill him, so she can obtain all his power. She told me that if I agreed to help her find the dagger, she would spare your life.”

“And you agreed?”

“Yes. I would do anything to keep you safe. But,“ he hastened when he felt her sharp intake of breath, “I have no intention of allowing her to get that dagger. I knew if I could convince her that revenge against the crocodile meant more to me than your love, she would let her guard down. Once I am by her side, I can tell you exactly what her plans are.” He smiled a wolfish smile.

Emma flew up off the couch, “Are you out of your goddamn mind?!”

_Not how I expected this to go._ Killian raised an eyebrow, unsure why she was angry. “Swan, what are you talking about? Why are you angry? This is a solid plan.”

“You’re using yourself as bait, Killian! You can’t go undercover as her minion,” Killian scoffed at that, “you’ll get yourself killed!”

“Love,” he rose, slowly approaching her as if she were a wild lioness ready to strike, “if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving. You don’t have to worry about me.”

She turned her eyes on him and he couldn’t help admiring the snapping fire in them. “But I do. I love you. I can’t lose you.”

His heart softened, and he pulled her into him. “Sweetheart, we have to find a way to get Cora away from Storybrooke, away from your family. I am going to do this,” she lifted her head to protest but he continued on, “it’s the only plan we’ve got, Swan. It’s time for me to finally be a hero.”

CSCSCSCSCSC

____________________________________________________________________________________

Emma knew there was no talking him out of it now, she could tell by the glint of steel in his blue eyes. Her gut twisted at the thought of him aligning with Cora, even if only in pretense. No one could know, and it clawed at her soul that she would have to pretend to everyone that Killian had broken her heart and turned back into a cold-blooded pirate.

“Alright, Killian,” she finally said in a whisper.

His shoulders sagged in relief and he pulled her into a fierce hug before kissing her. “This might be our last time together until the business with Cora is settled.”

She nodded and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest and finding comfort in the steady thump of his heart.  She moved her hand over his chest, strengthening the protection spell she had put on it. No one would ever take his heart again. Even though her magic was not reliable lately, she felt the power pour out of her and heard his sharp intake of breath as it wove its way through him.

He kissed her hair and gently pulled away to look at her face. “Emma, I promise you, I will be careful.”

She rolled her shoulders back, determined to do everything in her power to ensure his safety. “We are going to have to pretend to hate each other. Can you do that?”

His jaw clenched. “Aye. It won’t be easy, but I will do whatever it takes.”

She felt a little sick at the thought of what lay ahead of them and on impulse threw her arms back around him. “No matter what happens or what gets said, I love you, Killian.”

His arms went around her. “I love you too, Emma. Please don’t hate me for real when it’s all over.”

They went over their plan, neither liking it but it was their best option.  Knowing they would have to part ways once they left the sheriff station, they stayed as long as they dared, making love slowly and savoring one another. As they walked to the door, she watched the change come over him and it sent shivers up her spine. The subtle change in posture, the hard glint in his eye and the sneer let her know Killian Jones was gone. Captain Hook was back.

 


	22. Unlikely Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!!! I apologize a thousand times for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. But it's here now and I am so excited for you all to read it! Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments!! I wish I could respond to them all, but please know I send my everlasting love to you. As always, a CSCS or line break indicates a change in scene or pov.

_ Chapter 22: Unlikely Allies _

Killian pulled his Captain Hook persona around him like a cloak. It felt uncomfortable after having been without it. He felt his face turn up into a sneer and, knowing Cora could be watching, he turned back to Emma and gave her a pitying, scornful stare. 

“You were good, Love,” his accent becoming deeper and his voice raising to be heard by anyone who happened to be out at the late hour, “but my revenge against the Crocodile will be better. You were a distraction I thoroughly enjoyed, but no longer have use for.” His hand clenched into a fist as his heart rebelled against the words flowing from his mouth. 

Emma’s eyes hardened, and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Fuck you, Hook.”

He leaned in, forcing himself not to wince hearing the moniker coming from her mouth, and winked, “Oh that you did, Love. That you did.”

He softened his eyes for only a second, hoping the imperceptible change would be noticeable to her but no one else. Her green eyes stared into his, unchanging, before she turned on her heel and walked away.

He let his shoulders relax and kept his eyes watchful as he sauntered toward his ship. He schooled his face into a fierce expression of hate; it wasn’t difficult.  _ I hope Cora dies a slow, painful death. _ He reached the docks and felt something behind him. He took a deep breath before turning around.

“Hello, Hook.” Cora clipped out.

“Cora,” he gave her a grin.

“You’ve failed me, dear.”

He lifted a brow, “How’s that?”

“The Swan girl wasn’t supposed to know you were working with me. That defeats the purpose you fool!” She swished her long purple dress in anger.

“I had no choice,” he bit out, not having to falsify anger, “Regina has been following you.” A look of shock crossed her face before she schooled it. “Ah, yes. You see, your daughter doesn’t trust you, I can’t imagine why, and has been following you around with her magic mirror. She saw you in my cabin this morning and told Swan and her father. She confronted me. There was no use lying, she already knew.”

Cora began to pace, and he could clearly see her anger rising as she tried to reformulate her plan. “Well, that’s a pity. Regina doesn’t understand I am doing all of this for her. I want to make up for lost time.”

Killian huffed, annoyance leaking out of him. “Cut the bullshit, Cora. It’s just us here. Regina knows that you want that dagger for your own selfish gain, not out of some maternal desire to help her.”

She stopped mid stride and pierced him with a look that made his skin crawl. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. But now I have to come up with another way of stealing that dagger.”

A familiar pirate smile spread over his face, “I have an idea.”

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

An eerie kind of calm washed over Emma as she made her way back to the loft. She knew she would have to detach herself and not give in to the urge to tell her parents what was really happening. They were in this mess because her mother couldn’t keep a secret, she wasn’t going to risk anyone’s life on the bet that Snow White suddenly learned how to hold her tongue. 

She sighed as she ascended the steps to the loft and stopped before going in the door. She wouldn’t have to contrive a sense of grief, she felt the absence of Killian acutely already. His words had stung but her super power gave away the lies in them. Remembering the way his eyes softened as he cut her with his words made her want to weep. They would both have scars after this was over.

She opened the door to her parents arguing. 

“I’m telling you, Snow, I don’t think we can trust Regina.” David was saying, hands on his hips.

They both jumped as she came in the door. 

“Emma,” her father asked, “are you alright? What happened?”

She felt tears sting her eyes. “It’s all true. He’s working with Cora. It’s over between us.”

David’s face fell, and Snow shot him a look that was too polite to be ‘I told you so’ but came close. “Oh, Emma,” her mother cooed as she wrapped her in a hug, “I am so sorry.”

Emma allowed herself to be embraced but only for a moment. She shook off her mother and then her jacket. “Yeah, well,” she muttered as she wiped away tears, “life’s a bitch and love’s worse.” She put her hands on her hips and faced her parents. “Now we have to figure out how to stop them.”

David shook his head, seemingly stunned. “I am sorry, Emma. I really thought Regina had to be lying.”

“Yeah, well,” Emma said, unable to keep the bite out of her words, “she wasn’t. Hook was.”

Snow White hastily guided Emma to the couch. “What if Cora is lying? I mean, why would she lay out all her plans to Hook? That seems unlikely, doesn’t it?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve wondered that myself. I mean the villain speech was a bit much, but Cora is the type that needs an audience. She needs someone to know her plan because she’s incapable of doing things without being praised or being given credit for them.”

David plopped down into the chair, “Have you been talking to Archie?”

“No, but I’ve studied people long enough to get a sense of them. Cora wants someone, anyone, to know what she’s doing. Not because she’s stupid, but because she’s weak. That’s how perps get caught. Not because they’re stupid, although some are fucking idiots, but because they’re too proud not to brag.”

They all sat in silence several moments before Snow White touched Emma’s hand. “Are you ok, Emma?”

Emma let out a sound that was somewhere between laughter and a sob. “Not really, no. But I don’t have time to fall apart. I’ve been deceived before. My priority now is keeping Henry safe.”

“He’s asleep upstairs,” her mother reassured.

Emma stood, “I want to check on him and try to put a protection spell around the loft.”

She left her parents below, staring after her with worried expressions. 

Emma gently sat on the bed next to Henry. He was softer and looked younger when he slept.  _ Oh, Henry. I don’t want to have to lie to you, but I can’t risk telling you the truth.  _ She stroked his hair and his cheek but pulled back when he began to stir. 

“I love you, Henry,” she whispered before standing. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands, summoning all her magic. She stood still, concentrating and thinking of those she loved.  _ Henry, Killian, Mary Margaret, David. _ She felt the heat start at her toes and radiate up to her hair. All at once it shot out her fingertips, and the loft was engulfed in a plume of magic. She let out a quiet laugh of relief. It worked. She felt her magic surrounding the loft. Even the mirrors were protected from spying eyes.  _ At least one thing went right today. _

When she came downstairs she saw her parents talking quietly at the kitchen bar. 

“Hot cocoa, Emma?” Her mother asked, too cheerful.

“No, but I could do with something a little stronger.”

David smiled and stood, going behind the counter and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

“David! I didn’t know that was there,” her mother gasped looking affronted.

David grinned, “I save it for nights when my daughter gets sucked into magical hats and Regina’s ex-boyfriend comes back from the dead.”

Mary Margaret laughed and shook her head before pulling down three tumblers.

They sat in silence sipping the amber liquid. Emma had to bite her tongue. She was on the verge of saying something stupid like how she wished it were rum. She tossed the rest of the whiskey down the back of her throat, not even wincing at the burn. 

“We need to get some rest,” she said standing. “Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.”

CSCSCSCSCS

Killian tossed and turned all night, dreams coming to grip him by the throat in a terror he hadn’t known since Emma began to sleep next to him. Nightmarish visions flashed in front of his closed eyelids, making him wonder if he would ever wake up or if the dreams themselves would pull him under and devour him where he lay. 

He rose before the sun, drenched in sweat and in a sour mood. He barked orders at his crew and they went running, terrified to see their Captain once again looking haunted. He was stalking about the deck of his ship when he heard a ruckus on the docks.

“Ye can’t come aboard without an invite from the Captain!” One of his men bellowed at the man who was pulling away and trying to get aboard.

_ Neal. _

Killian lifted his hand and his crewman let Neal go. Neal came running up to him, fury in his eyes. Killian knew why.

“You son of a bitch!” Neal swung at him, but Killian neatly dodged it. His men all pulled their swords ready to fillet the intruder. 

“Lower your weapons, men. This  _ boy _ is no cause for concern,” Killian said with a sneer. 

“I knew you’d never change. I know what you did. Emma was at Granny’s this morning and she looks broken.”

No punch Neal landed could have dealt him a harder blow. Even while he knew their animosity was contrived, it still gutted him. He also knew it would only be a matter of time before Neal tried to worm his way into Emma’s life now that he thought she was unattached.

“Well,” said Killian amicably, “looks like you’ll be right where you wanted then. There to help pick up the pieces after my betrayal.” 

Neal cocked his head, studying Killian intently. “Why don’t we take this somewhere private, Hook.”

Killian gave a smile that was more baring of teeth than friendly gesture and with a slight bow, stepped aside to follow Neal into the bottom of his ship.  _ He still knows his way around,  _ Killian thought with a pang of regret.

They closed the cabin door and Neal wheeled around with his eyes flashing. “Cut the bullshit, Hook. Tell me what’s going on.”

CSCSCSCS

Emma paced the floor of the sheriff station. She didn’t want to sit, she wanted to be doing something. Anything. But it was a quiet day in Storybrooke.  _ How can it possibly be this quiet when an evil sorceress, the Dark One and the Evil Queen all currently call the same town home?  _ But so far, the phone had yet to ring. 

She had breakfast with her parents at Granny’s after sending Henry to school. They had decided not to tell him anything yet, favoring thinking it over in order to decide what exactly they were going to say. Her mother had been supportive and fiercely protective, offering to sink an arrow into Killian’s remaining hand. Her father had quietly brooded, and she was starting to fear he was plotting how to enact revenge on Killian for not only breaking her heart but breaking his own. They had been becoming quite good friends.

She jumped at the sound of heels hitting concrete floor, the familiar clack pulling her from the memory.

“Miss Swan,” Regina bit out as she rounded the corner. “How is it that you manage to fumble even the simplest of tasks?”

“What is it, Regina?” Emma asked wearily. She straightened a few papers that didn’t need tidying to keep her hands busy and prayed someone would call and need the sheriff.

Regina pulled her black leather gloves off with a grace that Emma envied and stood as rigid as a sentry. “I let you in on my mother’s plans and you go blab the whole thing to your boyfriend!”

“Not my boyfriend anymore.” She said, lacing her voice with disappointment. “You were right. What your mirror saw, it really happened. He admitted the entire thing.”

Regina’s eyes softened marginally, and Emma felt a stab of guilt at her deception. “I’m sorry, Emma.” Regina said with a surprising kindness. She blinked and was stern once again. “But now we have no leverage over my mother! She knows we plan to stop her. We need a new plan.”

Emma sunk down into her office chair with none of the grace the woman in front of her possessed and put her head in her hands. “I know. I’m working on it.”

Regina gave a huff of impatience and with a wave of her hand magic fell around them. “Cut the bullshit, Emma. What’s really going on?”

Emma’s mouth hung open and she looked around frantically searching for anyone that might be nearby.

“There’s no one here,” Regina snapped. “I’ve put a freezing spell on the entire town. Honestly, I’ve been waiting to use it, never know when one might need it. Everyone is frozen to their spot, but it won’t last long. Especially on Gold or my mother. Now tell me what’s going on. You’re not a good liar, you know.”

“Fooled everyone else,” Emma muttered.

“Not everyone is as schooled in deception as I am, I assure you,” Regina said with almost an air of regret. “I can’t help you, if I don’t know what I am helping you  do.”

Emma studied her for a long time without saying anything, aware of the ticking clock and that time was running out. This was the woman that wanted her out of Henry’s life so badly she tried to put her under a sleeping curse, tried to run her out of town and convince Henry he was crazy. But she was also his mother, and had been trying to change. Emma didn’t think there were enough years left for Regina to ever right the wrongs she had committed, but when someone is trying to change, you don’t hold their past over their heads. She hadn’t with Killian and she wouldn’t with Regina. Emma would trust her, cautiously, and at the first sign of deception, she would kill her.

“Alright,” Emma finally said, “I’ll tell you what’s happening. But no one can know, not even my parents.”

“Well that’s one smart thing you’ve done. Your mother cannot keep a secret to save her life.”

CSCSCSCS

“You want to what?!” Neal exploded.

“Jesus Christ, Neal,” Emma winced. “Would you please stop yelling? It echoes in this dungeon.” She rubbed her temples. She already had a headache coming on and Neal thundering about like a lunatic wasn’t helping.

“It’s not a dungeon,” Regina said tartly, “It’s a vault and right now it’s all we have in way of privacy.”

“Right,” Emma said with no trace of apology, “my mistake. Anyway, as I was saying, Regina thinks she may have an idea of how to get rid of Cora,” she got no further before there was a knock at the door. Her hand flew to her gun. “We expecting company?”

Regina gave her a mocking smile and waved her hand to open the door. Emma pulled her gun out, ready to fire if betrayal was imminent.

“Love, I find you fiercely attractive like that, but prefer it wasn’t aimed in my direction.” Killian said as he came into the locked room.

“Killian.” She said stunned. She holstered her gun and ran to him. He enveloped her in a hug so tight she thought her bones might break. She didn’t care. “What are you doing here? I thought we couldn’t be seen together?”

“Ah, yes. Well Regina has made a wonderful replica of me, although I find he has none of my roguish charm, and he is getting thoroughly sloshed at The Rabbit Hole. Cora won’t try for a public appearance, at least that’s what we are betting on.”

She stared at him in wonder. It had only been about 14 hours but she felt she hadn’t seen him in years. She grabbed his lapels and brought him down for a bruising kiss. 

“What I wouldn’t give for another sleeping curse,” Regina muttered turning away.

They broke apart and he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Alright, I am ready now. What’s the plan?”

“It’s going to be tricky,” Regina sighed, “but if you two can stop making heart eyes at each other, we might be able to pull it off. I will warn you though,” she put her hands together and looked genuinely sorry for what she was about to say. “It won’t be easy on either of you, or any of us for that matter.”

They looked up at each other and then back to Regina. “What are you thinking, Regina?” Emma asked.

“How easy will it be for you to pretend to hate me?” She asked Emma.

Emma laughed, “What do you think?”

“That’s what I figured. Well summon all your emotional angst Miss Swan, because we are going to need it.”

CSCSCSCSCS

Emma slammed the door of the loft so loud it rattled the pictures on the wall. Her mother, who was behind the kitchen bar jumped and nearly dropped her tea cup. Her father lept off his bar stool and drew his weapon.

“Emma!” Her mother shouted. “What on earth is wrong?”

“Is Henry here?” She asked as she tossed her jacket aside.

“No,” David replied. “Tonight is his night at Regina’s. Why?”

“Regina played me, that’s why. You were right.” Emma was pacing and could feel her anger rising to the surface.

Her parents exchanged a look before her mother came scampering around to stand in front of her. “What happened, Emma?”

“What Hook did, what she showed me, it was all real. But she didn’t show me out of any noble cause to save us all from her mother. She did it to split us apart and with the hope of weakening my power. It also has Neal on a complete rampage, threatening to kill Hook.”

Her father shook his head, “She did all of this to cause chaos so she and her mother would have an easier time getting that dagger.”

“That bitch!” Her mother ground out. Everyone looked at her shocked. “I’m sorry, but that’s exactly what she is. I knew it was a mistake to trust her.”

Emma felt the sting of guilt whip through her. There were going to be things said in the heat of battle that no one could take back. She just prayed the four of those that knew the truth would be able to forgive those that didn’t.

CSCSCSCSCS

Neal walked into his father’s shop and  tried not to visibly shudder as the scent of magic hit his nostrils. It reminded him of being a kid and that was a memory he’d rather forget. As he approached the counter, he took in the shops treasures. Loving possessions desperate people had pawned in a deal with the devil.

“Bae,” his father had come through the curtain and stood there stunned.

Neal took in his father’s ageless appearance. Lifetimes had passed and yet he still looked exactly like he did the day he abandoned Neal. Less scaly but the same lines around his eyes and the same smile.

“We need to talk,” Neal said unemotionally.

“Of course. Please come on back.” His father ushered them through the curtain and into a small workshop. “What is it Bae?” The hope in his voice made Neal’s stomach knot.

“We need your help getting rid of Cora.”

Gold said nothing for several moments before nodding slowly. “Anything for you my son. What can I do?”

“Give me the dagger.”

“No, Bae. That’s too dangerous. If Cora knows you have it, she will hurt you.”

Neal could feel his temper rising. “Bullshit! Don’t feed me that ‘I am trying to protect you’ crap! You don’t want to hand over that dagger because you don’t trust me.”

Gold’s face fell. “No, Bae. No that’s not it at all. I would gladly give you that dagger if Cora weren’t here.”

“I don’t know why I even bothered to come here,” Neal muttered before turning to leave.

“Bae, wait!” Neal stopped and looked back at his father. “Alright, son. I will give you the dagger but only because I want you to understand how much I trust you and how much I love you.” He turned and walked back out to the main shop and opened a secret safe, pulling out a small box. Inside held the dagger. He picked it up and handed it to Neal. “What do you plan to do with this, Bae?”

“Get rid of Cora for good.”

CSCSCSCS

Emma paced the floor of the sheriff station, waiting for Neal. She was chewing her thumb nail, which was a disgusting nervous habit she’d had since she was a kid, when Neal came hauling ass into her office. 

“Did you get it?” she asked him. He grinned like a maniac and held it up to her. “I can’t believe he gave it to you!”

“Don’t get too excited. We have to put the rest of the plan in action first.”

“That’s the part I am dreading,” Emma said with a groan as she flopped into her chair. 

Neal put the dagger in the inside pocket of his coat and rested a hip on her desk. “What’s wrong, Em?”

She clenched her jaw, “Don’t call me that, Neal. We are working together, nothing more.”

Neal ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Don’t you think I know that? I know nothing will ever happen between us now, Emma. I fucked up too bad.” He stood up and put his hands in his pants pockets. “There’s nothing I can say to make up for what I did. So, I am trying to do something, anything to help make it right. And if nothing else came from us being together, Henry is enough.”

She smiled sadly, “Yeah. I guess we did ok.”

A quiet truce fell between them. She could feel some of that anger and resentment toward him falling away and it was freeing. She hadn’t realized until that moment that she had been imprisoning herself far longer than Neal had. 

CSCSCSCS

Killian wanted to kill her. Cora had better hope to whatever God would listen to her that someone more merciful got her before he. He would slice her neck open with his hook and dance in her blood. 

Her laugh echoed off the walls of his cabin. “Don’t look so glum, darling! This will be the perfect way to really crush the swan girl’s heart. Once that is done, her magic will no longer hold and we can get to my grandson. He holds the key, Hook.”

Her eyes were crazed and Killian wondered if she was stable. “I don’t see how this will accomplish what you are hoping.”

She pierced him with a suspicious look. “Confronting an enemy when their guard is down is something a pirate should understand is essential to an attack. She needs to feel your disdain, she needs to witness with her own eyes your treachery. Her hate will blind her and her broken heart will weaken her.” She smiled a predatory smile. “It’s perfect.”

Regina, who had been standing quietly in the shadows threw him a secretive look. She wasn’t happy about this plan either. Cora wanted the three of them to saunter up to Swan and her parents in Granny’s diner and openly rub the treachery in her face and with his arms around Regina. The thought of it made him sick. He would have to be cruel and while she may know he was lying, her parents would not.  _ Will they forgive me? _

Regina stood, “Come on. Let’s get going. The sooner this is done, the sooner I get my son back.”

Cora waved her hand and suddenly they were standing outside the diner. It was a cloudless, cold night and the moon shone high above the trees. It would be a good night for sailing. He had the urge to grab Emma and Henry and leave this town in the wind. Regina gave him a questioning look and he nodded, reassuring her he could perform the task at hand. Cora strode ahead of them and with a flick of her wrist, the door swung open and she walked in. A hush fell across the diner as they entered. Hook’s mouth was a harsh, flat line and Regina walked with a smirk on her face. Hook put his arm around Regina’s waist and drew her near to him. She stiffened for a brief moment before falling into the role and melting into him. His skin crawled.

He saw Emma at the back with her parents and the look of surprise on her face had his hand clenching to his sides. He’d had no time to warn her of what was coming.

“Hello, Love,” he cooed at her, letting a lecherous grin cross his face. 

Her father jumped out of the booth, ready to land a blow to Killian’s face, when Regina’s hand flew up and froze his in mid air. 

“None of that, shepherd,” Regina said tartly. “We are here for Henry, not bloodshed. Yet.”

Emma slowly came out of the booth and stood beside her father. “Well that sure as shit isn’t going to happen.”

Regina came and stood toe to toe with her. “Where. Is. My. Son?” Venom dripped from her words and the threat was clear.

CSCSCS

Emma’s heart was racing.  _ What the fuck are they doing here? And why is Killian’s arm draped around Regina like a second skin?  _  She knew it had to be part of the act but seeing his hands on another woman had fury rising that was nowhere near pretend. She could feel the anger radiating off her father in waves. 

“Don’t be foolish girl. My daughter wants her son and you will give him to her.”

Every eye in the diner was on them and Emma could feel her magic pulsing in her fingers, needing release. 

“You’ll get him over my dead body,” Emma barked.

Cora lifted her hands, “That can certainly be arranged, dear.”

Emma raised her hands at the same time and blasted her with as much power as she could muster. The force sent Cora flying into a nearby table. She quickly righted herself and disappeared.

David shoved Killian into a bar stool. “You bastard. I believed you.” His teeth were showing as he pushed Killian further back onto the bar.

“Sorry, mate,” Killian said flippantly, “a pirate is as a pirate does and I did it well. Ask, Emma,” he goaded with a wink. David’s fist connected this time and Killian felt his lip split and tasted the metallic drip into his mouth. He gingerly touched the cut before spitting onto the floor. “I’ll give you that one free, mate. Try it again at your peril.” His voice was deadly and while Emma didn’t think he would actually hurt her father, she could see a little of his old self was rising to the surface with each moment they played Cora’s game. 

Mary Margaret joined them, pulling David off of Killian. Her eyes were hard,  and Emma knew forgiveness after this was over would be hard won. Her mother turned to Regina. “I never should have trusted you.”

“Well, you’ve always been foolish,” Regina smiled insincerely. She went to Killian and waved her hand over his face, healing his cut. Her fingers trailed his jaw and over his bottom lip and Emma saw the slightest pull back and mentally cheered. Her parents looked at them disgusted. 

Killian pulled Regina close once again and as they turned to leave he threw one last barb over his shoulder. “I’d give up if I were you, Swan. All I’ve ever seen you do is fail. I can’t imagine how you will win this one.”

CSCSCS

As soon as they were out of sight of the diner, Killian jumped away from Regina. The look of hate on the Charming’s faces was seared into his memory and Emma’s confused hurt made him feel sick.

“Well,” Regina said, smoothing her tight pencil skirt, “that went well.”

Killian pinned her with an incredulous look. “You can’t be serious.”

“The point of this whole charade is for my mother to believe we are ready to do whatever it takes to get our revenge. I would say we accomplished that.”

Killian supposed she was right, but stayed silent. He had no way of knowing if Neal had been successful in getting the dagger and a part of him, a low, savage part, desperately wanted to get his hand on it. All this talk of revenge and being away from Emma’s healing presence had the darkness that lay in him churning, begging to be freed from it’s chains. It whispered to him. S _ he is going to leave you anyway. It won’t last and then what will you have? You’ll be alone. Again. And won’t have your revenge to comfort you. _

He pushed the thoughts away and tried to remember the way Emma looked behind the wheel of the Jolly Roger. He tried to hold onto the memory of her loving him.

CSCSCSCS

The hair on Neal’s neck stood on end as he turned the corner near the library. Darkness had long since fallen and he was trying to keep to the shadows to blend into the night. He heard someone giggling up ahead of him and stopped, making a quick turn down an alley.

“Hello, Balefire.” He stopped quickly. He didn’t recognize the voice but it sent shivers down his spine. He looked around, trying to find where it was coming from but saw only darkness. “No need to be afraid, dear.”

“Who the hell are you? If you want to talk, come out and face me.” A woman slowly came out of the shadows. She had long brown hair and painted red lips. He knew immediately who she was. “You must be Cora.”

She smiled. “I am.”

“What do you want?”

“Oh, I think you know what I want,” she said moving closer, “and I know you have it.”

Neal swallowed hard. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She laughed and patted his cheek. “You have your father’s dagger. Do you think I am not watching everything that is happening in this town? You think I don’t know you are teaming up with my daughter, the pirate and the whore that birthed my grandson?” She  turned to look at him with pitying disdain. “Regina thinks I am unaware of what she’s doing and I’ve allowed her to believe it. After all, a mother lets their child indulge in fantasy every now and then. Once it’s over though, she will thank me. We both will have everything we’ve ever wanted.”

Neal had sweat running down his brow. “You’ll get that dagger over my dead body.” He put his hands protectively over the pocket that held the knife. 

“Poor boy. Don’t you know, that’s exactly what I plan to do?”

Neal felt heat blossom in his chest as she plunged her hand inside and grabbed his heart. He opened his mouth to suck in air but the pain made him unable to fill his lungs. Terror gripped him.  _ Henry. _ He hoped Henry knew how much he loved him and how sorry he was he’d missed out on his life. She ripped her hand back out and Neal fell to his knees. He looked up and saw her holding his beating heart in her hand. He felt detached without it, almost numb.

She brought the muscle up to her mouth and said calmly, “Give me what’s in your pocket.”

Neal fought against his body but it was futile. He felt his hands going into his pocket and pulling out the knife with his father’s name inscribed on it.  _ No, don’t do it. FIGHT! _

He dropped the knife into her waiting hand. He felt her hand closing over his heart, felt his life draining away.  _ Fuck you. _ He gave her a satisfied smile, and the look of rage that crossed her face when she realized she held a fake dagger, was the last thing he saw.


	23. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s here!! This is the final chapter before the epilogue. I am so thankful to each of you for sticking with me as I wrote this. It’s been an absolute blast to write and hearing from you has made it even better. I didn’t think I could write something this long, but the story kept coming and you all kept reading. Thank you for going with me Through the Hat. xx

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit!_ Emma paced the floor of the loft, reeling from the colossal cluster fuck that was turning out to be their plan. Her mother was cooing over David’s bleeding knuckles and generally cursing everyone not in their apartment. She could only hope Neal’s task went better and he was able to get the dagger hidden.

 They were supposed to meet down by the docks any minute. He would tell her where he stashed it and show her the fake Regina made. Once they lured Cora out to the town line with the replica, Emma and Regina would blast her with as much force as possible, sending her over the town line. She would be in a world without magic and never able to come back. Problem solved. Only judging by how cozy she had forced Regina and Killian to get, it wasn’t going to be that easy. Emma clenched her fists. Seeing Regina sliding into Killian’s embrace made her want to take the fork off the table and run it through the bitch’s eyes. Jealousy was an ugly mistress.

 She looked nervously at the clock and back into the bathroom where her parents were whispering. _How the hell am I going to get out of here to meet Neal with those two still awake?_

 “Hey,” she yelled into the bathroom, “you guys want me to put on tea?”

 “Yes, thank you, Emma,” her mother called.

 “Put a bit of something stronger in mine, Em.”

 Emma grinned. She now knew where she got her love of hot toddy’s. With a wave of her hand, the drinks were laced with a light sleeping spell. One drink and they’d be out in minutes.

 She waited ten minutes after her parents were safely tucked into bed before running out the door to meet Neal. She’d be late but not by much. She tried to move at a natural pace through town to not arouse suspicion but rounded a corner without looking and crashed into Gold as he was locking up his shop.

 She expected a cold rebuke, but his eyes seemed worried and he grabbed her arm. “Where is my son?”

 “I’m going to meet him now. Why?” She asked him suspiciously, jerking out of his grasp.

 “Something is wrong. We need to find Bae. Now.”

 Emma felt fear rise and grab her chest. She wanted to ask how he knew Bae was in danger, but the need to get to the docks was driving her. “Alright, follow me. I’m meeting him at the docks.”

 “The dagger you had him take from me,” Gold said darkly, “I am tethered to it in a way you can’t possibly understand. It calls to me when in someone else’s possession. I am forced to do their will even when they have not expressed it. Since Neal took it this afternoon, I haven’t been able to do magic because he doesn’t want me to. About twenty minutes ago, that was suddenly gone.”

 She turned to see his forehead creased in worry. “Neal hid the dagger, so maybe that’s why? If it’s not on him then-”

 “You do not understand!” he snapped. “Whoever is in control of it, whether it is on them physically or not, the dagger listens to. Something has happened and either it’s no longer under Bae’s control or…” He trailed off. They looked at one another and sped up until they were nearly running.

 The docks were empty.

 “Neal?” Emma whispered. “Neal, it’s me. Where are you?”

 “He’s not here,” the voice came from Regina who had just stepped out from behind a large beam.

 “Where’s my son?” Gold rushed up to her.

 “I don’t know but not here. I’ve been looking for the better part of 10 minutes. But something is wrong. Mother came to my house in a rage tearing the place apart looking for a map of the town.”

 The color drained from Gold’s face. “We need to find Bae.”

 Regina poofed herself into Neal’s room at Granny’s while they waited at the docks. She was back in minutes with his jacket. A quick wave of her hand and it began to float, taking them to its owner. They followed the brown leather back into town and down an alley where it dropped on the pebbled stone.

 “No,” Gold whispered. They could see the outline of a body in the dark. He went running into the alley. “Bae! No, no, no! My son!” He dropped to his knees and picked up the lifeless body of his son, clutching him to his chest.

 Emma felt lightheaded and her legs almost buckled from the staggering, sudden weight of grief. She tried to tune out the sound of Gold’s sobs, but they were so full of pain it was impossible. Whatever kind of evil Rumpelstiltskin was, his love for his son was real. 

_Neal. Neal is dead. Just like that, gone._ Regina took out her phone and placed a phone call. Emma didn’t know if minutes or hours went by, but Killian was suddenly beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

 

** CSCSCSCS **

 

Killian ran to the alley after Regina called him. _Bae is dead. Bae is dead and it’s my fault._ The crushing guilt made it hard to breathe. He knew Cora might be responsible for the actual deed, but he had killed him as sure as if he’d ripped his heart out himself. He should have known better than to bring Bae into the fold. They could’ve found another way to get the dagger. No one had anticipated Cora finding out so quickly that he had taken the dagger. Killian just hoped he’d been able to hide it before Cora had found him or they were all well and truly fucked.

 Emma raised her head as he approached her. Her eyes were bright and red with unshed tears. He pulled her into his arms and her body shook with emotion. He knew she would fall apart later when there weren’t so many prying eyes.

 “We have to find the dagger,” she mumbled. “Neal hid it somewhere and we have to find out where before she does.”

 Gold slowly rose and with a wave of his hand, Neal’s body disappeared. “Yes,” he turned to Regina with cold, swollen eyes, “and when we do you better hope I know whose side you’re on, Dearie. If I find out you are working with your mother, in any way, I will show you no mercy.” The threat was clear, but Regina didn’t blink.

 “You’ll find I am not. Now, “Regina said regally with her hands on her hips, “how do we find that dagger?”

 “Him,” Killian said nodding to Gold. “It calls to you doesn’t it, Dark One?” Gold looked at him surprised. “You forget I hunted you for centuries, and I know more about that dagger than anyone, save yourself. You only have to follow it’s pull.”

 “The pirate is correct. It’s not far. I can feel it humming and buzzing like a bug under my skin.”

 Emma gave a little jump to get her blood moving. “Then let’s go.”

 Gold held up his hand. “Ah, not so fast. I will be taking this journey alone. You all need to keep up appearances with Cora.”

 They looked at one another, not liking the idea of a vengeful Rumpelstiltskin on the loose. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Regina said.

 “Good thing I don’t care what you think then isn’t it, Dearie?”

 “Gold, look,” Emma began, “our best bet of finding her is staying together.”

 “No, our best bet for finding Cora is for you to stay out of my way.” Gold stepped back, and Emma could see his human mask slip. The Dark One was in full control. “I’m not asking.” And with that he disappeared.

 “Well that’s just great,” Regina said, throwing her arms into the air. “Now what?”

 Emma scrubbed her hands over her face. “We need to get at least a few hours of sleep and regroup. Go home,” she pointed to Regina. “See if you can figure out what your mother is up to. Call if you find out anything.” Regina nodded, turning on her heel as they clicked down the alley until they finally became too faint to hear.

 Emma turned towards Killian as he pulled her into his arms. “You ok, Love?”

 She burrowed deeper into his chest and shook her head. “I didn’t want him here,” Emma said, and Killian knew she was talking about Neal. “But, I didn’t want him dead for Christ’s sake. Poor Henry. He only just got to know his dad and now he’s gone. He still hasn’t totally forgiven me for lying about Neal. Who knows what this will do to him.”

 “Henry is a tough lad, Swan. He will grieve, but he has you and his family to get him through. And his father died a hero. That’s something he can be proud of.”

 She nodded and sniffed before pulling away. “We have to make Cora pay for what she’s done. I don’t think Gold is going to agree to send her over the town line, so if we don’t get to her first, he’s going to kill her.”

 Killian clenched his jaw. “Would that be such a bad thing? The bloody she-demon has destroyed so many lives.”

 She looked at him for a while before speaking. “Honestly, I couldn’t give two shits if he killed her, but we have to try and stop him from taking a life or we are no better.”

 He nodded and didn’t bother telling her that he actually wasn’t.

 

** CSCSCS **

 

Emma was emotionally and physically exhausted by the time she headed toward the loft. It was either very early morning or very late night and the town was still quiet enough for the walk home to be peaceful. Storybrooke looked idyllic in its sleepiness. The small, quaint shops lining main street and the distinct smell of the ocean made you want to find a room and stay a while. It looked like a perfectly cozy place to plant roots. _If you don’t count that fact that Neal just had his heart ripped out and crushed in a back alley, sure._

 

She had no idea what she was going to tell Henry. They had stowed him with Doctor Hopper and placed a cloaking spell around the safe house he was in. They didn’t want him appearing until it was all over. She and Regina should probably tell him together. If they were going to give this whole co-parenting thing a shot, they would have to start working as a team. The thought made Emma frown. Every time she started to trust or feel sympathy for Regina, the woman opened her mouth and made her regret it. It was like she consciously worked at being a bitch.

 She tiptoed into the loft and nearly jumped out of her skin when the lamp clicked on. Her dad sat in the chair, arms folded over his chest, frowning.

 “Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? I’ve been worried sick.”

 Emma’s mouth gaped open. “You do realize I’m an adult right?”

 “Yeah, well, as long as you live under our roof,” his serious tone betrayed itself when he couldn’t stop a grin from surfacing. He snorted out a laugh and motioned for her to sit down. “Seriously though, are you alright, Em? I’m worried about you.”

 She sat and clenched her hands together, digging her fingernails into her palms to keep from crying. She was emotionally raw, and her walls were shaking with the effort to stay up. She didn’t trust her voice, so she only nodded.

 He sighed heavily, “I wish you’d talk to me. You can trust me.”

 “Neal is dead,” she said suddenly, surprising herself.

 He sat back in shock. “What? How? What happened?”

 “Cora. We found him in an alley, missing his heart.” She absently rubbed a hand over her chest.

 Her dad got up and came to sit beside her, taking her into his arms. She stiffened but he didn’t let go. “I’m so sorry, Emma.” His hand went to her hair, cradling her head and the flood gates opened. Her dad sat with her and stroked her hair until her tears dried and she was calm again. She sat up and wiped at her eyes self-consciously.

 He gave her a sad, fatherly smile and her heart swelled. She knew this would make her vulnerable but after tonight, she also knew they could all end up dead and she didn’t want to have regrets. She reached over and took his hand. “Thanks, Dad.”

 His eyes lit up and she saw his throat work at keeping his own tears at bay. “You’re so welcome, Em.”

 

** CSCSCSCSCS **

 

Emma had just started to fall into an exhausted sleep when her phone rang. With a groan she reached over to see who it was. Regina.

 “What?” she said sleepily.

 “We need to find Gold. Now. My mother is missing and while I am ready to be rid of her, I’d prefer she wasn’t slaughtered by an angry imp.”

 Emma flattened her mouth into a hard line. As far as she was concerned, Gold just became their biggest ally in the fight against Cora. She knew Gold would find her and then their Cora problem would be over for good. And while she understood Regina’s desire to keep her mother alive, Emma couldn’t bring herself to care.

 “Look, I think we need to focus on keeping Henry safe-”

 Regina cut her off. “I think my mother has Belle and is planning to use her as leverage.”

 Emma flew out of bed. “What?! How? When?”

 Regina gave a guilty sigh. “I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. I managed to track my mother to the library. Belle was nowhere to be seen. I don’t know her exact plans but if she’s got Belle, it’s to lure Gold to her and use her to try and get the dagger.”

 “Let’s meet at the docks in 20 minutes.” She didn’t wait for a response before hanging up.

 She quickly sent a text to Killian.

 Emma: Emergency. Meeting at docks in 20...love you.

Killian: Will be ready. Love you swan.

 She tossed the phone on the bed and went running for the bathroom. She only needed a quick shower and then she would poof herself to the docks. Along with a coffee and maybe a bear claw.

 The spray of the shower felt like heaven and she wished she could revel in the feeling of water sluicing through her hair. She thought back to the night on the Jolly Roger when she was in the Enchanted Forest and Killian had washed her hair. It had been one of the most intimate things she’d ever done with a man. _I think I fell in love with him then._ Her heart ached. She missed him so much. When this was over, she was going to take him and Henry and go somewhere, just the three of them.

 She quickly jumped out and had to stand still for a few seconds to get her bearings. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit her, and she thought for a minute she was going to get sick. _Damn. Must have stayed in the hot water too long._ Thoughts of Belle’s heart being crushed seized her in a panic. _I am the savior. I can’t let anyone else be hurt._ She dried off, ignoring the telltale signs of sickness her body was giving her, and threw on her jeans, boots, sweater and leather jacket. Poofing her hair dry and into a side braid (she smiled a little thinking Elsa would approve), she jammed a beanie on her head. Quickly scribbling a note to her parents, she threw her arms up and transported herself to the docks.

 Regina and Killian were already there.

 Emma didn’t wait for pleasantries. “What’s the plan?”

 

** CSCSCSCS **

 

Killian’s heart constricted. Seeing her walk toward him on the docks made the ring around his neck burn. He loved her more than life itself. He would be glad when this mess with Cora was over. She looked tired and pale. There were dark circles under her eyes that stood out garishly against her pale skin and hair. He was worried for her. He had no doubt she would prevail and rid the town of the evil witch, and when she did, he was going to drop to his knees and ask her to marry him.

 “What’s the plan?” Emma asked.

 Regina held up a hospital gown. “This is what she wore during the curse-”

 “You mean when you held her as a mental patient for 28 years?” Emma interrupted.

 Regina glared at her. “It will lead us to Belle, which no doubt is where both Rumple and my mother are.”

 “And when we get there?” Killian asked. “What are we going to do exactly when we encounter an angry dark one? Your mother has not only killed his son, but she’s captured the woman he loves. There’s not going to be any coming back from that, Love.”

 Regina threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “Do you think I don’t know that? But I have to try. I can send her across the town line. Going without magic will be a punishment worse than death for her.”

 Killian said nothing. He watched Regina wave her hand over the worn gown and it began to float. They had to jog to keep up with it. It hovered above the ground and took them out into the woods. Regina stumbled over a fallen branch but Killian managed to catch her before she fell on her face. She mumbled a thank you before jerking away and trudging after the gown.

 “We’re getting close to the town line,” Emma called back to them.

 “You don’t suppose Cora pushed Belle over do you?” Killian asked.

 “I doubt it,” Regina answered. “She’d be losing all her leverage.”

 It finally came to a stop and dropped to the ground about 20 feet from a clearing.

 “We are at the old well,” Regina whispered.

 They could see Belle was tied up and slumped against the well. Cora stood beside her, gun pointed at her head, and Rumple stood across from them.

 “Give me the dagger,” Cora purred, “or I swear Rumple, I WILL kill her.”

 “I don’t have it, Dearie.”

 His answer was too calm. Killian would bet the Jolly he had that dagger and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

 “What do you want to do, Love?” Killian whispered to Emma.

 “If we go charging in,” she whispered, “we could get Belle shot. I think,” she turned to Regina, “you’re our best option.”

 Regina looked at them surprised. “Me? What do you want me to do? You know she won’t listen to me.”

 “Look,” Emma said softly. “I know she was a shitty mother, but I think she loves you.”

 Regina looked stricken but nodded. “Alright, I’ll try.” She took off her shoes and began softly walking around the edge of the clearing.

 “Rumple,” Cora reasoned, “we’ve so much history. I hate to hurt the woman you love but you know I will to get what I want. I’ve waited too long for this.”

 Regina got about 10 feet from her mother, when suddenly Killian couldn’t breathe. He dropped to the ground, grabbing this throat.

 “I will kill him, Savior,” Cora laughed as Emma reached for him. “Come out here dear.” Cora had turned her head, so she could see her and Killian while keeping the gun pointed at Belle. Her free hand was in the air and curved, holding onto Killian’s throat. Emma slowly walked toward Cora and he wanted to scream.

 “Let him go or I swear to God, I’ll-”

 Cora laughed. “You’ll do what? Kill me? I doubt that very much. You see once I have the dagger, I plan to kill you and your insipid family. I may keep the pirate around for my entertainment. I haven’t decided.”

 Killian was getting very little air and was starting to feel light headed. He could see a pair of legs coming up behind Cora. _Regina._ His last thought before passing out was that he hoped someone killed her bitch of a mother.

 

** CSCSCSCS **

 

Emma sucked in a startled breath as Killian collapsed to the ground, passing out.  Regina was standing there staring at her mother. _What the fuck is she doing? Hurry up, he’s going to die!_

  “Mother?” Regina whispered, tears rolling down her face.

 Cora startled at the sound and turned to face her daughter. “Hello, Regina. I wondered when you’d show up.” Emma took the opportunity to run to Killian, dropping on her knees to make sure he was breathing.

 “Please Mother, don’t do this. We can be together, as a family, without the Dark One’s magic.”

 Cora laughed and Emma’s skin crawled. “Darling girl, do you think I don’t know what you’ve been doing? What your plan is?” Regina had come close enough for her mother to touch and Cora reached her hand up smoothed Regina’s hair. “I know you plan to send me across the town line, that you’ve been working with these two fools,” she pointed to Emma and Killian.

 Emma heard Rumple whispering behind Cora, “Go, Belle. Run into town and whatever happens, don’t look back.”

 Emma felt Killian stir. His eyes blinked open and when he saw her, he grinned.  “How many times do I have to tell you, Love? I’m a survivor.”

 She was going to call him an idiot but pulled him up by his jacket and kissed him instead. When they pulled apart, Killian’s eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder. She turned around to see Gold walking up behind Cora. With a swift move of his hand, he buried his dagger into her back.

 “That’s for Bae,” he ground out. Regina screamed. Rumple removed his dagger and Cora was turned to stone. He snapped his fingers and the stone crumbled to the ground, turning to dust and then floating away on the wind.

 “No! Mother!” Regina dropped to her knees sobbing. “I could have convinced her to leave! I just needed more time!”

 Rumple turned on his heels and walked out of the woods.

 

** CSCSCS **

  
They made their way back to Storybrooke in silence. Regina had eventually stood up, dusted the mud off her skirt and walked away from the clearing. Emma and Killian followed. He wanted to ask what they did now. Do they go back to town and explain to her parents what’s happened? Should he go to his ship and let her speak to them alone?

 They stopped in front of Granny’s.

 Emma spoke first. “I think we should go to the safe house and get Henry. Once we tell him about Neal and Cora, we need to go to the loft. All of us. Together. We need to explain to everyone what has happened.

 Killian nodded but felt his gut seize up in anxiety. His parting with Emma’s father had been less than ideal. And would Henry blame him for Bae’s death? It was his fault. As if she could sense his worry, Emma reached over and grabbed his hand.

 “Brooding pirate alert,” she whispered, trying to lighten the tension. “You ok, Killian?”

 He gave her a small smile. “Of course, Love.”

 She cocked her head. Her face clearly said _I don’t believe you._ He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. But he said no more.

 The safe house had been put under a cloaking spell. It was made to look like the back of the gas station it was housed next to. With a wave of Regina’s hand, the spell was undone, and a tiny house appeared. Killian hung back as Emma and Regina approached.

 Emma looked at him confused. “You aren’t coming?”

 He shook his head. “Swan, I can’t think of anything worse for a young lad than for another man to witness him cry. I don’t want Henry to hold back his grief because I am there.”

 She smiled and walked back over to him, kissing him softly on his lips. “I love you.”

 He rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Emma.”

 He watched them disappear into the house and sat down on the steps. He put his head in his hands and tried to breathe through the sorrow that tugged at him. Footsteps rang out behind him.

 “Hello, Captain,” Archie said quietly and sat down beside him.

 Killian didn’t want company but didn’t want to seem rude. “Hello there, Dr. Hopper.”

 He smiled kindly. “Please, it’s Archie.”

 Killian only nodded. They sat in silence for a while and if Killian turned his head just enough, he could pick up the scent of salt on the breeze.

 “You know he’ll forgive you,” Archie said, breaking the quiet.

 “Who?” Killian asked, confused.

 “Emma’s father. I’ve known him a long time and he’s a forgiving man. He was a wonderful ruler in the Enchanted Forest. I have a feeling you haven’t trusted many, but you can trust him.”

 Killian clenched his jaw. _I don’t remember scheduling a session._ “Aye, mate.” He didn’t know what else to say. Luckily, he was saved from further conversation when Emma, Regina and Henry came outside. Killian could tell the lad had been crying and so had both his mothers.

 Something in him softened and he knelt in front of Henry, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Lad, there’s nothing stronger than love and there’s no shame in grief.” Henry’s eyes blinked rapidly and without warning, he threw himself into Killian’s chest.

 Killian was caught off guard but quickly wrapped his arms around the lad. Henry held on tightly to Killian’s neck and Killian had no intention of letting go. He stood up and Henry wrapped his legs around his waist. He had to clench his jaw tightly to hold back tears. He’d never felt such a thing before. He felt affection for Sawyer, even young Bae, but this was different. He looked to Emma who was crying in earnest now and gave her a small smile. They all headed toward the loft on foot.

 

** CSCSCSCS **

 

Emma was sure her heart was going to explode. The pain she’d felt having to tell Henry that his grandmother had murdered his father and his other grandfather had in turn murdered her, was unbearable. Seeing Henry’s heartache and knowing she couldn't take it away was a fate worse than death. But then he’d come out and Killian had quietly told him that there was no shame in grief and Henry had leapt into Killian’s embrace. Well that was enough to send her over the edge.

 Killian was carrying Henry, his hook carefully turned outward, and didn’t seem to have any intention of putting him down. Archie said he’d barely slept since they’d gotten to the safe house, so there was a good bet he had passed out on Killian’s shoulder anyway. And something about the way Killian’s face had softened when Henry embraced him had melted all the ice that surrounded her heart. She had expected Killian to tense up when they got to the loft, but he seemed totally at peace. They quietly knocked.

 David answered and before he could say anything, Emma put her finger to her lips, indicating he should stay quiet. He looked past her and saw Killian carrying Henry and Regina with him and his eyes grew wide and angry. She shushed him and pulled him aside.

 Killian said nothing. He walked past the glares of her parents and made his way up the stairs. She watched from down below as he lowered Henry into bed and pulled the covers around him. When he smoothed his hair, she looked away before tears started falling again.

 Killian made his way down like a man pardoned. He slipped his arm around her waist and said, “Have we got a tale for you, mate.”

 

** CSCSCSCSCS **

 

Killian watched the royal couple as Emma went over the story. She started at the beginning, weaving the tale of her and Regina’s shaky alliance and Neal’s commitment to helping. Regina interjected when she felt Emma missed something or didn’t get it quite right. Her parents sat quietly listening until the very end.

 “I wish,” Mary Margaret said quietly, “I wish you would have trusted us to help you.”

 Emma’s jaw dropped. “It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you. It was that I was trying to involve as few people as possible.”

 Regina pinned Snow with a droll look. “And let's face it. You don’t have a great track record with keeping secrets.”

 Snow huffed.

 “Mom, please,” Emma said before stopping suddenly, realizing what she just called her.

 The room was completely silent. Snow White was smiling widely and began to cry. Emma looked embarrassed by the display and Killian was trying not to grin. Snow stood up and quickly crossed the room to where Emma sat next to him and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Secrets withheld, forgotten.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I can't believe we are at the end of Through The Hat. This story was in my head long before I wrote it and I am so grateful you all took the journey with me. It's been a labor of love. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed and sent their love. I hope you've enjoyed the adventure. xxxx

_ Epilogue: Christmas _

Emma and Killian sat in front of the fire in their new home. With its big front porch and open floor plan, Emma was in heaven and with it being steps away from the sea, Killian was more than happy. It was only days away from Christmas and things had finally settled down with Cora gone. Emma’s parents had been more forgiving than he could have imagined, and he and Dave still joke about the punch in the diner. They had grieved Bae and given him a farewell fit for a hero, which in the end he was. Gold and Belle had left town not long after Bae’s funeral. He had found a way for them to leave and not forget who they were. Emma said they planned to travel the world.

Henry was spending the night with Regina and they would all be together Christmas morning. Killian was still trying to wrap his head around the holiday. He knew of Christmas but hadn’t ever celebrated. Being a slave on a merchant ship doesn’t lend itself to festivities.

“Explain to me this magical man that delivers gifts, Swan.” He finally said after working up his courage. He didn’t want her to think him unwise.

She was curled up into his side, so he couldn’t see her face, but he felt her smile. “Well, his name is Santa Claus. He lives in a place called the North Pole and every Christmas Eve night, he and his elves, those are like dwarfs but don’t call any of the seven here that or a fight will break out,” she turned to look at him with serious eyes. “I mean it, Killian.”

He grinned and plans of asking Leroy about his elf brethren were already taking shape. But he quickly wiped the smirk off and said, “Of course, Swan. That would be insulting. He sounds very like the Father Christmas tales of my childhood.” He told her, hoping the admission would change the topic back to the story and away from his plans to torment the dwarves.

She eyed him speculatively before giving up and forging on with her tale. “So, they load up the sleigh, which is led by flying reindeer, and deliver presents to all the good boys and girls of the world.”

“And the naughty children? What do they get?”

“Lumps of coal,” she said oddly. Something in her voice sounded off.

He leaned off the couch and turned to face her. “What’s wrong, Love?”

Her eyes looked shadowed and she shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to look at him. When she finally did he said, “Out with it, Swan.”

She let out a put-upon sigh. “It’s just that in these stories, Santa rewards the good boys and girls with their wishes for Christmas. That’s part of the fable, you write him letters, telling him what you’d like, and he delivers it. All in secret mind you, no one ever sees him put the gifts under the tree. You have to leave milk and cookies out for him to eat and be in bed early or he won’t come at all.”

He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers softly. He knew it wouldn’t be a happy tale and wanted to encourage her to share with him.

“But when I was a kid in foster care, I wished every year for Santa to bring me a family. One that would love me and read me stories. I imagined us putting up a tree and lights. But it never happened, and I would wonder if maybe I wasn’t good enough. I would see kids at school with fancy new expensive toys and know they got what they asked him for. What made me different? Why didn’t I get what I asked for?”

His heart ached for the little girl she once was, but he said nothing, not wanting to interrupt or give her pity she wouldn’t welcome.

“I eventually stopped asking for parents, maybe that was too hard a gift for Santa. So, I would ask for other things. A new Walkman, a CD player, even new Air Walkers something that would help me fit in and make friends. But none of those gifts ever showed up either. I thought I must be very bad to never receive any of the things I’d asked Santa for. I know now that my foster families couldn’t afford those kinds of gifts, but it never made sense to me as a kid that Santa would bring the best of things to other kids and leave me with next to nothing.”

“Oh, Swan,” he finally said, kissing her hair. “I am sorry you felt forgotten by the magical Christmas man. If you could write him a letter now, what would you ask for?” Killian was listening very intently, he wanted to remember each item she listed. He would be going out at first light to find them all.

She smiled, “Honestly, I wouldn’t have a thing I needed to ask for now. I have a son, my parents, a man I love, a home.” She sighed contentedly and snuggled into his side. “There’s nothing Santa could bring me that I don’t already have.”

_We’ll see about that, Love._

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Killian left a sleeping Emma in their bed, exhausted from their love making, before the sun rose. He had used the talking phone to call David and tell him his plans. Her father was so excited, Killian had to hold the phone away from his ear. They were meeting at Granny’s to go over their plans.

“I know where we can find a CD player,” David said, “but the Walkman is going to be hard to find because they are vintage.”

Killian had no bloody clue what any of those things were, which is why he enlisted David. “Good,” Killian said, “I’ve got her other gift safely tucked away.” He suddenly felt very nervous and his cheeks grow hot.

“Dave, I need to ask you something,” Killian nervously scratched behind his ear and watched Emma’s father. Killian would know he was royalty without ever having to be told, he wore it about him like a mantel. Even in a plaid shirt and sheriff badge, the man screamed _king._

David folded his arms, “What is it, Killian?”

“I love Emma, as you know, and I would do anything for her.” He stopped and pulled his necklace over his head, holding it up so the ring around the chain dangled in front of them. “This was my mother’s ring. I want to give it to Emma and ask her to be my wife. I would like your blessing.”

David stared at the ring, saying nothing and Killian felt his hopes sink. _He still sees me as a pirate. He knows I am not good enough for Emma, even after all I’ve done to try and change._

Defeated, Killian put the necklace on and nodded, preparing to leave.

“Of course,” David finally said as a huge smile broke out across his face. “I mean, ultimately it’s up to Emma, but of course you have my blessing,” he said reaching across the table to clamp his hand on Killian’s shoulder.

Killian let out a laugh, a relieved huff of air and nodded. “Thank you, mate.”

**CSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Emma was humming along to _Jingle Bell Rock_ and putting out a cheese tray when the door burst open and her mother walked in, arms loaded with wrapped gifts. Two blue birds flew in behind her, holding up ribbons in an attempt to help. Emma still wasn’t used to tiny woodland creatures following her mother everywhere and didn’t want them in the house. Her mother saw her eying the birds and waved a hand, dismissing them.

She sat the gifts down before running over and hugging Emma. “Merry Christmas, Emma!”

Emma laughed, “Merry Christmas, Mom.” The first time Emma had called her that, her mother cried for almost 20 minutes.

“Where’s Henry?” She looked around, “Where is Killian?”

“Henry is on his way with Regina, Killian is out doing last minute shopping.”

Emma had no idea where Killian could be Christmas shopping on Christmas morning because everything was closed. Her dad walked in carrying the rest of the presents and promptly set them down to come over and hug her.

“Merry Christmas, Em!”

Emma wrapped her arms around her dad and hugged him tight. “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

Next, Henry came bounding into the house carrying a few gifts and left Regina trailing behind with an armful. David went to help her, and she smiled gratefully. Henry was running around the gifts like crazy looking at the name tags and shaking any with his name, trying to figure out what was in them.

They were all pouring hot cocoa and coffee when Killian came in. She was still getting used to his modern clothes. Not that she minded, he looked fine as hell, but it still took her a minute seeing him out of his long, jeweled leather.

He came in carrying a small gift bag and kissed her soundly on the mouth. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

She smiled but couldn’t say anything else because Henry was shouting so loudly for everyone to get into the front room, so they could open gifts.

“He’s been like this since 6am,” Regina said with a little smile. “He’s not used to having to get dressed and wait to open anything.”

“You let me have my stocking,” Henry countered.

She inclined her head, looking sheepish. “Well that was from Santa and I knew you’d like to have it right away.”

They set about distributing gifts, one person opening all of theirs at a time. Emma wanted to go last, she was enjoying watching everyone open theirs. She loved seeing what Killian had bought everyone. For her mother, a carved wooden bird made by Pinocchio. For her father, a painting of their castle in the Enchanted Forest. For Henry, a model sailboat they could put together (he had already been asking Killian for lessons in sailing, which Killian seemed eager to give). For Regina a glass apple with _QUEEN_ etched in the deep red.

Emma wasn’t surprised that each gift was thoughtful and personable. Her heart swelled with how much she loved him. Henry got him a book of fairy tales. Killian had been asking about the stories our world tells of fairy tales and Henry was anxious to read them to him. Her parents got him a new sword, with the family emblem emblazoned on the hilt. Regina got him waterproof eyeliner which made everyone but Killian laugh. Emma was saving her gift to him for later.

It was finally her turn and she nervously opened the gift from her parents. It was a glass unicorn, like the one that hung over her crib before the curse hit. It was beautiful and brought tears to her eyes. Regina got her a spell book, to help with her magic. Henry painted her a picture of their family. The frame was Geppetto’s handiwork. Painted in front of the sea was Emma, her parents, Regina, Killian and Henry. There was an angel that she guessed was Neal floating in the sky and the Jolly Roger in the background on the sea. The tears fell in earnest and she hugged Henry fiercely.

Killian waited for her, wiping her tears. “You’ve got a few more here.”

She picked them up and laughed at the tag.

_To: Emma_

_From: Santa_

She gave Killian a watery laugh and tore at the wrapping paper. She sat there stupefied and crying again.

“A Walkman! How on earth did you, err Santa, find this?”

Killian smiled and shared a look with her father. “I am sure the magic Christmas man has access to many things we don’t, Swan. He has help from the elves after all.”

Emma pierced him with a look that didn’t look as threatening as she wanted. “Don’t think I didn’t hear from Leroy that you went sauntering into Granny’s this morning asking how their, what was it you said, ‘brethren at the North Pole’ were faring after their long night.”

Killian, Henry and even her father were doubled over laughing. Regina inspected her nails and her mother looked stricken.

Killian was wiping his eyes and trying to collect himself. “I know it was beastly, Swan but their reaction made it all worth it.”

She struggled to suppress the grin and secretly wished she could’ve been there to witness it herself.

The next gift from Santa was a CD player. _That sly, magnificent bastard._ And when all the gifts had been opened and Henry was asking about lunch she watched Killian stand and her father nod to him.

Killian looked pale and for a moment she thought he might get sick.

“I’d like to say something, if that’s alright,” he said to the room. She sat back on the chair, watching him intently.

“Emma,” he addressed her. “I didn’t think it possible to love again and I never thought I would find happiness outside of my revenge. You fell onto my ship and I had no idea that breathing air into your lungs would actually breathe life into my soul.” Emma felt her heart swelling and tears threatening again.

He cleared his throat and picked up the small gift bag he had come in carrying this morning. “This is for you, my love.”

She took the package and begin taking out the tissue paper. She didn’t rip into this one, somehow feeling like it was reverent, and she needed to take her time with it. Inside was a small black box. She took it out and ran her hands over the velvet. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would beat out of her chest. She opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. It looked ancient, with delicate designs woven into the band and a gorgeous diamond sitting on the top.

Killian was kneeling in front of her when she looked up. He took her hand, “Princess Emma, I want to spend every Christmas with you. I want to spend every day of my life trying to be a man worthy to be called yours. Will you do me the distinct honor of marrying this mostly good kind of pirate?”

She could barely see through the haze of tears and nodded frantically before throwing her arms around him. “Yes. Killian, of course, yes!” She was laughing, and he stood up, her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed her. Her parents and Henry and even Regina were whooping and cheering. They finally pulled apart and he slipped the ring on her finger.

“It was my mother's,” he told her softly.

“It’s beautiful.”

Her parents hugged her, and Henry shook Killian’s hand, looking every bit the young man, he was becoming.

Regina came over to her with a smile. “Congratulations, Miss Swan.”

Emma gave her a smile, “Thanks, Madam Mayor.”

They spent the rest of the day watching Henry play with all his gifts. There was also enough food to feed an entire kingdom. Granny and Evermore had outdone themselves in insisting on letting them prepare the holiday feast for the royal family.

Henry eventually passed out on the sofa, exhausted from all the excitement, David was watching football while her mother and Regina were quietly talking and putting away food. Emma grabbed her jacket and motioned for Killian to follow her outside onto the porch.

They closed the door behind them, glad to have a moment alone. She looked at the ring on her finger and a huge smile broke out on her face.

“Do you like it, Love?”

“It’s perfect, Killian. I mean it,” she looked up at him, “it’s just perfect.”

“You had a nice Christmas then? I hope this year you received everything you wished for.”

“Oh, I absolutely did. And more. I have a present for you, that I didn’t want to give in front of the others.”

He lifted his brow and licked his lips seductively. “Aye?”

She laughed, “That will be gifted later, Captain.”

She pulled a small wrapped gift out of her jacket pocket and gave it to him. He smiled cheekily and shook it, the way he had seen Henry do, before ripping it open.

It was a flat, silver ornament that looked like a coin. He held it up to read the inscription, “ _Congratulations, Dad!”_

He looked at her confused, “Was this meant for your father, Love?”

She bit her lip and smiled, putting her hand on her stomach and shaking her head. She saw the moment he realized what she was saying. His face lit up and his mouth dropped open.

“Are you…are you with child?”

She nodded, smiling. “Yeah.”

He swept her up into a hug that had her feet dangling off the ground. He was laughing and kissing her face. “How? I mean, I thought you said you had some kind of magic implant.”

She was laughing and wiping tears away from her face. “I don’t know honestly. Whale said he thinks the trip and the chaos jarred it loose somehow? And apparently I have a tilted pelvic bone which makes it hard to keep those things in place…” She could tell she was losing him and skipped the technical details.

“All is well with the babe though? I don’t know how things work here in this world, Love.” His face was a mixture of joy and terror and concern.

She put her hands on the sides of his face, “Everything is perfect. I am 12 weeks along and we have our first appointment next week. We can find out the gender or wait until delivery.” She could tell his head was spinning, “Why don’t we go tell the others and talk about all that stuff later?”

He nodded but was kissing her again. “A father? I am to be a father? You will be a brilliant mother, Swan. Just brilliant. We will have a girl with your hair and my eyes or a boy with an impish grin and green eyes.”

She couldn’t handle it and burst out in tears again. That’s how her mother found them. Embracing each other with Emma crying and Killian grinning ear to ear.

“Emma,” her mother asked cautiously, “is everything ok?”

“Gather everyone,” Killian said with a wide, princely smile, “we have an announcement.”

 

 


End file.
